Ezellahen
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Cuando Lily convoco magia de protección para su hijo, lo transportó a otra dimensión... la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir serán los encargados de convertir a chibi Harry en un perfecto elfo humano.SLASH MPreg.
1. Prólogo

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

_Prólogo_

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-Halloween de 1981- **

-

James Potter se encontraba jugando con su pequeño hijo. Harry, de tan solo un año, miraba embelezado la preciosa joya que tenía entre sus manos. Se trataba de un medallón hecho de oro puro. En su centro lleva grabado un escudo, pintado de color gris y traspasado por una franja roja la cual tiene la forma de una V invertida, lo adornaban tres extrañas estrellas, parecidas a las estrellas fugases. En la parte superior se podía leer claramente una palabra: **Potter**.

-Este medallón es el escudo de armas de nuestra familia, Harry. Cuando tú seas mayor va a pertenecerte. Tiene muchos hechizos, ¿sabes?- sonrió mientras evitaba que su pequeño se llevara el objeto a la boca- uno de ellos es el poder localizarte donde sea que estés si lo llevas contigo, pero también te protegerá de peligros medianamente menores.

-Como por ejemplo, si te caes de la moto cuando tu padrino te saca a pasear sin nuestro permiso.- masculló la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Lily Potter, madre de Harry y esposa de James.

-Oh, vamos Lils. Sabes que Padfoot jamás haría nada que lastime a su ahijado. Ninguno de los Merodeadores sería capaz de lastimar a un miembro de nuestra familia.

-Puede ser…- gruñó- Pero espero que no estés tratando de justificar que tú amigo secuestre a nuestro hijo.

-Claro que no, señora.- se enderezó luciendo serio- Ese mal hombre merece su castigo, cuando usted lo ordene lo moleré con maldiciones imperdonables para que recuerde que con el pequeño Prongsie no se juega.

-Idiota.- dijo ella sonriente. Meneó la cabeza, su esposo siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa y hacerle olvidar el enfado hacia el irresponsable Sirius Black. _¿En que momento se me ocurrió aceptar hacer padrino de mi hijo a ese arrogante?_

-Bueno, Harry, vamos a poner la mesa que pronto será la hora de la cena.

James se levantó con su pequeño en brazos y el medallón cayó al piso. Haciendo una mueca, decidió ponérselo a Harry por esa noche, total, no creía que lo fuera a perder. Se sentía algo triste al tener que pasar esa importante noche para un mago solo en compañía de Lily y Harry. Porque siendo ellos buscados por el mago oscuro más poderoso desde los tiempos Grindelwald y estando escondidos bajo el hechizo _Fidelio_, sus visitas estaban limitadas. Esto hacía odiar, si es que era posible, mucho más a ese loco. Y ni tan siquiera sabía cual era el verdadero motivo por el cual los buscaba. Sospechaba que Albus Dumbledore lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber la verdad.

Por esa misma razón le extrañó escuchar movimiento fuera de su casa, en el Valle de Godric. Se acercó a la ventana y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

-¡¡¡Lily!!!

Desde la cocina pudo escucharse un gran estrépito de cosas al caerse. Segundos más tarde, una enfada pelirroja emergía por la puerta de esa habitación con la férrea decisión de regañar a su esposo, más la cara pálida y el terror que vio en sus ojos la detuvo.

-¿Que pasa, James?

-¡Es él, Lily!- exclamó- ¡Toma a Harry y escóndete!

-Él…- balbuceó espantada, tomando a su hijo en brazos- pero…

-¡No hay tiempo para peros! ¡Sube Lily, yo intentaré detenerlo!

Lily Potter asintió fervientemente y subió hasta el segundo piso con la vista nublada por las lágrimas del terror. Estaba segura que si Lord Voldemort lograba deshacer los hechizos protectores de la casa, nada ni nadie iba a poder evitar que ellos perecieran esa noche. Entró a la habitación de su hijo y lo colocó en la cuna.

Lo miró, era tan apuesto, idéntico a su padre en todo… solo sus ojos eran diferentes, su color intensamente verde, eran incluso más hermosos que los suyos, tal vez por la inocencia que despedían. No le tomó mucho tiempo tomar la decisión, desde su época de colegio, gracias a su incansable búsqueda por superarse, había encontrado un hechizo de magia antigua de protección. Tal vez no lograra hacer mucho, pero al menos le daría tiempo a Dumbledore para que llegara a la casa, alertado por la ruptura de los hechizos que él había colocado.

Se arrodilló frente a la cuna y empezó a recitarlo, haciendo extrañas Runas con su varita. Harry sonreía y no se perdía detalle de esos extraños dibujos que su mami hacía.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

La varita temblaba en su mano, si… estaba aterrado, pero era un Gryffindor por nada e iba a hacer lo imposible por defender a sus seres queridos a pesar que sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna. Sintió al último hechizo caer y se preparó.

Gruñó fastidiando al notar como la puerta se abría lentamente, como prolongando aún más su muerte o tal vez buscando acobardarlo más de lo que ya estaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho más, frente a él, la escalofriante figura de Lord Voldemort se erguía orgullosa. Sus ojos rojos y su cara serpentina hicieron flaquear las rodillas de James, pero su familia corría peligro y él estaba dispuesto a morir por defenderla.

-James Potter…- apenas pudo controlar su cuerpo para que no respingara al escuchar esa voz siseante.

-Lárgate de aquí, monstruo.- espetó.

-Ja, por fin los he encontrado y, ciertamente, no voy a obedecer a un Gryffindor inferior como tú.- desdén- Eres muy apuesto Potter,- sonrió malicioso- lastimosamente me sirves más muerto que vivo. Así que… ya que tardé tanto en encontrarlos voy a hacerte sufrir a ti y esa sangre sucia por las molestias que me hicieron tomar. ¡_Crucio_!

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y ni tiempo tuvo para defenderse. Desafortunadamente, un pequeño juguete de su hijo estaba en su camino, lo pisó y no pudo evitar caer estrepitosamente al suelo, su cabeza dio de lleno contra la punta del sillón favorito de Moony… lo siguiente que sintió fue el dolor del _Cruciatus_ y ya luego solo oscuridad.

-Tsk, estos Gryffindors son tan débiles.- chasqueó acercándose al cuerpo de Potter. Lo pateó sin delicadeza y como no dio señales de vida, lo dejó allí. Un charco de sangre estaba saliendo de alarmante manera de la cabeza.- Uno menos.

Con parsimonia caminó escaleras arriba, sabía perfectamente donde estaba su objetivo, una gran magia que no supo describir provenía del cuarto, pero no le importó. Mataría a como diera lugar al mocoso, no iba a permitir que ninguna profecía arruinara sus planes.

Lily se permitió suspirar tranquila, acababa de terminar el hechizo, estaba agotada, pero preparada para lo que fuera que se presentara a partir de ahora. Algo le decía que su hechizo estaba correcto y que su hijo iba a vivir. Vivir para tener una vida de prosperidad y alegrías.

Se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo al sentir la puerta abrirse. Inspiró hondamente y se giró.

-Lord Voldemort.

-Oh,- sonrió enarcando una ceja- ¿la sangre sucia no teme decir mi nombre?- burlón.

-Tu ridículo nombre no tiene nada de temeroso.- dijo ella con desdén.

Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron y Voldemort apretó la mandíbula.

-Apártate sangre sucia. Déjame hacer lo que vine a hacer y prometo dejarte con vida.

Lily lo miró horrorizada. ¿En serio pensaba que ella iba a obedecer a esa orden?

-Por favor,- rogó con lágrimas en los ojos- mátame a mí. No a Harry. Por favor.

-Apártate.- gruñó.

-¡A Harry, no!- gritó defendiendo con su cuerpo la figura confundida del pequeño- ¡A Harry, no! ¡Por favor!

-Bien,- siseó sonriendo malicioso- te di tu oportunidad.- levantó la varita- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Por favor, solo deseo que mi hijo siga con vida en un lugar donde pueda ser feliz_, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que la maldición le diese de lleno. Su cuerpo cayó inerte al piso, con la típica mirada de alguien que fue atacado con la peor de las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

-Maldita, sangre sucia.- escupió mirándola con desdén. Dejando de lado a la pelirroja, su vista se fijó en su supuesto asesino. Al niño que había nacido para ser su Némesis, para matarlo.- Un gusto el conocer a mi mayor enemigo.- se mofó.

-¡Mami!- Harry empezó a llorar al ver a su mami tirada en el piso. Estirando sus manitos hacia ella.

-Maldito mocoso.- gruñó Voldemort levantando su varita. Entrecerró un poco los ojos al creer ver como una luz rodeaba al niño. Meneó la cabeza sin importarle demasiado y dijo las palabras de las cuales se arrepentiría toda la vida:- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pudo verlo todo en cámara lenta. La luz que rodeaba a Harry Potter se hizo más fuerte, pero no impidió que su hechizo tocara su frente. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa al ver como la maldición asesina volvía hacia él. Dolor, eso fue lo que sintió mientras su cuerpo de deshacía… lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue que el mocoso desaparecía.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-Otro lugar, otra dimensión.-**

-

-"---" //_Aragorn esta… raro. ¿No te parece, hermano_?//

Elladan miró a su hermano, ceñudo. Se encontraban vigilando las afueras del bosque de Fangorn, puesto que si bien la guerra del anillo había terminado hace un par de meses, aún había algunos Orcos que buscaban ocasionar problemas. Sopesó la pregunta de su gemelo y asintió.

-"---" //_Si… cuando nuestra hermana lo abandonó para irse a Valinor él no dejó que se viera su desolación, puesto que estábamos en medio de la guerra. Sin embargo, cuando regresamos a Gondor pude ver su tristeza… pero ahora…//_

-"---" //_Se lo ve más feliz, ¿verdad? ¿Será que ha encontrado a alguien que supla la ausencia de Arwen?//_

-"---" _//No lo sé… últimamente lo he visto acompañado de Legolas, solamente_.//- frunció el ceño- _//¿Tú crees que ellos…?_//- Elrohir sonrió malicioso, su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"---" //_Todo puede ser, hermano. Y sería bueno que Esthel encontrara un nuevo amor… me daba tristeza verlo tan devastado_.//

-"Tancave" _//Si//_

Suspiraron sonoramente, ese lugar si que era aburrido. En las afueras de ese Bosque en particular no pasaba nada interesante. Ambos, Elladan y Elrohir sospechaban que fueron enviados a patrullar ese lugar en especial en forma de castigo. Ya que la última vez que estuvieron por Rivendel le habían gastado una pequeña broma a su viejo y noble padre, Lord Elrond. La cual consistió en insinuarle que estaba en la flor de la vida y que podría volver a casarse, de hecho, les habían concretado una cita a ciegas… la cual fue todo un desastre. Y como ellos ya no estaban en edad para recibir nalgadas, su papi los enviaba a ese lugar para que se murieran del aburrimiento.

-"---" //_Hermano, mira…//_

Elladan dejo de divagar y fijo la vista en lugar donde el otro se lo indicaba. Allí, muy cerca de uno de los inmensos y antiguos árboles del bosque, se podía ver una luz blanca. Era pequeña al principio, pero enseguida comenzó a hacerse grande y deslumbrante. Fue todo muy rápido, creció hasta formar una esfera de dos metros de alto y fue decreciendo hasta desaparecer.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos extrañados.

-"---" //¿_Qué fue eso…?//_

-"---"// _Magia… debe ser ma…//-_ Elladan no pudo terminar, ya que sus agudizados sentidos élficos les hicieron escuchar el llanto de un pequeño.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido: **Como ya dije, esta es una historia compartida con mi beta. Espero que tengan gusto de ella. Es un X-over que se me ocurrió hace mucho y ella decidió ayudar ñ.ñ

Va a haber muchas parejas x-over tambien, pero deberán esperar por ellas. Por ahora disfruten de Chibi-Harry XD

Y, si… antes que pregunten, sacamos el nombre "Ezellahen" del fic _Harry Potter en la Tierra Media _escrito por **Jeune Circe **(Recomendamos abiertamente el fic porque es excelente… pero no slash XD). Hablamos con ella y nos dio permiso de usar el nombre. Así que está autorizado ¬¬

Ezellahen significa ojos verdes. En el chap que viene lo entenderán.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	2. Seldo Ezellahen: Niño de Ojos Verdes

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 1: Seldo Ezellahen (Niño de Ojos Verdes)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Se miraron entre ellos enarcando una ceja. Por el sonido jurarían que era el llanto de un pequeño, pero hace mucho que no oían uno, bien podían estar equivocados.

-"---" _//¿Escuchas lo mismo que yo?//_

-"Tancave, Elladan…"//_Si, Elladan. Vayamos a ver_//

Se acercaron con sigilo, puesto que si bien el único mago sobre la Tierra Media que estaba vivo era Gandalf, y solo uno como él podía preparar una trampa como esa, no estaba de más prevenir. Con sus típicos andares élficos, los cuales evitaban que fueran escuchados, se acercaron hasta el pequeño bulto. Elladan fue el primero en agacharse y sin hacer caso a la señal de cuidado de su gemelo tomó al niño en brazos.

Harry Potter hipó y consiguió calmar su llanto para mirar al dueño de los brazos que lo alzaban. No era nadie que él conociera. Se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello negro largo y sedoso, piel bastante pálida, ojos grises y lo que más llamó la atención del morenito fueron las orejas en punta. Alargó una de sus manitos para poder tocarla, pero el dolor en su frente hizo que volviera a sollozar.

-"---" //_Está sangrando…//-_ dijo Elrohir tomando al pequeño en sus fuertes brazos- "---" //_Dame agua y algún paño para limpiarle la herida_.//

Elladan asintió y corrió hasta los caballos para traer la cantimplora junto con un pequeño trapo limpio. Cuando volvió su gemelo estaba meciendo al niño logrando así calmar un poco sus ánimos, enarcó una ceja curioso por ese comportamiento, ya que los elfos no se caracterizaban por ser muy "maternales" que digamos. Aunque ellos serían la excepción a la regla, ya que habían convivido entre hombres y otras razas desde que su madre decidiera ir al Valinor.

Con un extremo cuidado Elrohir se encargó de quitar la sangre seca de la frente del niño. Frunció el ceño al ver que le había quedado una gran y vistosa cicatriz.

-"---" //_Es extraña...//-_ murmuró Elladan- "---" //_Parece un rayo, ¿no?//_

-"---" _//Lo es...//-_ respondió seriamente- "---" _//También puedo sentir una energía oscura que sale de ella. Esta no es un cicatriz común_.//

Mientras ellos conversaban Harry se llevó el pulgar a la boca, tenía hambre puesto que estaban por cenar en el momento que el Señor Tenebroso visitara el Valle de Godric. Se preguntaba donde podría estar su mami que no venía para alimentarlo.

-Mami...- murmuró llamando la atención de ambos elfos.

Espantando a su gemelo, Elrohir sonrió tiernamente al pequeño mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos. _¿Y a este que le pasa?_

-Tu mami no está, pequeño.- respondió y luego frunció el ceño.- "" _//¿Cuantos años crees que tenga?//_

-"---" //_Parece joven... casi la misma edad que tenía Esthel cuando vino a nosotros, ¿o menos?/_/ -chasqueó la lengua- "---" _//Mejor pregúntale, yo no soy bueno para calcular la edad de los hombres//_

Elrohir asintió y se giró para mirar al niño. Harry lo veía muy interesado, ya que no comprendía que era de lo que estaban hablando, pero le gustaba como sonaban sus voces.

-Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

-¡Haddy!- chilló sonriendo.

-Es un nombre raro...- murmuró Elladan.

-Ese no debe ser su nombre verdadero, idiota.- masculló- Ahora que me fijo parece que no pasa más de dos años mortales.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Haddy?

Harry lo miró extrañado sin saber que responder... porque tampoco entendía la pregunta.

-¡Mida!- dijo en cambio. Ya que se estaba muriendo del hambre y quería _comida_.

Elladan terció la boca y miró a su hermano.

-"---" _//¿Que hacemos?//_

-Creo que tiene hambre.- dijo mirando como el pequeño chupaba ávidamente su dedo sin despegar sus verdes ojos de las orejas puntiagudas.

-Yo solo tengo lembas.- Elladan rebuscó en sus bolsillo-. ¿Crees que le gustarán?

-Supongo que sí.- murmuró entregándole el pan élfico al pequeño.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, pero siendo tan pequeño y con el hambre que tenía no le importó mucho y se lo zampó sin dudar. Sonrió a los gemelos mientras masticaba. Le gustó bastante, aunque no podía evitar que el dolor en su frente desapareciera y por eso se llevaba una mano a la cicatriz de vez en cuando.

-Trae el ungüento que es para las heridas. Vamos a ponérselo en la frente.

Luego de comerse unos trocitos de Lembas a Harry le entro el sueñito. Asombrando más allá de lo posible a su gemelo, Elrohir arrulló a Harry cantándole una canción élfica de cuna. El pequeño no tardó en dormirse, si bien extrañaba que su mami lo hiciera dormir, esos brazos eran también muy cómodos y la voz era preciosa, al igual que la canción en aquella lengua que no entendía. Una vez que el niño cerró definitivamente sus ojitos, los gemelos lo acomodaron en una improvisada cuna que formaron con sus capas, cerca del fuego que habían encendido.

-"---" _//¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Elrohir?//_

-"---" _//No sabría decirte, es evidente que llegó a este Bosque por algún método mágico. Tal vez atacaron a su familia, lo digo por la herida en la frente, aunque eso no explica que se haya aparecido de la nada aquí.//_

-"---" //_Si, es extraño._//- masculló el otro.

-"---" //_Deberíamos ir al pueblo de hombres más cercano y preguntar si no se ha perdido un niño.//_

-"---" _//Pero por ahora no, nuestra guardia no termina hasta dentro de una semana_//

-"" _//¿Entonces vamos a tenerlo con nosotros hasta que podamos buscar a su familia?_//- Elladan parecía casi horrorizado. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de cuando Esthel tenía esa edad. Era un niño bien revoltoso.

-"---" //_No podemos simplemente dejarlo tirado, Elladan. Cuando despierte trataremos de sacarle la mayor información que podamos.//_

-"---" //_Si tú lo dices…_//

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

A la mañana siguiente los elfos gemelos, hijos de Lord Elrond, estaban a la expectativa de que el niño despertara. Pensando que le habían cambiado de hermano de la noche a la mañana, Elladan recibió _órdenes_ de Elrohir para que fuera en busca de frutas y algunas hierbas para prepararle algo decente que comer al niño.

A decir verdad, hace mucho que Elladan veía algo cambiado a su gemelo; unos 15 años, que para un elfo es un corto tiempo. Lo notaba más "maternal" por decir alguna cosa. Sus ojos grises brillaban de extraña manera cuando veía a niños jugar o a mujeres embarazadas. Pensaba que tal vez le había llegado la hora de tener su propia familia. Aunque ellos eran jóvenes como para contraer matrimonio. Eso sin contar que, con el asunto de la guerra, muchos elfos y elfas habían partido a Los Puertos Imperecederos y ya casi no habían bueno partidos para personas de la _realeza_ como ellos, tal hecho había entristecido a Elrohir, él pudo notarlo. Sin embargo, Elladan ya sabía que, al menos para él, un elfo no era su destino, desde hace mucho que algo le decía que su destino no era alguien de su raza, sino de la de Esthel… y no una mujer precisamente.

-¿Qué has traído?

-Unas frutas bastante dulces e hierbas de sabor suave para prepararle un té caliente.

-Bien…

Justo en esos momentos el pequeño moreno de ojos verdes se removió inquieto en su cuna de capas. Abrió los ojos y frunció su ceñito. Eso no se parecía en nada a su habitación.

-¿Mami?

Elrohir saltó de su asiento y se arrodilló junto a Harry. Le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos, los cuales estaban algo sucios por la sangre que derramara la noche pasada. Su cicatriz parecía tener mejor aspecto, estaba bastante roja, pero no presagiaba que volviera a derramar el preciado líquido vital.

-Mami no está, bebé. Mi nombre es Elrohir y puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que quieras.

-¿Eoir?- preguntó confundido.

-Si, él es _Eoir_ y yo soy Elladan.- se presentó el otro mientras sonreía.

-Dan, Eoir.- dijo mirando a uno y al otro.

-Así es, y ahora dime una cosa. ¿Sabes cuantos años tienes?- mirada confundida. Suspiró.- ¿Tu nombre?

-¡Haddy!

-"---" //_Es inútil, deberemos buscarle un nombre nosotros mismos//_

Ambos hermanos miraron al pequeño con un gesto de infinita concentración. Harry, por otro lado, estaba bastante incomodo, ya que estaba sucio y tenía hambre.

-"---" //_Lo que más resalta de él son sus preciosos ojos.//-_ comentó Elrohir.

-"---" //_Tienes razón, nunca vi ese color de ojos en mi vida antes.//_

-Ezellahen.- dijo después de unos minutos de pensarlo.

-Es perfecto, Elrohir.- miró al niño- De ahora en más tu nombre será Ezellahen, ¿de acuerdo? En justicia a sus bellos ojos verdes.

Ezellahen pestañeó y se apoyó en las piernas de Elladan para poder levantarse.

-Caca.- dijo mirándolo aprensivo.

-¿Perdón…?

-Caca, Haddy caca.- miró hacia abajo señalando su pañal.

Ambos bajaron sus miradas y enarcaron una ceja. Olfatearon el aire e hicieron una mueca.

-Todo tuyo hermano.- masculló Elrohir levantándose del lugar- Yo le prepararé el desayuno.

-¡Pero…!

-

**-.Junto al arrollo.-**

**-**

Elladan miraba a Harry como si se tratara de un mismísimo Uruk a punto de quitarle la vida. Lentamente fue desprendiendo sus ropas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era eso, y también había notado que sus ropas eran extrañas. Llevaba una prenda que no era una camisa y era de un algodón bastante grueso, el cual tenía unos dibujos bastante raros, de un niño con traje naranja y pelo en punta rodeado de esferas doradas. (Goku XD) Los pantalones eran otra cosa, tenían una extraña forma de ajustarse, pero no fue dificultoso.

-¿Que…?- frunció el ceño al ver el medallón que colgaba del pecho del niño. Lo tomó en sus manos y se lo sacó lentamente.

-¡Papi!- dijo el bebé recordando que fue su querido papi quien se lo había colocado la noche pasada.

-¿Te lo dio tu padre?- sonrió y se lo entregó. Fue en ese momento donde se le presentó el primer problema… al intentar sacar el pañal del pequeño.- ¿Qué es esto?

En su vida había visto tal artilugio. Sabía que los niños usaban telas para contener sus… desechos, pero eso que llevaba Harry no era nada que el reconociera. No se le ocurría ninguna idea como para sacárselo, ya que parecía pegado a su piel, así que no le quedó de otra que agarrar la navaja que guardaba en su bota. Con destreza cortó los extremos y frunció la nariz al oler el hedor.

-Bien… vamos al agua.- farfulló, levantando al niño.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutó, el pequeño parecía que gustaba del agua y Elladan sintió como su niño interno despertaba mientras jugaba con Ezellahen. Su gemelo tuvo que llamarle la atención para que abandonaran el juego.

-¿Estas son sus ropas?

-Si, son bastantes extrañas.- comentó Elladan mientras se secaba el agua y ayudaba a Harry a hacer lo propio.

Elrohir inspeccionó las prendas con una ceja enarcada. La etiqueta de la remera fue lo que llamó su atención, allí podía leerse un nombre…

-Harry…

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tiene un…- Elrohir ahogó una carcajada al ver el estado de los otro dos. El cabello de Harry estaba completamente revuelto e, increíblemente, el de su hermano también. Eso se debía a que el pequeño había insistido en que quería secarle el cabello, tal como el mayor había hecho con el suyo.- Esta extraña prenda tiene bordado un nombre: "Harry", ese debe ser su verdadero nombre, ya que él nos decía que se llamaba Haddy.

-Entonces su nombre entero debe ser Harry Potter.- murmuró Elladan mirando al más pequeño.

-¿Por qué lo dices…?- extrañado.

-Mira esto.- dijo arrojándole el medallón que encontrara colgado por el cuello de Ezellahen- Lo tenía puesto cuando lo desvestí. Parece ser el escudo de armas de su familia.- miró a Harry- ¿Crees que sea noble?

-Todo puede ser.- frunció el ceño- Tenemos que vestirlo con otras prendas, estas apestan y tienen sangre.

-Pues tendremos que comprarle ropa de su tamaño…

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-¿Qué sabes de mis hijos, Glorfindel?

-Eh…- el elfo extremadamente rubio se removió inquieto. No estaba seguro de saber si la información que tenía le iba a gustar a Lord Elrond.- mandé a buscarlos al puesto de vigilancia que me dijo, Señor, sin embargo… no los encontraron.

El medio elfo de cabellos oscuros levantó la cabeza de sus papeles y enarcó una ceja mirando a su subordinado más importante.

-¿Tratas de decirme que Elladan y Elrohir abandonaron su misión?

-Me temo que si, Lord Elrond. Los oficiales que mandé en su búsqueda me informaron esta misma mañana que, al no encontrarlos, los buscaron por los alrededores, pero que no los hallaron… y eso no es todo.- titubeó.

-Dime…- se notaba algo enfadado. Y es que eso era lo último que faltaba que hicieran sus hijos. Estaba seguro que los gemelos sabían que aquello era un castigo por la bromita que le hicieron hace dos semanas, ahora venía y se enteraba que habían abandonado el puesto de vigilancia.

-Encontraron pruebas de que, al parecer, estaban con un bebé.- musitó.

Lord Elrond enmudeció… como pocas veces en su vida.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Acá tienen otro capítulo de este fic que escribo con mi amiga. Ha tenido muy poco recibimiento, pero eso no me desanima XD Como verán, ya los gemelos decidieron hacer su buena acción… solo hay que ver como se lo toma papi Elrond. Je…

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	3. En otro mundo

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 2: En otro mundo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Un precioso castaño caminaba a paso apesadumbrado hasta una de las numerosas celdas que había en los calabozos del Ministerio. Como todos los miércoles, desde hace dos meses, caminó hasta llegar a la tercera celda. Despidió al auror con un asentimiento de cabeza, agradecido de poder quedarse a solas con el preso.

-Hola, Sirius.- murmuró.

La figura de un hombre se removió en el catre y unos intensos ojos azules se encontraron con los dorados. Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó.

-Moony… ¿ya es miércoles hoy?

-Si, Padfoot. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-No puedo sentirme bien… a pesar de saberlo todo… la culpa me carcome.

-Fue él quien nos traicionó, Sirius y lo sabes. No debes culpa…

-¡Pero fui yo quien decidió cambiar a último momento!- interrumpió exaltado.- ¡Y por eso…! Por eso…

-Tú no podías saber que Peter era un Mortífago…- intentó consolar. Sin embargo, el dolor también lo estaba agobiando, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por los tres.

-Lo sé… yo…- negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué sabes de Prongs?

-Sigue igual… aunque los medimagos dicen que tal vez pronto regrese de su inconciencia.

-Regresar para saber que su amada Lily esta muerta y su hijo desaparecido…- dijo con amargura.- Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido que él también se fuera…

-Quita ese pensamiento de tu cabeza, Sirius.- reprendió ceñudo.- Si James también hubiese muerto hace dos meses tú estarías en Azkaban acusado de traidor.

-Tal vez me lo merezca… tengo parte de la culpa.

-Sirius… por favor, no te derrumbes.- tragó saliva, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta.- Yo no puedo solo, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar tu juicio… Crounch dice que si James no despierta pronto te llevará a Azkaban sin remedio, de él depende tu libertad. Cuando salgas de aquí buscaremos a Harry y…

-Lo siento, Moony.- suspiró sonriendo triste al ver los ojos brillosos de su amigo. Se notaba que el castaño también sufría, quizá más que él, por lo que sucedió en Halloween.- Es que…aún no lo puedo creer… el tierno Peter… ¿Cómo pudo hacernos algo así? Lo hubiese buscado para matarlo.- masculló entre dientes.

-Si hubieses decido salir tras él tal vez no habrías podido llevar a tiempo a James a San Mungo y ahora también estaríamos lamentando su muerte. El destino se encargará de hacerle pagar a Peter su traición. Ahora debemos pensar en mantener en pie a los verdaderos Merodeadores.

-Si no fuera por ti…- murmuró.- ¿Cómo está el resto?

-La Orden está haciendo lo imposible por encontrar a Harry. Es tan misteriosa la forma en que ha desaparecido…- negó con la cabeza.- Según los Mortífagos apresados solo el Lord acudió al Valle, no había nadie más que él, por eso no nos explicamos que pudo pasar con el pequeño. Claro, pueden estar mintiendo, pero Dumbledore dice que es casi imposible que alguno de sus vasallos lo tenga.

-Lo encontraremos.

-Eso espero.- suspiró.- En cuanto al resto, todo el Mundo Mágico sigue celebrando contento y feliz por la derrota de Voldemort. Todos excepto Frank…

-Oh, ¿Dónde está él?

-Se ha mudado a casa de su madre. Su casa le trae muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Aún no se recupera de la doble perdida. Por suerte tiene a su hijo…

-Maldita, Bellatrix.- gruñó Black.- Espero que se pudra en Azkaban por asesina.

-Se ensañaron en verdad con la pobre Alice y la Señora Augusta. Fue una suerte que Neville y Frank no estuvieran en casa en ese momento.

-Se ha quedado solo al igual que James… solo que su hijo si está con él.

-Espero que cuando despierte, James lo lleve tan bien como Frank. Aunque creo que toda esa entereza que esta mostrando es solo por su pequeño, sé que esta sufriendo mucho por la muerte de su madre y esposa.

-Es tan injusta la vida…

-Señor Lupin. Ya es hora.- murmuró un auror, interrumpiendo la charla.

-De acuerdo.- asintió- Nos veremos el miércoles que viene Paddy.

-Está bien, gracias por venir Remus. Muchas gracias.

Sirius abrazo a su amigo antes de que este abandonara la celda.

Cinco días trascurrieron cuando Remus Lupin recibió noticias de su amigo desde el hospital de San Mungo. No le dieron mayores detalles, solo solicitaron su presencia. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y asistió presuroso al lugar, con el alma en un hilo.

-Disculpe,- llamó la atención de una enfermera que tenía un nombre que la identificaba como Mayu.- me llamaron para darme noticias del paciente James Potter.

-Oh, si claro.- sonrió. Ese era el paciente más famoso del hospital.- El señor Potter ha despertado,- comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Remus- se encuentra algo desorientado y no recuerda muy bien porque está aquí. El medimago que lo atiende dice que no es bueno decirle todo lo que ha pasado de una sola vez, hay que ir de a poco. Y recomendó que fuera alguien que él conozca y con quien se sienta en confianza. ¿Usted podría…?

-Claro,- sonrió.- yo me encargaré de todo. ¿Puedo verlo, verdad?

-Seguro… ya sabe donde está.

Caminó sin prisas hasta la habitación de su amigo. Dijo que se encargaría de todo, pero no le resultaba nada fácil tener que darle semejantes noticias a su amigo. Decirle que Lily estaba muerta y que su hijo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, estaba seguro que iba a ser muy impactante para el moreno.

Cuando entró a la habitación vio que su amigo miraba ceñudo hacia la ventana, era un hermoso día. La Navidad ya había pasado y faltaban un par de días para el año nuevo. Hacía frió, pero el sol estaba resplandeciente en el cielo.

-James…- musitó emocionado por ver a su amigo despierto.

El aludido respingó y giró la cabeza. Sonrió abiertamente al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Moony!- extendió los brazos y Remus casi corrió a estrechar a su amigo.- ¡Que bueno que al fin veo a alguien conocido! Desde que desperté solo me han visitado un medimago y muchas enfermeras bonitas. Pero nadie como mi Lily…

-Oh, James.- sollozó el castaño abrazándolo más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa, Moony? Todos se están comportando muy raros, nadie quiere decirme porque estoy aquí ni donde está mi familia.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido esa noche?- preguntó separándose del cuerpo del animago.

-No, me di muy fuerte en la cabeza y los recuerdos se me fueron.- se rascó la cabeza en un gesto muy característico de él.

-Voy contarte de a poco.- suspiró.- Porque lo que tengo que decirte no es nada bueno.

-No me asustes…

Cuando Remus terminó la peor parte del relato, James Potter se encontraba llorando en silencio, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del techo.

-¿Y mi bebé?- susurró.

-Sigue desaparecido, Prongs. Estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrarlo, pero no hay rastros de Harry.

-Merlín, esto es una pesadilla. ¿Por qué a mí…? ¿Porque mi Lily, porque mi hijito? Pensé que estábamos protegidos por el _Fidelio_…- se pasó una mano por la cara.- ¡Maldito seas, Peter!- gritó.

-Tranquilízate, James. Por favor.- dijo un tanto alarmado.

-¿Me pides tranquilidad…?- incrédulo.- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice después de que acabas de decirme? ¡He perdido todo lo que amaba!

-No has perdido todo.- murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.- Nos tienes a nosotros y Harry esta perdido, él necesita que seas fuerte. Debes ponerte bien para salir a buscarlo. No te derrumbes tú también, por favor… yo no voy a poder con todo si tú te rindes.

Potter suspiró varias veces buscando calmarse, miró con cariño a su amigo.

-Perdóname, Remus.- apretó su mano.- Supongo que tendré tiempo para lamentarme y estar de luto. Lo importante ahora es sacar a Padfoot de ese lugar y encontrar a mi cachorro. ¿Podrías comunicarte con Albus y decirle que quiero verlo?

-Lo haré enseguida. Sirius se pondrá muy contento al saber que al fin despertaste.

Solo pasaron dos días más para que James Potter fuera dado de alta del hospital. Lo primero que hizo al salir fue entrevistarse con el Ministro de Magia inglés. El estaba al tanto del cambio de último momento de guardianes, explico detalladamente como Sirius le pidió no ser el guardián haciendo el cambio por Peter Pettigrew. La declaración de James dejaba en claro que el único culpable era el animago en forma de rata. Crounch aceptó reticente la declaración y firmó los papeles que dejaban libre a Sirius Black, el cual recibió disculpas públicas y fue recompensado por los dos meses que pasó en la cárcel del Ministerio con una suma cuantiosa de galeones.

-Podríamos hacer un hechizo mediante tu sangre James, para que con ella se busque a todos los miembros de tu familia que estén vivos.

-¿Será efectivo para encontrar a Harry?

-Podríamos intentarlo, pero si alguien se lo llevó puede que haya hechizado al niño para que no lo encontremos con nada. Aunque la sangre es poderosa en estos casos.

-Intentémoslo Albus, necesito tener a mi bebé conmigo. Es lo único que me queda.

-

**-.En otra Dimensión.-**

-

-"---" _//Ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscando a sus padres y nada… creo que deberíamos hablar con Gandalf//_

-"---" _//Sería lo mejor, es extraño que no encontremos a los padres de Ezellahen a pesar que buscamos en casi todas las aldeas de los hombres//_

Elladan asintió acomodando el cuerpo dormido del niño en sus brazos. Ya llevaban varias semanas de búsqueda y en todas las aldeas le decían lo mismo: Que no conocían al niño y que no había reportes de desaparecidos. Y mucho menos que alguien conociera a la familia Potter, ese apellido no existía en ninguna de las aldeas visitadas.

En parte se alegraban por ello, ya que ambos estaban muy encariñados con el pequeño. Harry era un bebé muy mimoso y despierto. Si bien en unos primeros momentos se mostraba tímido y llamaba constantemente a su madre, terminó por encariñarse con los gemelos. El morenito vestía como todo un elfo de su edad. Pequeños pantalones de tela verde oscura, una camisita blanca de algodón suave, botitas marrones ajustadas con cordones de cuero y una capa con capucha que lo protegía del frío y el resto de las inclemencias del tiempo.

De a poco estaban enseñándole a decir algunas palabras en élfico, pero seguían hablando la lengua de los hombres que el pequeño entendía mejor. La búsqueda ya estaba agotándose, ya que, si sus cálculos eran correctos, solo les faltaba buscar en tres aldeas más para terminar de recorrer todas las que eran habitadas por la raza de Ezellahen. Eso se debía a que, gracias a la segunda guerra por el anillo, la cantidad de hombres se había reducido enormemente.

-"---" _//Estamos de acuerdo en que su aparición fue mágica. Solo Mithrandir puede darnos alguna pista para este caso//-_ murmuró Elladan.

_-_"---"_ //¿Crees que pertenezca a otro mundo?//_

_-_"---"_ //Todo es probable, lo único que me queda claro es que alguien debe estarlo buscando y extrañando mucho en algún lugar…//_

_-_"---"_ //Pero hasta que hallemos ha ese alguien nosotros lo cuidaremos como si fuera de nuestra propia familia//-_ Elrohir sonrió tiernamente mirando al pequeño dormido.

-

**-.Mundo mágico.-**

-

Inspiró hondo y caminó a paso pausado hasta la pequeña casilla del cementerio. Llegó al mausoleo de los Potter y con un pase de varita las puertas se abrieron con un quedo chirrido.

-Mi Lily…- murmuró con ternura posando una mano sobre el ataúd de su esposa. Dejó un gran ramo de flores en el florero que estaba en el lugar y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos.- Tú menos que nadie te merecías todo esto, mi amor. Todo por una maldita profecía…- besó dos de sus dedos y luego los posó por la madera.- Te prometo que encontraré a nuestro hijo y lo haré un hombre de bien. Lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga…

-Y nosotros te ayudaremos.

James volteó sonriente hasta la puerta. Sus más grandes amigos: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black estaban en la puerta, cada uno con un ramo de flores en la mano y sonriéndole a modo de apoyo.

-Gracias, amigos. Solo espero que el hechizo funcione… sino buscaremos alguna forma de traer devuelta a Harry. Él es lo único que me queda de mi Lily y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo.

-

**-.En algún lugar de la Tierra Media.-**

-

-¿Sabes Harry…?- murmuró mientras lo acomodaba mejor en sus brazos.- Sinceramente, deseo que jamás encontremos a tu familia… te quiero en mi vida, creo que eres algo que me faltaba hace mucho, me siento completo contigo. Es egoísta de mi parte, pero si el destino quiso traerte con nosotros por algo será…- sonrió pasando un dedo por la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Elladan suspiró negando con la cabeza y se alejó de su escondite junto al árbol para ir en busca del agua que necesitaban. No podía negar que estaba de acuerdo con los pensamientos de su hermano, pero era muy conciente que Harry no les pertenecía llegaría el momento en el cual irremediablemente tendrían que separarse del pequeño.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Damos un pantallaza general de lo que está pasando en el Mundo Mágico. Espero que tengan gusto de que hayamos dejado con vida a James y Frank… tenemos planes para ellos XD

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	4. Pequeñas sorpresas

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 3: Pequeñas sorpresas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡Mida, mami Eoir!

El elfo se horrorizó al ver que su pequeño le enseñaba un bicho de escabrosa constitución que tenía en la mano. Harry estaba todo lleno de barro y jugaba junto al árbol donde habían decidido descansar ese día.

-¡Suelta eso, pequeño!- exclamó, corriendo junto al niño para hacerle tirar el bicho.- ¡Ah, maldición!- juró cuando sintió que el insecto le enterraba sus tenazas.

-Eres un idiota.- rió su hermano- Ese bicho es muy temperamental. Casi como un Balrog.

-"---" /_/Pero a Ezellahen no le hizo nada_//- masculló mientras se chupaba el dedo herido, mirando con rencor al insecto que se iba a paso orgulloso hasta el árbol.

-¿Mami, nana dedo?- preguntó Harry, acercándose a Elrohir.

-Si, bebé. El bicho me ha hecho nana.- frunció el ceño.- Y soy tu papi.

-No, Eoir mami.- sonrió.

-No, yo soy tu papi.

-No, mami.- Harry mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante, agarró el dedo de Elrohir y comenzó a acariciarlo.- Haddy sana tu nana. ¡Malo bicho!- masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

-Gracias, cielo.- sonrió a pesar de todo.

-Oh… _mami_.- arrulló su hermano.

Recibió una mirada helada por su burla.

-Esto es culpa tuya.- dijo con voz helada.

Desde hace dos semanas que Elladan había tenido la _maravillosa_ idea de enseñarle eso a Ezellahen. Para el niño, Elrohir era su _mami_ y Elladan su _papi_. Algo que no había podido sacar de la cabeza del pequeño, ya que a Harry le había fascinado tener a quien llamar mami y papi. Y el gemelo 'madre' lo dejaba, no podía resistirse a esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con adoración y, tenía que admitir, que muy a pesar de que sonara humillante, le encantaba oír como su niño lo llamaba _mami_.

-Oh, vamos, te conozco _mami Eoir_, sé que te derrites cada vez que te llama así. Yo mismo lo hago.- sonrió mirando el rostro confundido de Harry.- ¿Marchamos de nuevo, pequeño?

-¡Ti, papi Dan, cahallo!- chilló, arrojándose a los brazos de su papi.

-"---"/_/¡Sí, a caballo!//_

Elrohir gruñó imperceptiblemente y comenzó a recoger las cosas. Les faltaba visitar tan solo una aldea más. No se engañaban al creer que ahí si iban a encontrar a los padres de Harry. Era evidente que algo raro había con su llegada a la Tierra Media. Sin embargo, ellos acordaron hablar de ella recién cuando agotaran sus últimas esperanzas de encontrar a los familiares del niño entre los hombres.

-

**-.Rivendell.-**

-

Lord Elrond pestañeó mirando la sonrisa afectada de su hijo adoptivo Esthel (actual Rey de Gondor) y la soñadora de Legolas (Príncipe de Mirkwood). Creía haber escuchado mal… cosa que era muy poco probable. ¡Pero, por los Altos Elfos! ¡Aquello debía ser una broma!

-"---" //_¿Perdón…?//_

_-_"---" _//Lo que ha oído Lord Elrond. Legolas y yo vamos a casarnos.//-_ carraspeó-"---" // _Y debe ser cuanto antes porque… vamos a tener un bebé dentro de unos meses.//_

El medio-elfo se dejó caer en su sillón sin ceremonias. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Primero sus gemelos se desaparecían a quien sabe donde por tres meses, con datos seguros de que tenían a un bebé humano con ellos. Ahora su hijo adoptivo y el único hijo del Rey del Bosque Negro: Thranduil. ¿Y todo por qué…? Porque dejaron que sus hormonas, nada adolescentes, tomaran cargo de sus acciones. Aunque, no podía dudar que era amor lo que veía en los grises ojos de Aragorn y en los azules de Legolas. Ellos se amaban, el bebé solo es algo que viene a fortalecer ese sentimiento.

_Solo mi Arwen era obediente. Mis otros hijos me salieron… mal. Tal vez fue por falta de una madre. Ah… Celebriän, que falta me haces._

-¿Adar?- preguntó Aragorn con algo de preocupación en la voz.

Elrond miró a los hombres frente a él y pudo ver que lo miraban extrañados y preocupados. Suspiró hondamente y miró a los jóvenes.

-"---" //_Si lo que quieren es mi bendición…//-_ pausa dramática.-"---" _//…la tienen.//-_ le sonrió a los futuros padres.

Ellos devolvieron la sonrisa, mucho más tranquilos que cuando habían entrado para hablar con él. La verdad, es que Legolas estaba aterrorizado de hacer aquello. Lord Elrond le daba mucho más miedo que el gruñón de su padre, porque Thranduil era predecible, Elrond no. Por eso habían alargado todo lo que pudieron esa visita, muy a pesar de que su amor le dijera que todo iba a estar bien… que no debía temer a su Ada.

Y justo hoy se habían decidido, porque Legolas ya estaba de tres meses y pronto la curvatura de su estómago crecido iba a notarse. Algo que tenía encantado a Aragorn, ya que sus súbditos clamaban por un heredero seguro al trono de Gondor y porque le ilusionaba ver a su hermoso elfo rubio barrigón.

El embarazo de los elfos hombres no era para nada común. Debían de darse muchas condiciones para que tal cosa ocurriera. Como por ejemplo, que el elfo tuviera sangre real, era casi como un mecanismo que asegurara que los reinos no se quedaran sin herederos, si la preferencia sexual del príncipe al cual perteneciera la corona resultara ser homosexual. Otra cosa importante era que ese elfo u hombre que se unía al elfo tendría que ser su pareja… _perfecta_. Tenían que ser el uno para el otro, el amor debía ser verdadero, o sino el embarazo no se podía dar. Era irónico saber ahora que la media naranja de Legolas resultara ser el hombre que fue novio de su hija por tantos años.

-"---" _//Muchas gracias, Lord Elrond.//-_ dijo Legolas, amablemente.

-"---" //_En Gondor ya iniciamos con los preparativos, pero queríamos venir a invitarte personalmente. Por cierto…//- _miró para ambos lados.- "---" _//¿Dónde están Elladan y Elrohir?//_

El medio-elfo crispó sus labios y frunció el ceño, espantando a sus invitados por ello.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-Papi… teno hambe.

Elladan miró a Harry entrecerrando los ojos. No hace ni media hora que se había comido dos manzanas enteras y ahora ya le pedía comida nuevamente. Entonces era verdad que necesitaban darle algo de carne para satisfacer su apetito. Estuvieron tratando de acostumbrarlo a la alimentación élfica, pero era evidente que su estómago de humano le pedía algo más contundente para llenarse. Suspiró y dejó al niño con las cosas mientras iba por algún animal pequeño para cocinarle. Elrohir se había adentrado al último pueblo habitado por hombres para preguntar por los Potters.

Harry se sentó al lado de los bolsos de viajes y comenzó a jugar con los muñecos de madera que sus papis le habían tallado con sus propias manos. Los estrellaba entre ellos haciendo ruidos de batalla. Como había visto que sus papis hacían con unos cuantos de los monstruos feos con los que se habían encontrado por el camino.

Comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que los informes decían, no aligeró el shock que se llevó Glorfindel al ver al pequeño niño humano que jugaba sentado al lado de los bolsos de viaje de los príncipes de Rivendell. Pestañeó inseguro de acercarse o no. Miró para todos lados y ni señales de los gemelos. Frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo era posible que dejaran al niño solo… siendo que aún había Orcos deambulando por allí?

Caminó hasta llegar junto al niño y lo sorprendió ver esos preciosos ojos verdes cuando conectaron miradas.

-Alassea Ree, ithen.

Ezellahen lo miró confundido, vio las largas y punteadas orejas, el cabello extenso y rubio y esa hermosa sonrisa. No era feo como los monstruos, por lo que no le pareció que fuera malo.

-¡Hoa! ¡Yo, Haddy!- chilló, levantándose del piso.

-Bueno días, pequeño.- repitió esta vez en lengua normal, al notar que el niño lo hablaba… a su manera.- ¿Estás solo?

-¿Solo?- repitió confundido.- ¡Papi Dan!- chilló llamando a su padre.

En cuestión de segundos Elladan estuvo allí, asustado por el repentino llamado del pequeño. Trayendo consigo a un par de conejos que había matado. Palideció al ver quien se encontraba al lado del pequeño de ojos verdes.

-¿Glo-Glorfindel?- musitó.

-Los he estado buscando desde hace tres meses.- gruñó el elfo de increíble cabello rubio. Miró a Harry.- ¿Me puedes decir que hace este niño entre sus cosas? ¿Y como es eso, por los Valar, de que acaba de llamarte _papi Dan_?

-Verás Glorfy…- empezó, mientras su cerebro se movía rápidamente para hallar una excusa convincente.- este niño está con nosotros… porque…

-Tampoco encontré nada…- se escuchó que alguien decía, entre feliz y resignado- ¡Glorfindel!

-¡Mami!

-Me deben una buena explicación.

-

**-.Rivendell: una semana después.-**

-

Elrond, Legolas y Aragorn estaban sentados a la mesa, tomando su desayuno con parsimonia cuando un mensajero les avisó que los príncipes Elladan y Elrohir habían arribado a la ciudad élfica acompañados de Glorfindel. Los tres se prepararon para recibirlos. Legolas sintió nuevamente un nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo, esos gemelos iban a tener algo que decir con respecto a su estado.

Más su nerviosismo fue olvidado cuando vio que el gemelo mayor traía en brazos a un niño de la raza humana. De no más de dos años, que se chupaba el dedo con avidez mirando con curiosidad la belleza del salón donde se impartían los alimentos. Sin poder evitarlo un calido sentimiento creció en su pecho al imaginarse que su pequeño podría llegar a ser así de hermoso.

Por su parte, Lord Elrond se horrorizó al ver con que cariño su hijo trataba al niño y la mirada decidida que tenía en sus ojos no le gustó nada. Aragorn estada dividido entre la sorpresa y la diversión al ver el cuadro.

-¡Aiya, Adar!- saludó Elladan, inseguro de cómo dirigirse a su padre al ver la cara inexpresiva del medio-elfo.

-"---" _//¿Quién es ese niño?//_

-Eh…- miró a su hermano en busca de apoyo.

-"---" //_Este niño es Harry Potter, padre. Pero le hemos nombrado Ezellahen.//-_ dijo Elrohir, tranquilamente.

-"---" _//¿Qué hace con ustedes?//-_ entrecerró sus ojos.- "---"_ //Quiero una respuesta convincente. Y espero que no tenga nada que ver con algún desliz con_ _alguien de otra raza.//_

_-_"---"_ //¿Qué estas tratando de decirnos con eso?/_/- masculló Elladan, ofendido.- "---" _//¿Qué no tenemos derecho a fijarnos en gente de otras razas, que solo debemos buscar entre los elfos?//_

-"---" //_Claro que no, sería hipócrita si lo hiciera. Sin embargo, ustedes son príncipes y no pueden andar teniendo hijos por ahí.//_

-"---" _//Nada de eso, padre. Harry es nuestro hijo.//-_ dijo Elladan, orgulloso.

Mas sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas por los presentes. Lord Elrond palideció y Aragorn tuvo que apresurarse a detener su caída, ya que el medio-elfo estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-¡¡¡Adar!!!- exclamar los dos hijos del Señor de Rivendell y corrieron a su lado.

-"---" _// ¿Has dicho "nuestro" hijo?//- _miró a Harry, que le devolvía la mirada sonriente detrás del dedo que se chupaba con ganas.

-"---" //_Si, pero…// _¡UGH!- Elrohir hizo una mueca de asco.- "---" _//Es nuestro hijo, pero no en el sentido de "nuestro". ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, padre? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?//_

-"---" _//¡Eso!//-_ chilló Elladan, saliendo del shock.- "---" _// ¿Quién te crees que somos…?/_/- miró a su gemelo y reprimió un escalofrío.- "---" _// ¡Sería como estar cojiéndome a mi mismo! ¡__**Tan**__ narcisista no soy!//_

-"---" _// ¿Oh si? ¿Y porque tendría que ser yo el cojido?//_- dijo Elrohir un tanto enfadado.

-"---" _// ¡Porque tú eres el más femenino de los dos! ¡El más maternal! ¡Se muy bien que a ti te gusta más recibir que dar!//_

-"---" _// ¡No hables de esas cosas frente a Harry!//_

-"---" _// ¡¡Pero si él no nos entiende!!//_

-"---" _// ¡Aún así…! ¡Debes…!//_

-"---" _// ¡¡¡Ya basta los dos!!!//-_ rugió Lord Elrond.- "---" _// ¡Díganme de una vez porque ese niño está con ustedes!//_

Los otros ocupantes de la Sala no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando. Lord Elrond perdiendo el control, los gemelos hablando de cosas intimas y el pequeño humano que sonreía mientras tocaba la oreja de su mami de manera distraída. Era una acción que había tomado por costumbre, ya que le gustaba el hecho que terminaran en puntas.

-"---" //_Verás, papi…//- _empezó Elladan sumiso.

Una hora después, mientras Harry comía algo de carne acompañada de algunas verduras y jugo de naranjas, los gemelos terminaron de contarle los hechos que los llevaron a tomar la decisión de adoptar a Harry como su hijo. Porque de eso ya no tenían duda, si el pequeño no tenía a nadie en este mundo, ellos se iban a hacer cargo de él, puesto que ya lo amaban como si fuera de su misma sangre.

El padre no parecía muy contento, apenas se recuperaba del shock de saber que Legolas y Aragorn iban a ser padres dentro de poco, cuando vienen y le dicen que ya tiene un nuevo nieto, con casi un año y medio y que además había aparecido por arte de magia.

Legolas era quien se estaba encargando de darle de comer al niño. Casi salían lágrimas de sus ojos al ver como el pequeño Harry le correspondía con una esplendorosa sonrisa cada atención que tenía con él. Aragorn se encontraba a su lado, detallando las acciones de su pareja con el niño, grabando en su memoria el comportamiento que tenían para llevarlas a cabo en el futuro.

-Ustedes no pueden simplemente decidir quedarse con el pequeño, Elladan.- dijo con su acostumbrada paciencia.

-Eso lo sabemos, Adar. Sin embargo, ya hemos buscado por toda la Tierra Media a su familia y no la hemos encontrado. No podemos dejarlo a su suerte en el medio del bosque donde lo encontramos.

-Además, ya estamos encariñados con él. No nos costaría nada criarlo como parte de nuestra familia.- aportó Elrohir.

-Ustedes no están capacitados para criar a un niño.

-¡Claro que lo estamos!- exclamaron ofendidos.- Lo estuvimos haciendo por estos tres meses y creo que no hemos cometido muchos errores. Los padres primerizos tampoco saben como cuidar su primer hijo.- siguió Elladan.

-En todo caso… en algún momento debemos asentar cabeza y tener nuestra propia familia, criar a Ezellahen sería como un entrenamiento.

Elrond miró a sus hijos como si no los conociera. Era sabido por todos los elfos de Rivendell que esos dos gustaban de la vagancia, las bromas y las batallas. Las palabras matrimonio e hijos no figuraban en sus listas hasta, por lo menos, unos cuantos siglos. Aragorn reprimió una risa al ver la cara de su Adar. Glorfindel hizo lo mismo. Legolas estaba metido en su mundo, atendiendo a Harry con devoción.

-El niño no es un juguete ni un animal con el cual ustedes puedan practicar.

-¡Lo sabemos, papi!- exclamó Elrohir exasperado.- No nos separes de él, Adar, queremos mucho a Ezellahen y te prometemos que lo vamos a cuidar bien.

-Está bien. Puede quedarse, pero solo ustedes se harán cargo de todas las necesidades del niño.- aceptó mirando la pequeña figura que estaba en las piernas del príncipe del Bosque Negro.

-Mami, caca.

-Te toca esta vez, Elladan.

-¡Pero si yo lo cambié la última vez!

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… para todas las que esperaban la reacción de Lord Elrond… allí está. XD Tiene la mente un poco retorcida ¬¬

En fin… ¡¡en el próximo chap aparece nuestra pareja favorita!! Ship, ya llegan Aragorn/Legolas XP

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	5. Boda apresurada

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 4: Boda apresurada.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Los gemelos, Glorfindel y la pareja que estaba pronta a casarse se encontraban desayunando. Era bastante temprano, pero era bien sabido que los elfos no necesitaban de mucho sueño, era por eso que Ezellahen no se encontraba allí, puesto que su hora de levantarse solía ser a las diez de la mañana.

-"---" _//Entonces… al final nunca supimos porque Glorfindel nos estaba buscando con tanto apuro.//_

Aragorn y Legolas intercambiaron una mirada cargada de nerviosismo ante la pregunta de Elrohir. Viendo la aprensión en los ojos azules de su amor, el Rey de Gondor carraspeó y miró a los gemelos.

-"---" _//Hay algo que deben saber. Legolas y yo vamos a casarnos… //_

Los gemelos enarcaron una ceja, al parecer, nada sorprendidos por ese dato.

-"---" _//¡Felicitaciones!//-_ chillaron ambos, muy felices por su hermano adoptivo y el Príncipe del Bosque Negro.

-"---" _//Deben preguntarle el porque de esa decisión… "apresurada".//_- comentó Glorfindel, sonriendo malicioso.

Los gemelos morenos volvieron a enarcar una ceja, mirando el rostro ruborizado y enfurecido de Legolas (quien miraba al otro rubio elfo como si quisiera atravesarlo con algunas de sus flechas) y el impasible de Aragorn.

-"---" _//Oh, ¿hay algún motivo en especial?//-_ quiso saber Elladan, con los ojos brillantes por la expectativa.

-"---" _//Bien…ejem… supongo que van a enterarse de todas formas.//-_ tomó la mano de su prometido. Legolas le sonrió.- "---" _//Estamos esperando un bebé.//_

Los gemelos volvieron a enarcar la _maldita_ ceja, mientras una sonrisa de maldad se formaba en sus labios.

-"---" _//Así que…//-_ empezó Elladan.- "---" _//¿Se comieron el pastel antes de la boda, eh?//_

Y los tres elfos restantes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ante las caras enfadadas de Legolas y Aragorn. El moreno sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza luego de un rato, sin embargo, Legolas (gracias a sus hormonas) estaba echando chispas por los ojos, trazando planes de venganza en su cabeza. ¡Se estaban burlando de su amor y de su hijo!

-"---" _//Cálmate, mi amor. Tú ya sabes como son ellos…//-_ susurró Esthel a su oído, consiguiendo que los humos del rubio elfo se aplacaran un poco.

Legolas volteó a mirarlo y compartieron un largo y tierno beso de amor.

-Awww… son tan románticos.- chilló Elrohir con voz falsamente afectada.

-Si… siento ganas de llorar, hermano.- musitó Elladan y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro gemelo, mientras éste le daba palmadas en el hombro intentando _calmarlo_.

-Ya, ya, hermano. Tú sabías que en algún momento nuestro querido hermano tenía que desplegar sus alas y tomar vuelo.- consoló el otro.

-Si, ya estoy calmado.- se secó con la servilleta unas lágrimas de cocodrilo.- ¿Quién diría que nuestro querido y pequeño Esthel iba fecundar al tierno Leggy? Que suerte que hay tiempo para preparar la boda antes de que nuestro sobrino nazca.

Y volvieron a estallar en risas, siendo acompañados nuevamente por Glorfindel. Legolas estaba a punto de cometer asesinato cuando una bella elfa llamada Sayuri Hiro entró al lugar trayendo a un semi-dormido Harry en sus brazos.

-"---" _/Disculpen, pero el pequeño se ha despertado y pidió verlos.//- _dijo ella solícita.

-"---" _//No te preocupes…//-_ Elrohir sonrió y se acercó para cargar al pequeño.- Hola, Harry. ¿Dormiste bien?

El niño sonrió radiante y rodeó el cuello de su _mami_ con ambos brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Haddy lete!- dijo mirando con ansiedad a la mesa.

-Yo voy a darte tu leche, pequeño, ven con papi Dan.

Harry sonrió a su papi y se inclinó para ser tomado en sus brazos. Así comenzó su desayuno ante la atenta (e incrédula) mirada del resto de los presentes.

-Creo que tomara tiempo hasta que me acostumbre a verlos a ustedes como padres de un niño.- murmuró Glorfindel.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-**

**.:.Una semana después: Minas Tirith.:.**

-

Todo estaba preparado para la boda, cada amigo que el Rey de Gondor y el Príncipe del Bosque Negro hicieran durante la guerra estaba invitado.

Los enanos había llegado primero, contentos de poder tomarse unos días libres de la reconstrucción de su destrozado reino. Entre ellos estaba Gimli y su padre, el Rey Glóin. Decir que fue una sorpresa para el enano el saber del estado de su amigo elfo era decir poco. Había quedado mirando a Legolas por incontables minutos, fijando su vista en el vientre de éste, como queriendo comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras. Finalmente, tras el carraspeo de su padre, había sacudido la cabeza y felicitado a los prometidos y futuros padres.

Mas tarde llegaron los hobbits, con los primos Merry y Pippin a la cabeza. Ellos también habían quedado en shock al saber que los elfos hombres podían embarazarse, pero no tanto como el enano y habían saludado efusivamente a sus amigos, contentos de que fueran a formar una familia. Incluso Pippin había dicho (muy quitado de la pena) que ahora entendía porque notaba que el rubio elfo se quedaba mirando embobado a Aragorn durante el viaje, ocasionando un furioso sonrojo en el embarazado.

Sam había llegado junto a su pequeña familia y había dado algunos consejos a un sonriente Aragorn. Frodo, por su parte, seguía con la misma actitud enfermiza de siempre, pero no había duda de que se estaba recuperando y de que estaba muy feliz por sus amigos. Él se guardó de comentar que sospechaba del enamoramiento de Hojaverde desde hace bastante tiempo.

Casi los últimos en llegar fueron el matrimonio que formaban Éowyn y Faramir, junto con su pequeño hijo de dos años, Elboron. En compañía de ellos también estaba Boromir, (**Nota**: en este universo Boromir estará vivo, porque es el personaje preferido de Uko-chan y ella se niega a su muerte ¬¬) que muy por el contrario de lo que todos creían, no había muerto luego de aquel terrible ataque de los Uruks, solo había caído en una profunda inconciencia, de la cual había despertado solo hace dos meses atrás. Ahora era el encargado de las fuerzas militares de Gondor, su trabajo era hacer las estrategias de vigilancias del Reino. Era casi la mano derecha de Aragorn, ya que, una vez que despertara, habían limado asperezas y acordado trabajar juntos por el bien del reino.

A ellos les siguió el soltero más codiciado de la Tierra Media. El Rey de Rohan: Éomer. Que no tenía planes de matrimonio, a pesar de que acababa de ser presentado con la hermosa Lothíriel, hija de Imrahil de Dol Amroth. Su hermana lo había acicateado para que la cortejara, pero a él no le llamaba la atención, ya que él deseaba casarse por amor, no solo para aumentar su poder y formar nuevas alianzas estratégicas. Y lo del heredero para su reino podría esperar… él estaba en la flor de la vida.

Los elfos de todas las ciudades habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo. Galadriel junto a su esposo Celeborn desde Lothlorien. Un muy enfadado Thranduil desde el Bosque Negro, quien se sentía traicionado por su hijo, porque éste no le había confesado su amor por Esthel, ni mucho menos que tuvieran una relación amorosa. ¡Imagínense su shock al enterarse que, no solo iba a tener un yerno dentro de una semana, sino que también iba a ser abuelo dentro de cinco meses!. Aguantándose las ganas de castrar a aquél que se había atrevido a desvirgar a su pequeño, reunió a toda su comitiva y partió rumbo a la capital de Gondor.

Los Montaraces con Halbarad- el primo de Elessar - al mando, habían llegado solo un día antes a la capital. De nuevo la pareja fue blanco de las burlas, Halbarad no tuvo piedad de ellos y se mofó por motivo de lo apresurado del matrimonio. Sin embargo, se podía ver que estaba contento al saber que su primo por fin se había olvidado de la elfa esa que lo había abandonado y que estaba pronto a tener su propia familia. Aquella que siempre le fue negada desde niño.

Por supuesto, los elfos de Rivendell habían llegado junto con los gemelos, trayendo al curioso Ezellahen con ellos.

-Esto es Gondor, ithen. Vamos a tener una fiesta aquí. Tu primera fiesta en la Tierra Media.- comentó Elrohir al ver como Harry miraba todo con la curiosidad infantil característica de su edad.

Sin entender muy bien lo que su _mami_ le decía, Harry fijó su vista en el hermoso árbol de hojas blancas que resplandecía en el medio del gran patio que estaba frente al castillo. Los estandartes de la noble casa resaltaban por todo el lugar, junto con los adornos y demás cosas preparadas exclusivamente para la gran boda que estaba por celebrarse.

-Elladan, Elrohir, que gusto verlos.- les llegó a forma de saludo.

Ambos gemelos se giraron y vieron al Rey de Rohan, el rubio estaba con sus mejores galas y con la brillante corona que era signo de su alto rango.

-Su Majestad.

-Oh, por favor, estamos entre amigos. Para ustedes soy solo Éomer.- sonrió radiante y enarcó una ceja mirando al pequeño en los brazos del gemelo- ¿Y quién es este pequeño?

-Es nuestro hijo.- anunció todo orgulloso Elladan.

-¿Nuestro…?

-Oh por favor, no tú también.- masculló- No _nuestro_, porque nació de nosotros, sino porque lo hemos _adoptado_.

Aquella noticia corrió como pólvora por todo el reino. Se podría decir que esta, sin exagerar, había sorprendido mucho más que la de que Legolas y Aragorn iban a casarse y tener un hijo. Es que, ni en sus más escabrosos sueños, alguien se imaginaba a Elladan y Elrohir como padres de un pequeño niño.

-Hoa.

Elboron levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver al pequeño que lo saludaba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Era morenito y tenía unos increíbles ojos verdes.

-Hoda. ¿Quién tú?

-¡Haddy!

-Mí, Ebodon. Allá ta mami.- dijo señalando a Éowyn, quien se encontraba supervisando a los criados para que terminaran de acomodar todas las cosas.

-Mío mami no ta.- Harry frunció el ceño.- Papi se fe.

-¿Quede juga con mí, Haddy?

-¡Ti! ¡Juga!- chilló el pequeño. Se sentó en el piso junto a Elboron sin importarle que se le arrugara su pulcra túnica élfica de gala color celeste. En su frente tenía una pequeña tiara que lo señalaba como noble de la casa de Rivendell.

-

**-.En el patio.-**

-

-Todo está listo, solo hay que llamar a Legolas para que baje.- comentó Glorfindel.

-Está teniendo "la charla" con su padre.- Halbarad sonrió malicioso.- No se para qué, si ya viene el bebé en camino.

-Tienes toda la razón.- corearon los gemelos y comenzaron a partirse de la risa.

Más sin embargo, Elrohir borró su sonrisa y miró a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Tú no estabas con Ezellahen?- siseó.

-Oh, sí, pero se encontró con Elboron y se pusieron a jugar.- se encogió de hombros.

-Esa no es razón para dejarlos solos.- llegó la voz de Lord Elrond, quién venía acompañado del novio. Aragorn vestía una camisa blanca y sobre esta llevaba una pechera negra, en la cual sobresalía el árbol blanco, el emblema de la casa real de Elendil bordado con hilos de plata. Sus calzas eran de color plomo y se ajustaban a sus piernas, una capa de color negro completaba el atuendo, la capa era sujetada por un broche de mithril en forma de hoja, regalada por su futuro esposo. Sobre su cabeza portaba la corona de rey de Arnor y Gondor, su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado, pero caía suelto. El rey se había afeitado y con ello se quito varios años de encima.

-Está bien, voy por él.- refunfuñó.

Minutos más tarde, mientras los demás invitados y amigos del novio lo felicitaban, se burlaban y daban consejos, Elladan llegó con su pequeño fuertemente agarrado de una mano. Su ceño estaba fruncido, probablemente, por que la preciosa tiara de Harry, sostenida en su otra mano, estaba completamente doblada y la túnica del niño estaba llena de tierra.

-¡Lelo!- chilló el morenito, soltándose de la mano de su papi para ir corriendo a los brazos de Lord Elrond.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el medio-elfo lo recibió con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios y lo alzó para que el niño le diera un sonoro beso en su mejilla. El asunto del Lelo, había surgido porque a Elladan y Elrohir les resultó gracioso que su pequeño llamara abuelo a su padre, sin embargo, el tiro les salió por la culata, cuando notaron que su padre estaba encantado con la idea.

-Hola, ithen. ¿Qué has hecho con tu ropas?- sonrió al niño y luego fulminó a sus hijos con la mirada.- No debieron dejarlo solo, él aún no tiene noción de lo que significa mantenerse limpio.

-Lo sentimos, padre.- se disculparon ambos, agachando la mirada.

-Yo iré a cambiarlo. Por suerte le trajimos más de una túnica de fiesta.

Los presentes lo vieron irse, inseguros de cómo sentirse ante la actitud del Señor de Rivendell.

Casi una hora más tarde, la boda dio inicio. El novio llegó acompañado por su padre. Estaba en verdad hermoso con su túnica plateada, bordada con hilos de mithril que caía con gracia hasta sus rodillas. Bajo esta llevaba unas calzas de un tono más claro que el de túnica. Un cinturón bordado con caracteres elfitos se cruzaba en su cadera remarcando su tierna pancita, ya visible, cosa que enterneció a todos los presentes. Su cabello es estaba peinado con pequeñas trenzas, entrelazadas con cintas, las que lograban despejar su frente de sus largos cabellos rubios, sobre su cabeza portaba una tiara de mitrhirl con zafiros engarzados, regalo de Aragorn.

La mismísima Galadriel fue la encargada de enlazarlos, ya que de Gandalf no se sabía nada desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estaban seguros que iba a llegar cuando menos se lo esperaran.

Las celebraciones duraron bastante tiempo, todos parecían alegres y, tal vez, no solo festejaban la unión de Aragorn y Legolas, sino que también los tiempos de paz que vivían, después de haber enfrentado tantos días oscuros. Siendo bastante temprano Boromir y Éomer se perdieron con una criada cada uno, a hacer quien sabe que cosa. Éowyn y Elrohir se pasaron toda la fiesta tras sus pequeños, preocupados. Porque si bien parecían llevarse a las mil maravillas, esta nueva unión era explosiva, ya habían roto más de dos jarrones muy costosos, tirado la comida por los aires y se habían arrastrado bajo la mesa, fastidiando a los comensales.

Se comió y bebió sin medidas. A la hora de cortar el pastel surgieron unas cuantas risillas mal disimuladas, pero todo comentario fuera de lugar fue acallado por las miradas fulminantes de tres elfos: Thranduil, Elrond y el mismo Legolas.

-"---" _//Pareces cansado, cielo.//-_ susurró Aragorn a su nuevo esposo.

-"---" //_Lo estoy, mi amor.//-_ respondió Legolas, con una débil sonrisa.- "---" _//Ha sido un día muy estresante… y si a eso le agregamos nuestro niño…//_

-"---" _//Lo entiendo, voy a disculparnos con todos y te llevare arriba.//_

Aragorn se levantó y carraspeó para conseguir la atención de los invitados.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido a compartir este día tan importante para nosotros.- sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposo.- Les estoy muy agradecido, pero me temo que estamos algo cansados y tendremos que dejarlos. Espero que se sigan divirtiendo sin nosotros.

Los invitados estallaron en vítores y aplausos y se despidieron de la pareja.

-¡Impaciente por volver a comer pastel! ¿Verdad, su Majestad?

-¡Elladan, ten más respeto!

Rojos hasta las orejas, los esposos se retiraron mientras los más descarados se desternillaban de la risa por la broma del gemelo. Lord Thranduil fulminaba con la mirada al hijo de su gran amigo, conciente de que la broma tenía que ver con el embarazado sin previo matrimonio de su pequeño elfo.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-Ese idiota…- siseó Legolas, no bien estuvieron dentro del cuarto que compartían desde hace meses.

-No les hagas caso, precioso.- susurró Aragorn rodeando la ligeramente abultada cintura de su amor.- Solo ignóralos, así dejarán de fastidiar pronto.

-Claro, tú dices eso porque tienes experiencia con sus bromas y ya eres inmune a ellas… pero yo no.- refunfuñó, dándose vuelta para rodear el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos.

-Eres aún más hermoso cuando haces ese encantador puchero.- sonrió antes de besar con todo el amor que sentía por su elfo rubio.- Te amo… no puedo creer que ya estemos casados.

-Pues créelo, ahora eres todo mío.- gruñó posesivamente y procedió a tomar los labios del más alto con pasión.

-"---" _//Pensé que estabas cansado…//-_ susurró con una sonrisa coqueta.

-"---" _//Todavía tengo algo de energías… debemos concretar nuestro enlace.//-_ se mordió el labio inferior, arrastrando a su esposo hasta la cama.- "---" _//No puede ser que en nuestra noche de bodas no hagamos nada interesante…//_

Aragorn sonrió divertido por la actitud hormonal de su esposo. El apetito sexual de Legolas estuvo algo ausente durante los primeros dos meses de embarazo, pero regresó con redoblada ganas a partir del tercer mes. Desde entonces no había día en que no tuvieran aunque fuera un restregón.

Cayeron acostados en la cama. Aragorn debajo, teniendo especial cuidado en que su amor no se golpeara para nada. Se besaron al mismo tiempo que se desvestían con desesperación. El moreno levantó la túnica de su esposo y agarró con fuerzas las redondeadas nalgas pálidas del elfo que amaba. Legolas ronroneó y obligó a su amante a levantarse para sacarle la parte de arriba de su traje ceremonial.

Una vez que estuvieron desvestidos volvieron a acostarse en la cama, esta vez fue el rubio quien quedó abajo, pero Aragorn no se acostó encima, sino que se apoyó sobre él y empezó a dejar pequeños besos por todo su pecho, hasta llegar a aquella porción del níveo cuerpo que albergaba a su hijo. Sonrió con ternura y besó con amor el abultado vientre, no pudiendo creer que allí había una parte de él, alguien que lo llamaría papá, un pequeño niño que recurriría a él cuando tuviera una pesadilla o una duda. Algo que había creado con amor, con **su** amor… Legotas, Hojaverde.

-Te amo, Legolas.

-Y yo a ti.- jadeó el otro, arrastrándolo hacia arriba hasta poder compartir un beso apasionado.

Luego de romper el contacto, el Rey de Gondor se ocupó de satisfacer oralmente a su esposo, tal y como sabía que le gustaba. Metiendo toda esa carne erguida en su boca hasta el fondo, dando ocasionales succiones que volvían loco al de orejas puntiagudas. Siguió con esa encantador trabajo hasta que sintió el semen del elfo llenar su boca. Y ahora venía algo que en un principio lo sorprendió, pero que ahora le divertía. Al parecer, el gusto de su propio semen era algo que encantaba a Legolas, ya que, cuando se venía, lo agarraba despiadadamente de sus largos cabellos negros para poder compartir la sustancia blanquecina. Al él le daba algo de asco, pero si a su embarazado esposo le gustaba… _tsk_… él no era nadie para negarle algo. Los deseos de Legolas eran órdenes para el rey.

Sus dedos no tardaron en preparar aquella entrada que, en teoría, debería haber permanecido virgen hasta esa noche. _Las cosas nunca ocurren como los padres desean…_

Cuando lo sintió lista para recibir su pene, acomodó de la mejor forma que pudo al rubio, para que sus embisten no lastimaran a su bebé. Lo penetró lentamente, gustoso de escuchar los jadeos entrecortados que causaba en el elfo, se agachó para compartir un beso mientras se conectaban, siempre sin apoyar todo su cuerpo sobre el otro. La vida que crecía dentro de Legolas siempre estaba presente para ambos, a pesar de que se dejaban llevar por la pasión.

Le dio tiempo a su amor hasta que se acostumbrara a la invasión, cuando sintió a su esposo clamar por más no tardó en salir de él para volver a penetrarlo con fuerzas. Como todas las noches, se entregaron con pasión y, sobre todo, amor. Jadeando, gimiendo y gritando cuanto se amaban y disfrutaban de sus sesiones de sexo.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Jejeje… nos pareció una muy buena y divertida idea casar a Legolas y Aragorn de manera "apresurada" XD Espero que haya tenido gusto de ello.

Si notaron la indirecta, Elboron, Ezellahen y el futuro Eldarion van a formar el Trío de Oro de la TM.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	6. La verdad sobre la llegada

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 5: La verdad sobre la llegada.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Había transcurrido tan solo una semana desde la boda del año. Los invitados ya habían abandonado el Reino de Gondor, dejando sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos a los recién casados. Prometiendo que volverían al lugar cuando el pequeño o pequeña que crecía dentro de Legolas naciera.

Estando de regreso en Rivendell, lastimosamente, Lord Elrond y sus allegados recibieron noticias de que habían avistado Orcos en los límites de la ciudad élfica. Sabiendo que sus mejores guerreros eran sus propios hijos, el medio elfo no tenía otra opción que enviarlos. Pero había un problema… Ezellahen.

-"---" _//¿No será por mucho tiempo, no?//-_ Elladan parecía apresumbrado.

-"---" _//No es lejos, hijo. Tan solo quiero que controlen el área y exterminen a los Uruks en caso de que hallen en el lugar.//_

-"---" _//Bien… ¿pero y nuestro niño?//_

-"---" _//Me quedaré con él, Elladan.//_ - masculló Elrond.- "---" _//Ustedes deben cumplir con su deber, yo cuidaré del niño.//_

Frunció el ceño ante la mirada incrédula y desconfiada de sus hijos. ¡Él los había criado a ellos tres, más Esthel! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a dudar de su persona?! Era totalmente capaz de cuidar de ese pequeño humano.

-"---" _//Está bien, padre. Viajaremos a los límites de Rivendell para ver que sucede. Te confiamos a nuestro hijo.//- _el brillo en los ojos de su hijo le advirtió claramente que tuviera cuidado de que no le pasara nada al niño.

Lord Elrond miró desconcertado a Elladan y éste solo se encogió de hombros. Su hermano actuaba así de raro desde que encontraron a Harry en aquel Bosque. Era el instinto 'maternal' de Elrohir.

**.:.Dos días después.:.**

-Cuídate mucho, mi niño.- susurró Elrohir con los ojos acuosos.- Papi y mami (ya había aceptado ser llamado mami por su niño) se van por unos días y volverán cuanto antes para estar contigo, ¿si?

-¿Mami va?- gimoteó Harry con un puchero.

-Oh, ithen…- el gemelo abrazó con delicadeza al niño. Desde que lo encontraran hace dos meses, el pequeño se había ido olvidando de a poco de sus verdaderos padres y ahora estaba muy apegado a los adoptivos.- Será por poco tiempo, vendremos cuanto antes.

-Si, tesoro. Te quedarás a cargo de tu abuelo.- argumentó Elladan.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron mirando al "anciano" que estaba de espaldas a sus padres.

-¿Yo, lelo?

-Si, Ezellahen.- habló tranquilamente Elrond, acostumbrado (muy a su pesar) a ser llamado de esa manera.- Tú y yo vamos a divertirnos muchos.

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada. La diversión no iba muy pegada a la personalidad de su padre. Pero tenían que darle el privilegio de la duda…

-Bueno, Ezellahen. Nos veremos pronto.- Elladan besó su mejilla y le revolvió el cabello negro, dejándolo más desastroso que de costumbre.

-Voy a extrañarte, ithen.- murmuró Elrohir poco dispuesto a deshacer el abrazo que tenían alrededor del pequeño cuerpo.

-"---"_ //Ya los caballos están listos…//- _dijo Glorfindel entrando a la estancia donde se estaban haciendo las despedidas.

-Bien…- Elrohir inspiró hondo, miró a Harry y besó su mejilla.- Vamos ahora o no podré hacerlo.

El rubio elfo rodó los ojos al ver la dramática escena de los gemelos. La verdad es que era fácil encariñarse con el niño y entendía completamente que les fuera difícil separarse de él. _Pero tampoco es para tanto_… Una vez que los gemelos montaron sus caballos y se fueron el elfo se giró hacia su señor.

-"---" _//¿Necesitará mi ayuda para algo, Lord Elrond?//_

El moreno fulminó al otro con la mirada. Esto ya era el colmo, no solo sus propios hijos, sangre de su sangre, dudaban de él, sino también uno de sus mejores amigos lo hacía.

-No.- gruñó.- Ven, Ezellahen.

Tomo al niño en brazos y se encaminó derecho a su estudio. Una vez allí sentó lo sentó en uno de los tantos sillones que allí había. Los ojos del niño vagaban curiosos por el lugar, tomando particular interés por las figuras hechas de vidrio y mithril que tenía.

-Creo que lo más conveniente por ahora es comenzar con tu vocabulario élfico, Ezellahen. Más precisamente _Quenya_.- mirada confundida, el mayor suspiró.- Bien…- se sentó junto al infante- Quiero que repitas luego de mí. Vamos a empezar con un simple "Hola". ¿Puedes decir: "Aiya"?

-¡Aiya! ¿Qué aiya, lelo?

-_Aiya_ es "hola", pequeño. A partir de ahora cuando me saludes tienes que decirme: "Aiya, lelo".

El niño ladeó la cabeza, ya que su pequeña mente no entendía muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando su abuelo. Pero a él le gustaba esa lengua extraña con la que los adultos solían hablar. Sobre todo cuando su mami le cantaba para dormir, la voz y la música eran muy bonitas.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-"---" //_Mi Señor Elrond, el Istar Mithandir está aquí_.//- anunció un elfo, interrumpiendo el almuerzo que estaba compartiendo el medio-elfo y su nieto adoptivo.

-¿Mithandir?- sonrió.-"---" _//Dile que pase….//_

Un hombre alto y anciano entró a la estancia, vestido completamente de blanco y con un extraño bastón en su mano derecha. Su sonrisa era amable y sus ojos brillaban al ver la cara curiosa de Harry, la boquita del niño estaba toda manchada con la mantequilla del pan que estaba comiendo y un bigote de jugo de frutas también adornaba su rostro.

-"Maara tulda coanyanna, Mithandir. Tula ar o elme haara." _//Bienvenido a mi casa, Gandalf. Ven y siéntate con nosotros//_- saludó cortésmente el elfo.

El mago se acercó al Lord de Rivendell y se fundió en un abrazo con él.

-"---" _//Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, Lord Elrond.//_

-"---" _//Ciertamente, ¿Por qué no asististe a la boda de Esthel y Legolas?//_

-"---" _//Me temo que tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer de las cuales no pude librarme a tiempo. Estuve por Gondor hace unos días, dando mis felicitaciones a los novios y también mis disculpas.//- _sonrió y miró a Harry.- "---" _//¿Quién es este precioso joven?//_

-"---" _//Oh, que descortesía la mía.//-_ tomó a el niño de la silla y lo sentó en su regazo.- "---" _//Este pequeño es Ezellahen, mis hijos lo encontraron en el Bosque de Fangorn hace algunos meses…//- _lo miró seriamente.- "---" _//De eso quiero hablarte, Gandalf.//_

-Oh, hola Ezellahen.- se agachó para posar una de sus manos en la cabeza azabache.

-¡Aiya!- chilló el niño, sonriendo encantador.

Luego del copioso almuerzo, Harry comenzó a bostezar anunciándole a su abuelo que ya era hora de su acostumbrada siesta. Sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por la presencia y sonrisa divertida de Gandalf, Elrond arrulló al pequeño en sus brazos, cantándole una canción de cuna élfica hasta que consiguió que se durmiera. Caminó junto con el mago hasta la habitación del niño para poder acostarlo en su cama.

-"---" _//Es extraño verte haciendo eso mi amigo. Pensé que, luego de que Arwen se fuera a los Puertos Imperecederos, siendo como son tus hijos, jamás ibas a tener oportunidad de arrullar a un nieto…//-_ comentó Mithandir.

-"---" _//Ya vez… mis hijos jamás dejarán de sorprendernos.//-_ masculló- "---" _//Quisiera hablarte de cómo llego el niño a nuestras vidas, Gandalf. ¿Me acompañas a mis despachos privados?//_

-"---"//_Por supuesto, vamos_.//

**-**

**-.Despacho privado del Lord de Rivendell.-**

-

-"---" _//¿Una luz blanca dices…?//-_ murmuró el Istar con el ceño fruncido, la pipa en una mano y la otra tocando su barba blanca.

-"---" _//Como lo oyes. Luego de eso escucharon un llanto y allí estaba Ezellahen. Mis hijos estuvieron un mes vagando por todas las aldeas de hombres y no encontraron familiares, ni quien les diera algún dato del pequeño… por eso están seguros de que su aparición es mágica.//_

-Mmmhhh…

El hombre estuvo varios minutos en silencio, sopesando lo que esta información podría llegar a significar. El medio-elfo esperó paciente, sabiendo que el otro necesitaba su tiempo para meditar antes de sacar una conclusión.

-"---" _//Me temo, mi buen amigo, que si el relato es verdadero, ésta no sería la primera vez que ocurre un hecho como este…//-_ dijo Gandalf después de un rato.

-"---" _//¿A qué te refieres?//_

-"---" _//Hace un par de milenios un joven apareció cerca de Lothlorien. Al igual que en el relato de tus hijos, se pudo ver una intensa luz blanca y cuando ésta desapareció dejo en su lugar un joven hombre de no más de veinte años humanos. Se presentó así mismo como Godric Gryffindor… él era un Istar.//_

-"---" _//Pero… ¿Cómo…?//-_ murmuró impactado.

-"---" _//Él tenia la capacidad de viajar a través de los universos si se lo proponía, estos viajes necesitan de mucho poder mágico y de una fuerte concentración. Godric nos dijo que antes de llegar había estado experimentando con un nuevo hechizo que le permitiera viajar con mayor facilidad, fue por eso que, sin pensarlo, cayó en la Tierra Media.//_

-"---" _//Es por eso que la Dama Galadriel me dijo que hablara contigo entonces_…//- susurró para si.- "---" _//¿Qué sucedió con el muchacho?//_

-"---" _//Él desconocía la manera de regresar a su mundo, por ello lo invite a permanecer conmigo durante el período que necesitó para intentar volver. Godric era un Istar poderoso, tenia grandes conocimientos, los cuales accedió a compartir conmigo. Aprendí bastantes cosas de él, era un muchacho muy valiente y completamente osado, casi como tus gemelos.//-_ sonrió.- "---" _//Le enseñamos el arte de la espada y uno que otro truco élfico. Nunca dejaba de maravillarse con los conocimientos de tu raza.//_

-"---" _//Asumo que regresó a su mundo…//_

-"---" _//Oh, sí. Estaba con la Dama justamente, cerca del plato donde ella hace sus predicciones cuando sintió que lo llamaban. De la nada se formo una chispa luminosa, que pronto se transformo en una intensa luz brillante que lo cubrió por completo… entonces desapareció. Creemos que su pareja en aquel momento… Salazar Slytherin creo que se llamaba… encontró la manera de regresarlo a su mundo, jamás lo volvimos a ver desde ese momento. Una verdadera lástima…//_- suspiró nostálgico.

-"---" _Mithandir__… tú me cuentas que el tal Gryffindor debió usar grandes cantidades de magia para llegar hasta nuestro mundo, por ello no me explico como es que Ezellahen pudo hacer lo mismo.//_

-"---" _//Lo mas probable es que alguien lo hiciera por él.//-_ frunció su ceño.- "---" _//Pude detectar cierta magia en su pequeño cuerpo… sobre todo proveniente desde esa cicatriz.//_- dijo seriamente.

Lord Elrond también enserió su rostro.

-"---" _//También lo hemos percibido, sin embargo, no creo que sea un problema.//_

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, procesando estas nuevas revelaciones. Gandalf podía ver perfectamente el gesto severo en el rostro del moreno.

-"---" _//¿Qué te preocupa, mi amigo?//_

El medio-elfo levantó el rostro y suspiró.

-"---" _//Ese niño ha despertado un inusitado cariño en todos nosotros, de igual manera que cuando Esthel llegó. Creo que habría mucha tristeza en esta casa si alguien viniera a reclamarlo o si desapareciera de un día para otro sin dejar rastro.//_

-"---" _//No creo que eso deba preocuparte por ahora. Godric era un mago excepcional y ni él mismo pudo regresar por sus propios medios. Si hay alguien esperando al pequeño en algún lugar deberá esforzarse mucho para volver a tenerlo a su lado.//_

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Caminaba frenético por el pasillo, eso sí sin que ninguno de sus sirvientes o consejeros lo notaran. Esto era solo un pequeño imprevisto, nada que él no pudiera solucionar.

-"---" _//Mi Señor…//_

Lord Elrond respingó y miró a la elfa que lo llamaba, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de él.

-"---" _//¿Qué deseas, Mirels?//_

-"---" _//Me preguntaba si el joven Ezellahen va a querer su baño de la tarde para empezar a prepararlo todo.//_

El mayor se removió algo incómodo en su lugar.

-"---" _//El aún duerme su siesta, yo te avisaré más adelante para que tengas todo listo.//_

-"---" _//Como usted diga, mi Señor.//_

Ella se retiró enseguida a sus otros quehaceres mientras el medio-elfo volvió a su andar frenético. Solo había ido a la Biblioteca por un libro, dejando a Harry apaciblemente dormido en uno de los amplios sillones de su estudio, pero se había distraído quizá unos veinte minutos en una charla con Gandalf y cuando había regresado el niño ya no estaba. Ya llevaba buscando más de media hora y estaba empezando a desesperarse. La Casa de Rivendell era un lugar muy grande y había infinitos lugares donde Ezellahen podría haber decidido ir a investigar. Casi le recordaba a este tal Godric Gryffindor del cual Mithandir le había hablado hace unos días.

A su corta edad Harry ya demostraba ser muy curioso de lo que le rodeaba, inteligente y cariñoso eran otras de sus cualidades, y era justamente eso lo que hacía que todos lo que lo conocieran se encariñaran rápidamente con él.

-Lord Elrond…- alguien llamó.

-"---" _//Ahora no tengo tiempo, Glorfindel.//_

El moreno ignoró al otro elfo y entró a una habitación bastante oscura, negó con la cabeza pensando que era imposible que su nieto estuviera allí.

-"---" _//Pensé que tal vez te gustaría ver lo que tengo entre mis brazos.//_

Giró su cabeza con rapidez y suspiró aliviado. Harry estaba en los brazos del elfo rubio, con pequeñas marcas de barro en su rostro y ropa y algunas ramitas en su cabello. Sonreía como solo él sabía hacerlo, al igual de Glorfindel, porque estaba seguro que no era casualidad que hubiese encontrado al niño en sus dominios.

-Oh, pequeño. Casi muero del susto.- gimió Elrond adelantándose a tomar al morenito en sus brazos.

-¡Lelo! ¡Yo ballo!- dijo el luciendo bastante contento, rodeando el cuello de su abuelo con ambos bracitos sucios.

-¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó al elfo.

-Vino a hacerme una visita a los establos. Escuché a Asfaloth relinchar y me acerqué a ver. Cuando lo hice vi a este pequeño travieso jugar con su crin.- revolvió el cabello azabache cariñosamente.

-¡No toca pelo!- refunfuñó el niño, alejando aquella mano de su cabeza.

-Bien lo siento.- sonrió y luego enarcó una ceja en dirección al elfo moreno.- ¿Te importaría decirme porque lo encontré solo en los establos?

Elrond tuvo la delicadeza de verse avergonzado.

-Fue un ligero descuido.- murmuró.- Y espero sinceramente que este incidente quede entre nosotros, Glorfindel.- agregó mirándolo con seriedad.

-Bien, bien.- concedió levantando ambas manos- Te juro por mi honor que tus hijos no se enterarán por mí que perdiste a su pequeño. Tienes suerte de que no le pasó nada…

-"Hantale". _//Gracias.//-_ gruñó el medio-elfo antes de partir con el niño en brazos, directo a los baños de Rivendell.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-¡Mami, Eoir! – Harry estiro sus bracitos, esperando que su 'mami' lo alzara.

-¡Mi niño!

Padre e hijo no pudieron evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver como Elrohir corría hacia Harry para encerrarlo en un abrazo dramático.

-Ni que nos hubiésemos ido por años.- susurró Elladan.

-¿Cómo estás, mi tesoro?- murmuró Elrohir con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mami te extrañó un montón, no podía esperar para verte y abrazarte.

-¡Aiya, mami!

Los gemelos parpadearon mirando a su padre.

- Ezellahen, pertenece a nuestra casa real y alguien debe preocuparse de instruir al pequeño.- miró a sus hijos con reproche.- He estado enseñándole algunas cosas. Es mejor que empiece desde ahora.

-Tienes razón.- comentó Elladan acercándose a su hermano.- ¿Cómo estás, campeón? ¿No extrañaste a tu papi Dan?

-Ti, papi Dan.- dijo el pequeño estirándose para ser cargado por el otro gemelo.

-¿Cómo les fue?

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron.

-Eran al menos una veintena, pero pudimos con todos sin dificultades. Dejamos algunos vigilantes, seleccionamos a los mejores guerreros que tenemos, para que se hagan cargo en caso de que otros decidan regresar.- dijo Elrohir.

-Será duro, pero si seguimos a este ritmo podremos erradicar a esas asquerosas criaturas del la Tierra Media.- habló Elladan, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Pasha, papi Dan?

-Nada ithen.- sonrió a su pequeño.- ¿Cómo te has portado mientras no estuvimos? ¿No hiciste de las tuyas, ni mataste del susto al lelo con tus escapadas?

Los morenos miraron interrogantes a su padre, quien tragó saliva haciendo lo posible para que no se notara en su mirada la culpa.

-Todo estuvo perfecto.- mintió.- Me extraña que no confíen en que sea capaz de cuidarlo sin que nada le pase.

Glorfindel, quien venia a saludar a sus amigos, bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. En serio, a veces el Señor de Rivendell podía actuar como un adolescente al que le picaban su orgullo. Y después decía que no sabía porque sus hijos eran como eran.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Para lo que lo esperaban, aquí apareció Gandalf!!! ¡¿El hermano perdido de Dumbledore?! Je… espero que se haya entendido la explicación del Istar, más adelante pondremos algo más acerca de esas conclusiones ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	7. Creciendo

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 6: Creciendo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Un pequeño morenito vestido con calzas negras y un traje verde encima, corría agachado hasta la siguiente "guarida" estaba siendo perseguido por un orco muy malo. De su pecho colgaba un gran medallón, único recuerdo de su verdadera familia, en su cabeza había signos de haber tenido una pequeña corona, pero esta hace mucho que se había caído, en la huía del orco malo. Así que, tras recuperar el aliento, sacó un de sus flechitas de madera de su carcaj y preparó su arco. Levantó la cabecita y entrecerró los ojos. El orco malo no se veía por ningún lado… pero sabía que estaba allí.

-"Ezellahen…---" _//… sé que estas allí. No te escondas.//-_ susurró el orco tenebrosamente, caminando silenciosamente para encontrar a su presa.

-¡No me atapadaz, orco malo!- chilló el valiente _elfito_ saltando desde su escondite- ¡Toma eto!- volvió a chillar. Puso una de sus fechitas en el arco y tiró. Siendo ellas de juguete y teniendo él tan poca fuerza para sus tres añitos, la flecha no fue muy lejos, solo cayó a diez centímetros de su cuerpecito.

-¿Esa es tu defensa?- rió el orco malo.- Voy a enseñarte lo que es el dolor.

Harry chilló y tiró su arco y carcaj, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz para escapar. Lord Elrond lo atrapo entre sus manos, lo alzó en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Lau, Lelo! ¡Lau!- rió retorciéndose entre los brazos del mayor. (**Nota:** Lau no)

-Eres mío ahora, ithen.- gruñó Elrond.- Y ahora te vas para el baño… ya hemos jugado mucho.

-Pedo, Lelo…- gimoteó haciendo un puchero.- ya me mañe ayed…

-Y estás de nuevo todo mugroso.- regañó tiernamente-. Debes bañarte, Ezellahen. Recuerda que mañana partiremos temprano para Gondor y no habrá tiempo de bañarte entonces.

-¿Gondo? ¿None eta, Eldadion?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Tancave,- suspiró- donde esta el revoltoso de Eldarion.

La sonrisa anticipada de Ezellahen produjo un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal de Lord Elrond. Esos dos solo se habían visto una vez en todo este tiempo, pero esa sola ocasión bastó para que su casa de Rivendell quedara hecha un caos total. Por suerte ahora estarían en Gondor.

-

**.:.Al otro día.:.**

-

-Papi… ¿mami ta nojado conmigo?

-No, cielo…- suspiró Elladan.- Lo que pasa es que mami esta melancólico. Creo que debemos buscarle un novio… ¬¬

-Oh…- parpadeó.- ¿pada que le den betos?

-Supongo que mami no solo quiere besos. Los elfos tenemos ciertas necesidades, tu sabes. Creo que mami necesita alguien que se lo co…- miró la cara confundida de su hijito.- ejem, bueno nada. Que necesita un novio y ya.

-En Gondo poemos encotar uno.

-Tal vez…- terminó de ajustarle la túnica y lo alzó en brazos.- "" _//Por cierto, debes hablar más Quenya que para eso Lelito se mata enseñándote.//_

Harry sonrió abrazándose al cuello de su papi y se encogió de hombros.

-"---" _//Es divetido llevadle la conta a lelito//-_ sonrió malicioso.

Elladan solo pudo enarcar una ceja al ver ese gesto y actitud tan parecida a la suya en su niño. Parecía que sus influencias estaban resultando algo… malas después de todo.

-"---" _//Pues no deberías...//-_ dijo seriamente. Aunque, su gemelo y él mismo lo hacía incontables veces, pero Harry podría llegar a ser diferente. Suspiró.- Mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas del la Casa Principal. Allí ya los esperaban el resto de los elfos de Rivendell que iban al viaje. Elrohir tomó a Ezellahen para llevarlo en su montura. Montar era algo que Harry disfrutaba, sobre todo cuando la velocidad era la máxima. Era por eso que a veces se escapada a los establos donde Glorfindel lo dejaba montar un pequeño pony que había recibido de regalo de los Hobbits para su primer cumpleaños en la Tierra Media.

Como los gemelos no sabían exactamente en que fecha había nacido su hijito, habían decidido que se lo festejarían el día que lo encontraron en aquel bosque. La primera fiesta fue un desborde de alegría para la casa de Rivendell, todos fueron invitados y el niño recibió muchísimos regalos. Entre ellos el pony Piruru, unos juguetes en forma de arcos, flechas y espadas, y ropa variada. Espantando nuevamente a su hermano, Elrohir había llorado a mitad de la fiesta al ver la preciosa sonrisa que adornaba las facciones de su hijito. Era obvio para todos que ese gemelo en particular necesitaba un novio… pero él se resistía.

El viaje era largo, así que, llegada la noche decidieron acampar para poder descansar y dormir un rato. Algunos vigilarían porque, lastimosamente, aún había algún que otra criatura oscura deambulando por allí.

-Mami…- llamó Ezellahen a Elrohir- "---" _//Yo quelo novio pada ti…//-_ dijo seriamente.

El gemelo enarcó una ceja y atrajo a su hijo para sentarlo en sus piernas.

-"---" _//¿Y porque quieres conseguirme uno?//_

-"---"_//Tas tiste mami, a mí no guta vete tiste.//_

Sonrió con ternura, besando la larga cabellera de su pequeño.

-"---" _//Son muy nobles tus sentimientos, Ezellahen. Pero mami esta buscando a la persona indicada, así que no puedo tener cualquier novio.//_

-"---" _//¿Indi-cada?//-_ preguntó confundido.

-"---" _//Sip, para lo elfos como mami solo existe una persona… yo solo puedo tener un novio para toda la vida, un alma gemela, alguien perfecto para mí. ¿Entiendes?//_

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras Harry jugaba con los dedos que se fijaban en su cintura y fruncía su ceñito, concentrado.

-"---" _//Si mami…//-_ dijo al fin, sobresaltando a Elrohir. No esperaba que entendiera.- "---" _//Haddy va a ayudate a encontar a tu alma gemela.//_

-"Hantale, Ezellahen" _//Gracias, Ezellahen.//_

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

A la tarde del sexto día de viaje al fin pudieron divisar las puertas de entrada a Minas Tirith. Para estas épocas la ciudad ya estaba completamente restaurada, era majestuosa como antaño. Los elfos incitaron a sus caballos a aumentar el ritmo, para llegar cuanto antes.

Se apearon en la entrada de las grandes puertas, encontrándose con que el mago Mithandir estaba allí, sonriendo con esa sonrisa misteriosa que él tenía.

-¡Abelo!- chilló Harry, corriendo a enredar sus manos en las piernas del mago de barba blanca.

-Es bueno verte, Ezellahen. Estás más grande que la última vez que nos encontramos.

-Sip,- se enderezó orgulloso.- yo quecer ápido.

-Se nota, se nota.- revolvió sus cabellos azabaches- ¿Vamos en busca de Elboron?- se agachó hasta llegar a la altura del niño.- He traído algo para ustedes, un regalo especial.

Ante la palabra regalo los ojos del niño brillaron y sonrió.

-¡Regalo!- chilló tomando la mano del mayor.- ¡Vamos, abelo!

El niño arrastró al adulto hasta el castaño, mientras los ceños de los elfos se fruncían. La mueca divertida en Gandalf no presagiaba nada bueno, ya que solía tener unos gustos bastante extraños para los regalos.

No tardaron en encontrar al pequeño príncipe, apenas pusieron un pie en el castillo un vendaval moreno corrió a estrellarse contra ellos. Harry sonrió tomando las manos de su amiguito.

-¡Eldadion!/¡Haddy!- chillaron al unísono, ocasionando una mueca de dolor en el mago.

-Oh, ya están aquí.- llegó la voz melodiosa de Legolas, quien llegaba con una pequeña niña de dos meses en brazos, la princesita de Arnor y Gondor. Su nombre era Alana, era tan rubia como su "madre" y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro como los de su abuelo Thranduil.- Sean bienvenidos.

El esposo del Rey de Gondor sonreía, pero por dentro estaba horrorizado al ver que ya su hijo y Ezellahen hablaban en ese idioma que solo ellos conocían, y, encima, Elboron estaba por llegar. Los tres juntos eran dinamita.

-¡Abelo dice que tene regalos, Eldadion!

-¿Ti…?

Ambos niños giraron a ver al mago con expectativa, mientras el resto de los elfos de Rivendell entraba al Hall del castillo para saludar a Legolas y la pequeña Alana.

El viejo Istar se arrodilló usando su bastón como apoyo y sacó dos pequeñas urnas de cristal del interior de su túnica blanca. Con un movimiento de su mano estas crecieron hasta alcanzar unos treinta centímetros de largo. Dentro se podían ver dos pequeños animales dormidos, uno era negro como el carbón y el otro blanco como la nieve.

-Despierten…- susurró Gandalf.

Ambos… ¿conejos?, abrieron los ojos solo por un momento y luego ellos se convirtieron en dos ranuras, y en sus bocas se formaron sendas sonrisas de tranquilidad. Con otro movimiento de su mano, los pequeños animales se vieron liberados de su jaula de cristal y saltaron al piso. El negro tenía una gema azul en la frente y el blanco una roja, sus orejas eran más largas que las de un conejo y estas caían al costado de sus cuerpos. Se paraban en sus patas traseras y sus brazos eran cortitos.

-¿POOOO?- dijeron ambas al unísono, luciendo confundidas y dando un gran bostezo. Habían hibernado por un largo periodo.

-Wow…- dijeron los niños en conjunto, mirando admirados a los animales.

-Estas son mascotas especiales, muchachos.- el mago sonrió acariciando la cabeza del blanco- Ambas se llaman Mokona, pero ustedes pueden cambiarles el nombre si les apetece. El blanco es para ti Ezellahen.- miró a la Mokona blanca y sonrió- Quiero presentarte a tu nuevo dueño Mokona, este es Ezellahen, espero que se lleven bien.

-¡POO!- chilló la Mokona blanca, saltando para llegar junto a Harry.

-Hola…- murmuró el niño, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Era suavecita y liviana como el algodón, muy mimosa, ya que se estaba restregando contra la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Y la Mokona negra es tuya Eldarion.- los presentó y la Mokona negra tambien se llevó bien con su nuevo dueño.- Como ya dije son libres de ponerles otro nombre.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y con cada Mokona en el hombro se fueron a un rincón a deliberar.

-¿Qué clase de… bicho es eso, Mithandir?- quiso saber Lord Elrond, que miraba a las extrañas criaturas con desconfianza.

-Oh,- sonrió de lado-. son creaciones de una vieja amiga que decidió desistir de ellas cuando abandonó la Tierra Media para ir al universo de donde nuestro amigo Godric Gryffindor vino. En realidad no sé como logró hacerlo, pero me dejó a cargo de sus mascotas. Ellas le van a servir mucho a los niños, porque, como verán, no son normales.

-¿Qué tienen de especial?- se interesó Legolas.

-Le gemas en sus cabezas son el condimento especial. Son mágicas y mediante ellas los niños podrán comunicarse no importa la distancia, ni el universo, ellas actuaran como comunicadores. Además de ellas también podrán obtener algún objeto que deseen… cualquier cosa.

-Vaya… suena… interesante.- murmuró Elladan.

-¿No son peligrosas?- preguntó Elrohir con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que no.- rió.- Son inofensivas, puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo.- hizo un ademán con la mano para que las observaba.

La Mokona blanca se encontraba en el hombro de Harry, acariciando con una de sus orejas la cabeza del niño, mientras movía su bracito libre a una velocidad increíble. La Mokona negra escuchaba atentamente la charla de los niños y fruncía el ceño a algo que le decía Eldarion mientras negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza, ella estaba entre los brazos de su nuevo dueño.

Al fin al Mokona negra asintió sonriente y los niños se acercaron con sonrisas satisfechas a los adultos.

-Ya tabemos.- dijo Eldarion.- Mi Mokona seda ahoda… Ciaran.

-Y mío se queda con Mokona.

-Una buena decisión.- asintió Gandalf.

-¡Poo! ¡Poo!- dijeron Ciaran y Mokona al unísono antes de bajar de los brazos de sus dueños y brincar hasta la salida más cercana.

-¡Tas ellas!- chillaron los dos niños antes de salir tras las mascotas.

-Espero que sea una buena decisión darle tales regalos.- murmuró Elrond con el ceño fruncido. Algo le decía que muchas calamidades se esperaban con esos niños y sus nuevas y adorables mascotas.

La tarde llegó enseguida y con ella Elboron y su familia. Los adultos no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca cuando los tres niños se reunieron. Elboron ya contaba con cuatro años y medio, Ezellahen tenía tres y el pequeño Eldarion acababa de entrar en el año y seis meses. Los pequeños se llevaban _terriblemente_ bien, para consternación de sus padres y niñeras ocasionales.

-¿Paso?- quiso saber Ezellahen mirando el jardín.

-Ayer llovió, Eze… por eso hay muto bayo.- comentó Elboron, mirando el gran charco de barro que había en medio del jardín.

-Oh… no poemos jugar acá.- dijo abatido.

-¡Poo! ¡Poo!- las pequeñas mascotas de los niños pasaron saltando junto a ellos y se estamparon en el barro. Saltando divertidas, estrellando gotitas de barro por todos lados y ensuciándose sus suaves pelajes. Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron maliciosos. Tras un chillido excitado se unieron a Ciaran y Mokona y comenzaron a saltar en el barro. Está demás decir que cada uno estaba vestido con finísimas túnicas.

Saltaban felices, riendo con la alegría de disfrutar las cosas sencillas, cualidad que algunos adultos olvidan. Eldarion fue el primero en tomar el barro con las manos, sonrió travieso antes de tirárselo a Ezellahen, el lodo cayo en la cabeza del pequeño, quien quedo perplejo. Eldarion y Elboron comenzaron a reír, hasta que sus rostros fueron cubiertos por el barro que les lanzo el pequeño de ojos verdes. De esta manera se dio la partida a la gran guerra de barro.

Los adultos los habían dejado jugar tranquilos, sin vigilancia, jamás imaginándose el rumbo que el juego iba a tomar. La guerra de barro se detuvo para dar paso a la pequeña lucha en el lodo, donde se jalaron sus ya sucias túnicas. Elboron fue el primero en caer, al resbalarse en la mezcla de tierra y agua. Ezellahen y Eldarion fueron en su ayuda, pero al tomarse de las ropas de sus amigos ambos cayeron de lleno al suelo, embarrándose hasta los cabellos. Los tres pequeños parecían criaturas de lodo, solo el color de sus ojos se podía distinguir.

Las mascotitas saltaban contentas "poopoopeando" de aquí para allá, tan sucias como sus dueños.

De repente, Elboron dejó de saltar en el barro, se limpió la cara para ver mejor y miró a sus amigos con el ceño fruncidito.

-Tengo hambe.- sentenció.

Elboron y Harry se levantaron del charco y asintieron en dirección al príncipe y corrieron despavoridos al castillo luego de recoger a sus mascotas del piso.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Aragorn se masajeó las sienes decidido a que no podría seguir leyendo esos contratos si no se calmaba el revuelo que venía desde afuera. Suspiró derrotado y salió rumbo al salón principal de su castillo para saber que era lo que pasaba.

La vista que lo recibió lo hizo enarcar una ceja. Su hijo, el joven Elboron y Ezellahen corrían de aquí para allá con sendas sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros. Estaban llenos de barro, al igual que su inmaculado piso, sofá, alfombra y paredes. Por todos lados había huellitas de piecitos de niños y de dos… conejos… aunque dudaba que la nueva mascota de su hijo y ahijado (porque los gemelos habían decidido que Aragorn fuera padrino de Harry) fueran realmente conejos, pero lo parecían. Ellas estaban totalmente sucias de pies a cabeza (al igual que los niños) tanto que no se distinguía el color de cada una, ni siquiera las gemas de sus cabezas era notoria debajo de tanto barro.

Miró al resto de los presentes, Eómer, Faramir y Boromir sonreían divertidos mientras Éowyn le gritaba a su hijo que se detuviera. Elladan intentaba refrenar a Elrohir tal vez diciéndole que su niño solo se estaba divirtiendo y que lo dejara. Sus Adar, por otro lado parecían estar en estado de shock, seguramente ni sus gemelos en sus épocas de niños habían causado tal desastre. Su amor tambien estaba allí, al parecer dividido entre reír o amonestar a su hijo.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo esto?

Los niños se detuvieron de repente y todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

Ezellahen enarcó una cejita y miró a Eldarion, este le sonrió y ambos asintieron en dirección de Elboron.

-¡Papi…!

-¡Tío…!

-¡Padrino…!

-¡Poo…!

-¡Poo…!

Tras esos chillidos, el Rey de Gondor vio, horrorizado, como tres manchas marrones se dirigían hacia él, seguida de sus mascotas. No tuvo tiempo de esconderse, los niños se abrazaron a sus piernas, ensuciándole sus costosos y pulcros trajes de Rey, haciéndolo tambalear y caer hacia atrás de cola.

Pudo escuchar los gemidos horrorizados de sus sirvientes y las carcajadas de aquellos que decían ser sus _amigos_.

Los niños rieron y llevaron sus manos a la cara pecho y brazos del Rey y lo terminaron de embarrar completamente. Aragorn suspiró, sonrió malicioso y comenzó a hacer cosquillas a los niños.

La verdad era que necesitaba esa distracción de tanto trabajo y estaba agradecido con aquellos pequeños diablillos con cara de ángel.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Esto es lo que se llama un capítulo de transición XD os sirvió para presentar a dos cositas hermosas de las cuales Angi y yo tenemos gusto… las Mokonas. No serán un elemento esencial del fic, más bien para dar un poco de humor.

En el chap que viene vendrá lo prometido acerca de la estancia de Godric Gryffindor en la Tierra Media.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	8. Manuscritos

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 7: Manuscritos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡Tío Sidius!

Un pequeño castañito corrió hasta estrellarse contra las piernas del adulto. Sirius Black sonrió y levantó al pequeño que había traído un poco de luz a la vida de los Merodeadores.

-¿Cómo estas, Neville?

-¡Bien! ¿Juamos?

-Seguro, peque. Deja que me saque la túnica Auror y jugamos todo lo que quieras.

Desde que ocurriera aquella terrible desgracia hace tres años atrás. Sirius, James y Remus se fueron a vivir juntos en una gran casa que no llegaba a ser Mansión, pero era inmensa. La misma había pertenecido a una de las tantas familias de la luz que perecieron en la guerra, antes de la derrota del Lord Oscuro. La habían comprado entre Black y Potter. Tomaron esa decisión porque cada uno, por diferentes razones quedó devastado luego de los acontecimientos del Halloween de 1981, de esta manera era un forma de contenerse entre ellos… no estando solos, sino juntos… como hermanos. Acompañándose en el dolor y continuando con la difícil tarea de vivir.

Fueron ocho meses después de que se instalaran definitivamente en la casa que empezaron a salir y frecuentar al viudo Frank Longbottom. Entre ellos se entendían, porque se vieron afectados por las mismas dolorosas circunstancias. Frank vivía solo con su niño, es por eso que ellos decidieron "adoptarlo" de alguna manera. Y el pequeño Neville era mimado por los cuatro hombres de la casa. Para los tres Merodeadores era bastante doloroso y nostálgico, ya que no solo es niño les recordaba a Harry, sino que tambien era extraño festejar el cumpleaños de Neville el mismo día que el de Prongsie.

Sin embargo, poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando, no era que se olvidaran de Harry, pero el niño Longbottom traía sonrisas y cierta paz a la casa.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban llegando a la casa.

Remus Lupin estaba estudiando para ser un experto en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, siendo un licántropo no tenía muchas posibilidades de obtener un trabajo y se sentía una carga al tener que ser mantenido por sus amigos, ellos, por supuesto se encargaron de decirle que no había problemas y al no poder encontrar un trabajo tuvo que resignarse… por ahora.

James Potter, Sirius Black y Frank Longbottom habían seguido con sus carreras de Aurores. Los tres eran los más expertos, más temerarios y apuestos del departamento… despertando cierta envidia en sus compañeros. James era el más temerario de todos, porque había refugiado en su trabajo el dolor de su pérdida, intentando olvidar. Siempre aceptaba los trabajos más duros y peligrosos, por lo que Sirius y Frank se veían en la necesidad de acompañarlo para que no se matara. Era por eso que los tres se ganaron la fama de osados.

Ahora se encontraban comiendo los ricos alimentos que sus elfos había preparado. Los hombres se miraban entre sí al ver el silencio en que se encontraba inmerso James. Su ceño estaba fruncido, su comida apenas tocada y parecía reflexionar profundamente en algo. Hace tres días que estaba con esa actitud taciturna y los Merodeadores ya estaban un tanto preocupados.

-¿Ocurre algo, Prongs?- preguntó amablemente Remus.

El de anteojos levantó la cabeza y pudo ver tres caras muy preocupadas, sonrió de lado. Estaba agradecido por tener amigos tan buenos.

-He decido visitar mi antigua casa… en el Valle de Godric.

-¿Perdón…?- preguntó Sirius, incrédulamente.

-¿Estas seguro, James?- quiso saber Remus.

-Si, desde aquella noche que no regreso, porque me dolía tener que ver mi casa devastada... donde fui tan feliz. Pienso que es una actitud infantil de mi parte no querer ir. ¡Ni siquiera fui allí para buscar mi ropa!- negó con la cabeza.- Deseo ver si hay alguna pista que me ayude a encontrar a mi hijo…

Los hombres suspiraron y se desinflaron en sus asientos. Después de estos años, el Ministerio había dejado de buscar a Harry, dándolo por muerto. Sin embargo, James no se daba por vencido, él estaba seguro que su hijo estaba vivo y en alguna parte. Ellos intentaban conservar las mismas esperanzas, pero después de tanta busca exhaustiva, era prácticamente improbable que el niño estuviera vivo, por supuesto, nunca le dijeron esto a James. Porque, después de todo, aún conservaban una pequeña esperanza.

-Si estás decidido…- murmuró Frank.

-Lo estoy, mañana mismo iré para buscar alguna pista… no deseo que me acompañen. Necesito hacer esto solo.- pidió antes de que sus amigos se ofrecieran.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí impotentes y no les quedó de otra más que aceptar el pedido de su amigo.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Tierra Media.-**

-

Un espectacular corcel blanco galopaba a una velocidad que en un caballo no era normal, pero este no era un corcel común y corriente, el era Sombragris el rey de todos los caballos de la Tierra Media. En su lomo transportaba una figura importante, a la única persona que había dejado que lo montara en todo ese lugar, al mago ahora blanco, Gandalf.

Detuvo el trote del blanco animal justo en las puertas de un pequeño castillo cuya localización era desconocida para todos excepto para dos personas. El mismo Gandalf y el habitante de ese lugar.

-Mithandir, cuanto tiempo.

El dueño del saludo era un hombre que no pasaba los treinta años de edad. Su sonrisa podría llegar a derretir el mismísimo Caradhras, sus ojos eran increíblemente violetas y su cabello, largo hasta sus hombros, era de un color negro azulado. Estaba vestido con una túnica azul muy oscuro, y aún así, se podía notar que su cuerpo era el de un guerrero.

-De hecho sí, Morë. Desde el fin de la guerra por el anillo que no te he visto mi muchacho.- bajó del caballo para estrechar en un abrazo al más joven.- Y me temo que he venido solo para pedirte un gran favor.

-Todo lo que necesites. Siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo por ayudarme.

Gandalf asintió, feliz por la buena disposición del muchacho. Eso era óptimo, porque estaba seguro que las noticias que iba a comunicarle a continuación iban a ser muy impactantes.

Entraron al lugar y se acomodaron. El más joven contaba con una vara de madera con la cual convocó una tetera y dos tazas para acompañar su charla con té y algunas galletitas.

-Hace cerca de un año y medio conocí a un niño.- comenzó Gandalf- Este niño vive en Rivendell y ha sido adoptado por los hijos de Lord Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir. Lo extraño, es que ese niño ha llegado a la Tierra Media de la misma forma en la que tú llegaste.

El pelinegro-azulado detuvo su respiración, mirando con incredulidad al Istar.

-¿Cómo…?

-Así como lo oyes, apareció en el bosque de Fangorn en medio de una luz muy brillante, allí fue donde los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir lo encontraron. El niño es moreno, de ojos verdes y tiene una extraña cicatriz en la frente…- sacudió la cabeza.- Lo único que se sabe con certeza de él es que se llama Harry Potter.

Toda la sangre del rostro de Morë desapareció ante ese apellido.

-¿Po-Potter has dicho?

-¿Lo conoces acaso…?- preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

Los ojos violetas se perdieron en el hermoso paisaje que demostraba la ventana de la sala de estar.

-Yo…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi muchacho. Esos fantasmas que te llevaron a la necesidad de transportarte a este lugar ya no deberían asustarte. Estamos en confianza, Morë.

-Lo sé, Gandalf.- suspiró.- Tal vez sea hora que te vaya contando algo de mi historia…

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Valle de Godric.-**

-

James pateó los escombros que estaban en lo que fue una vez la cocina de su casa. Una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro al ver las cosas eléctricas muggles que Lily había insistido en comprar para su casa, alegando que ella quería conservar aunque fuera esas pequeñas cosas de sus orígenes. No que le molestara, la televisión había resultado ser algo bueno a tener en la casa.

Caminó hasta llegar al comedor y pudo ver que allí todo estaba intacto, solo se podía ver la gran capa de polvo y una que otra hoja seca de los árboles que rodeaban su ex hogar. Todo estaba allí y estaba agradecido que la casa no hubiese sido saqueada luego de los acontecimientos que cambiaron su vida para siempre.

Durante una hora, vagó por toda la casa, evitando de sobremanera aquel sitio que sabía que iba a romper la entereza que estaba guardando hasta ahora. El lugar que le iba a hacer derramar esas lágrimas que pensaba que ya no tenía. Sin embargo, era necesario que lo hiciera, si quería aceptar de una vez por todas que su familia se había ido para siempre.

Inspirando hondamente entró a la habitación de Harry. El cuarto donde su hijo y Lily pasaban la mayor parte de sus días, el lugar donde toda aquella tragedia había pasado. La primera lágrima rodó al ver la cuna, en la cual se notaba, a pesar de la gruesa capa de polvo, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Eso era algo que los aurores no entendía, el porque de esa sangre, ya que si el Lord había usado la maldición asesina no tendría porque haber sangre, a no ser que haya habido un pequeña lucha. Era todo un rompecabezas que tal vez solo el niño desaparecido podría llegar a resolver, pero como él faltaba… todos pensaban que nunca iban a saber que fue lo que en realidad sucedió.

Suspirando y secando su rostro, caminó hasta el sillón donde Lily se solía sentar para tejer, leer o hacer dormir a su niño con una canción de cuna. Con un pase de varita despejó todo el polvo y se sentó. Sonriendo de lado ante la comodidad del objeto.

-Así que era por esto que te pasabas tanto tiempo sentada en este lugar, mi pelirroja.

Volvió a suspirar y comenzó a mirar los alrededores. El lugar, obviamente, estaba rodeado de los juguetes de su niño, fotos y cuadros. Junto a él había una pequeña mesa que tenía un extraño libro. Frunciendo el ceño lo tomó y abrió para ver que tenía.

-

**-/-/-**_**Memorias de un viaje inesperado**_

_**Godric Gryffindor**_**-/-/-**

-

Frunció el ceño, interesado en ese manuscrito. Su corazón latía rápidamente ante lo que podría llegar a ser eso. Cinco meses antes de que ocurriera esa desgracia, Lily había llegado a casa muy tarde y no quiso decirle donde estaba. Solo le dijo que alguien se había puesto en contacto con ella y le había pedido ayuda para descifrar un gran tesoro.

Le pareció sospechoso, porque no le quiso decir la identidad de esa persona, ni le quiso decir cual era el supuesto tesoro. Y ahora se encontraba con eso. Si el libro resultaba ser un diario escrito por Godric Gryffindor, en verdad se trataba de un gran tesoro, un tesoro invaluable.

Abrió el libro en una página al azar y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué mierda…?

El susodicho estaba escrito en una lengua que no se le hacía conocida para nada. La caligrafía era impecable y todo se conservaba muy bien, pero las palabras no le sonaban para nada. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, llámenlo un presentimiento, le dijo que ese libro tenía mucho que ver con la misteriosa desaparición de su bebé.

Decidido, cerró el libro y se dispuso a salir de la casa para aparecerse en su nuevo hogar. Tal vez el inteligente Moony podría traducirle ese manuscrito.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Gandalf miraba seriamente a su pupilo, mientras que mascaba una deliciosa galletita. Morë lo miraba con aprensión, nervioso ante como podría ser juzgado por su pasado. Era por eso, por miedo al rechazo, que no le había contado sobre sus acciones en su verdadero mundo. Estaba aterrado de que su maestro lo rechazara, porque le había tomado mucho cariño y también porque no tenía otro lugar adonde ir.

-¿Mithandir…?

El adulto suspiró.

-Todos cometemos errores mi muchacho.- empezó.- Y así como los cometemos, muchos no se dan cuenta, creen estar justificados y no procuran cambiar… tú lo hiciste y eso es muy valeroso de tu parte.

-Gracias.

-Creo que vivir con eso en tu conciencia es bastante castigo y yo no pienso imponerte otro. Desde que estás aquí me has demostrado que eres una gran persona y no es mi deber juzgarte.- sonrió.

-Tenía miedo… por eso no te dije nada antes.

-Es comprensible.- asintió.

Estuvieron varios minutos callados. Morë suspiraba tranquilo al saber que al menos este gran mago sabía su más oscuro secreto y no lo repudiaba por ello.

-Aún no me has dicho para que me necesitabas.

-Oh, bien.- sonrisa- Supongo que sabes que este niño es un mago como tú y creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que tenga un preparación…

-¿Pero no es muy pequeño…?

-Lo es, pero…

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

-

Ezellahen lanzó un bufidito irritado y miró enfadado como su mascota, Mokona, dormía a pierna tendida en el sillón junto a él, un pequeño globito se inflaba y desinflaba de su nariz con cada respiración.

Miró desganado como sus padres y el resto de los adultos entrenaban con espadas y flechas alrededor suyo, sin que nadie le prestara la menor atención. ¡Estaba aburrido! Y ni siquiera su querida amiga le hacía caso. Gruñó cruzándose de brazos y fue en busca de su lelo. A lo mejor quería jugar a los orcos malos y al el elfo valiente.

Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho y luego de golpear su pequeña cabecita se introdujo en el lugar.

-¿Lelo…?

Dos pares de cabeza se giraron para mirarlo.

-Oh, aiya Mithandir.- sonrió al anciano.

-Aiya, Ezellahen.

-"---" _//¿Qué necesitas, pequeño?//_

-"---" _//Toy abuyido, lelo_.//- terminó su queja con un encantador puchero.

-"---" _//Pero yo estoy ocupado, Ezellahen. Si quieres jugar busca a alguien más. ¿Y tu mascota?//_

-"---" _//¡Ella duerme!//- _refunfuñó.- "---" _//Papi y mami entenan y no me haten caso. Juega con mí lelo.//_

-"---" //_No puedo pequeño, tengo asuntos muy importantes que tratar con Mithandir. Cuando termine te buscaré, ahora… debes dejarnos solos_.//

Harry le mandó la peor de sus miradas y se retiró con el orgullo herido. Gandalf enarcó una ceja.

-Si no es muy entrometido de mi parte decirte, creo que lo están malcriando demasiado.

-Lo sé.- suspiró el Lord de Rivendell.- Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… nos tiene comiendo de su mano…

El anciano sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Afuera, Harry miraba con los brazos cruzados y un ceño oscuro el entrenamiento. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando que todo sería más divertido si las espadas y las flechas fueran juguetes de tela como su tía Éowyn le había hecho a él y sus amigos o bien de la consistencia de su amiga Mokona, todo felpudito.

Unos gritos de sorpresa lo distrajeron de sus divertidos pensamientos. Asombrado, vio como la espada de su mami era una flor toda rosada y de peluche. El arco de su papi era celeste y tenía unas estrellas amarillas por todos lados y las flechas de habían convertido en pequeñas Mokonas de todos los colores.

-¡Que bien!

-

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

-

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin Morë pudo recuperar su compostura, ya que había estado riendo a mandíbula suelta por el recuerdo que acaba de serle contado. El Istar también sonreía.

-Como verás, él confesó que eso era lo que quería. Por ahora solo son cosas inocentes, pero pueden agravarse. Es por eso que convencí a su abuelo de que necesita de alguien que lo ayude a controlar su magia. Y he pensado en ti para que seas su instructor.

-¿Yo…?

-Si, Morë. Tú te has recibido con buenas notas en la escuela que estudiaste, por lo que me dijiste y yo tambien te he enseñado mucho de lo que sé. Creo que sería bueno que convivas con otras personas y que, para variar, puedas utilizar tu magia para otras cosas que no sea mantener esta casa en pie.

-Pero si el niño no tiene varita sería difícil.

-Ese niño no es como todos, mi muchacho. Sé que él no necesitara una varita para poder exteriorizar su magia.

La cara del joven mostraba sorpresa. Aunque, si el niño era hijo de quien pensaba no debería estar tan sorprendido.

-Si tú lo dices… con gusto me trasladaré a Rivendell para enseñarle todo lo que pueda al pequeño.

-Perfecto. Mañana partimos, Morë.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Lo prometido es deuda y acá tuvieron el gusto de ver un poco de todo, como les va la vida a los Merodeadores y ojo… esos manuscritos son importantes XD

También algo del tierno chibi-Harry… ¡¡¡Y su primer encuentro con la magia!!!

Je… ¿y quien es Morë? ¡¡¡Le dedicamos un capítulo a quien lo adivine!!! Pero en este concurso no entra mis lectoras de _Slasheaven_ ¬¬

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	9. Morë

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 8: Morë.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Dedicado a ****Lord Grond**** por ser el primero en acertar en las conjeturas de quien era Morë XD**

-

-¡¡¡Remus!!! ¡¡¡Sirius!!! ¡¡¡Frank!!!

Los aludidos, que se encontraban en casa, porque era fin de semana, fruncieron el ceño y caminaron hasta llegar a la Sala, donde James Potter prácticamente saltaba en un solo pie. Les pareció bastante extraño, ya que, al venir del Valle de Godric lugar donde ocurrió la catástrofe que le quitó a su familia, mínimo esperaban que llegara silencioso y cabizbajo. Esta clase de alegría los tenía completamente desconcertados.

-¿Qué sucede, James?

-¡¡¡Moony!!! ¡Mira lo que he encontrado en la habitación de mi bebé, sé que era lo que estudiaba de mi Lily!

Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño hermoso se acercó a su hiperactivo amigo y tomo los pergaminos que James tenia. Los abrió y leyó la primera página. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y retrocedió hasta sentarse en un sillón que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso?

-Godric Gryffindor…- murmuró Remus.

-¿Qué…? No entiendo nada.- refunfuñó Sirius.

Lupin no hizo caso de su amigo y levantó la mirada para conectarla con la del sonriente Potter.

-¿Esto era lo que Lily estaba traduciendo antes que… antes de aquello?

-Si, Moony. Eso era por lo que casi no nos prestaba atención. No tengo la menor idea de donde lo encontró, pero…- se detuvo brevemente, inseguro de decirlo.

-¿Pero que…?- alentó Frank.

-Creo que allí esta la razón porque la que no hemos encontrado a Harry.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de los otros tres adultos. Era por eso… su amigo jamás había perdido la esperanza, pero, para ser sinceros… ¿Por qué James pensaba que unos pergaminos viejos iban a conducirlo a su hijo?

-Prongs, no creo que…

-Dumbledore lo dijo, Paddy.- cortó James, con expresión seria- Que aparte de la magia negra que rodeaba la habitación de Harry, había otra. Otra que no podía detectar exactamente que era, pero que estaba seguro que era magia antigua. Bien, esos pergaminos son antiguos y… algo me dice… estoy casi seguro que si desciframos esos pergaminos podré volver a tener a mi niño conmigo.

Sirius no pudo más que sonreír, dejando que aquella esperanza perdida volviera a crecer en su pecho, al ver la confianza de su amigo.

-Seguro amigo. Encontraremos la forma…

James sonrió brillantemente y se giró para ver a Remus.

-Moony, eres mi única esperanza… porque no sé ni siquiera en que idioma está escrito.

El castaño miró a su amigo y luego a los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos, su ceño se frunció mientras los contemplaba, inconciente de la mirada de aprensión que se dibujo en el rostro del resto de los Merodeadores. ¿Si el inteligente de Moony no lo sabía…? ¿Deberían buscar ayuda extra…?

-Creo que lo sé…- dijo al fin, el resto de los hombres soltó el aire que contenían.- Si no estoy equivocado es un lengua muy antigua y casi olvidada en el Mundo Mágico…- murmuró.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Qué es?- pidió impaciente Black.

-Si no me equivoco es Quenya, la lengua de los Altos Elfos.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-¿Me equivoco o te veo nervioso…?

Morë se removió inquieto sobre su caballo castaño y miró de soslayo al hombre que se había convertido en su mentor, mejor amigo y casi un abuelo para él. Suspiró.

-No puedo quitarme el nerviosismo. Es decir… hace mucho que no veo a otras personas aparte de los de la aldea que esta cerca del lugar donde vivíamos… y además nunca he visto a un elfo antes.

-Si lo has hecho, Morë…

-¡Pero no eran tan importante como estos!- exclamó, dejando ver un lado infantil que muy pocos tuvieron el privilegio de conocer antes. Normalmente, el joven era tan tranquilo como su mentor.- Digo, ¿no me dijiste que eran de la realeza o algo así…? ¿Un Lord y los príncipes…? Siempre me dijiste que Rivendell era uno de los lugares donde vivía uno los más importantes elfos de la Tierra Media… Lord Elrond.

-Es verdad, pero no dejes que ello te intimide, Morë. Creía que tu familia era de alta clase social, en el lugar de donde venías.

Morë se enderezó en su caballo adoptando una pose y expresión seria. Gandalf suspiró, siempre que mencionaba a la familia del chico su cara se transformaba en una mascara sin emociones. Eso era algo que, lamentablemente, nunca pudo cambiar en los años que llevaba conociéndolo. La familia de su pupilo había dejado una marca imborrable en su mente.

-Si, frecuentábamos a gente de alta sociedad, pero nunca de tan alto rango.

-Entonces debo insistir en que te tranquilices muchacho, una vez que los conozcas vas a ver que no es necesario andar en puntas de pie cerca de ellos. Además, te llevo para que te hagas cargo de la educación de su nieto, algo que el atesora más de lo que quiere admitir. Así que, debes tratar de parecer lo más normal que puedas y ganarte su confianza. Recuerda que la primera impresión es muy importante…

Morë asintió seriamente, pensando en como iba a cambiar su vida ahora que conociera al pequeño hijo de Lily y James Potter.

-

**-.Rivendell.-**

**-**

Morë se revolvió incomodo en su posición mientras los ojos grises del Señor de Rivendell lo observaban, con una mirada que pareciera revelar sus más profundos secretos. Era de hecho como lo había descrito su mentor. El medio elfo despedía un alo de grandeza y sabiduría que ni el mismismo Albus Dumbledore podría adquirir en todos los años de su vida. Este hecho lo estaba abrumando un poco, ya que no tenía gusto de ser juzgado de esa manera, pero, según Gandalf, para Lord Elrond solo bastaba una mirada para saber si eras una buena persona o no.

-No sé si preferiría que charláramos en mi lengua o la suya, Señor Morë.- habló tranquilamente Elrond mientras hacía una señal a uno de sus empleados.

-Lo que usted prefiera, Lord Elrond. Mithandir se ha tomado el trabajo de enseñarse su lengua y ya no tengo dificultades en hablarla.

-"---" _//Eso es bueno, puesto que deseo que mi nieto hable la lengua de los mortales lo menos posible.//_

Los ojos violetas de Morë brillaron entusiasmados.

-"---" _//Entonces… ¿ha decidido contratarme?//_

-"---" _//Por mi está bien, Mithandir te ha recomendado y confío completamente en él. Pero necesitas ser juzgado por mis hijos. Ellos son quienes llevan la paternidad de Ezellahen y serán los jueces finales…//_

-"---" _//Oh… bien. En cuanto a su lengua, debo decirle desde ahora que, a pesar de que me parece maravillosa, todos los hechizos que sé están en mi lengua…//_

-"---" _//Comprendo enteramente, solo espero que la mayor parte de…//_

-¡Ya toy aquí, lelito!- chilló una voz desde la puerta.

Lord Elrond hizo todo lo posible para no gemir de decepción. Así era su nieto, a pesar de todas las formas en que él se empeñaba en enseñarle a Ezellahen era inevitable que él demostrara su lado rebelde cada vez que podía, mucho más si estaba rodeado de sus padres, quienes le alcahueteaban todo.

-"---"_ //Ezellahen no estamos solos.//- _amonestó quedamente.

Ezellahen sonrió al ver a Gandalf y sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad infantil al ver al tercer hombre en el despacho de su abuelo. Su cabello era negro-azulado, tenía unos increíbles ojos violetas. El hombre le sonreía de manera amable y casi nostálgica, como si el pequeño le trajera memorias caseras.

_Sus mismos ojos…_

Fuera de su momento de recuerdos, Morë pudo notar una bola blanca con orejas que se asentaba cómodamente en la cabeza morena del niño. La cosa blanca se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-"---" _//¿Eres quien será profesor de mi hijo?//-_ preguntó Elrohir en su actitud de madre-gallina.

Morë se levantó de su asiento y saludó con una reverencia a los recién llegados.

-"---" _//Si usted lo aprueba, Señor…//_

-"---" _//Oh, yo soy Elrohir, el pequeño es Ezellahen y en la puerta esta mi gemelo Elladan…//- _frunció el ceño al ver la cara de idiota que tenía su hermano- ¿Dan…?

Pero Elladan no lo escuchaba, el solo podía mirar el mago como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiese visto nunca_. Es hermoso…_ Una inexplicable subida de lujuria se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, sintió como un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas al ver como esos preciosos ojos violetas lo miraban con interrogación, curiosidad y otra emoción que no pudo reconocer. Tal vez era la misma que él sentía en sus propios ojos.

Lord Elrond frunció el ceño. El podía reconocer esa mirada, esa era la misma mirada que él había tenido cuando había conocido a su difunta esposa. La mirada que se incrustaba en la cara de cada elfo cuando encuentra a quien será su pareja, aquella persona que estaba destinada a ser suya y de nadie más, aquel ser que únicamente podría hacerlo feliz y darle la familia que naciera fruto de su amor. Innecesario decir, no estaba alegre de que este muchacho fuera el que estaba destinado para su hijo…

Suspiró, pensando que al menos podría darle una oportunidad. Ya que eso podría significar que al menos, uno de sus hijos, pudiera llegar a sentar cabeza y quizás maduras… aunque fuera un poco.

-Elladan.- dijo poderosamente.

El gemelo pestañeó varias veces, meneando su cabeza, para poder salir de su estupor. Gandalf sonrió tras su barba. _Que interesante…_

-"---" _//Lo siento, padre.//-_ masculló, no sabiendo muy bien que le pasaba. Miró a Morë quien se revolvió incomodo en su posición al ver la intensidad de la mirada del elfo.- _//Mi nombre es Elladan y soy el otro padre de Ezellahen.//_

-"---" _//Soy Morë, mucho gusto.//_

-"---" _//¿Morë…? Ese es un nombre élfico_.//- dijo Elrohir, enarcando una ceja.

-Si, porque yo lo bauticé con ese nombre.- dijo Gandalf- Verán, mi querido pupilo llegó a estas tierras de la misma extraña manera que el pequeño.- asintió en dirección de Ezellahen, nada interesado en la conversación , que se dedicaba a correr tras su querida amiga Mokona, pidiéndole que le diera un dulce. Las caras de los elfos ante esta noticia eran de gran sorpresa.- Es por eso que es el más indicado para enseñar al pequeño, porque ambos provienen del mismo lugar…

Elrohir frunció el ceño.

-"---" _//¿Hace cuanto ha llegado?//_

-"---" _//Alrededor de diez años.//-_ musitó con una sonrisa amarga.

-"---" _//¿Cómo sucedió…?//-_ preguntó Elladan y, por alguna extraña razón, Morë no pudo evitar que su cara se tiñera de un ligero color rosa.

-"---" _//Conocía apenas el hechizo, una amiga mía lo había descubierto de unos antiguos manuscritos que tradujo durante meses anteriores a que ocurriera. Lo estuve practicando, pero no sabía para que servia con certeza…//-_ suspiró. Los presentes no ignoraron la mirada de dolor que cruzó sus bellas características.- "---" _//En aquellos tiempos yo había tomado una muy mala decisión y, cuando me di cuenta de mi error, quise enmendarme. Sin embargo, las personas que me rodeaban no pensaron que era una buena idea la de salirme de aquello e… intentaron matarme. En mi desesperación, lo único que pude pensar fue en ese hechizo del cual solo sabía que era para transportarse y…de esa manera llegue aquí.//- _sonrió.

-"---" _//Y fui yo quien lo encontró por primera vez.//-_ dijo Gandalf.- _"---"//También le di un nombre, ya que el suyo no era nada parecido a los que tenemos en la Tierra Media.//_

-"---" _//¿Cómo te llamas?//-_ la pregunta vino de un curioso Harry, quien sostenía a Mokona con una mano y en la otra tenía una paleta de caramelo.

Morë sonrió al pequeño y se agachó para quedar a su altura, extendió una mano para saludarlo. El niño la sujeto con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Regulus Black. Y Mithandir me bautizó como _Morë_, que significa _Negro_.

(**Nota:** Sip, era él. Felicitaciones para las que acertaron **XD**)

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-Entonces, Moony… ¿podrás traducirlos?

Remus hizo una mueca, antes de mirar a su amigo.

-Es una lengua difícil, Prongs. Existe muy poca información sobre ella… - suspiró al ver la mirada de decepción en su amigo.- ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a Dumbledore o el Ministerio…?

-¡¡¡No!!!- exclamó- ¡Allí esta la clave para recuperar a mi Prongslet! ¡Estoy seguro!- suspiró y se sentó junto a su amigo- Moony, si recurro al Ministerio o a Dumbledore ellos van a quitarme esos manuscritos y, probablemente, nunca voy a poder saber que es lo que contienen. Tú eres mi única esperanza.- al ver la mueca de indecisión en su amigo utilizó su última carta.- Nunca nos lo has dicho, pero sé que te sientes una carga para nosotros al ser el único que no tiene trabajo fijo y por ello no poder aportar dinero para la casa.

-James, yo…

-Déjame terminar, por favor.- interrumpió- Antes que todo déjame decirte que tus pensamientos son estúpidos y que tú no eres una carga para nosotros. Sin embargo, si pones todo de tu parte para poder traducir estos manuscritos me estarás pagando todo lo que he gastado en ti con creces…

Lupin pestañeó y luego frunció el ceño. Estaba muy sorprendido por las conclusiones a las que había llegado su amigo.

-Necesitaré todos los libros que existan de esta lengua y tendré que usar algunos contactos.- sonrió- Pero haré todo lo posible para poder traducirlos, Prongs.

-¡Excelente! ¡Gracias, Moony!

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Reino de Gondor.-**

**-**

El rey miraba con una sonrisa encantadora a su enfurruñado esposo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó antes de besarlo.

-¿Por qué te pones así…?- murmuró dándole besitos de mariposa- Deberías estar contento.

-¡Y lo estoy! Estoy muy feliz, es una bendición de los Valar - exclamó - Solo que… si seguimos a este ritmo, nunca vamos a tener tiempo para nosotros.- suspiró.

Aragorn sonrió tiernamente, apoyando la rubia cabeza de Legolas contra su pecho.

-Siempre encontramos tiempo para nosotros, a pesar de mis deberes de rey, de los tuyos como consorte y del tiempo que dedicamos a nuestros hijos.- posó una mano en el vientre plano de su esposo.- Este nuevo bebé no va a cambiar eso, Legolas.

El futuro _madre_, quien se acababa de enterar que estaba esperando su tercer hijo, hizo un gracioso puchero.

_Tercer niño en cuatro años de matrimonio… casi uno por año._

Legolas suspiró.

-Estoy seguro de que los gemelos van a usar esto para fastidiarme hasta el cansancio.

-Esos dos siempre encuentran algo para fastidiar amor, no importa que…- intentó consolar.

-Mmmhhh…

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Sip, Regulus ha aparecido y, si notaron las indirectas, formará parte de la familia de Rivendell XD Su historia es algo triste, pero tendrá una vida feliz de ahora en más.

El pobre Leggy… jejeje… debería conseguirse algún pasatiempo… kukuku.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	10. Magia

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 9: Magia.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El tiempo había pasado, bastante lento, pero seguro. Si bien las pruebas iniciales de Morë había dicho que Ezellahen era un mago de muy gran alcance el no tener una varita para acanalar su magia era una complicación. Ya que para hacer magia sin varita una debería hacer muy concentrado y hacer mucha meditación para ello. Y pedirle meditación y concentración a un niño de nueve siete años como Harry era un caso perdido. Sin embargo, la paciencia de Morë resultó ser casi igual que la de Lord Elrond y el niño no era del todo un caso perdido.

-Eso es, Ezellahen.- sonrió al ver las gotas de sudor en la frente del niño por intentar concentrase.- Ahora quiero que abras tu mano y digas "Lumus", ¿entendido?

-Sip.- asintió con el ceño fruncido y abrió su mano derecha y murmuró el encanto. Una débil luz surgió de ella, casi como la llama de una vela.

-¡Excelente!- aplaudió Regulus.- Tu _Lumus_ está cada vez más grande. Si sigues así vamos a poder pasar a otros hechizos menores como ese.

-¿Cómo el que hace volar los objetos…?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Creo que ese será el último que te enseñe.- masculló, mirándolo con sospecha.

-¡Buuuu! ¡Que aburrido!- chilló indignado.- ¡No es para nada malo, profesor! ¡Lo juro por mi Mokona!

-¿POOO?- dijo ella, despertando de su siesta. Era aburrido ver a su amo sentado en el pasto tratando de concentrarse y perseguir mariposas la cansaba mucho.

-No jures en vano, pequeño.- se levantó del suelo y limpió sus túnicas.- Ahora entremos que el almuerzo ya debe estar casi listo.

El niño se levantó refunfuñando y entró a la casa detrás de su profesor de magia. En un principio todo eso le había parecido muy aburrido, sobre todo porque lo único que debía hacer era sentarse y cerrar los ojos. Según su profesor debía acanalar toda su magia en la mano, conectándose con su base mágica para lograrlo. Harry no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer eso hasta hace seis meses.

Frustrado por no lograr nada se enfadó y fue allí cuando lo sintió… un calor recorrió por todo sus cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Asustado, le comunicó a su profesor y Regulus había sonreído, diciéndole que tratara de mandar todo ese calor a la palma de su mano. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a cerrarse y volvió a sentir lo mismo y esa vez si mandó todo a su mano. Luego de eso, susurró un _Lumus_ y una luz cegadora de extendió por todo el salón donde estudiaban.

Se había desmayado luego de eso y cuando despertó le dijeron que había usado mucho de golpe, porque la magia sin varita cansaba. Desde entonces, tuvo que tomarse las cosas con calma y ahora su Lumus era bastante débil, pero no cansaba.

Regulus miró el ceño de su alumno y suspiró reprimiendo una sonrisa. Cada día, notaba los parecidos físicos con sus progenitores, pero el carácter del niño era sin duda una mezcla de sus padres adoptados. Sin embargo, los gemelos de Rivendell tenían un carácter humorístico muy parecido al de los Merodeadores.

No pudo suprimir un jadeo de susto cuando alguien lo atrapo por detrás, rodeando unos fuertes y posesivos brazos por su cintura.

-¿Ya terminaron…?- susurró una voz fornida a su oído, para luego empezar a depositar besos húmedos por su cuello.

-¡ARG! ¡Papá! ¡No enfrente de mí! ¡Mis pobres ojos vírgenes!- exclamó tapándose los ojos con el cuerpo de Mokona.

-¡POO! ¡POO!- gruñó ella con el ceño fruncido, en actitud de madre indignada por los pervertidos que hacían un espectáculo frente a su niño.

-Awww, vamos Eze, no es como si nunca me hayas visto mimoso con Morë.- ronroneó Elladan mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja del mago.

-¡Pervertido!- chilló Harry, antes de correr rumbo al comedor.

Fue eso lo que necesitó Regulus para salir de su sorpresa y se giró furioso a enfrentar a su pareja. Un sonrojo importante adornando su bella cara.

-Ahora él va a decirle a tu padre y me va detestar más de lo que ya lo hace.- gruñó, volteando la cara para evitar ser besado.

El gemelo sonrió de lado y atrajo con delicadeza el rostro de Black para iniciar un beso. El de ojos violetas se rindió enseguida y rodeó el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos y devolvió el beso con pasión, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de un pasillo bastante concurrido.

Desde que lo viera, Elladan había sabido que él era la pareja que estaba destinado a ser suyo, su alma gemela, quien le daría sus niños. Así que, decidido a obtener lo que los Valar decretaron que sea solamente de él, se propuso a conquistarlo. No le llevó muchos esfuerzos, porque Morë también sentía la misma conexión y se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

Se tomaron las cosas con calma, empezando con una cita romántica, conversando acerca de sus vidas y con besos castos. Sin embargo, eso fue hace casi dos años y ahora ya habían incluso consumado su relación, pero decidieron posponer la inevitable unión hasta que el entrenamiento de Ezellahen estuviera más avanzado.

-El no te detesta.- murmuró Elladan, cuando se separaron para tomar aire.- Lo que pasa es que él esta todo triste porque vienes a robar a su inocente hijo de su lado…- sonrió- No te detesta, solo esta celoso y melancólico. Cosas de viejo…

-Tonto.- susurró sin malicia y volvió a unir sus labios con el otro.

Volvieron a desatar pasiones y el elfo estrelló el cuerpo ligeramente más delgado y bajo que el suyo contra la pared. Morë gimió cuando sintió como las manos de su amante dejaban su cintura para enterrarse en su nalgas, haciendo que se levantara un poco del piso. Afianzó su agarre por el cuello del otro y abrió la boca para comenzar una batalla de lenguas.

-¡WAAAA! ¡Todavía están con eso!

Se separaron asustados para ver a Ezellahen señalarlos acusatoriamente con un dedo y la otra mano estaba en su cadera. Mokona estaba de brazos cruzados junto a él.

-¿Qué quieres?- Elladan gruñó.

-El abuelo dice que es hora de comer. ¡Dejen de succionarse y vengan a usar sus bocas para otra cosa!- masculló antes de girarse y volver al comedor.

Regulus mordió su labio inferior y miró a su pareja, intentando hacer algo con su sonrojo. ¡Acababa de ser reprendido por un niño de siete años!

-No le hagas caso, cuando él tenga una pareja nos vamos a vengar.- dijo el gemelo malicioso, antes de rodear la cintura del mago con brazo y guiarlo hasta donde los demás residentes de la Casa de Rivendell esperaban.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-¡Oh, Lucius! ¡Más!

El cuerpo más grande que estaba encima suyo se movió para buscar una mejor posición y seguir penetrándolo de forma que su punto de éxtasis recibiera las descargas necesarias para darle placer.

Sus ojos se conectaron y el rubio le dio esta típica sonrisa suya, llena de arrogancia, pero que… muy a su pesar, había aprendido a amar. Y le pesaba… si, porque sabía que no era correspondido. Casi era todo lo contrario, solo se encontraban para el sexo y luego…

-¡Ah, Remus!

Con ese gemido ronco, el mayor se vino dentro del cuerpo del licántropo y cayó presa del post-orgasmo sobre el otro hombre. Remus lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin importarle el peso extra. Estas eran las pocas ocasiones que tenía de ser mimoso con su amante, porque aún no había logrado que el Slytherin dejara su frialdad de lado. Beso su mejilla y acarició su espalda, mientras el otro besaba y marcaba su cuello.

-Eso fue genial, Luc… como siempre.

-No me llames de esa forma tan vulgar.- el rubio gruñó, dejando el calor del otro cuerpo para incorporarse.- Tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana.- murmuró, buscando sus ropas del piso.

-¿Tienes que irte ya…?- preguntó dolido, apoyando sus codos en la cama.- ¿No quieres dormir aunque sea una hora o comer algo?

-No Remus, sabes que nunca me quedo. No empieces con lo mismo, tengo que ver a mi hijo y hacer otras cosas…

_Como mantener tu reputación. Te vas porque temes que alguien de tu clase social te vea salir de aquí… de un motel de mala muerte._

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana.

-Si, yo te aviso si tengo tiempo.- se miró al espejo.- Puedes quedarte si quieres, pagué por toda la noche. Adiós.- murmuró antes de salir sin siquiera dedicarle otra mirada al Gryffindor.

Remus se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para impedir que las lágrimas corrieran por ellos. Sabía que era una acción inútil y estúpida, una persona con su enfermedad jamás podría conseguir amor… mucho menos de alguien como Lucius Malfoy. Debería conformarse con poder tener ese espectacular sexo desde hace meses.

-Idiota… si tan solo no hubieses hecho caso de los chismes de esas viejas…- murmuró antes de recordar cuando fue la primera vez que se encontraron.

-

**-.Flash Back.-**

**-**

Lupin entró a una de las librerías que tenía los libros más costosos del Mundo Mágico. Por supuesto, él estaba allí para buscar un libro que lo ayudara a traducir los manuscritos que su mejor amigo Prongs había encontrado en su casa. Otra ocasión sería imposible, él no podía permitirse pagar el coste de ningún libro de ese lugar.

Estaba en la sección de idiomas cuando escuchó una charla que se daba cerca de él.

-¿Puede alguien ser más hermoso?- dijo una mujer antes de soltar una risita.- Debe ser ilegal tener tanta belleza.

-Y lo mejor es que es una belleza sin compromisos.- más risitas.

-En verdad no pude creer cuando escuché que Narcissa y él se habían divorciado. ¿Serán los rumores ciertos…?

-De hecho, querida. Su matrimonio fue arreglado por Abraxas Malfoy, pero cuando él y Tú-sabes-quien desaparecieron ellos ya no tenían por que permanecer unidos, a pesar de que tenían un pequeño de un año.

-Pero desde entonces no se le ha conocido pareja, ¿verdad?

-No, ahora es un soltero empedernido, por supuesto nadie sabe quien ha sido su amante… pero de que los tiene los tiene.

-¿Y quien podría negarse a tanta belleza? Si tuviera veinte años menos.- risa.

Picado por la curiosidad, Remus rodeó el estante donde estaba para casi darse de lleno con el hombre en cuestión: Lucius Malfoy. Su respiración se detuvo cuando pudo tener una buena mirada. Esas viejas chismosas tenían razón… el cabello rubio platino era tal cual lo recordaba, pero más largo, las facciones aristocráticas estaban más acentuadas que en su adolescencia y ahora era todo un hombre. Cuerpo magro y musculoso, con unos diez centímetros más de altura.

-Eh… perdón.- musitó, antes de escurrirse en el estante de Artes Oscuras, su cara roja como un tomate. Siendo un licántropo, sus gustos sexuales variaban según la fuerza y poder que tuviera la otra persona, sin distinción de sexo. Malfoy, sin duda, hizo agitar a su lobo interno.

Estuvo otros minutos mirando los libros y encontró algunos muy buenos, lástima que no pudiera comprar ninguno.

-Nunca pensé ver a un Gryffindor mirando libros de Artes Oscuros.- saltó al escuchar la voz siseante. Giró para hacer frente a la otra persona, Lucius le estaba dedicando una se sus sonrisas chulescas.

-Hola, Malfoy.- masculló, incomodo de tener esos increíbles ojos grises sobre él. Podría jurar que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo con… deseo.

-Eres Remus Lupin, ¿cierto?

-Si, me sorprende que te acuerdes.

-Tengo buena memoria.- comentó con un elegante encogimiento de hombros.- Entonces, ¿Qué haces en esta sección de libros?

Viendo que la curiosidad parecía genuina, Remus suspiró.

-Me gusta la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y debo saber de _Artes Oscuras_ para practicar _defensa_.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y miró la tapa del libro que sostenía el hombre lobo.

-El libro que tienes en la mano es muy bueno, te lo recomiendo.

El castaño hizo una mueca vergonzosa antes de devolver el libro al estante.

-No puedo pagarlo…

-

**-.Fin del Flash Back.-**

-

Ese fue el primer encuentro. Mucho al placer y sorpresa de Remus, dos días después recibió un regalo en su despacho privado en la casa que compartía con sus amigos. Dentro del paquete estaba nada más y nada menos que el libro de Artes Oscuras junto con una invitación a cenar en un costosísimo restaurante.

Inseguro, pidió prestada una túnica a Sirius y acudió al lugar. Esa misma noche, el rubio lo hizo suyo. No se arrepentía, fue una experiencia excitante y, después de todo, solo los Merodeadores eran sus amigos y no le importaba que alguien pensara que era fácil. Necesitaba atender sus necesidades y Lucius estuvo allí para satisfacerlo.

Sin embargo, ambos supieron enseguida que esa experiencia debería repetirse. Así que se citaron otras veces más, hasta que por fin acordaron verse todos los días en este motel. Los dos estaban sorprendidos de no tener nunca suficiente del otro, se podría decir que eran adictos al sexo, pero solo deseaban el cuerpo de cada uno… no otro, solo de ellos.

Pero de eso había pasado casi un año y ahora Remus quería algo más. Algo que estaba seguro no iba a conseguir con Lucius, porque él jamás haría pública su relación con él.

No se retuvo más y dejó salir el sollozo que se atragantaba en su garganta, las lágrimas hace mucho que salieron, pero ahora el lamento las acompañaba. Se giró en la cama para poder sentir el olor de su amante y amortiguar sus gemidos.

Fuera del cuarto, Lucius Malfoy miraba la puerta con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. Escuchaba los sollozos y no sabía que sentir al respecto.

_No puedo… me importa mucho el que dirán. Lo siento, precioso._

Negando con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y abandonó el edificio.

(**Nota:** Se que me odian y se preguntan: ¿Qué bicho le pico a estas que hacen sufrir tanto a Remus? ¿Sobre todo Uko-chan? Pos… ¡todo tiene un porque! No se alteren. Uko-chan sufre mucho más que Remus por hacerlo llorar ToT)

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-**

**-.Rohan.-**

-

Eómer hizo una mueca al ver entrar a su hermana, con una expresión severa en su rostro. Su pequeño sobrino la seguía, pero la cara despreocupada del pequeño le dijo que el mal estar de la rubia era con él.

-Éowyn que gusto verte, hermana.

Se saludaron con respeto y cariño, sin embargo el ceño seguía inamovible en el pálido y bello rostro de la mujer.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.- declaró ella, lanzándole una mirada significante a su hijo.

-Oh, no madre. Yo quiero escuchar lo que vas a decirle al tío.- la sonrisa maliciosa de su único sobrino le dio mala espina.

-¿Qué es tan importante, Éowyn…?

-De tu soltería…

Eómer gimió y se dejó caer en su asiento. Elboron rió malicioso y se acomodó mejor en su silla, mientras escuchaba el discurso de su madre, era increíble que ella usara las mismas palabras cada vez que vinieran a Rohan para hablar con su tío.

El Rey se puso cómodo en su lugar y pretendió escuchar a su hermana. _Ella no entiende, no deseo casarme por compromiso, para dar un heredero a mi reino. Claro, ella se ha casado por amor y, sobre todo, no tiene las responsabilidades que yo tengo. Aún soy joven y sé que en algún lugar está la persona que podré amar y quien me dará todos los niños que mi reina espera que tenga…_

**-**

**.-.Mundo Mágico.-.**

**-**

**-.Valle de Godric.-**

-

-¿Todo bien ahí, Prongs?

El moreno de anteojos se giró para caber frente a su mejor amigo, asintió.

-Estaba pensando en mi Lily…

-¿Por algún motivo en especial…?

James se ruborizó ligeramente, quitando su vista de Sirius. El animago enarcó una ceja al ver la actitud de su hermano.

-¿Tú crees que ella…? Eh…- balbuceó.

-Ya suéltalo, Jams.

-Necesito coger, Sirius.- masculló, llevándose las manos al rostro.- Soy un hombre con necesidades y mi maldito cuerpo me lo pide. Pero… mi Lily…

Sirius hizo una mueca, compadeciéndose de su amigo. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda. (**Nota:** No piensen mal… como dijimos, ellos son como hermanos y nosotras NO estamos a favor del Incesto ¬¬) Suspiró.

-Ella se ha ido por más de cinco años, mi amigo. Ya has pasado mucho tiempo de luto. Ella te conocía, sabía que te gustaba el sexo… no creo que se enoje porque descargues un poco tu libido.

-Ella era muy celosa…

Sirius volvió a suspirar y miró a los ojos de su amigo.

-Pero ella ahora esta muerta.- no importándole la mueca de dolor de Potter, siguió:- Debes entender eso, James. La pelirroja jamás regresará y tú tienes que seguir con tu vida. Si bien no te estoy diciendo que te busques una pareja… sí puedes tener sexo de una noche.

-Hn.- gruñó James, en actitud pensativa.

-Es más, ésta noche podemos salir los cuatro de parranda y buscarnos unas buenas mujeres… u hombres… depende de lo que haya. ¿Qué te parece?- sonrió de manera brillante y guiñó un ojo.

-Creo que estaría bien…- murmuró con algo de culpa. Sin embargo, las palabras de su amigo eran verdaderas. Sin bien no dejaría nunca de lado la posibilidad de volver a tener a Harry, Lily Evans ya era un capitulo de su vida que no podría volver a escribir. Ella se había ido, su amor siempre estaría allí, como un recuerdo grato de su vida, pero él ahora necesitaba seguir adelante.

_Siempre voy a quererte Lils… eso tenlo por seguro. Sin embargo, tú siempre decías que mi capacidad para amar era mucha._

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó el ojiazul, levantándose del sillón3.- Les avisaré a Remus y Frank. Tendremos que buscar niñera para Neville.- farfulló antes de salir del lugar.

James copió su ejemplo y tambien se levanto mirando como el atardecer daba paso a la noche, por la ventana del salón.

_Voy a rehacer mi vida, pero no sin antes encontrarte hijo…_

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Se ha formado otra pareja!!! Jejeje… no sería yo si es que no metía un Lucius/Remus en mis fics XD A pesar de que este sea compartido… igual, la tengo re-enviciada a Angeli tambien con estos dos XD

Y Si, Regulus y Elladan ya son pareja, pero como se formó lo van a ver en capítulos venideros a modo de flash back ;D

Y, por favor, les pido que se den una vuelta para ver mi fic "El Acuerdo", sé que no es nada a lo que los tengo acostumbradas/os, pero me gustaría tener más comentarios en ese fic ó.ò

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	11. Decisiones y acontecimientos importantes

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 10: Decisiones y acontecimientos importantes.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry miraba seriamente a su Mokona y ella tenía el ceño fruncidito mientras parecía concentrarse. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron junto con su boca.

-"---" _//Aquí estoy, Eze. ¿Qué pasa…?//-_ se escuchó una voz proveniente desde el interior de la mascota blanca del niño.

-"---" _//Ey ahí Elda. Nada muy importante. Solo que…//_

-¿Tancave…?

-"---" _//Creo que mi padre y mi profesor van a casarse…//_

-Oh…

Normalmente, esto podría llegar a asustar a una persona, pero Morë, después del susto inicial, hace ya unos cuatro años, había aprendido que las mascotas de su pupilo y el hijo del Rey de Gondor, Eldarion, estaban conectadas por un tipo de magia que permitía comunicarse entre sus dueños. Casi como un teléfono muggle.

El profesor sonrió y cerró la puerta del príncipe para dejarlo charlar con su amigo. Miró el anillo que hace solo tres horas había recibido de su pareja… para quedar comprometidos en matrimonio. No sabía como lo había descubierto, sospechaba que la Mokona tenía mucho que ver en que su amo supiera ya del compromiso, antes que cualquier otro miembro de la familia, ya que pensaban anunciarlo recién durante la cena.

Suspiró y se recostó por unos de los pilares que separaban el pasillo del jardín, maravillado una vez mas por la hermosa vegetación que rodeaba la Casa de Rivendell. Flores de todos tipos y colores estaban presentes, en su gran esplendor en esta época primaveral llena de paz. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la fuente de agua que su ubicaba en el centro y no pudo evitar recordar.

-

**-.Flash Back.-**

**-**

Regulus acababa de darle su primera lección a su alumno, luego de llevar cuatro días en Rivendell. Ya su mentor había partido, dejándolo rodeado de elfos y, sobre todo, de _ese elfo._ Desde entonces lo había vuelto a ver unas tres veces y esa tensión de la primera vez que conectaron ojos estaba siempre presente. El mago no sabía bien que pensar de ello.

Caminó por el hermoso jardín, del cual había quedado enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Su madre pudo haber sido una loca despiadada, pero eso sí… tenía gusto de la naturaleza y su manía era cultivar todas las flores preciosas del Mundo Mágico, gusto que compartía con su hijo menor. De pequeño hasta la ayudaba en el invernadero. No era lo mismo que en su casa de Grimmauld, porque la vegetación de Rivendell era mucho más hermosa… y no le traía tan malos recuerdos. Porque fue en ese mismo jardín donde su propia familia lo atacó por traidor, y donde él convocó el hechizo que lo trajo a este mundo.

Llegó hasta la fuente y se sentó, mirando su reflexión en el agua. Estaba alegre que el único rasgo característico de los Black que conservaba ahora que estaba crecido eran los ojos y el cabello negro-azulado lacio, esperaba que su hermano tuviera los mismos rasgos… porque ambos repudiaban a su familia. Sería un gran castigo para ellos ver cada mañana lo que los rostros de los que aprendieron a odiar.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir que ya no estaba solo en el jardín, su inquietud creció al reconocer quien se acercaba. Es como si estuvieran conectados y algo en sus cuerpos los hicieran reconocer el aura del otro.

-Este jardín siempre me pareció hermoso… y estando tú aquí solo lo acrecientas.

Regulus se ruborizó furiosamente y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose absolutamente tímido. Estando en el colegio había tenido un par de novias y un novio, pero nada fue más allá de besos y caricias, porque él sabía que su familia iba a contratarlo con alguien de su clase social y estaría casado sin poder dar su opinión. Así que era inútil enamorarse de las personas que le gustaban en Hogwarts… que no eran nadie que su familia aprobaría. A eso se sumaron todas sus clases de magia negra que apenas le dejaban tiempo y ganas de romance.

Y estando en este mundo, confinado en aquel bosque, tampoco había tenido ningún contacto romántico con nadie y de eso eran ya casi siete años. Muy a su pesar, no sabía como reaccionar a este tipo de coqueteos, mucho menos con alguien del porte y carácter del príncipe Elladan.

El gemelo se acercó y se sentó frente al mago, obligó al hombre a mirarlo levantando la barbilla con delicadeza.

-Me gustan tus ojos. Nunca vi ese color antes en nadie y pienso que te van de maravilla.- susurró sensual.- ¿Por qué huyes mi mirada?

-Yo…- sus rubor creció aún más y la respiración le fallaba. ¡Parecía un adolescente hormonal!- No sé como reaccionar…- masculló al fin, nunca mirando al elfo a los ojos.

Elladan sonrió.

-Te diré que, ven conmigo a cenar esta noche y nos conoceremos, para aplacar tu timidez. ¿Aceptas…?

Esta vez levantó la mirada para verlo con sospecha.

-¿A dónde iríamos…?

-Tengo el lugar perfecto…- sonrió coqueto.- Iré a buscarte a tu habitación a las ocho.- se acercó al rostro del mago, quien abrió los ojos como platos.- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.- murmuró antes de besar su mejilla derecha.- Hasta esta noche…

-

**-.Fin del Flash Back.-**

**-**

Morë sonrió, recordando que su amor se comportó como todo un caballero esa noche, como se debería de esperar de un miembro de la realeza. Claro, todo fue perfecto, hablaron, se conocieron y sintieron que no era mera atracción lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era mucho más. El chico Black pudo jurar que si su estirada familia lo hubiese conocido hubiesen pensado que era perfecto para él, un príncipe con sangre élfica (algo muy valioso en el Mundo Mágico ya que se pensaba que los Altos Elfos eran solo un mito), con perfectos modales y muy rico.

Todo perfecto hasta que… bien… cuando su hoy prometido lo acompañó a la puerta de su habitación, ambos cometieron el error de mirarse a los ojos. El nunca supo quien lo hizo primero, pero terminaron estrellados contra la pared compartiendo un beso voraz. De ahí no paso, pero Regulus sabía ya que ese era el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida y que quería repetirlo.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Remus bostezó y alejó los pergaminos que estaba leyendo mientras frotaba sus ojos. Últimamente se estaba sintiendo más cansado de lo normal. Creía saber porque se trataba, tal vez era porque le estaba poniendo todo su empeño a la traducción de los extraños manuscritos y por eso no dormía correctamente, sumado a eso el estrés por la extraña relación que aún mantenía con el rubio Slytherin, un romance que claramente le traía más penas que alegrías. Sin embargo, todo eso no podría ser suficiente para cansar al lobo que vivía dentro de él.

Encogió sus hombros y volvió su mirada a los pergaminos. No pudo evitar reír quedamente al imaginarse las caras de sus amigos cuando supieran los secretos que guardaban estos papeles. Aún recordaba su shock al leer cierta parte interesante…

-

**-.Flash Back.-**

**-**

Al fin había terminado el total de diez páginas que retomaban el importante hechizo en el que estaba trabajando Godric. Así que se relajó en su asiento y comenzó a leer:

_Estoy solo en mi estudio y tengo todo lo necesario para comenzar el hechizo, si todo sale como lo he previsto lograré crear un portal a otra dimisión. Según manuscritos muy antiguos en tiempo anteriores los distintos mundos estaban conectados y ahora gracias a mí, el gran mago y explorador Godric Gryffindor estos mundos serán re-conectados._

_Bien, creo que mi serpiente bella me ha pegado algo de su vanidad. Claro los niveles de vanidad de Sal son gigantes y a veces es egoísta e infantil… celoso, posesivo, odioso, pervertido… Eso me gusta un poco (je je je) en fin… a pesar de todo ¡Yo te amo Salazar Slytherin!_

// Remus releyó varias veces el párrafo hasta convencerse de lo que leía. Por Merlín Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin… ¡Fueron pareja!

Después de calmarse, el lobo continuó leyendo. \\

_El hechizo necesita de gran concentración, me he preparado durante días para esto. Incluso le he pedido a mi pareja que me dejara solo, aunque el insistía en permanecer a mi lado. _

-**Nota:** La parte entre paréntesis no esta dentro del relato de Godric.-

_(El joven cerró los ojos un momento y aspiro el aire lentamente, su rostro se transformó en una mascara de seriedad. Pronto su magia comenzó a rodearlo y su voz comenzó a murmurar frases en un idioma desconocido. _

_El joven comenzó a elevarse del suelo sin que lo notara y de pronto una gran luz lo envolvió. Godric sentía como sus energías eran consumidas, pero no era el momento de claudicar, abriendo los ojos murmuro la última parte del hechizo y repentinamente la luz se volvió más intensa y en un parpadeo… Godric desapareció._

_Minutos después y alertado por el gran resplandor que salía de la puerta un preocupado mago entro encontrando una habitación vacía.)_

_Luego del gran resplandor desperté en un lugar completamente desconocido, me encontraba en un espeso bosque y a mi lado estaba la más hermosa dama que hubiese visto en mi vida._

_La hermosa joven me sonrío y me dijo que me estaba esperando. Yo algo confundido y aun sentado en el piso solo pude regalarle una sonrisa, bastante boba, antes de preguntarle su nombre… Galadriel dijo ella con una bella voz cantarina._

_La dama Galadriel me dijo que la siguiera, que no solo ella me esperaba. Ansioso por respuestas me levante y la seguí sin temor._

_Nos adentramos en el bosque y, luego de caminar unos cinco minutos, llegamos a un maravilloso lugar._

_Un hombre, tan hermoso como la dama, se acerco a ella y beso su mano con delicadeza. En ese momento note algo que había dejado pasar, obnubilado por al belleza de la joven ¡ella y él tenían las orejas puntiagudas! ¡Ellos debían ser elfos, las criaturas míticas de los escritos antiguos!_

_La dama me lo confirmo, después de presentarme a su esposo Celeborn. Además me dijo que había llegado a la Tierra Media. _

_¡Realmente estoy en otra dimensión! _

_Yo quería hacer muchas más preguntas, pero Galadriel me indico que descansara antes de que todos mis preguntas fueran respondidas. La dama me dijo que debíamos esperar la llegada de "Mithrandir"._

_De inmediato quise saber quien era él, pero con un simple: "Todo lo sabrás a su tiempo" la dama me dejó solo en la habitación que me había sido dada._

**-**

**-.Fin del Flash Back.-**

**-**

Si sus deducciones eran correctas, ese era el mismo hechizo que había usado Lily para _proteger_ a Harry. Sin duda era magia antigua los residuos que se encontraron en el cuarto del bebé a parte de la magia oscura usada por Voldemort aquel día de Halloween. Y Remus ya tenía traducido todo el hechizo, solo faltaba decidir quien iba a ir a buscar a Harry a ese lugar llamado _Tierra Media._

**-**

**.:.Dos días después.:.**

-

Remus Lupin suspiró mientras el carruaje traspasaba los amplios portones que protegían la exuberante Mansión Malfoy. Se había concentrado tanto en su trabajo que había olvidado su encuentro con Lucius y por eso recibió un mensaje donde, con todo el recato del mundo, el rubio le dejaba saber lo furioso que estaba. Así que tuvo que dejar toda su investigación de lado para venir a ver a su pareja.

El mismo elfo doméstico de siempre lo recibió en la entrada y le indicó que lo siguiera, pero un flash verde se lo impidió.

-¡Hola, Remus!

El castaño sonrió y abrazó al pequeño Draco Malfoy, quien estaba vestido con una impecable túnica verde Slytherin. No hacía más de un año que Lucius había decidido que estaba arto del motel donde se encontraban y habían trasladado sus encuentros a la casa del mayor. Fue inevitable que en unos de ellos, Remus se topara con Draco. Enseguida el niño había fruncido al ceño al verlo y exigido saber quien era, el Gryffindor no tuvo de otra que decirle la verdad. Pese al shock inicial, ellos llegaron a conectar muy bien, teniendo ya ahora una amistad muy profunda. Draco inclusive le había confesado que no le importaría llamarlo papá en el futuro, después de todo su propia madre lo había abandonado para irse de "viaje rejuvenecedor" luego de que se divorciara de su padre.

Por supuesto, cuando Lucius se enteró que Remus le había dicho a su hijo que él era su amante habían tenido una grave pelea. Pero no era bonito recordar eso ahora…

-¡Hola, cachorro! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Estoy muy bien, Remus. Te extrañé y papá andaba muy irritable porque no venías.

-Tu papá siempre está de ese humor en particular.- sonrió.- Pero como no queremos que se vuelva peor, mejor me voy a verlo. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Awww… hace mucho que no te veo.- gimoteó.- Padre puede esperar unos minutos más. ¡Ven a ver mis dibujos primero!

-Draco.- una voz fría llamó desde su espalda y Remus hizo una mueca al ver el cambio completo en el niño. Desde que se conocieran el castaño había podido sacar un poco al chico de su cáscara seria y distante. Sin embargo, cuando Lucius estaba cerca, Draco volvía a poner su máscara de indiferencia y se comportaba como todo un Malfoy. Algo muy triste teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía 9 años.

-¿Si, padre?

-Vuelve a tú habitación, Remus y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Enseguida, padre.- masculló, soltando renuente el abrazo que aún mantenía con el licántropo.- Nos vemos luego, Remus.

-Claro, pequeño. Yo mismo te buscaré para charlar.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Te esperé!- dijo con un sonrisa fantasma antes de volver a entrar a la habitación de donde había salido.

Remus suspiró y se giró para ver el rostro que el destino había decidido fuera el de la pareja para el lobo. Lucius se mostraba frío como siempre, un leve flash de enfado y felicidad al volver a verlo luego de tres días se podía notar en los ojos plateados.

-Vayamos a mi despacho.- siseó antes de caminar a pasos apresurados hacia el lugar.

El menor lo siguió, sin saber que sentir ante la actitud de Lucius. Algunas veces había llegado tarde a sus encuentros y eso había significado una mirada helada y ser ignorado completamente, y él tenía que prácticamente arrastrarse para obtener el perdón del rubio y lograr que volviera a hablarle. Ahora que se había olvidado completamente en venir, no sabía a que atenerse.

Todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando, al entrar al despacho, Lucius lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura y obligó a sus labios a unirse. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto y no tardaron en abrir sus bocas para que sus lenguas se dieran la bienvenida. Remus sintió como era desvestido con ferocidad y como era guiado hasta el sillón más grande del lugar. Uno de cuero negro que podría sostener perfectamente a ambos cuerpos durante una sesión de sexo.

-Oh, Remus. Te deseo tanto.- el rubio siseó, apoyando el cuerpo más pequeño sobre el sillón, no dejando sus manos quietas por más de dos segundos.

-Y yo, mi amor. Lamento haberme olvida…

-Ssshhh… no hables. Solo bésame y deja que te haga mío.- gruñó Malfoy, terminando de sacar toda prenda de vestir del cuerpo de su amante.

Pese a la rudeza, Remus no pudo hacer más que sonreír y tal como Lucius lo había pedido, comenzó a besarlo. Mientras tanto, el otro hombre comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano y la otra buscaba desesperadamente desprenderse de sus molestas ropas. Ambos gimieron cuando tuvieron que separarse para que el rubio pudiera desnudarse. Lupin no pudo evitar maravillarse y sentir algo de envidia al ver la piel blanca, suave y perfecta, muy diferente a la suya que estaba llena de cicatrices. El mayor decía que no le importaba, es más siempre que tenían sexo, gozaba de besar cada una de ellas, ese era uno de los pocos gestos bonitos que tenía para su pareja.

Una vez en igualdad de condiciones, Lucius volvió a atacar la boca hinchada de su amante y levantó ambas piernas de licántropo para ubicarlo. Su urgencia era demasiada, Malfoy no estaba seguro qué tenía su pareja, pero él no podía estar más de veinticuatro horas sin hacerlo suyo… de más está decir que estos tres días sin su lobo no lo había pasado muy bien. Porque algo tenía Remus Lupin que después que lo probara nadie más podría satisfacerlo de la misma forma.

Afianzando bien sus manos sobre las caderas de menor, Lucius penetró lentamente a su amante. Solo preocupado levemente en el dolor que pudiera causarle sin prepararlo previamente.

-¡Auch! ¡Lucius! Ten más cuidado…- lloriqueó Remus, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Es tu culpa.- gruñó el otro como respuesta.

Sin esperar más, salió de la entrada del Gryffindor y volvió a embestirlo. Con fuerzas, castigándolo por dejarlo abandonado estos días, por hacerlo sentir lo que nadie nunca lo hizo sentir, por entrar en su corazón y en el de su hijo como no tenía planeado que nadie hiciera… por ser todo lo que deseó tener y nunca creyó poder conocer.

Por su parte, Remus se resignó y solo se abrazó fuerte al cuello de su amante y dejó que lo hiciera suyo, sin que él disfrutara nada. El dolor era demasiado como para poder sentir pasión. Sin embargo, se las arregló para eyacular a la par de Lucius, no queriendo enfadar, más de lo que ya estaba, al rubio.

Malfoy se vino con un ronco gemido satisfecho y cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo más pequeño bajo de él. Estuvo unos minutos, recuperando su respiración, hasta que se levantó lentamente. Algo dentro suyo se removió inquieto al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su amante.

-Lo siento.- masculló desviando la mirada.

-Está bien, no importa.

-No disfrutaste.

-No importa, Lucius. Olvídalo.- dijo, con algo de frialdad en su voz. Lucius frunció el ceño y dejó que Remus se levantara del sillón.- Voy al baño a limpiarme.

El rubio hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el hecho de que su licántropo hizo un gesto de dolor al levantarse, para no ver la sangre en su ano y piernas y su mal caminar.

(**Nota:** Waaaa… ¡¡¡que cruel!!! -.-Uko-chan y Angi-san se mandan _Crucios_ mutuamente para auto-castigarse por hacerle eso al hermoso lobo -.-U)

-

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

-

-¿Estás bien, Moony? Estás un poco pálido.

-No me he sentido bien desde hace un mes, Frank.- dijo en un susurro, frotando ligeramente su estómago, porque sentía sus tripas retorcidas.

-Yo voy para Hogwarts ahora, para el chequeo anual de Neville. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y pedirle a Madame Pomfrey que te revise.

Lupin frunció el ceño y después asintió.

-Creo que es lo una buena idea, espérame. Me cambiaré y los acompañaré.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

-

-Estás perfecto como siempre, Neville.- sonrió la enfermera, mientras le regalaba una paleta dulce al castaño de nueve años.

-Gracias, Madame.- dijo el niño alegre, aceptando el dulce. A pesar de ser criado por los hombres que fueron el dolor de cabeza de todos los profesores en su época, el pequeño Neville era un niño muy buen educado, con perfectos modales. Claro, tenía sus momentos, pero sus travesuras nunca eran tan graves como para merecer un castigo.

-Ahora…- miró a Remus.- ¿Puedes decirme que te ha estado pasando…?

-Eh…- hizo una mueca de aprensión mirando a Frank.

-Oh, claro.- dijo él, captando el mensaje.- Nosotros nos vamos a recorrer el colegio en lo que te esperamos. Gracias por todo, Madame Pomfrey.

-No es nada, muchacho. Es siempre un placer.- ella sonrió maternalmente mientras veía a padre e hijo retirarse. Luego frunció el ceño mirando al licántropo, para nadie era un misterio que ella tenía un especial cariño por él.- ¿Qué te pasa, Remus?

-No me he estado sintiendo muy bien.- suspiró.- He tenido mareos, vómitos y extraños comportamientos durante la luna llena.- desvió la mirada.- Mi lobo interno ya ha elegido pareja y él y yo hemos estado teniendo sexo desde hace un poco más de dos años.- susurró con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Oh…- ella enarcó una ceja, divertida.- ¿Crees que…?

-Me gustaría comprobarlo.- farfulló, mas ruborizado que antes.

-Perfecto, hay un simple encanto para eso. Necesitaré que descubras tu estómago y te acuestes en la cama.

Luego de la consulta, Remus se dirigió al complejo donde se encontraban la oficina desde donde Lucius manejaba todos sus negocios.

-**Señor Malfoy.****-** dijo la voz de la secretara por el intercomunicador.- **El Señor Remus Lupin está aquí para verlo. No tiene cita, pero él dice que es importante, ¿lo dejo pasar?**

Lucius frunció el ceño, Remus tenía completamente prohibido venir a su oficina, a no ser que se tratara de una emergencia con Draco, cuando el licántropo se quedaba en casa para cuidarlo. Pero hoy no era un día de esos.

-Está bien, dile que entre.

-**Enseguida, Señor.**

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y Lucius enarcó una ceja al ver la radiante sonrisa de su amante.

-Remus, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El castaño ni se inmutó ante la rudeza de la pregunta y caminó hasta abrazar y besar al sorprendido Slytherin.

-¡Oh Lucius! ¡Lucius… Lucius…!- balbuceaba Remus, estrechando al mayor en un abrazo casi asfixiante.

-¡¿Me vas a decir que demonios te pasa?!- siseó Lucius, desprendiéndose del abrazo bruscamente, un ceño oscuro en su aristocrático rostro.

-Oh, Lucius…- Remus no perdió su sonrisa, mientras tomaba las manos del rubio.- Estoy embarazado, vamos a tener un bebé.

La cara de Lucius debió decirle a Remus que esa noticia era solo maravillosa para él. Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la oficina hasta que el rubio susurró un peligroso…

-¿…qué?

-¡Estoy embarazado!- exclamó, sus dorados ojos brillantes de felicidad.- Me he estado sintiendo mal todo este mes… pensé que era solo cansancio… nunca me lo imaginé… bueno los síntomas me dijeron algo, pero…

-¡Cállate, Lupin!

La boca de Remus se cerró con un audible tecleo, abriendo los ojos como platos al escuchar que su pareja lo llamaba por su apellido. Recién ahora pudo notar la furia en los ojos plateados y el cuerpo tenso se Malfoy.

-¿Lucius…?- llamó tentativo.- ¿Hay algo mal…?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo está mal!- estalló el otro. Por suerte sus oficinas tenían el hechizo _Silencio_.- ¡Acabas de decirme que estás esperando un niño mío! ¡Tú…! ¡Un maldito hombre-lobo!

El dolor pudo reflejarse en el rostro de Remus, su corazón rompiéndose de a poco. Sin embargo, Lucius no notó estas señales alarmantes y siguió gritando.

-¡Yo no puedo tener un niño con tu maldición! ¡Pensé que eso estaba claro!- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Qué es lo que buscabas con esto? ¿Atraparme con un niño para apoderarte de mi dinero sin importarte que el mocoso pudiera ser una criatura oscura…?

Remus jadeó, las lágrimas ya bañaban su rostro. Pero Lucius continuó.

-¡Pues estás muy equivocado! ¡Ya estuve en un matrimonio no deseado y no pienso repetirlo! ¡Te desharás de ese niño y pasaré por alto tu falta!

Las características del castaño se endurecieron y sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron.

-No me desharé de mi hijo.- gruñó, el lobo tomado mando de sus acciones al ver a su cachorro amenazado.

-¡Entonces terminaremos con esto! ¡No seré padre de una aberración!- siseó.

-Perfecto.- murmuró Remus, antes de salir a pasos apresurados de la oficina.

El rubio lo miró irse, incrédulo. Lo siguió hasta afuera de la oficina, intentado entender porque lo dejaba de esa manera. (**Nota:** ¬¬)

-¡Remus, regresa aquí! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar!

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Lucius Malfoy! ¡Te odio!

-¡Remus…!- exclamó sorprendido.

Lupin desapareció en las puertas del ascensor. La secretaria de Lucius miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, no pudiendo creer el espectáculo que estaba dando su estoico jefe.

-¡Maldita sea!- el rubio gruñó, estrellando su puño en la puerta del ascensor, logrando abollarla un poco. No haciendo caso de la sangre que corría por sus nudillos, regresó a su oficina a pasos furiosos.

-¿Señor…?

-¡No me hables!- gritó, logrando que la mujer retrocediera asustada.- ¡Cancela todas mis citas para este día!

-¡Si Señor!- chilló ella.

Por su parte, Remus se apresuró a llegar a su casa. Las lágrimas ya no corrían por su rostro, sus ojos dorados brillaban con decisión. No quería estar en el mismo lugar que el hombre que solo jugó con él, quien llamó aberración al niño que, al menos él, había concebido con amor y, sobre todo, quien sugirió deshacerse del bebé. Solo había un lugar adonde podía ir y de paso le estaría haciendo un enorme favor a uno de sus hermanos.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, ahora pueden ver un poco como se dio lo de Regulus y Elladan, espero que les hayan gustado.

¿Qué les pareció las memorias de Godric? Lo prometimos y aquí están XD Shipi, me gusta la pareja Salazar/Godric. Soy fanática de las parejas Gryffindors/Slytherins.

Y bien… con respecto a Remus… lo sentimos nuevamente, pero esto es importante para algo que él hará en el futuro… supongo que ya se lo imaginan ñ.ñ

Y, por favor, les pido que se den una vuelta para ver mi fic "El Acuerdo", sé que no es nada a lo que los tengo acostumbradas/os, pero me gustaría tener más comentarios en ese fic ó.ò

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	12. Viaje a otra dimensión

**-**

**¡¡¡WAAAA!!! ¡¡¡QUE HORROR!!! NOTÉ QUE ESTE ES CAPITULO 19, PERO EN REALIDAD TIENE QUE SER EL 20, PORQUE EL PROLOGO ESTÁ PRIMERO.**

**ENTONCES ME FIJÉ EN MI ARCHIVO… ¡¡¡ Y NOTÉ QUE ME FALTA EL 12!!**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES NUEVO, ESPERANZADORAMENTE, ENTENDERÁN MEJOR U.U**

**EL CAPITULO 20, QUE ES EL 19, ES NUEVO, LÉANLO TAMBIÉN.**

**MIERDA… ODIO QUE ME PASE ESTO ¬¬**

**-**

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 11: Viaje a otra dimensión.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Remus Lupin llegó devastado a la casa que compartía con sus amigos, por suerte solo encontró a Neville en el camino rumbo a su habitación, ya que este estaba jugando en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras. El chico miró espantado la cara llena de lágrimas de su padrino (**Nota:** Nunca se supo en el canon, pero en este fic Remus es padrino de Nev XD), intentó llamarlo para averiguar que le pasaba, pero el mayor lo ignoró y se encerró en rápidamente en su habitación. Con movimientos furiosos comenzó a sacar las túnicas de su guardarropa para ponerlas en su baúl de viaje.

Cuando terminó, fue hasta su pequeño escritorio y junto todas sus notas de la traducción que llevaba a cabo desde hace años y se puso a leer. Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche cuando escuchó sonidos en la primera planta, dejó su lectura de lado y fue al baño para ducharse y hacer lo mejor posible para que su cuerpo se destensara y que su cara se limpiara de todo el dolor.

Juntando todo el coraje que tenía, salió de su habitación para buscar a sus amigos y así anunciar las decisiones que había tomado ese mismo día, después de que le rompieran el corazón. Poso una de sus manos en su vientre plano, pensando que si no fuera por esa vida que crecía dentro de él… ya hubiese perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo.

-Ey, Moony, pensábamos que no estabas.- fue el saludo de Sirius, cuando llegó al living de la casa.

-Estaba en mi habitación haciendo algo importante.- contestó, rizando el pelo de Neville y pidiéndole con la mirada que guardara silencio. El chico pareció entenderlo y asintió.

-¿Oh? ¿Es sobre lo de los manuscritos?- quiso saber James.

-Si, pero antes tengo algo importante que decirles.- se sentó en uno de los sillones y sus amigos fruncieron el ceño al ver su actitud desanimada.

-¿Estás bien, Remus?- preguntó con preocupación Longbottom.

-Más o menos.- sonrió de lado.- He roto con Lucius… para siempre.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Sabía que en algún momento ibas a entrar en razón, Moony!- chilló Sirius.

El labio inferior del castaño tembló y giró su cara para que nadie pudiera verla. Los otros dos adultos fruncieron el ceño al verlo y luego fulminaron con la mirada a Black.

-Creo que Moony no aprecia tus actos infantiles en este momento, Padfoot.- masculló James.- Ten un poco de respeto.

-¿Eh…?- preguntó el animago estúpidamente. Giró su cabeza para mirar donde estaba su amigo y se encontró con que Frank estaba junto a él y le acariciaba la espalda.- Oh… mierda. Lo siento, Moony… pero tú sabes lo que siento con respecto a ese Slytherin. Estoy feliz de que se hayan dejado…

-¡Sirius Black! ¡Cierra tu boca de una vez!- gruñó Frank.

-Está bien.- murmuró el lobo, secándose algunas lágrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus ojos. Había dejado de llorar desde que entró esta mañana a su habitación y se prometió no volver a hacerlo. Sin embargo, la herida estaba muy reciente como para que dejara de doler.- Eso ya es historia ahora, en verdad bajé para decirles algo importante.- miró a James.- Hace muy poco terminé de traducir todos los manuscritos y creo que sé donde está Harry y como ir a buscarlo.

Sus amigos jadearon en shock.

-¿…qué?- pidió Potter, inestable.- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Remus…?

-Sip, tu bebé estará pronto contigo.- sonrió acariciando inconcientemente su estómago.

Una sonrisa radiante se encendió en la cara del animago ciervo, Sirius sonrió igual y palmeó la espalda de su amigo. No podía creerlo en verdad, la esperanza siempre estuvo allí, poca… pero estaba. Definitivamente si deseaban traer devuelta, de donde fuera que estuviera su ahijado, Moony era quien podría encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Tal vez les parezca extraño lo que les voy a decir, pero… según las memorias de Godric, nuestro cachorro está en… en otra dimensión.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

-No, Sirius.- el hombre-lobo gruñó, sus ojos ambarinos brillantes.- No puedo bromear con respecto a esto, idiota.- suspiró para calmarse.- Según Gryffindor el lugar se llama _Tierra Media_ y allí viven Altos Elfos de diferentes tipos, criaturas llamadas Orcos, enanos, hobbits, muggles pero que tienen características diferentes… él nombro a los Dúnedan y a los Rohirin, y tienen solo 5 magos que se distinguen por colores. Bien, al menos era así en la época en la que Godric Gryffindor viajo al lugar.

-¿Y como podemos llegar a ese lugar?- preguntó James con impaciencia.

-Él descubrió ese hechizo buscando la manera de entrar a una dimensión que estaba conectada a la nuestra en el pasado. Después de mucha investigación logró hacer un hechizo que lo llevó allí.- buscó entre sus notas.- Esto que ven aquí son las Runas que usó para hacer parte de él…

Los animagos miraron las notas, de entre ellos, solo Frank era quien más entendía.

-Parece difícil.- musitó Sirius.

-Mucho, pero no imposible…- murmuró Remus.- Solo que… se necesita de un mago muy poderoso para poder hacerlo.- Al ver la cara de James, agregó:- Pero he buscando una manera y creo que si entre los cuatro convocamos el portal podremos lograrlo.

-¿En serio…?- James sonrió.- ¿Y cuando lo hacemos? ¿Puede ser ahora…? ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo cuanto antes!

-No todavía, Prongs.- sonrió encariñado.- Debemos descansar para que nuestra magia se acumule, por lo menos tenemos que prescindir de ella por tres o cuatro días antes de intentarlo.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a ver a Prongslet!- chilló Black y se abrazó con su amigo de anteojos.

-Hay algo más…- masculló Remus, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus amigos parecieron desinflarse y lo miraron con desesperación. Sonrió.- No es nada malo…

-¿Entonces qué?- gruñó Potter, finalmente pareció perder la paciencia.- ¡Dime todo de una vez, Moony!

-Las notas dicen que sería peligroso si más de una persona cruza el portal… así que solo uno de nosotros debe ir.

-No hay nada que decidir, voy yo.- declaró James.

-¿Y que con tu trabajo?- dijo Frank.- Piensa un poco, ¿quieres? Vas a ir a un lugar desconocido y nadie te asegura que irás a parar justo en frente de Harry. No es ir y venir como si fueras de compras, James.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Frank. Además, no sabemos como es ahora… de chico se parecía a ti, pero pudo haber cambiado, Prongs. (**Nota:** Recuerden que ellos no saben de la cicatriz en forma de rayo) Y eso no es todo… hay una enorme posibilidad de que haya sido adoptado por alguien… y…

-Y que no quiera regresar.- terminó Sirius por él, mirando seriamente a su amigo.

La realidad pareció golpear duramente en el pelinegro y cayó rendido en el sillón, su cara enterrada en sus manos.

-No había pensado en eso.- gimió.

-No te pongas triste, James. De todos yo soy el que menos responsabilidades tengo y me ofrezco voluntariamente para ir a buscar a Harry. Si vas tú seguramente lo presionarías demasiado, tiene que ir alguien que le cuente de su vida desde otro punto de vista, alguien que pueda convencerlo de conocerte sin desesperarse. Yo soy el indicado para ello.

-¿Estas seguro…?- preguntó Frank, con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Totalmente…- suspiró largamente.- Necesito irme. No les voy a decir que pasó, pero necesito poner tierra (o en este caso dimensiones) entre él y yo. Eso, sumado a las razones que les dije antes, me hacen el candidato perfecto.

-Bien… si estás tan decidido. Confió en ti para traerme a mi hijo nuevamente a mi lado, Moony.

-Cuenta conmigo, Prongs.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y los animagos pidieron permisos especiales para ausentarse de sus trabajos por el plazo de una semana. Porque si bien solo necesitaban un día para hacer el hechizo, éste iba a drenarlos de su magia y necesitarían tiempo para recuperarse. Neville había sido enviado a casa de un amigo de confianza para que lo cuidara, solo en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Remus revisó nuevamente su baúl cuidando que nada le faltara, a escondidas de sus amigos había comprado ropa de bebé, pañales y otros artículos necesarios para su futuro cachorro. Hizo una mueca al pensar en ello, pero era mejor para la salud mental de sus mejores amigos no saber la verdad, aunque…

-¿Remus?- llamó Frank asomando su cabeza por la puerta.- Me dijo James que querías decirme algo…

-Si, por favor pasa.- le indicó la cama para que se sentara y licántropo se sentó a su lado.- Necesito contarte algo importante, pero entenderás que si te llamé aparte es porque es un secreto que solo tú debes saber. James y Sirius lo tomarían muy mal…

-Me asustas…

-Oh, no lo estés.- sonrió, tomando sus manos.- Estoy embarazado, Frank… de Lucius.- levantó una mano para acallar al otro.- Déjame terminar.- suspiró.- El motivo de nuestro rompimiento fue justo eso… porque él no quiso aceptar tener un niño con… mi maldición.- murmuró, no queriendo entrar en detalles.- Es por eso que quiero que me prometas que si Lucius viene a esta casa… cosa que dudo… dile que no quiero nada de él, este bebé es solo mío a partir del momento en que él lo desdeñó.

-Entiendo.- abrazó al castaño al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.- ¿El viaje no lastimará al feto, Remus? ¿No sería peligroso?

-No, no creo.- negó con la cabeza, secándose algunas lágrimas rebeldes.- Todo estará bien. Entonces, ¿me prometes hacerme ese favor?

-Claro que si, pero ¿no entiendo porque no quieres decirles James y Sirius?

-Ja, por favor, Frank. Sabes como ellos reaccionarían ante esto y no quiero que se metan en problemas por alguien que no lo merece. Lucius Malfoy ahora ya no debe existir para ninguno de los Merodeadores, está muerto y enterrado.

Longbottom se sorprendió al ver rencor, odio, dolor y desdén en la cara del siempre apacible Remus Lupin. Lo que fuera que haya pasado, debió ser muy fuerte como para que alguien como él pudiera sentir esas sensaciones tan negativas.

-Si tú lo dices.- se levantó de la cama.- Todo esta ya listo para empezar el hechizo. ¿Vamos, Moony?

-Si, ya contraje todas mis cosas.- suspiró hondamente.- Es hora de irme por Prongslet.

Eligieron la parte descampada que estaba frente al arroyo que bordeaba su casa, ya tenían preparado los hechizos que alejarían tanto a muggles como magos y que evitaría que supieran que estaba pasando exactamente en ese lugar. Sobre todo Albus Dumbledore, porque todos estaban seguros que él se hubiese negado a que hicieran algo así, sin tener en cuenta el peligro.

Las runas y las frases en élfico rodeaban un círculo pintado en blanco. Había cuatro puntos pintados en rojo, donde cada mago se paró. Cuando todo estuvo en el lugar indicado cada uno comenzó a recitar su parte del hechizo, con su varita en alto. Tardó sus buenos treinta y cinco minutos en que el Portal, por donde debería atravesar el hombre-lobo, se fuera formando. Vieron, con mucha sorpresa, como el punto blanco en el centro de círculo se iba agrandando hasta llegar a ser tan grande como el marco de una puerta.

La luz los cegó por un momento, pero cuando abrieron los ojos… todo estaba listo. El Portal brillaba con luces de diferentes colores, el centro parecía ser hecho de agua. Suspiraron nerviosos y se miraron unos a otros. Finalmente, Remus fue quien habló:

-Bien, creo que está todo listo.- dijo sonriente.- ¿Nos despedimos?

Recién en ese momento los otros tres parecieron darse cuenta que su amigo se iba a un lugar desconocido, a un lugar donde no sabría si es que volvería, pero si lograba su cometido, traería de regreso a una persona que era amada por muchos y quien con su ida marcó un antes y un después en la vida de los Merodeadores.

Los abrazos fueron fuertes y largos, se intercambiaron palabras de apoyo, chistes y, sobre todo… esperanza.

-Regresa con mi bebé, Moony. Por favor.

-Eso haré.- luego de una ultima sonrisa, Remus Lupin traspasó el Portal. Desapareciendo envuelto en un gran fulgor.

-

**-.Tierra Media: Lothlorien.-**

**-**

Galadriel sonrió mirando por la ventana, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Un brillo que sabía estaba en ellos, y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

-"---" _//¿Adonde vas esposa mía?//_- quiso saber Celeborn.- "---" _//Ya solo falta una hora para partir rumbo a Rivendell para la boda de nuestro nieto.//_

-"---" _//Estaré aquí para ese entonces…//-_ contestó ella con un sonrisa, mirando por la ventana a un punto que solo ella conocía.- "---" _//Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien más partirá con nosotros…//_

Su esposo la miró con una ceja enarcada, pero negó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que los extraños poderes de su esposa siempre traían sorpresas a su vida.

La rubia platinada caminó a paso lento hasta donde estaba su famoso plato que le servía para ver el pasado, presente o futuro. Desde las escaleras junto al gran árbol que estaba frente a su lugar preferido ya podía sentir la enorme cantidad de energía que ella conocía como magia. Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Para estos tiempos, aquel divertido muchacho llamado Godric ya habría perecido, era imposible que fuera él nuevamente. ¿Algún otro había hecho lo mismo que él…? ¿Un nuevo aventurero? Eso era lo que sus sentidos le decían… y que este nuevo aventurero no venía solo.

Como en aquella oportunidad una luz blanca dio paso a otras de diferentes gamas, no mucho después un cuerpo cayó al piso sin mucha ceremonia. Era sin duda un cuerpo masculino pequeño. El hombre jadeó y se llevó una mano al estómago, un gesto horrorizado se formo en su bella cara.

-¿Estás bien…?

Remus miró asustado al lugar donde provenía la voz y se congeló. Frente a él estaba la mujer más bella que hubiese visto en toda su vida, lo que principalmente le llamó la atención era que ella parecía brillar con luz propia y… sus orejas eran puntiagudas. ¿Una Elfa…?

-Yo…- musitó y luego volvió a horrorizarse. ¡Había caído duramente al piso! ¡Eso pudo afectar a su cachorro!- Mi bebé…- murmuró con temor.

Ella se acercó apresuradamente y usó algunos de sus conocimientos médicos para revisar al recién llegado. Suspiró y sonrió con amabilidad al castaño.

-Tu pequeña carga está muy bien.- aseguró.- Ahora dime… ¿Por qué estás aquí, viajero de dimensiones?

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Elrohir suspiró nuevamente, mientras veía como los preparativos para la boda de su hermano terminaban. Hace una hora que todos los invitados habían llegado, pero él no se sentía con ganas de ir a saludarlos. De alguna forma, el que su gemelo se estuviera casando antes que él lo ponía celoso. Después de todo, todos decían que él era el más responsable de los dos, él fue quien tuvo relaciones más duraderas y, muy a su disgusto, el más "maternal". Sin embargo, era Elladan quien había encontrado a su compañero y quien estaría casado dentro de unas horas.

Podía sonreír y felicitarlo, pero por dentro se sentía depresivo. Hasta había llegado a pensar que nunca encontraría un compañero o cosas como esas. ¿Era solo porque ya no serían las cosas como antes, verdad? Sabía que no era justo, pero estando cansado, Elladan tendría responsabilidades para con su compañero y ya no podrían divertirse como antes. Por supuesto, esto también indicaba que ahora solo él se haría cargo de Ezellahen, pero el niño tambien crecería y lo abandonaría.

-"---" _//Soy un idiota…//_

-¡Adar!- Harry entró chillando a los aposentos de su madre, con su Mokona corriendo tras él. Al ver la cara que tenía, preguntó enseguida:- "---" _//¿Por qué estas todo triste?//_

-"---" _//No es tristeza… es melancolía//- _murmuró, abrazando al niño por la cintura. El cuerpecito de su hijo irradiaba el olor a la inocencia, ese aroma de su pequeño siempre lograban reparar su corazón dolido. La pequeña mascota miró con tristeza al padre de su amo, sus orejitas caídas, demostrando su estado.

-"---" _//¿Y como se cura eso?//-_ preguntó seriamente, tomando el rostro del elfo entre sus manitos.- "---" _//No me gusta como tu cara se pone cuando estas… melancólico.//_

Elrohir no pudo hace más que sonreír ante las palabras del niño. Fiable, Ezellahen siempre encontraba la manera de sacarle una sonrisa con sus palabras.

-"---" _//Ya estoy muy bien.//-_ sonrió aún más para dar crédito a sus palabras.- "---" _//¿Para que me buscabas, cielo?//_

-¡Oh!- sonrió.- "---" _//¡Los abuelos de Lothlorien acaban de llegar y trajeron a un señor con ellos! ¡Deberías haber visto la cara que puso cuando vio al profesor Morë! Creo que se conocen del pasado… ¿Verdad. Mokona?//_

_-_¡POO! ¡POO!

-"---" _//¿Del pasado…?//-_ repitió incrédulo. Que él supiera, gracias a la extraña llegada de su cuñado a la Tierra Media, nadie lo debería de conocer. Harry asintió fervientemente, despeinando aún más sus cabellos.- "---" _//Vamos a conocerlo.//_

_-_

**.:.En otro lugar.:.**

-

Remus aún miraba como si estuviera frente a un fantasma. Y era porque el supuestamente asesinado por Mortífagos, Regulus Black… estaba frente a él.

Luego de su llegada un poco calamitosa, solo le faltó ver a la mujer elfa para saber que estaba en el lugar adecuado. Unas cuantas preguntas le fueron hechas y fue aceptado como huésped en ese impresionante lugar que le dijeron se llamaba Lothlorien. Lo trataron con amabilidad y él pudo compartir con los que parecían los reyes del lugar (la elfa que conoció al llegar y su esposo) su investigación, corroborando que todo lo que Godric Gryffindor decía en esos manuscritos era verdad. No que lo dudara… pero ya lo dice el refrán muggle: "Ver para creer"

Conversaron unos momentos en la lengua de los elfos, porque el castaño la aprendió a medida que traducía, pero pronto le dijeron que tenían un compromiso en otra cuidad de elfos y que tenían que partir. El se vio horrorizado, porque no sabía por donde empezar a hacer su búsqueda. Aunque, cuando les dijo a los Elfos a quien estaba buscando, ellos compartieron una mirada que para un hombre tan inteligente como él, le pareció sospechosa. Ella había sonreído misteriosamente entonces y lo invitó a venir con ellos a la fiesta. El aceptó, ya que un presentimiento le decía que en ese lugar había una pista para encontrar a Harry Potter.

El viaje fue ameno… y en caballo. No pudo negar que estuvo aterrorizado al principio, sobre todo porque el animal parecía saber de su condición de hombre-lobo y por lo tanto depredador. Temía que quisiera lastimarlo y dañara a su bebé, pero los elfos habían susurrado palabras calmantes a su yegua y ella había aceptado llevarlo. Se encontró conversando con los elfos como si los conociera de toda la vida, contándoles su pasado y las expectativas para su futuro.

En cuanto a su niño, ellos lo felicitaron, pero gracias a Merlín no preguntaron nada más, tal vez detectando su tristeza al respecto.

No cabalgaron por mucho tiempo, pronto llegaron a un bosque tan hermoso como lo eran en el primer lugar donde cayó. La Dama Galadriel presentó el lugar como morada de su yerno y nietos, llamado Rivendell. Allí fueron recibidos por otros de la misma raza, aunque estos tenían cabellos un poco más oscuros que lo de Lothlorien.

Entraron siendo recibidos con respeto. Allí había muchas otras personas, quienes lo miraron con curiosidad y él no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Había una pareja que le llamó la atención, porque estaba rodeada de tres niñas de entre cuatro y ocho años. Se presentaron como Aragorn Telcontar y Legolas Greenleaf, el primero era el Rey de Gondor y el elfo su esposo, las niñas eran sus hijas (los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos al saber que los elfos masculinos también podían tener bebés y mirando detenidamente al elfo pudo deducir que, al parecer, estaba esperando otro. Al menos eso pensó al ver la curvatura de la barriga del elfo) y que faltaba el mayor de sus hijos, un muchacho de nombre Eldarion, que había desaparecido.

Más presentaciones fueron hechas, entre ellas muggles, hobbits, otros elfos y los enanos. Fue un poco después que los que se casaban (porque ya sabía que iba a una boda) hicieron su aparición y el castaño casi se desmayó. ¡Allí…! ¡Frente a él estaba la copia más joven de uno de sus mejores amigos! Cierto, sus ojos eran violetas y sus pelo un poco más largo… ¡pero era idéntico a Sirius Black!

-¿Remus…?

Su shock aumentó cuando escuchó al hombre decir su nombre. El solo asintió y el moreno se acercó a él, lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó a una habitación cercana.

Todos los invitados quedaron perplejos sin saber que hacer. Elladan se encontraba en la misma posición, su prometido no le había hecho el menor caso y además se iba con un desconocido para él.

Este episodio había ocurrido hace ya tres horas y ahora Lupin tenia la seguridad que estaba frente a Regulus Black, que por alguna extraña, razón estaba vivo en la Tierra Media y no muerto como todos pensaban. Se sentaron a conversar y Remus fue quien primero explicó todo, pudo ver como las noticias iban devastando al menor, pero parecía revelado al saber que Voldemort estaba muerto y que su querido hermano estaba vivo.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Morë.- Así que Lily uso el hechizo también… sabía que ella podría descifrarlo.

-¿A que te refieres…?

-Yo fui quien le di esos manuscritos a la pelirroja. Yo solo había traducido el hechizo y le di el resto a ella para que tradujera las memorias que Godric escribió, acerca de este lugar, para que después pudiera publicar un libro o algo. Nunca se lo dije a nadie… pero yo tenía pasión por la arqueología y, en una subasta muggle, compré estos manuscritos que fueron encontrados en un terreno cercano de Hogwarts. Cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que eran memorias del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor y escritos en Quenya…- sonrió.- Pero pronto, cuando solo llevaba muy poco de traducido, el Señor Oscuro solicitó mis servicios y tuve que acudir.

-/-Asustado de perder tan precioso descubrimiento recurrí a Lily. No la conocía, pero sabía que era tan curiosa como yo y que aceptaría traducir los manuscritos si le decía de quien eran. Nos reunimos y le pedí que me jurara que no se lo diría a nadie. Si se descubrían los pergaminos deberían quemarlos. Un hechizo como este no podría caer en manos equivocadas…

Estuvieron un largo tiempo en silencio, cada uno cavilando en lo que se habían confesado en ese lugar.

-Entonces llegaste aquí escapando de Voldemort...- A favor de Regulus, él no se estremeció al escuchar el nombre.- Y ahora has encontrado el amor en nada más y nada menos que un Alto Elfo.- sonrió.- Felicidades…

-Si bien…- musitó algo ruborizado.- Ni yo me lo creo, pero lo amo y soy más feliz de lo que jamás pensé que sería… sobre todo siendo un Black.- suspiró soñador y Remus no pudo más que sonreír al ver el amor reflejado en esos increíbles ojos.- ¿Y que contigo…? ¿No hay nadie a quien hayas dejado en Inglaterra?

La sonrisa de Remus se descoloró y una profunda tristeza se formó en su rostro, una de sus manos viajó a su estómago para frotarlo. Regulus notó esto y no tuvo que usar mucho la cabeza para sumar dos más dos y saber que pasaba.

-¿El padre de tu hijo te abandonó?

El labio inferior del castaño crispó peligroso y Black se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo, dándole confort. Fue así como Elladan los encontró y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja y dejar que un poco de celos creciera en su interior.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- siseó.

-¡Oh, mi amor!- Regulus saltó y rápidamente camino para abrazar a su prometido.- Solo estaba poniéndome al día con un amigo de mi mundo, de dimensión. Es maravilloso, creí que nunca más vería un rostro familiar… - sonrió mirando al licántropo.- Déjenme presentarlo… Este es Remus Lupin, mi amor… amigo de mi hermano mayor. Remus, éste es mi prometido, Elladan de la casa de Rivendell.

-Mucho gusto.- el elfo arqueó respetuosamente y aferró con más fuerza la cintura de su futuro esposo. Remus vio eso y solo pudo sonreír divertido. Eso demostraba que el amor que Regulus tenía por este hombre era correspondido.

-El gusto es todo mío.

-¿Por cierto, Remus?- preguntó de repente el mago menor.- ¿A que has venido…?

-Oh… yo… es decir, nosotros creemos que Lily pudo enviar aquí a su niño. He venido a buscar a Harry.

El silencio le siguió a aquella confesión.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

**-**

Lucius volvió a vaciar su vaso de whiskey de fuego y, en un momento de furia, arrojó el vaso contra la pared, mirando con placer como éste se rompía en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, su satisfacción duró muy poco al ver como le hechizo anti-irrompible del vaso lo volvía a su normalidad. Gruñó molesto y giró su cabeza para ver por la ventana.

Hoy se cumplía una semana desde que Remus y él se habían separado. No podía negarse que la situación lo estaba devastando, estaba distraído de sus negocios, no prestaba atención a su hijo y el agujero en su corazón se hacía cada vez más grande. Tanto que a veces le costaba respirar cuando evocaba la imagen de su tierno y sonriente lobo.

El día que discutieron él estaba tensionado, tuvo algunos problemas con un importante negocio lo que lo llevo a perder algo de dinero, odiaba el fracaso más que la perdida del dinero, y a eso se sumó que Remus había faltado a su cita… todo estaba predispuesto para que él estuviera de un pésimo humor, por ello reacciono así cuando Remus apareció todo sonriente a decirle que estaba… embarazado.

¡Estaba esperando un hijo suyo! Se había aterrorizado cuando lo escuchó y, muy a su pesar, había reaccionado de la peor manera ante ello. Solo tres días después se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de todas las cosas que le dijo a Remus. Se sintió sucio y miserable, sin duda mereciendo esas palabras y esa emoción en los, hermosos e inigualables, ojos dorados.

_¡Te odio!_

Desde entonces, a cada momento se torturaba rememorando esas dos palabras que resumieron todo el dolor que le causó al Gryffindor. Pero él no era hombre de pedir perdón, no se imaginaba ni que podría decirle a Remus para que lo perdonara. Estaba muy al tanto de que en ese momento fue muy lejos y solo que ahora solo tenia una mínima posibilidad de que obtener el perdón de su lobo.

Y esa posibilidad tal vez fuera el pequeño que llevaba dentro… el hijo de ambos. Sonrió al pensarlo. Cuando nació Draco una enorme emoción lo embargó a pesar de que su casamiento fue arreglado con alguien que apenas conocía, porque para él un hijo era muy importante. Y ahora iba a tener un niño con una persona a la que conocía, a la que apreciaba, a la que… tal vez amaba. Muy diferente de la primera vez…

Por eso había decidido dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran un poco y luego volvería a buscarlo, usando al niño para convencer al lobo de que necesitaban estar juntos por el bebé.

Mientras tanto, haría todos los movimientos necesarios para ver que debería medidas tenia que tomar para casarse con un hombre lobo, para anunciar que iba a tener un niño antes que la prensa se enterara por otro medio, rehacer su testamento y, sobre todo, decirle a su hijo que la familia se agrandaba.

Lucius Malfoy estaba seguro que Remus Lupin volvería a él. Sin embargo, él no sabía que pasarían muchos años hasta que volviera a ver a su ex pareja y pudiera conocer a su hijo. (**Nota:** ¡Ja!)

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Lamento el error… pero en fin… pasa en las mejores familias XD

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	13. Encontrando lo que buscabas

**-**

**Bien… desde acá se normaliza XD**

**-**

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 12: Encontrando lo que buscabas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

--

-Entonces… ¿Harry está aquí?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sus ojos dorados brillando con lágrimas de emoción.- ¿Estás seguro?

-Si, Remus… pero…- Regulus miró con precaución a su pareja. Él tenía una mirada inusualmente seria en su rostro normalmente alegre.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Él ya no es más Harry, ahora es Ezellahen y es _mi_ hijo.

La boca de Remus se abrió en shock, inseguro de que sentir ante la nota de posesión y enojo que sintió en la declaración del elfo. Un poco de tensión se pudo sentir en el cuarto, pero, agradecidamente, unos toques a la puerta atrajo la atención de todos y Morë se apresuró a abrir.

-"---" _// ¡Profesor! ¡Traje a mi mami para que conozca al extraño que vino con los abuelos!//_

Se trataba de un sonriente niño de 9 años, (**Nota:** Harry ahora tiene nueve años, para todas aquellas que se preguntaban cuanto tiempo había pasado.) que venía acompañado de Elrohir. El licántropo pudo sentir la presencia del niño incluso antes de que el mago abriera la puerta, esa presencia que nunca podría olvidar, porque Harry fue el primer bebé que alguien confió a su cuidado a pesar de su enfermedad y, en el momento en que lo tuvo en sus brazos, supo que quería vivir la experiencia de tener un hijo, arriesgándose a que el niño pudiera nacer con la maldición del hombre-lobo.

Sonrió encariñado al ver lo hermoso y lo tan parecido a su padre que era, conservando aún el color de ojos verde esmeralda de la dulce Lily. Distraídamente notó la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, pero estaba más atento a comprobar si estaba bien. Lo estaba y parecía tan feliz que por un momento se sintió traicionado y celoso de que llamara con tanto cariño "mamá" al elfo que lo acompañaba, porque conociendo la lengua, había entendido perfectamente cuando lo llamó madre, a pesar de que el mencionado era un hombre.

Y hablando del elfo, Elrohir miraba con interés a Remus, había algo en ese hombre que lo atraía de sobremanera. No era la misma atracción que sentiría si él llegase a ser su pareja, pero era algo similar. Era como si pudiera sentir que ambos compartían un mismo sentimiento o vivencia que los hacía parecidos. Estaba al tanto de que era un mago, porque, viniendo hasta esta habitación, había escuchado lo que comentaban los invitados de su hermano. Durante una pequeña conversación mental con su abuela, esta le dijo que ella lo había encontrado y traído hasta Rivendell. Él había llegado a Lothlorien de la misma forma que Harry llegó a aquel bosque donde lo hallaron.

Su cara era hermosa, al igual que su pelo castaño casi rubio, la mirada que tenía ahora era por demás tierna, pero en sus ojos se podía notar un dolor intenso que le rompió el corazón y eso removió algo en su interior. Un sentimiento de protección creció en él, sin saber bien porque.

La vocecita de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos acerca del mago.

-Hola.- dijo Harry algo torpe, ya que casi no estaba acostumbrado a hablar la lengua de los hombres.- ¿Puedo saber quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.- dijo, con un hilo de voz, por todas las emociones que lo embargaban. Extendió una mano y el niño se la estrechó, dándole una sonrisa radiante. El castaño contuvo un sollozo al sentir la mano pequeña y tan suave, casi como cuando era un bebé. _Estas tan hermoso, pequeño._

-¿Oh…?- inclinó la cabeza en confusión.- No lo conocía de antes. ¿Por qué vino aquí con los abuelos? ¿Es invitado de la boda…?

Una mirada fulminante pasó por la cara de Elladan y eso le dijo al mago que no era momento de revelarle el verdadero motivo de su llegada a la Tierra Media.

-Él está cansado por el viaje ahora, Ezellahen.- dijo Regulus, viendo las señales de enojo en su pareja.- ¿Por qué no vuelves a jugar con Elboron y Eldarion? Luego contestaremos a todas las preguntas que tengas…

-Mmmhhh…- miró con sospecha a los adultos.- Está bien, nos vemos…

Cuando Harry salió, todas las miradas se dirigieron al castaño, algo que lo hizo sentirse muy incómodo.

-Como le estaba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran, Señor Lupin, ese pequeño ha sido adoptado como mi hijo y el de mi hermano, hasta verá que a él lo llama… _mamá_.- sonrió de lado, mirando a su hermano. Los ojos del mago se posaron en el otro gemelo, eran en verdad dos gotas de agua, pero éste parecía tener un alo de cierta tristeza a su alrededor, todo lo contrario de Elladan, quien brillaba de felicidad.

-Aiya, mi nombre es Elrohir de la casa de Rivendell, un gusto en conocerlo.- sonrió con amabilidad y se acercó a besar la mano del licántropo, haciéndolo ruborizar. Elladan enarcó una ceja ante la acción y Regulus pestañeó confundido.

-Remus Lupin, el gusto es todo mío.- musitó un tanto cohibido por al galantería.

-Bien… ejem…- el otro gemelo carraspeó.- Necesitamos que entienda que amamos a ese niño como nuestro y no permitiremos que usted nos lo arrebate. Lo hemos criado como nuestro y nadie va a venir a arrebatárnoslo…

-Pero… él tiene un padre que está preocupado por él en el Mundo Mágico, en todos estos años no se dio a la desesperanza, sabiendo que algún día lo volvería a ver. No puede decirme eso…

-Él lo perdió en primer lugar, por algo llegó aquí.- Elladan gruñó.

-¡Eso fue un accidente! ¡Un recurso de ultimo momento para mantenerlo vivo y a salvo!- replicó el lobo desesperado.

-Y él está a salvo aquí, no hay necesidad de llevarlo a ese lugar donde quisieron matarlo en un primer momento…

-¡No puede decirme eso…!

-Bueno, por favor… calma.- dijo Elrohir, tomando una mano del mago para acariciarla.- Podemos arreglar esto sin necesidad de peleas. Paz hermano.- miró al castaño.- Y usted parece cansado Remus, es evidente que no vamos a resolver nada en este momento. Podemos charlar más adelante y llegar a un acuerdo.

-Elrohir tiene razón.- agregó Regulus.- Estas tensiones no van a hacerle bien a tu bebé, Remus.- las cejas de Elrohir se levantaron ante esa información.- Y mañana es nuestro casamiento, Elladan…- tomó el brazo de su prometido.- no deseo que estés disgustado por nada. Hablaremos de esto cuando todos los festejos terminen. No hay necesidad de que Remus regrese enseguida a Inglaterra, él debe descansar y ya luego hablaremos de que hacer con Ezellahen.

-Está bien.- accedió renuente.- Pero mientras tanto le prohíbo que le diga acerca de lo que ha venido, eso solo logrará presionar a _mi_ hijo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Remus.- Mi intención no es obligarlo a nada, desde antes de venir pensaba en que lo introduciría poco a poco a todo lo que es la magia y su familia verdadera, porque tenía la corazonada en que él había encontrado a alguien que se hiciera cargo de él. Solo quisiera contarle acerca de su familia y que él sea quien me pida que lo lleve a conocer su mundo de origen, si es que lo desea.

-Perfecto, entonces, si me acompañas, te llevaré a tu habitación.- dijo Elrohir, tomando a Remus del codo para ayudarlo a levantarse con excesivo cuidado. Remus le sonrió tímidamente y aceptó ser guiado.

La pareja de prometidos los miró irse con cierta sorpresa.

-"---" _//¿Qué le pasa a tu gemelo?//_

-"---" _//No sé, él, quien es como una madre gallina, es quien debería tener más aversión al hombre, pero ésta actitud es sorprendente para mí…//_

-Mmmhhh… "---" _//¿Crees que tenga gusto de Remus?//-_ preguntó, mientras salían de la habitación para ir al lugar donde sus invitados esperaban.

-"---" _//Espero que no… o mi padre pondrá el grito en el cielo.//-_ contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-

**-.Pasillo de habitaciones de la Casa de Rivendell.-**

-Aquí es… espero que tengas gusto de ella.

Remus jadeó al ver el cuarto. Una vez que sus amigos lo convencieron que se mudara con ellos, su calidad de vida había mejorado con creces. Sin embargo, aún así, su cuarto no era tan bello como este. Era el doble de grande, todo blanco con cortinas verdes claras, una cama inmensa con un cubrecama tan blanco como la nieve. El lugar estaba adornado con cosas lujosas y hermosas, sin duda arte élfico. Había tanto lujo que, sin quererlo, se acordó de la habitación que solía compartir con Lucius en la mansión Malfoy, lo que le trajo una mirada de pena a los ojos.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que hace que una persona tan bella tenga esa mirada tan triste.- la voz suave del elfo lo asustó, casi se había olvidado de él en su escrutinio a la hermosura del cuarto.

-No es nada…- murmuró, quitando la lágrima traicionera que escapó de su ojo.

-No quiero entrometerme, pero considero que te haría mejor compartirlo con alguien.- tomó una de sus manos y lo guió hasta la cama para que tomara asiento.- Es bien sabido que contárselo a alguna persona aligera la pena…

Remus lo miró por largos minutos y, sin saber muy bien porque, le contó todo. Tal vez era porque ese elfo le inspiraba una confianza inexplicable, o porque necesitaba sacarse todo lo que llevaba dentro para no explotar y dañar a su bebé en el proceso, o porque cuando le dijo la verdad a Frank no tuvo mucho tiempo y solo le hizo un breve resumen de lo ocurrido, no llegando a desahogarse del todo, o quizás, simplemente, estaba tan dolido que ya no le importaba contarle sus penas a un total desconocido.

Lo que sí, a Elrohir le dijo todo, con lujos de detalles, recordando perfectamente las palabras que Lucius le dijo aquel día, palabras que todas las noches inquietaban sus sueños. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, o cuando el elfo le ofreció un vaso de agua y un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, o tampoco en que momento se quedó dormido en el regazo del hombre que se había convertido en su confidente.

Teniendo al hombre destrozado durmiendo sobre él, Elrohir miró por la ventana, viendo como las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición, y acariciando con unas de sus manos el cabello castaño. Ahora entendía porque se sintió conectado con el hombre-lobo y era porque ambos sufrían por amor. Uno por un amor que le había roto el corazón y el otro porque ese gran amor aún no llegaba a pesar de los años. Inconscientemente, apretó más el cuerpo del otro contra su pecho, sintiendo como su sentido de la protección crecía para el joven triste que vino a este mundo queriendo llevarse a su hijo. Sin embargo, eso no importaba, estaba seguro que podría convencer a Remus de sanar sus heridas antes de hablar de cualquier regreso, aunque eso llevara años.

-"---" _//Aún no te he encontrado, pero, mientras tanto, voy a asegurarme de que éste hombre pueda volver a sonreír sin un dejo de tristeza…//_

_-_

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Al día siguiente, Remus no encontraba valor para mirar a Elrohir a la cara. Cuando se despertó, supo que estaba solamente en ropa interior y bien tapado en la cama, pero él no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa. Mucho a su horror, vinieron a su memoria los acontecimientos del día anterior y se llenó de vergüenza al recordar como se había comportado frente al elfo, apenas conocido, lloroso y destrozado. Sin embargo, el elfo había actuado como si nada hubiese sucedido, aunque había una mirada de comprensión y solidaridad en sus ojos que hizo relajar al mago. Desde ese momento se inició una especie de camaradería entre ambos. Todos lo notaron y se sorprendieron, fue por eso que Lord Elrond tuvo que ser tranquilizado por su hijo, asegurándole que el mago **no** era su compañero, solo era un buen amigo.

Ahora se encontraban en el Salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete, Remus veía, con una sonrisa, como Harry y otros dos niños sobre su edad jugaban con los adornos, fastidiando sobremanera a los empleados. Aún no había tenido tiempo de charlar con él, pero se conformaba con ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones (más de lo que se imaginó antes de venir). Además tenía que pensar muy bien qué era lo que iba a decirle, sin revelarle sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Remus Lupin, presumo.

Giró su cabeza para ver a un hombre muy mayor, casi más que Dumbledore, con la misma barba blanca larga y un sombrero extraño.

-Si… ¿y usted es…?

-Gandalf.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron como platos.

-¡Usted es el _Istar_ del cual Gryffindor hablaba en su diario!- exclamó admirado.- ¡Mucho gusto conocerlo, Señor! Esperaba esta reunión con ansias.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, muchacho.- sonrió.- La Dama Galadriel me ha hablado de tu extraño arribo a nuestras tierras y me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme hechizos nuevos. Mi aprendiz Morë, a quien conoces como Regulus, sabía algunos cuantos que no conocía, pero quisiera saber si se han inventado algunos nuevos en los años que él ha estado aquí.

-Por supuesto, en ese sentido siempre el Mundo Mágico se renueva. Si me permite…- sacó su varita de sus ropas. Era un traje de elfo ceremonial que Elrohir le había conseguido para la fiesta, era de color dorado, haciendo juego con sus increíbles ojos y resaltaba altamente su belleza.- Podría enseñarle el _Expecto_ _Patronus_… es relativamente nuevo.- con un giro de su varita recitó el hechizo, pero, mucho a su consternación, solo un pequeño humo blanco salió de ella.- ¿Pero qué…?- intentó nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Ni siquiera un simple _Lumus_ salió de su varita.- No entiendo… mi magia pareciera estar agotada.

-Mmmhhh…- murmuró el Istar, frotando su barba.- Creo que sé que puede estar pasando, Remus. Lo mismo le pasó a mi alumno. Ese hechizo que usaron para llegar aquí necesita de mucha magia y los agota demasiado. Él tardó casi dos años en recuperar por completo su magia.

-¡¿Dos años?! ¡Pero no puede ser…! ¡Yo necesito regresar antes!- exclamó alterado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Elrohir, llegando para acariciar el hombro de Remus, al notarlo un poco fuera de control. Gandalf sonrió al ver la interacción.

-Solo estaba diciéndole al muchacho que su magia está agotada. No debería intentar usarla dentro de un largo plazo, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño que lleva dentro de él también necesita de esa magia para vivir. Es un milagro que ambos sigan en buenas condiciones, siendo que ese hechizo en particular agota enormemente.

Ahora el licántropo miraba medio pálido al istar, pensando en que ese hechizo pudo haber matado a su cachorro. Elrohir le mandó una mirada de reproche a Mithandir y guió a su nuevo amigo hasta unas sillas cercanas para que se sentara y lograra tranquilizarse.

-

**-.Jardines.-**

**-**

-"---" _//¿Por qué tan pensativo, mi amor?//_

Legolas sonrió mientras un par de brazos fuertes rodeaban su cintura abultada y expuso su cuello para que su esposo tuviera más espacio para besarlo.

-"---" _//Pensaba en algo que Morë me dijo hace mucho tiempo…//- _murmuró, dejando salir un ronroneo al sentir las caricias de su marido.- "---" _//Él me dijo que en su mundo existía una poción anticonceptiva, pero que él no la podía hacer porque le falta un ingrediente que aquí no había…//_

-"---" _//¿Y porque pensabas en eso justo ahora?//_

-"---" _//Tengo entendido que el hombre que llegó junto con los elfos de Lothlorien es del mismo mundo de Morë. Tal vez él trajo ese ingrediente que se necesita para la poción. Si es así podríamos pedirle para que nos lo regale o venda, no importa… solo quiero esa poción.//_

Mucho a su indignación, Aragorn empezó a reírse después de sus palabras. Se soltó del agarre del hombre y lo miró furioso.

-"---" _//¡No te rías! ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Aragorn!//_

-"---" _//Ya lo sé…//-_ sonrió, volviendo a atrapar a su esposo entre sus brazos.- "---" _//Es que la nota de desesperación en tu voz me dio mucha gracia. Hablas como si tener esa poción fuera de vida o muerte.//_

-"---" _//Prácticamente.//-_ gruñó enfurruñado y volteando la cara para no ser besado.- "---" _//Necesito tener esa poción, ya estoy cansado de estar constantemente embarazado…//_

-"---" _//¿Por qué dices eso…? Amamos a todos nuestros hijos, ¿cierto?//_

-Tancave, Elessar.- suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del más alto.- "---" _//Lo que pasa es que tú no me entiendes, porque no eres quien ya lleva cinco embarazos con este que tengo ahora. Amo a mis niños más que a mi propia vida y me gustaría tener más, pero, sinceramente, necesito un poco de espacio. Quisiera al menos estar cinco años seguidos sin tener un bebé del cual tener que hacerme cargo. Quisiera poder ocuparme más de los otros que ya tengo, sin que un pequeño llorón ocupe todo mi tiempo… ¡Y desde que nos casamos no he podido recuperar mi figura normal! ¡Solo estoy gordo todo el tiempo!//_

-"---" _//Ahora entiendo, mi amor.//- _murmuró apretando el abrazo.- "---" _//Te prometo que hablaremos con el Señor Lupin cuando todo esto de la boda acabe, ¿de acuerdo?//_- dijo con una sonrisa, besando su frente.

-"---" _//De acuerdo, Aragorn. Te amo.//_

-"---" _//Te amo también, mi elfo hermoso... y panzón.//_

-¡ARAGORN!

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-.Mundo Mágico.-**

**-**

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

**-**

Lucius estaba en su oficina, pero estaba lejos de trabajar. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Remus y él habían terminado, después de aquella pelea en ese mismo lugar. Había esperado que el hombre-lobo lo buscara, pero fue en vano, debió suponer que, siendo el castaño tan sensible, iba a ser difícil que regresara por si solo. Ahora establecía paso como león enjaulado, pensando en cual sería su próximo movimiento. Según lo previsto, había cambiado su testamento, hablado con algunas personas que se encargaban de preparar bodas, en la suya con Narcissa ella se había hecho cargo de todo, por lo que él no tenía idea de cómo se hacían esas cosas, el experto en bodas se encargaría de preparar la pequeña e intima ceremonia que quería, pero claro, pidiendo primero consejos a su pronto prometido.

También había hablado con Draco, quien, mucho a su sorpresa, había sonreído de oreja a oreja, chillado extasiado y abrazado con todas sus fuerzas… una conducta realmente No-Malfoy. Le dijo que estaba feliz por tener a Remus Lupin como un nuevo papá y sobre todo un hermanito. Inclusive, luego de esa conversación con el niño, Lucius hasta había decidido cual sería la habitación del bebé y, en un momento de debilidad, cuando estuvo en el Callejón Diagon hace dos días, había comprado unos conjuntos para recién nacido de los colores de Slytherin.

-Está bien, es ahora o nunca…

Finalmente, detuvo su andar frenético por la oficina… había tomado una decisión.

-

**-.Mansión de los Merodeadores.-**

**-**

Neville frunció el ceño, mirando el dibujo que había hecho. Hade dos días había visto una planta muy hermosa que crecía en el jardín, así que había decidido probar los lápices de colores mágicos que le habían regalado. Solo que… tal vez se había pasado un poco con el verde y el rojo… porque su dibujo no se parecía en nada a lo que pensó originalmente. El timbre sonó, sacándolo de su enfurruñamiento causado por su mala faceta para el arte.

-¡Yo voy!- chilló para que su padre y tíos los escucharan.

Corrió hasta la puerta y, cuando la abrió, enarcó una cejita. Allí estaba el hombre más limpio que hubiese visto en su vida, no que su familia fuera sucia, solo que siempre que generalmente cuando llegaban a casa lo hacían provenientes de cansadoras misiones, con sus túnicas arrugadas y algo destruidas, dependiendo de lo que hicieran ese día, con ojeras, despeinados y algo mugrosos… tal era la vida de un Auror. Sin embargo, este señor tenía una túnica impecable y costosa, cabello rubio platinado largo y una cara aristocrática.

-¿Si…?

-¿Eres el hijo de Longbottom?- preguntó Lucius, con una ceja enarcada, el niño asintió.- Veo… ¿puedes llamar a Remus Lupin? Dile que Lucius Malfoy está aquí para verlo.

-Mi padrino Remus no está. Se fue de viaje hace unas semanas y no sé cuando vuelve.

-¿Disculpa…?

-¿Quién es, peque?

Un frío escalofriante se apoderó del recibidor cuando Sirius Black llegó para ver que Lucius Malfoy estaba parado en la entrada de su casa. Neville se removió incómodo en su lugar, sintiendo la tensión entre ambos hombres.

-Eh… el Señor dice que busca a mi padrino.- musitó, no queriendo hacer más que correr a su habitación.

-¿No tienes nada que buscar aquí, _Serpiente_?- gruñó finalmente el ojiazul.

-Si tengo, Black. Vengo a buscar a _mi_ _pareja_ y te exijo que me digas donde está. Éste mocoso dice que se ha ido de viaje.- siseó el otro.

-¡¿Me exiges?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa con semejante prepotencia?!- exclamó, su mano viajando hasta la pistolera de su varita.- ¡Y que yo sepa, la última vez que Remus y tú se vieron habían **terminado**!

-¡Eso fue todo un malentendido!- siseó con los ojos entrecerrados, empujando ligeramente a Neville para entrar a la casa.- ¡He venido a hablar con él para arreglarlo! Somos una pareja, pulgoso, así que te aconsejo te vayas haciendo a la idea.

-¡Eres tú quien te debes hacer a la idea de que él ya no es nada tuyo! ¡Y mucho menos ahora que él se ha ido!

-¡¿Ido a dónde?! ¡Ya dímelo y deja de fastidiar!

-¡WOAH! ¿Qué es todo el griterío?- dijo una voz sorprendida.- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡Nada que te interese, adorador de sangres sucias!

Una nueva tensión creció en el cuarto cuando James Potter llegó. Viendo las claras señales de peligro, Neville corrió a buscar a su padre, antes de que sus tíos y el hombre extraño se sacaran los ojos.

El niño le dio un susto de muerte a su padre, quien más o menos se imaginó que se iba a encontrar tres cadáveres en la sala. Bien… fue una exageración, porque lo que se encontró fue a tres _hombres maduros_ apuntándose con las varitas, enviándose miradas fulminantes y diciéndose los más ingeniosos insultos. Haciendo la cosa más Gryffindor que se le vino a la mente, corrió para interponerse entre Lucius y Sirius, cuando vio que el Auror tenía una maldición bastante repugnante en la punta de la lengua.

-¡¿Quieren parar esto?!- gritó indignado.- ¡Ya no están en el colegio!

-¡Este rubio teñido fue quien comenzó!- gruñó James.

-¡Y ustedes le siguieron!- masculló Frank, acercándose para tomar las varitas de sus amigos.- Les pido que se vayan a la cocina y se tomen algo para tranquilizarse. Yo hablaré con Malfoy…

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Longbottom!- siseó Lucius, aún con su varita en alto. Sus opositores ya no estaban armados, pero sabía por experiencia que estos salvajes solían pelear al estilo muggle.

-Si, si tienes, Malfoy. Remus me dejó un mensaje para ti antes de irse…

-¡¿Qué?!- gruñeron Sirius y James, mirando con enojo a su amigo. Lucius sonrió con suficiencia y bajó la varita, asintiendo en dirección del castaño, diciéndole que lo escucharía.

-Chicos, por favor…- rogó Frank.- Esto no me llevará mucho tiempo, ¿ok? Pueden retirarse…

Renuentes, los dos animagos abandonaron el recibidor, llevándose a Neville con ellos y dedicándole una última mirada de odio al rubio Slytherin.

-¿Y bien, Longbottom? ¿Dónde está Remus?

-Creo que mis amigos ya te dijeron que él se fue de viaje.- dijo el otro, con un suspiro.

-Eso escuché, así que quiero saber donde está. Debo hablar con él antes de que se note el embarazo… aún no le he dicho a la prensa y espero que se lo digamos los dos antes de la boda… después de todo… ¿Qué?- gruñó viendo la mirada de sorpresa que le mandaba el Gryffindor.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Lucius?- musitó.- Pensé que habían terminado para siempre… y ahora ¿hablas de boda?

-Eso fue un mal entendido, él me encontró en un estado de estrés muy malo y no pude evitar decirle… ciertas cosas… inadecuadas. Pero ahora he venido para poder arreglar todo. Él está esperando un hijo mío y debo hacerme cargo de ambos…

-Pues lamento romper tus planes, Malfoy.- Frank dijo, viéndose muy satisfecho por la noticia que estaba por dar.- Pero Remus abandonó el Mundo Mágico hace casi un mes y no sabemos donde puede estar… no nos dijo adonde se iba, ni siquiera cuando volvería… se fue… y no creo que planee volver enseguida.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras que el rubio platino parecía absorber lentamente esta nueva información.

-Estas mintiendo…- siseó en tono peligroso.

-Nope, no lo hago…- sonrió.- Él se fue, Malfoy. Remus te dejo y se alejó de todo para no volver a ver tu cara aristocrática y tampoco escuchar nunca más otro insulto tuyo. Lamento ser yo el que te diga que tendrás que romper tus planes de boda, y sobre todo, el darle tu apellido al bebé que mi amigo está esperando.- Aunque él no sonaba para nada arrepentido al decirlo. Frank siguió:- Sus palabras exactas fueron: "No quiero nada de él, este bebé es solo mío a partir del momento en que él lo desdeñó.", o… y también: "Lucius Malfoy ahora ya no debe existir para ninguno de los Merodeadores, está muerto y enterrado." Esa frase fue mi preferida…- rió.

Lucius inspiró varias veces para tratar de controlar su genio, pero no podía evitar dejar de apretar sus dientes y fruncir el ceño. ¿Su tierno lobo había dicho todas estas cosas? ¿O es que este Gryffindor lo estaba fastidiando solamente? Muy en el fondo, sabía que era un "si", pero para la primera pregunta, porque él había visto el daño en los ojos dorados luego de aquella lucha en su oficina. ¿Lo había lastimado tanto como para dejarle ese ultimátum a su amigo para él…? Todo parecía ser que sí.

En silencio, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada más en ese lugar, se retiró de la Mansión de los Merodeadores. Sentía un profundo vacío en su corazón, quería creer que no, pero… algo le decía que si intentaba buscar a su pareja no iba a lograrlo. Remus era muy inteligente y, si bien esa facultad era una de las que más admiraba de él… ahora la aborrecía, porque estaba seguro de que si el licántropo quería esconderse lo haría tan bien que, ni siquiera él con todas sus conexiones y dinero, podría encontrarlo.

Suspiró mientras entraba a su automóvil y le pedía al chofer que volvieran a la mansión. A pesar de todo, iba a contratar un detective que encontrara a su amante. ¡No podía bajar los brazos solo por un presentimiento y las palabras de esos idiotas! ¡El hombre estaba esperando un hijo suyo! ¡Y…!

-Y…

Y ahora, viéndolo casi perdido… se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y tal vez ya era demasiado tarde…

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como ven, ya Remus forma parte de la gran familia de los elfos de Rivendell. Y allí podrá curar su corazoncito roto ó.ò Y también podrá ayudar a Legolas con su problema de tantos bebesos XD

Y lo que leyeron solo es parte del castigo que tenemos preparado para Lucius… kukuku. Ò.Ó

Y, por favor, les pido que se den una vuelta para ver mi fic "El Acuerdo", sé que no es nada a lo que los tengo acostumbradas/os, pero me gustaría tener más comentarios en ese fic ó.ò

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	14. Nueva vida

**-**

**Bien… desde acá se normaliza XD**

**-**

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 13: Nueva vida.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Lucius desvió sus ojos grises de la ventana y miró con desgano la puerta al escuchar unos suaves toques. Sabía quien era y, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo pasar. Sin embargo, ya había pospuesto demasiado esta charla y se lo debía.

-Adelante.

Draco Malfoy entró al despacho privado de su padre con el ceño fruncido. Saludó cortésmente a su padre y se sentó frente a él. Estuvieron allí sentados por largos minutos en silencio, el menor retorciéndose las mandos contra sus piernas, inseguro de cómo comenzar. Estaba al tanto de que el humor de su padre no era el mejor desde hace días.

-Padre… yo… quisiera saber que pasó con Remus. ¿No me dijiste que se iba a venir a vivir con nosotros…?- preguntó tentativo.

-Eso te dije, Draco.- suspiró.- Pero lastimosamente mis planes no salieron como lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo dices…?- frunció el ceño.- ¿Acaso él debe hacer alguna otra cosa antes de venirse? ¿No me dijiste que querías casarte con él antes de que mi hermanito naciera? Tampoco he visto que lo hayas anunciado en el Profeta.

Lucius suspiró nuevamente y masajeó sus sienes. Chasqueó los dedos y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que le trajera una botella de whiskey. Desde ese día que volviera de la casa de los Merodeadores, se tomaba al menos una botella entera de whiskey de fuego durante el día. Draco sabía esto y no pudo evitar que se le retorcieran las tripas debido a un mal presentimiento. Su padre era fuerte y orgulloso, algo muy malo tuvo que haber pasado como para que él actúe de esta manera.

-Antes que te diga nada hay algo que deberías saber, hijo.- murmuró, degustando su whiskey.- Todo comenzó el día que Remus me dijo de su embarazo…

Media hora más tarde, Lucius desvió la mirada, no pudiendo enfrentar los ojos furiosos de su hijo. Estaba seguro de que pasaría esto y por eso intentó evitar lo más que pudo esta conversación. Ahora veía sus miedos realizados, Draco sin duda estaba enfadado por sus acciones para contra el hombre que su hijo ya veía como un padre.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!- estalló el rubio menor al fin.- ¡Pensé que lo amabas! ¡No me extraña que no esté aquí!

-Cuida tu boca, jovencito.- siseó.- Soy tu padre y no debes levantarme la voz, ni tienes derecho a juzgarme. Te dije que mis acciones fueron llevadas por las circunstancias y…

-¡Eso no me interesa! ¡Siempre haces las cosas mal!- acusó, levantándose de su silla.- ¡Primero mamá! ¡Ella se fue porque nunca le diste oportunidad para que se enamorara de ti! ¡He tenido que vivir de un lado a otro por eso! ¡Compartiendo mí cariño con personas que se odian!

-¡Tu madre tampoco me dio oportunidad!- gruñó, desconcertado por el arrebato de su hijo.- ¡Y sabes bien que eso fue lo mejor! ¡Ella y yo nunca hubiésemos llegado a nada!

-Bien, bien, bien… eso puede ser. ¿Pero nunca lo sabremos, verdad?- dijo con un sonrisa sarcástica.- Lo mismo pasará ahora con Remus, nunca sabré como sería tener a alguien que me quiera como un hijo y me de su cariño sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, porque eso es lo que sentí estando con él, un cariño que mis propios padres no saben darme.- dijo con amargura. Los ojos del mayor se abrieron como platos ¿Tanto así era…?- Y lo peor de todo… siempre quise tener un hermanito… y hasta eso me has quitado por tus estupideces.

-¡Draco! ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡Me atrevo porque es verdad! ¡Siempre antepones tus estúpidos ideales y no piensas en cuanto lastimas a la gente…! Ahora Remus se ha ido… y creo que para siempre…- negó con la cabeza.- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, con alguien que te amaba de verdad. Supongo que los Malfoy no fueron hechos para dar y compartir amor…

-No digas tonterías, Draco… no es tan así.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces piensas que Remus volverá a ti por voluntad propia? Lamento discrepar con eso, padre. Lo lastimaste… eres un tonto.

-¡Suficiente!- rugió, estrellando su vaso de whiskey contra la pared cercana. Enfadado al escuchar sus verdades de un niño de casi diez años.- ¡No eres quien para juzgarme! ¡Ya te he dicho lo que querías saber, así que vete de aquí, Draco Malfoy!

-Si, me voy. No quiero estar cerca de ti, porque muy por el contrario de la mayoría de los niños… yo no quiero ser como mi padre.- gruñó con desdén antes de salir airadamente del despacho.

Lucius miró como su puerta se cerró con fuerzas, incrédulo aún ante las palabras de su hijo. Se sentó de golpe en su sillón y enterró sus manos en su cara, suspirando con dolor.

-Lo siento, Remus, Draco… mi hijo no nato… todos tienen razón… soy un idiota.

Desde ese día, la relación padre e hijo no fue la misma.

(**Nota:** Poshito Lucius… ó.ò)

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Entró gruñendo al dispensario de ingredientes. No sabía porque había hecho esa tonta mezcla, era evidente que ambos ingredientes iban a reaccionar mal, por suerte sus reflejos previnieron que la explosión fuera peor de lo que fue. Ahora debería comprar más de todo, porque el resto se había perdido. _Mierda…_ Al menos tenía el consuelo de que le faltaba muy poco como para al fin completar la versión mejorada de la poción Matalobos, ya después podría patentarla.

-Quiero todo lo de esta lista y rápido.- le gruñó al vendedor. Por supuesto, el otro asintió sin amedrentarse, ya estaba acostumbrado a los humores de Severus Snape.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro… _profesor_?- dijo una voz sarcástica a sus espaldas.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y miró de soslayo a la figura que se acercó junto a él al mostrador. Se trataba de un pelirrojo que estaba sobre su altura, increíbles ojos azules y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-A diferencia de usted, yo trabajo.- masculló.

-Oh, pero yo también tengo mucho trabajo. De hecho, he recibido una oferta muy jugosa para irme a Egipto.

Severus frunció el ceño, mientras veía al vendedor acercarse.

-Bien, me alegro por usted.- él no sonaba para nada contento.- Anótelo en mi cuenta. Hasta otra vez.- dijo, antes de darse vuelta y salir del lugar.

Caminó hasta llegar al callejón que se encontraba junto en la esquina del dispensario de ingredientes de pociones. Pronto unos pasos que se acercaban se escucharon, sonrió mientras descruzaba sus manos. La persona dobló la esquina del callejón y él no perdió tiempo en tomar una de sus manos, abrazar bruscamente al hombre y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo iniciaron un beso feroz, intercambiando mordidas, succiones de lengua y caricias con sus manos.

-¿Es cierto…?- el mayor preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de Egipto?- preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras jugaba con el cuello de la túnica negra de su amante.- Sip, esta mañana me lo dijo mi Jefe en Gringotts.

-¿Te irás…?- quiso saber apretando un poco más el abrazo sobre la cintura estrecha.

-No sé, Sev. Hace unos tres meses hubiese aceptado sin un segundo pensamiento…- conectó sus ojos azules con los negros.- Pero ahora…

-Es una excelente oportunidad, William.

-Primero, no me llames "William", sabes que lo detesto y lo segundo… lo sé, pero…- enterró su pelirroja cabeza en el pecho del mayor y Severus acercó su nariz para oler el aroma único de su pareja.- sería un trabajo de tiempo completo, no tendría tiempo para venir a Inglaterra… y con tu trabajo… casi no nos veríamos.

-No deberías rechazar una oportunidad tan buena solo por mí.

-¿Quisieras que me fuera…? ¿Sabiendo que no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo?- preguntó en un susurró, tensando su cuerpo ante la posible respuesta.

-No.- dijo sin dudar.

Bill relajó su cuerpo, sonrió y se acurrucó mejor en los fuertes brazos del mayor.

-Sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos, Severus, pero… ahora pienso que no vería mi vida sin ti. No quiero irme por tanto tiempo… si lo hago, solo nos veríamos los fines de semana y…

-Ssshhh…- lo silenció, besando sus labios.- Pensaremos bien esto, antes de que tomes una decisión, ¿si? No te estreses por algo como eso… no es de vida o muerte después de todo.- dijo, con una de sus inusuales sonrisas tiernas. Y es que no podía evitarlo, joven como era, su pelirrojo tendía a ahogarse en un vaso de agua por las cosas más triviales. Esto no era poco importante, pero tampoco era para que perdiera la cabeza por ello.

-¿Vamos a tu casa ahora?- preguntó el menor, con un sonrisa. Su actitud animada nuevamente, Severus siempre podía hacer que sus pensamientos se aclararan.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo muy bien lo que la sonrisa de su amante predecía.

-¿Y…? Solo quiero ir para acompañarte.- dijo, fingiendo inocencia. Snape gruñó y atrajo al menor para besarlo con pasión. Estuvieron largos minutos probando los labios del otro hasta que se separaron.- De acuerdo, vamos. Yo saldré primero.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, porque aún no deseaban que extraños supieran que tenían una relación. Mucho menos los padres de Bill, quienes iban a poner el grito en el cielo si es que se enteraban que su hijo mayor estaba en pareja con nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape.

-

**-.Mansión Prince.-**

-

Tal y como se lo esperaba, Bill lo engatusó para que se trasladaran directamente al dormitorio (no le costó demasiado tampoco). Las ropas ya volaban desde el pasillo rumbo al lugar, por lo que cuando llegaron solo estaban en ropa interior. No que le importaba a ninguno de los dos, después de todo, en esa casa solo vivía Severus más cinco elfos domésticos más.

Cayeron a la cama gimiendo al sentir sus cuerpos acoplados y sus pieles tocándose. Esto había comenzado así. Ambos se habían encontrado en un bar mágico hace unos meses, cuando se celebraba la caída de Quien-tú-sabes. Bill había estado con algunos amigos del trabajo y vio a Severus desde el momento que entró. Desde siempre le había llamado la atención su actitud y esa noche no pudo evitar acercarse para buscarle conversación, motivado enormemente por el grado de alcohol en su sangre.

Severus había posado sus ojos negros en el pelirrojo y le había gruñido que se largara, pero Bill no cedió y bebieron a la par, hasta que sus inhibiciones desaparecieron y terminaron en esta misma cama esa noche.

Siendo el hombre que era, Snape pensó que ese sería un encuentro de una noche. Ciertamente no conocía al Weasley, quien cuando veía algo que le gustaba, no daba su brazo a torcer. Y fue así como iniciaron una relación basada primero en el sexo, pero que ahora ya tenía sentimientos más fuertes.

-Mmmhhh…

El mayor descendió dejando un camino de besos por el pecho del chico que estaba bajo suyo hasta llegar a la prominente erección. Antes de tomarla con su boca, estiró una mano para alcanzar el lubricante. Untó algo de la sustancia viscosa en sus dedos.

-Sev… apresúrate.- gimió Bill, levantando sus caderas para mostrar su urgencia.

El mayor sonrió y llevó su boca al pene del pelirrojo y comenzó a succionar mientras uno de sus dedos preparaba la entrada del menor. Bill gritó, enterró sus manos en el cabello negro (no grasiento, porque no estando en Hogwarts y desde que salía con William, Snape cuidaba su cabello) y empujó sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo de los movimientos que su amante hacía con su boca.

Muy pronto, el orgasmo golpeó al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que su entrada estaba completamente preparada. Fue por eso que Severus no le dio tiempo a que recuperara su respiración, levantó las piernas del chico hasta sus hombros y ubicó su miembro en la entrada y se hizo paso lentamente.

-Mmmhhh… Severus… eres tan grande.- lloriqueó Bill haciendo sonreír presuntuoso al mayor.- Tonto…- regañó al ver la sonrisa de aire satisfecho.

Como castigo, Snape se enterró de una sola vez dentro de Gryffindor haciéndolo abrir los ojos y gritar mezcla de placer y dolor.

-No deberías insultarme mientras te estoy haciendo mío, precioso.- ronroneó Severus, posando sus labios sobre los de su amante, pero sin besarlo completamente.

-Eres cruel.- masculló Bill, cruzando los brazos por el cuello del moreno.- Y por eso me gustas… muévete.

Severus sonrió y comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo de su pareja. Esta vez si besó al chico mientras sus cuerpos se movían al compás que necesitaban para llegar al éxtasis. Los ruidos de pieles y voces se oyeron durante largos minutos, hasta que el aguante de sus cuerpos dijo basta y ambos se corrieron al unísono.

El pocionista dejó caer las piernas de su amante de sus hombros lentamente y se deslizó junto al otro cuerpo. Ambos estaban sudados y les costaba respirar. Tal era el ímpetu de sus encuentros sexuales.

-Eres el mejor.- ronroneó Bill, acurrucándose junto a su amante.- ¿Ves…? Es por esto y por otras cosas que no quiero irme…

El pelirrojo hizo un encantador puchero y Severus no pudo hacer más que sonreír y atraerlo para besar sus labios ya hinchados.

-Pero me distraes de mi trabajo…- regañó juguetonamente.

-Tsk, no finjas, también lo disfrutas.- masculló apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Estuvieron largos minutos en silencio, disfrutando simplemente del estar juntos. Fue el pelirrojo quien rompió el calmado ambiente.- No sé si quiero irme…

-Ya te he dicho que no te aflijas.- besó su cabeza.- Encontraremos la manera decidir qué será lo mejor para ambos.

Inconscientes a ellos, en este mismo momento se estaba creando la excusa prefecta para decidir sobre el futuro… _de_ _ambos_.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Tierra Media.-**

**-**

_Naurëa_ (lobo dorado) miró con una sonrisa mientras que Harry (para él seguía siendo Harry) jugaba con su extraña mascota blanca, que era mezcla de un conejo y… algo que no podía descifrar. Su mano acariciaba tiernamente su estómago hinchado, el cual cargaba a su bebé de cinco meses de gestación.

Desde su llegada muy poco le había dicho al niño acerca de su verdaderas intenciones. Había notado enseguida cuan apegado estaba a los elfos que consideraba familia y si bien su mejor amigo extrañaba a horrores a su hijo, él no tenía corazón como para decirle que él vino exclusivamente para llevarlo de regreso al Mundo Mágico. Era por eso que hasta ahora solo le había dicho acerca de su vida y como funcionaban las cosas en la tierra de los magos.

-¡Ok, Mokona!- Esa era de las palabras que se le había pegado de Remus, el "ok". También, por solidaridad al mago, hablaba la lengua de los hombres cuando estaba con él, ya que su Quenya era demasiado complicado para que el licántropo entendiera la mayor parte de sus palabras.- ¡Hora de los dulces!

-¡Poo! ¡Poo!- dijo ella asintiendo furiosamente.

Anteriormente, lo que vio en esos instantes había shockeado a Remus, pero ahora le parecía normal… aunque aún era sorprendente. Obediente, la mascota similar a un peluche de felpa abrió su boca el triple de grande y permitió que Harry extrajera tres pastelitos de crema con frutillas, una tetera y tres tazas de té.

-¿Tiene gusto de acompañarme, Señor Naurëa?- invitó cortésmente.

-Eh… si, claro.- sonrió, saliendo de su deslumbramiento. En el pasado intentó calcular como era que el pequeño bicho podía hacer eso. Pero Gandalf solo le había sonreído y le dijo que ni siquiera lo intentara, Mokona era mágica y solo eso debería saber.

Harry sirvió el té sobre la mesita que su mascota había convocado desde su gema roja que tenía en la frente y actualmente los tres se sentaban en sillitas para niños y compartían el té junto con los pastelillos. Remus sonrió al ver que el niño le lanzaba miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando, cuando creía que no lo estaba viendo.

-"---" _//Sea lo que sea… Ha… eh… Ezellahen, puedes decirme.//_- habló cuidadosamente, pensando cada palabra antes de decirla, sin embargo, no pudo evitar vacilar en el nombre del niño.

-Hn…- masculló, dejando su taza en la mesita.- Mis padres y usted se han estado comportando raro…- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Qué me están escondiendo? Sé que es algo con respecto al mundo de donde vienen usted y mi nuevo papá, Morë.

-"---" _//Me temo que estas en lo cierto.//-_ dijo, mirando seriamente al niño.- No deseamos decírtelo todavía, porque es un tema delicado, pero estás muy cerca de la verdad, Ezellahen.

-Yo quiero saber… necesito conocer que es lo que los tiene tan incómodos. Se que papi Dan no le tiene mucha estima,- frunció el ceño.- muy por el contrario de mi mamá. En fin, quiero saber…

-No es fácil hablar de eso, Ezellahen.- lo miró seriamente.- Pero si quieres saber, lo único que tengo para contarte es que unos de mis mejores amigos son James Potter y Sirius Black… tu padre y tu padrino, respectivamente.

La respiración de Harry se atoró en su garganta y miró sorprendido al mayor.

-¿Poo?- Mokona miraba preocupada y confundida a su dueño.

-"---" _//¿Y hay alguna razón por la que haya venido aquí?//-_ su nerviosismo se notaba al hablar en su idioma más usado.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras Remus intentaba comprender mejor la pregunta y la posible respuesta. Ya que debería ser con el mayor tacto posible. No quería traumar al niño ni encolerizar a los padres. Sin embargo, era conciente de que los elfos gemelos le habían dado permiso de hablar con Harry si él estaba interesado en el tema, si las ganas de saber surgían de él.

-Si te soy sincero vine a este Mundo para llevarte conmigo de regreso.- Harry se levantó de su sillita, mirando horrorizado al mayor.- Por favor siéntate, no he terminado.- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Renuente, el niño lo obedeció.- Tenía una razón muy poderosa de arriesgarlo todo y venir, tu padre ha estado devastado desde que te fuiste y todo este tiempo estuvo buscándote sin resultados. Nunca perdió la esperanza, años atrás encontramos unos pergaminos que aumentaron las probabilidades de encontrarte y… aquí estoy.

-Pero yo no quiero irme…

-No estoy diciendo eso, cielo.- se apresuró a asegurar, mientras tomaba una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.- Eso era lo que pensaba antes de llegar… llevarte no bien te encontrara.- sonrió.- Pero en todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es ver cuanto amas a tus… _padres… adoptivos_ y veo que el amor es devuelto. Yo no tendría corazón como para raptarte o algo por estilo.

-¿Entonces qué…? Intentará convencerme de que me vaya.- pidió algo brusco.

-No, Ezellahen, jamás te obligaría a nada… tampoco los elfos me dejarían.- guiñó un ojo.- Lo que quiero es que me permitas que te cuente como es la vida de tu padre, tu padrino… incluso tu madre.: Lily Evans. Luego de eso decidirás si estas dispuesto a conocerlos, después de todo, tienes dos años para tomar una decisión… porque hasta entonces no tendré mi magia de regreso.

El niño guardó silencio y frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba en esta nueva propuesta. Miró a su mascota y ella lo miró devuelta, pareció haber una conversación telepática entre ellos, hasta que el fin Harry dirigió sus ojos verdes al mayor.

-Y ella… ¿era linda?- preguntó al fin.

El licántropo sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a relatar la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para contestar a las preguntas ocasionales que el chico hacía.

-

**.:.Por la tarde.:.**

-

Elrohir golpeó quedamente la puerta de la habitación del nuevo integrante de la Casa de Rivendell, porque luego que terminara lo boda, Remus había hablado con la Dama y le dijo que él se quedaría aquí, para comenzar su misión. Su cuarto pasó a ser aquel que usara en el momento en que llegó. En verdad le daba algo vivir de a gratis, pero los elfos le aseguraron que podrían encontrarle un quehacer, una vez que diera a luz a su pequeño. Ahora solo debería preocuparse por llevar a término su embarazo.

-¡Está abierto!- le llegó la contestación desde dentro.

El elfo entró y vio al mago frente a su cama, mirando ceñudo algo en ella.

-Debes acostumbrarte a usar nuestra lengua, Remus.- regañó cariñoso.- Alguien puede no entender esas dos simples palabras y esperará hasta que le abras.

-Si, sí… lo siento.

-¿Qué haces…?

La sonrisa de Remus casi deslumbró al gemelo, porque era verdaderamente brillante.

-Mira.- le dijo, mostrándole un pequeño equipo de ropa élfica.- Las elfas que trabajan en la cocina lo hicieron para mi bebé.- acarició su barriga.- Es la primera prenda que tengo para él… por supuesto, traje algo conmigo, que compré antes de venir, pero no es lo mismo tener algo élfico. Es tan delicado y suave…

Elrohir no pudo más que sonreír al ver la mirada soñadora del otro. Sin duda pensaba en el momento en que tendría a su niño en brazos. Se acercó con cautela y se sentó en la cama, enseguida levantó una de sus manos y la posó en el vientre hinchado. Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos y luego sonrieron.

-Te están malcriando demasiado. Sé de buena fuente que todos los días vienen para entregarte algo dulce o salado.- sonrió, negando con la cabeza.- Están encantadas contigo… y creo que es porque hace mucho que no hay niños o personas embarazadas en casa. Ezellahen mismo llegó cuando ya tenía un año y no es igual. A las mujeres les gusta los recién nacidos…

-Pero no por eso dejaron de mimarlo.- rió, sentándose junto al elfo en la cama.- No me puedes culpar por recibir ese tipo de trato sin remordimientos, estoy seguro que no llevaría igual mi embarazo en mi mundo…

-No pienses en eso.- se apresuró a decir, acariciando su mejilla, al ver la mirada melancólica que poco a poco se iba borrando del rostro de su amigo.- Estás aquí ahora, no vale la pena pensar en el pasado…

-¡Tiene razón!- sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano que acarició su mejilla.- ¿Has venido por un motivo en especial?

-Ah, sí…- entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Por las dudas no sabes porque mi hijo ha estado pensativo todo el día…?

Remus sonrió algo culpable.

-Ezellahen es muy perspicaz para alguien de su edad, Elrohir. Y esta mañana me dijo que quería saber la verdad por la cual yo había venido a la Tierra Media… y le tuve que decir.

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron como platos y luego frunció el ceño.

-Veo…

-No hay nada por lo cual alterarse o enojarse.- dijo precipitadamente, al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del otro.- Le dije todo lo que acordamos que le diría, que la opción es de él… que no lo forzaría… que contestaría a sus preguntas y…

-¡Está bien, Remus!- tranquilizó con una sonrisa.- No estoy enojado… solo… ocurrió antes de lo que me esperaba, es solo eso. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-Como todo un príncipe.- sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor.- Muy maduro, pero curioso, no estalló ni me gritó como pensé que haría un niño de su edad al saber mis verdaderas intenciones al venir aquí. Lo han criado muy bien…

-Gracias.- sonrió, besando la tapa de la cabeza castaña.

Estuvieron así, mirando como el anochecer llegaba a Rivendell, hasta que los llamaron para compartir la cena con el resto de la familia.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… ahora Draco lo está castigando a su papá y ya verán que tan lejos llega.

¿Les gustó el Sev/Bill? Admito que es mi nueva pareja favorita y van a ver muchos de ellos en TODOS mi fics XD Al menos los recientes tienen mucho de ellos ñ.ñ

Como vieron Naurëa, que significa lobo dorado, es el nombre élfico que escogimos para Remus, nos costó un montón encontrar uno que se amoldara a él y que tuviera que ver con él, así que espero que tengan gusto de ese nombre XD

Y lo prometido… Harry ya sabe de su pasado… va a estar algo rebelde de momento ante la noticia, pero de a poco le irá entrando en la cabeza.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	15. Decisiones

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 14: Decisiones.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-"---" _// ¿En qué piensas tan profundamente?//_

Morë sonrió al escuchar el tono posesivo de su esposo, se giró y besó los labios del elfo. Desde su boda, Elladan había demostrado ser un marido muy mimoso… pero también muy posesivo, el mago hasta pensaba que el elfo estaba celoso de sus pensamientos. Y es que, últimamente, él se perdía mucho en ellos.

-"---" _//Pasé la mañana con Naurëa, nos enseñó a mí y a Ezellahen algunos hechizos de los cuales yo no sabía, él estudió para ser profesor después de todo…//-_ dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

Elladan frunció el ceño y acarició los cabellos negros-azulados.

-"---" _//Pero no es eso lo que te tiene así… ¿me dirás qué pasa?//_

El menor hizo una mueca y miró a su esposo con una expresión ilegible para el elfo.

-"---" _//Pues… estábamos en eso cuando Naurëa se detuvo y llevó una mano a su estómago…//-_ miró la impecable túnica de Elladan y comenzó a jugar con los bordes del cuello.- "---" _//Pudimos sentir como el bebé pateaba… fue tan emocionante…//_

El mayor suspiró relajado y luego sonrió. _Así que eso era… pensé que era algo más grave,_ musitó mentalmente.

-"---" _//¿Estás tratando de darme una indirecta…?//-_ preguntó, levantando la barbilla del mago, para poder ver en esos increíbles y bellos ojos violetas.- "---" _//¿Deseas que tengamos un niño?//_

Regulus se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso.

-"---" _//¿No piensas que es demasiado pronto…?//_

-"---" _//Si te soy sincero… sí. Llevamos solo tres meses de casados y hubiese querido poder disfrutarte más antes de que te embaraces.//_- sonrió al ver la expresión devastada de su esposo, por eso agregó:- "---" _//Pero si quieres tener un niño ahora, por mí no hay problema…//_- afianzó la agarre sobre la cintura del menor.- "---" _//Sabes que iría al cielo y te traería una estrella si ese es tu deseo, amor.//_

Morë sonrió tentativo y luego suspiró, volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Elladan.

-"---" _//No quiero obligarte a nada..//- _musitó.

-"---" _//No_ _lo estás haciendo, tener un niño contigo sería algo hermoso, la verdad no importa si es ahora o después… mientras seas feliz con ello yo no tengo problemas. Y que estés panzón no significará que no podré hacerte mío todas las noches…//- _ronroneó lujurioso.

-Tonto…

Elladan gruñó y tomó con brusquedad la boca de su esposo y Regulus se entregó gustoso, no pasó tiempo hasta que las manos del elfo estuvieron por todas partes de su cuerpo y se vio empujado a la cama. Cayeron sin mucha ceremonia y el mago abrió las piernas para que el mayor se acomodara mejor.

-Elladan…- separó su boca de la de su amante y detuvo sus manos.- "---" _//Es casi medio día…//_

-"---" _//¿Y eso qué…? ¿No acabas de decirme que quieres tener un niño_?//- preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-"---" _//Pero… ¿ahora?//-_ dijo, asombrado.

-"---" _//No hay en ningún lugar escrito a que horas se debe hacer un bebé, mi amor.//-_ fue la simple contestación del elfo, antes que volviera a tomar posesión de los labios ya hinchados de su amante.

Lo siguiente que supieron era que hacía mucho calor en la habitación y que necesitaban amarse para calmar la necesidad que crecía en sus interiores.

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

-

-Oh, por Merlín…- Remus gimió, retorciéndose en la cama y machacando la mano que le brindaba el gemelo.

Elrohir miró desamparadamente a la matrona elfa que estaba por atender el parto de su… ¿amigo? Ciertamente, todos pensaban que eran eso, pero Remus y Elrohir, viéndose en necesidad, habían saciado sus hormonas algunas noches en la cama del otro… y no precisamente durmiendo.

La primera vez fue cuando el hombre-lobo entró a su semana número 32 de gestación. Estaban en una parte aislada en el jardín de la casa y el hombre embarazado había admitido incómodo que las hormonas lo tenían… _alborotado_ y que pensaba seriamente en irse a dar una ducha de agua fría, su expresión le pareció tan desamparada a Elrohir que lo siguiente que supieron era que estaban teniendo sexo justo allí, en medio del pasto y las flores, a riesgo de ser encontrados por cualquiera.

Por suerte (buena o mala, como deseen verlo) eso no sucedió.

Estuvieron avergonzados por su actitud y no se hablaron por dos días. Pero, eventualmente, el mago fue quien se acercó y llegaron a un tipo de acuerdo… ahora eran amigos con derecho a rose. (**Nota:** Hn… suertudos ¬¬)

-"---" _//¿Cuánto más tiene que aguantar…?//- _preguntó desesperado.- "---" _//¡Solo tiene que cortarlo y ya…!//_

-"---" _//¡Por favor, cállate! ¡No necesito tener en mi mente mi vientre ensangrentado, muchas gracias!//-_ gruñó el licántropo.

-"---" _//Perdóname, Naurëa, no soy bueno para este tipo de situaciones…//_

-"--" _//Bastante irónico, siendo que hemos luchado muchas batallas mucho más sangrientas y estresantes que un simple parto.//-_ llegó una voz divertida desde el umbral de la habitación.

Elrohir giró su cabeza y frunció el ceño en su hermano.

-"---" _//Solo espera hasta dentro de ocho meses a que estés pasando por lo mismo…//_- devolvió con irritación.

Esta vez fue el turno de Elladan de fruncir el ceño y no dijo nada más. Agradecidamente, los Valar ya habían bendecido al nuevo matrimonio con su primer niño y ahora Regulus gestaba un feto de siete semanas.

-"---" _//Ezellahen ya está con su Adar, ¿Cómo estás, Remus?//- _preguntó Morë entrando a la habitación con un ceño preocupado en el rostro.

-Sobreviviré…- murmuró el castaño, respirando agitadamente luego de su última contracción.

La situación había sido algo hilarante, porque las contracciones de Remus comenzaron justo en el momento que estaba dando clases a Harry y ellos estaban solos. Viendo el gesto de dolor de su nuevo profesor y estando al tanto del como venían los niños al mundo (su amigo Eldarion se lo había contado… ya que el niño era experto en la materia), había entrado en pánico y corrió gritando por toda la casa que: "¡El bebe ya viene!", Elrohir fue al primero que lo encontró en su carrera y el elfo corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo para socorrerlo. Regulus vino después con su esposo y se hizo cargo de tranquilizar al niño, mientras Elladan iba por la matrona.

-"---" _//Creo que estamos listos…//-_ dijo la matrona suavemente.

-"---" _//¡Oh sí! ¡Sáquelo ya!//-_ chilló Remus.

Los otros tres residentes hicieron un gesto de aprensión al ver el bisturí en la mano de la elfa. Una de las diferencias entre la raza de los hombres y los elfos residía en que los magos, si bien tenían capacidad para embarazarse, necesitaban cirugía para dar a luz, por el contrario los elfos estaban preparados para esa labor, por lo cual, en las últimas etapas de gestación se les formaba un canal entre el ano y el pene, por donde salía el bebé.

Solo bastaron unos minutos más hasta que un fuerte llanto trajera suspiros de alivio a todos. El bebé era un cosita pequeña y rosada, se notaba una mata de cabello rubio platino y rasgos aristocráticos muy conocidos para la nueva madre. La elfa limpió al bebé y se lo entregó a Remus, quien no podía borrar la sonrisa boba de su rostro. Miró a su amigo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Es hermoso…- habló Elrohir en voz baja.

-Hantale, Elrohir.- tomó una de sus manos y el elfo lo miró curioso.- Su nombre será Lucas Lupin, pero quiero que el nombre élfico se lo pongas tú.

El elfo abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró incrédulo.

-"---" _//¿E-Estás seguro…?//_

-Tancave, lo estoy. Después de todo…- lo estiró para que pudiera hablarle al oído.- Serás como un padre para él.

Elrohir lo miró seriamente por unos minutos y luego, lentamente, una sonrisa encariñada se formó en su rostro.

-"---" _//Entonces pienso que él será… __**Cálë**_

**(Nota: **El nombre de Lucas significa el luminoso o el que brilla en Quenya. Cálë significa "Luz")

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Mundo Mágico.-**

**-**

James miró por la ventana desamparado, hoy se cumplían exactamente ocho meses desde que su amigo se había ido al universo donde se encontraba su niño y no tenían noticia alguna de él. Más de una vez se preguntó si hicieron bien, si el hechizo no estaba erróneo, si es que podía volver o si en verdad Harry estaba allí… o si no mandaron a la muerte a su amigo. Después de todo, nadie les aseguraba que haya ido a parar al universo correcto o si había paz en ese lugar.

Y había otra cosa que lo preocupaba, o mejor dicho alguien… ese era Frank. Desde hace una semana comenzó a actuar raro, quedándose pensativo sin siquiera notar que ocurría a su alrededor, eso le había costado alguna que otra lesión en su trabajo. Le preguntaron que le pasaba, pero él solo negaba con la cabeza y se iba. Y hace dos días su actitud se había vuelto aún más… sombría, luego de una charla aparentemente acalorada que tuvo con Lucius Malfoy. Quisieron saber que había pasado, pero Frank solo les dijo que el rubio le exigió saber donde estaba Remus y él se había negado rotundamente a decirle algo, solo fue gracias a otros compañeros de trabajo que ese "charla" no pasó a mayores.

-¿Dónde estás hijo…? ¿Y tú Remus?

-

**-.En otra habitación.-**

**-**

Frank sonrió mientras escuchaba el farfullar excitado de su hijo, que le contaba sobre como se había divertido en casa de los Weasley. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran sobre lo que tenía en mente desde hace casi un mes.

-Remus…- murmuró preocupado.

Lo que James no sabía, era que Frank había calculado que era por estas fechas que su amigo y padrino de su niño debía dar a luz y eso lo tenía preocupado, porque no sabía si Remus tenía dinero, techo o comida para mantener a su bebé seguro. No tener noticias lo estaba enervando y lo peor fue cuando Lucius lo buscó para sacarle información del licántropo como fuera. Longbottom se había sorprendido, porque el rubio parecía mostrar un poco más de preocupación que él. Exigiendo saber donde estaban su ex amante y niño.

Siendo tan de buen corazón que era, Frank tuvo que hacer lo posible para refrenarse de decirle la verdad al verlo tan histérico. Por suerte (o no, nuevamente, depende de cómo lo vean), el aristocrático y frío Malfoy había perdido el control de su genio y lo amenazó con hechizarlo sino le decía. Unos amigos lo retuvieron antes de que lo hiciera y desde ese día no lo volvió a ver.

-Papi… ¿me oyes?- preguntó Neville, mirando ceñudo a su padre.

-Claro que sí, hijo.- acarició su castaña cabeza.- ¿Qué me decías del hijo mayor de Arthur y Molly?

-Oh…- frunció el ceño.- Creo que William va a casarse, porque llegó a la casa con un Señor que parecía asustadizo y dijo que estaban por tener un bebé.

Frank pestañeó.

-¿Bill… va a tener un Hogwarts.-

**-**

**.:. Un mes antes.:.**

-

Bill se mordió el labio nervioso, mientras aguardaba en los cuartos privados de su pareja. Dentro de dos días debía darle el sí o el no a su Jefe, sobre la propuesta de trasladarse a Egipto. Lo había charlando con Severus y, a pesar que ninguno de los dos quería, parecía ser que decir no iba a ser una decisión muy tonta y egoísta, teniendo en cuenta que sería una oportunidad inigualable para el más joven.

Gracias a eso, el pelirrojo estuvo muy tensionado todos estos días y los malestares que estuvo sintiendo los justificó a los nervios que sentía. Sin embargo, esa mañana se había desmayado en el trabajo, luego de salir de baño, donde había dejado todo el magro desayuno que su estómago aceptó comer. Asustado había ido a Hogwarts para que la Señora Pomfrey lo revisara, ya que confiaba más en ella que en cualquier medimago desconocido de San Mungo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella le dijo que sus malestares no eran por los nervios, sino porque tenía un embarazo de dos meses. Bill casi se había desmayado nuevamente al escucharla, pero logro estabilizarse y salió casi corriendo de la enfermería, luego de murmurar unos agradecimientos a la enfermera.

Era por eso que ahora esperaba a Severus, debía decirle esta nueva noticia antes de decirle algo a su Jefe o antes de que perdiera el valor de decirle a su novio que las pociones que tomaban no funcionaron como debían. Esto daba un giro a la situación por completo, porque el chico no sabía que pensar. Por un lado, estaba alegre de poder ser "madre", si bien era joven siempre quiso tener una familia propia y estaba seguro que Severus era el hombre definitivo para él. Pero, por otro lado, ese era el temor principal, que no sabía como se lo iba a tomar su pareja.

¿Lo desdeñaría y le diría que abortara? El no podría hacer eso, el aborto era algo que toda la familia Weasley objetaba y él no iba a ser el primero en hacerlo. Pero si tenía que elegir entre su bebé y Severus…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bill?

La voz de su amante lo asustó. Sintió un extraño pavor dentro de él y corrió a abrazarse al mayor, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

-No hagas que lo mate, por favor…

-¿Bill…?- preocupado y sorprendido, Severus condujo el cuerpo más pequeño a uno de los sillones y lo hizo sentarse. En ningún momento el pelirrojo deshizo su abrazo feroz.- ¿Qué pasa, William? Me estás asustando.

-No me llames William.- masculló el menor.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y separó un poco el Gryffindor de su cuerpo para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o debo usar Oclumancia?

-¡No!- exclamó asustado.- Es que… Severus… es sobre… mi ida a Egipto.

Toda emoción escurrió de la cara del pocionista y miró impasible al menor.

-¿Ya le has dicho que si a tu Jefe?

-No, Sev.

-¿Entonces…?- apremió exasperado.

-No creo que le diga que sí… porque no puedo irme a Egipto… no ahora… no nunca.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Por qué no? Creí que habíamos quedado en claro que ésta es una oportunidad de oro. Nos podremos ver, Bill. No tanto como quisiéramos, pero sabes que eso no determina el fin de nuestra relación…

-¡Sé eso!- masculló, levantó su mirada azul para cruzarla con la negra.- Es que… ha pasado algo que no tuvimos en cuenta…

-¿Y eso es…?- gruñó, ya cansado de que su amante de tantas vueltas.

El menor se tomó sus buenos minutos para contestar. Cuando Snape ya estaba a punto de sacudirlo para que le dijera algo, Bill suspiró y lo miró decidido.

-Estoy embarazado, Severus. Estoy esperando a _nuestro_ hijo… y pienso tenerlo. Por eso no me puedo ir a Egipto, el trabajo que voy a hacer allá sería peligroso para el bebé.

Severus lo miró sin pestañear, algo más pálido de lo normal. Bill no podía leer la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Sevy…?- pidió tentativo.- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Oh, por Salazar, Bill.- De repente, el pelirrojo se vio envuelto en un abrazo de oso.- Un hijo… ¿estás seguro?

-Madame Pomfrey acaba de confirmármelo, confío en ella.- murmuró. Levantó la mirada.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Bien, no te irás, eso es seguro.- Bill parpadeó sorprendido al ver una sonrisa que jamás pensó ver en Severus Snape, porque era una sonrisa de felicidad pura. Después de todo, a pesar de que el pelirrojo sabía que su pareja lo amaba, nunca pudo amortiguar el brillo de amargura que su pasado había dejado en él. Pero ahora sus ojos negros brillaban de felicidad.- Y tendremos al bebé… a nuestro hijo.

Bill le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercaron con premura, compartiendo un beso pasional. Severus no salió de su cuarto en todo el día a pesar de que aún le quedaban clases por dar. Minerva intentó ir a buscarlo para saber que pasaba, pero Dumbledore la detuvo, sonriendo misterioso, con sus ojos azules brillando divertidos, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que él daría clases de Pociones por lo que restaba de la tarde.

Ese día los alumnos de Hogwarts recordarían como el único día que Snape faltó a algunas de sus clases.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Tierra Media.-**

**-**

-"---" _//Awww… mira lelito… ¡Está chupando mi dedo!//-_ Harry chilló sosteniendo al pequeño Lucas de tan solo un mes en sus brazos. A su lado, Mokona se enfurruñó al ver que su amo le hacía más caso al niño que a ella.

Lord Elrond dejó su libro y miró a su nieto sonriente. La verdad, no entendía como es que Naurëa dejaba a cargo de su hiperactivo nieto a un bebé tan pequeño, aunque solo se había ido por una manta extra, él no dejaría algo tan valioso en brazos de Ezellahen de la Casa de Rivendell.

-"---" _//Debe tener hambre…//-_ proveyó.

-"---" _//Es muy lindo y chiquitito, de parece a unas de las hermanas de Eldarion así con su pelo rubio y toda su piel blanca. Solo le faltan las orejas puntudas…//_

-"---" _//Se dice __**puntiagudas**__, Ezellahen.//-_ corrigió en el acto.

-"---" _//Awww… que tiene, el caso es que sus orejas no son como los elfos.//- _miró ceñudo al bebé y luego a su abuelo. Fuera lo que fuera que pensaba el niño, Elrond se removió incómodo en su asiento.- "---" _//¿Tú nunca tuviste un bebeso en tu panza, lelito?//_

-Lau, ithen. "---" _//Fue mi esposa, quien ahora se encuentra con los Valar, quien tuvo a todos mis niños.//_

-"---" _//¿Y nunca pensaste en tener uno? Los papis y Remus dicen que es una experiencia "exorbitante", inigualable y… genial. ¿Tendrías tu propio niño si se diera el caso? Mami Eoir me dijo que, en teoría, tu eres considerado viudo y puedes tomar otro compañero si lo deseas…//_

Lord Elrond enarcó una ceja e intentó enmascarar su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su nieto. No hace unos meses él estaba celoso y enfurruñado al saber que iba a haber bebés que quitaran la atención de los mayores, pero ahora hasta lo estaba incitando a él para que tuviera un niño. ¡Él! ¡Que tenía tantísimos años! Sin duda, al ser inmortal, podría gestar un bebé si encontrara una pareja, pero era inverosímil que un Lord como él pensara en traer a este mundo a un niño. De repente, miró con sospecha a su nieto.

-"---" _//¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?//_

Harry sonrió con demasiada inocencia para su gusto.

-"---" _//Oh, nada lelito. Solo que Eldarion dice que como tiene muchas hermanas, en su casa casi no prestan atención a lo que hace… y bien_…//- se encogió de hombros.

_Y así puede hacer todas las travesuras que desee sin que nadie note,_ completó en su mente el Lord.

-"---" _//Bien, lamento decirte que no… no pienso tener un niño y no pienses que porque Elladan y Morë están por tener un niño dejarán de tener un ojo sobre ti… pequeño busca problemas.//-_ le aclaró seriamente.

Ezellahen puso mala cara y justo en ese momento llegó Remus, seguido de su inseparable amigo (con derecho a roce), quien estaba encantado con cuidar y hacer de padre sustito del pequeño Cálë.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-No puedo creer que me esté preparando para asistir a la boda de Snivellus.- gruñó Sirius, mientras acomodaba su corbata.

A su lado, Frank sonrió, negando con la cabeza. El había quedado shockeado al saber que Bill estaba embarazado, pero al saber que el otro padre de la criatura era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, casi se desmaya. Por supuesto, sus amigos sí lo tomaron de la peor manera, ellos se desmayaron y prácticamente acusaron de traidor al mayor del matrimonio amigo Weasley. Molly y Arthur estuvieron sorprendidos, pero pronto se recompusieron y le exigieron a Severus que se casara con su hijo. Conociendo el carácter de la matriarca Weasley, el pocionista no se pudo negar… no es que quisiera hacerlo tampoco.

-Bueno, al menos Spongy y yo podemos decir que nos casamos primero que Snivellus, Padfoot.- embromó James.

-Hn.- gruñó el animago.- Yo voy a casarme eventualmente, Prongs. Solo que aún no he conocido al indicado…

-¿"Al indicado"? ¿Cómo un… _él_?- preguntó Frank, enarcando una ceja.

-Yup, sé que mi pareja definitiva, mi esposo, será un hombre.- se miró al espejo.- Algo me lo dice…

-Bien por ti entonces.- dijo el castaño, terminando de acomodar la túnica de su hijo. Neville no lucía muy emocionado por tener que vestir de gala.

Sirius terminó de arreglarse y miró seriamente a sus amigos, tanto que lo asustaron. Sirius Black serio no era algo común.

-¿Y ustedes…? ¿No piensas rehacer sus vidas? ¿Tener un esposo o esposa? ¿Más hijos…? ¿Un nuevo amor…?

-No.- fue la respuesta rotunda de ambos a todas las preguntas.

-Oh, vamos… están siendo irracionales.- Ante la mirada sombría de sus amigos, agregó:- ¡Ey! ¡No me miren así! ¡Si hasta **yo** tengo pensado casarme algún día!

-Tú nunca has estado casado ni enamorado, Sirius.- musitó Frank.

-Si yo puedo enamorarme _una_ vez, ustedes pueden enamorarse _otra_ vez…

Ante eso, ambos se miraron y guardaron silencio. No podían negar que el Black tenía razón. Sin embargo, como la muerte de sus esposas fue tan traumática nunca en realidad pensaron en la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse o más aún casarse.

-¿Vamos ya?- pidió Neville, sondando fastidiado.- ¡Ron me dijo que llegara temprano para ayudarlo a sacar los gnomos de su jardín!

Aquella conversación quedó allí, pero la insinuación de su amigo había quedado grabada en las mentes de Potter y Longbottom.

-

**-.La Madriguera.-**

**-**

Mucho al shock de los Merodeadores, Severus Snape lucía espectacular. Tenía túnica negra, si… pero ella tenía toques de verde y se notaba que era de seda. Sin embargo, lo que más los sorprendió (por no decir horrorizó) fue el cabello negro, lacio, limpio y sedoso atado con un media cola hacia atrás. Decir que estaban sorprendidos fue una subestimación, es más, los tres pensaron que si lo hubieses visto en la calle con esas pintas no lo hubiesen reconocido.

Los dos únicos miembros de la familia Malfoy también estaba allí, el rubio mayor solo había ido porque, siendo Severus tan antipático, él era prácticamente el único amigo que tenía y le había pedido que sea su padrino de su parte. Por otro lado, Lucius había venido a la casa de los detestables pelirrojos para ver si podía hablar con un Merodeador en especial y vio llegar a Frank, pero estando rodeado del resto de sus amigos, la cosa se le iba a dificultar demasiado para su gusto.

Su hijo, por su parte, estaba muy pensativo, pero el rubio ni se imaginaba que podría pasar por su cabeza. Desde aquella pelea por Remus, ellos ya casi ni hablaban, e hiciera lo que hiciera, Lucius no podía llegar a su hijo. Era por eso que estaba desesperado por encontrar a su amor y a su hijo, que para estas fechas ya debería de haber nacido.

Pensando en todo lo que había escuchado durante los preparativos de la boda de su padrino y visto cuando llegó a la casa, Draco tenía algo en mente. Se acercó con su porte aristocrática adonde estaban los gemelos y Ron Weasley, acompañados de Neville Longbottom.

-Mi papá no tiene gusto de ustedes.- sentenció, mirando a los pelirrojos.

Fred y George enarcaron una ceja y miraron al niño de 10 años de arriba abajo. Sin duda, por sus facciones y actitud, era un Malfoy.

-Si, ¿y qué?- dijo uno de ellos. Porque Ron había mirado al rubio con enojo y no dijo nada, Neville frunció el ceño.

-Si mi papá no tiene gusto de ustedes… yo quiero ser su amigo.- sonrió siniestro.

Neville y Ron parpadearon incrédulos ante esa declaración. Los gemelos, sin embargo, le devolvieron la sonrisa a Draco y se acercaron para pasarle un brazo por el hombro.

-Bien, bien, bien…- dijo Fred ¿o era George?- Parece que tenemos un nuevo socio para las fechorías, hermano.

-Sip, tienes toda la razón, mi querido gemelo. Y míralo…- ambos miraron con diablura al niño, quien frunció el ceño.- Parece en ángel… él puede ser el emisario de muchas de nuestras fechorías… porque… ¿Quién pensaría que el pequeño Malfoy podría hacer una broma pesada?

Los gemelos se rieron macabramente y arrastraron al asustado rubio hasta la casa, seguramente para planear su siguiente fechoría. Después de todo, faltaban dos semanas para el inicio de las clases en Hogwarts y ellos comenzaban su segundo año, lo que ameritaba una gran broma.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Nos declaramos culpables y ULTRAFANATICAS de la pareja Severus/Bill… XD Sepan disculpar, pero recientemente hemos escrito cada una de esta pareja y nos enamoramos, por eso está en este fic XD

Y… Regulus quería un bebé y ahora ya esta de encargo. Awww…

¿Les gustó el pequeño licántropo? Lastimosamente el bebé heredó la maldición :S Pero eso no le quita que sea hermoso XD Estuvimos un montón para elegir su nombre élfico, pero allí está y esperamos que les guste. Suena bonito _Cálë_, ¿ne?

Y bien… este primer encuentro de Draco con los Weasley va a marcar algo MUY importante en el futuro… ya verán. Jujuju…

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	16. En el transcurso del tiempo

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 15: En el transcurso del tiempo…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Lord Elrond frunció el ceño al ver al menor de sus hijos acunando y cantando una canción élfica al bebé de Naurëa, Cálë. A pesar de que no lo demostrara le dolía que Elrohir aún no hubiese encontrado a su pareja y, como método de auto conservación, adoptara a un niño que estuviera cerca de él y a un hombre que estaba tan solo como él, porque él sabía la clase de relación que su gemelo y el hombre-lobo tenían.

-"---" _//¿Duerme, ya?//_

El elfo giró su cabeza y sonrió al ver a su padre.

-Tancave, "---" _//Si, me ha costado pero al fin logré que durmiera. No puedo creer que tenga tanta energía, de recién nacido era tan tranquilo. Solo lloraba por su alimento o por un cambio de muda… Solo los Valar saben qué será de esta casa cuando aprenda a caminar.//-_ sonrió encariñado mirando como Lucas chupaba su dedo gordo y dormía como un angelito.- "---" _//¿Has visto a Naurëa?//_

-"---" _//Eso justamente vengo a decirte, Morë a entrado en trabajo de parto y Naurëa está con él. Creo que tú deberías ir a apoyar a tu hermano.//_

Elrohir que había palidecido cuando escuchó que su cuñado estaba en labor, asintió furiosamente y se apresuró a dejar al pequeño rubio en su cuna, llamo a la niñera para luego salir de la habitación, seguido de su padre.

En la habitación del matrimonio Elladan/Regulus, se podían escuchar gritos de inmenso dolor. Tal y como lo había predicho su gemelo, Elladan estaba casi entrando en pánico. Porque muy al contrario de Remus, que gracias a sus transformaciones mensuales podía sobrellevar mejor el dolor, Regulus se quejaba a viva voz del dolor que le traían las contracciones y apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su esposo. Furia se podía ver en los hermosos ojos violetas.

-"---" _//¡No me mires así!//-_ se defendió el elfo rápidamente, al ver esa mirada.- "---" _//Tú fuiste el que dijo que quería tener un niño.//_

-"---"_//¡Ya sé!//-_gruñó.- "---" _//¡Pero es __**por tú culpa**__ que este a punto de dar a luz a gemelos!//_

Elladan hizo una mueca de dolor y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada al escuchar una risita que se le escapaba. Remus negó con la cabeza, divertido y procedió a darle una poción tranquilizante, que él mismo había hecho con algunos ingredientes que había conseguido de la Tierra Media, mezclados con los que trajo del Mundo Mágico. Teniendo en cuenta eso, recordó cuando hace algunos meses el matrimonio Real de Gondor, conformado por Aragorn y Legolas, se acercaron a él para preguntarle si conocía una poción anticonceptiva. Algo incómodo por la petición él había alegado que miraría entre los ingredientes que trajo consigo de su mundo y luego les daría una respuesta.

Fue dos semanas después que Remus tenía la poción preparada, la misma debería ser tomaba una vez al mes, exactamente dos gotas mezcladas con agua. Mucho a su desconcierto, cuando le entregó la poción al rubio Legolas, éste lo había abrazado efusivamente y lo había mirado como si él fuera una clase de Dios. Él había mirado a Aragorn en busca de una explicación, pero el moreno solo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, para que restara importancia al asunto.

Los ingredientes no eran muchos, pero era seguro que le alcanzaría por lo menos para tener raciones de poción por un par de años más. Él no necesitaba tomarla, porque si bien tenía relaciones con Elrohir, el mecanismo del elfo lo hacía quedarse embarazado o embarazar, dependiendo del caso, solamente a su pareja definitiva, por eso él podía tener sexo con cualquiera que no fuera su pareja sin riesgo de embarazo.

-¡ARGH! ¡SÁNQUENLOS AHORA!

-"---" _//Estamos listos, parece.//-_ la partera suspiró. ¡Primerizos!

Por suerte, los gemelos no tardaron en nacer. Mucho a la sorpresa de todos, el par resultó ser una parejita, un niño y una niña. Entre elfos era muy inusual que nacieran dos niños de una sola vez, pero era aún más inusual que fuera uno de cada sexo. Ambos bebés tenían todas las características de un elfo y a la satisfacción de padre, pudo notar que la niña había heredado los hermosos ojos violetas de la "madre".

Enseguida fueron bautizados con el nombre de Celebriän para la niña, tomado de su _difunta_ abuela, y el niño fue llamado Orión, nombrado como el padre de Regulus.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Muy lejos de ese nacimiento, otro padre de gemelos estaba al punto de chillar de frustración. Fue el día de ayer que su esposo había retomado su trabajo desde el nacimiento de sus hijos y, creyendo que resultaría fácil, Severus se había ofrecido para vigilar a sus dos hijos gemelos, teniendo en cuenta que aún no habían encontrado una niñera de confianza. Si bien la misma Molly Weasley se había ofrecido para tener el cargo, Snape y Bill no quería abusar de su amabilidad. En realidad, Severus temía que si sus hijos pasaban mucho tiempo en esa casa resultarían como sus aterrorizantes cuñados, Fred y George.

Aidan y Garrick Snape eran muy despiertos e hiperactivos para sus cuatro meses de edad y demandaban atención constantemente. Era un verdadero milagro que ambos durmieran toda la noche, solo despertándose una vez para pedir su leche y después volver a dormir hasta casi las nueve de la mañana. Por supuesto, ambos niños eran pelirrojos como todos los Weasleys, sin embargo, para esta edad ya se podía ver que sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche, característica que sin duda heredaron del padre. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que apenas se le notaba la pupila.

-¿Severus…?

-¡Oh, Lucius! ¡Gracias a Merlín!- suspiró revelado el mago de cabello negro y se adelantó para dejar a Aidan al cuidado de su padrino para poder ir a alzar en brazos al lloroso Garrick de su cuna.

-¿Qué…?- balbuceo confundido, acunando al niño en sus brazos.

-Bill se ha marchado a Gringotts, así que te quedarás a ayudarme con mis hijos hasta que regrese.- sentenció en un gruñido.

Lucius enarcó una ceja mientras tomaba asiento.

-Yo ya estoy fuera de práctica.- comentó.

-Y yo nunca lo he estado, pero me manejo.- contestó distraído.- Además, si no hubieses sido un bastardo con Lupin ahora tendrías tu propio bebé que cuidar y…-cerró la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Miró a si amigo e hizo una mueca al ver el rostro entristecido del rubio.- Lo siento…

No, ¿para que te disculpas? Sé que lo que dices es verdad… mi propio hijo se encarga de recordármelo todos los días.- miró por la ventana.- Aunque no eso es necesario, porque no hay momento en que no lamente mi actitud de aquel día.- miró al bebé en sus brazos y sonrió de lado.- Tal vez nunca llegue a conocer a mi hijo…

-No digas eso, Lucius. Lupin aparecerá tarde o temprano y allí tendrás la oportunidad de obtener su perdón y el cariño de tu hijo…

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Tierra Media.-**

**-**

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

-

-¡¡¡Adar!!!- un rubito de no más de dos años corrió hasta estrellarse contra las piernas de un moreno hermoso de orejas puntiagudas.

-"Aiya, Cálë... ¿manen natye?" _//Hola, Cálë, ¿Cómo estás?//_

-"---" _//¡¡Estoy muy bien!! ¡Te extrañe, papá!//-_ chilló el niño, con efusividad.

Elrohir sonrió y levantó al niño para poder abrazarlo con fuerza. En su interior sentía una sensación caliente y agradable cada vez que escuchaba que el pequeño rubio lo llamaba "papá". El niño lo abrazó devuelta y el mayor pudo ver la figura de la "madre" del niño que le sonreía desde el jardín. Eran casi ya dos años los que Remus llevaba en Rivendell, la naturaleza, el agua y las medicinas élficas habían hecho maravillas con su cuerpo. A pesar de todavía transformarse cada luna llena él lucía como si tuviera 27 años de edad y no los 35 que realmente tenia. Todo esto calmaba enormemente al lobo, por lo que el dolor y la agresividad natural del lobo estaban satisfactoriamente ausentes. Su piel estaba libre de las cicatrices, sus ojos dorados brillaban con vida y alegría y su cuerpo ya no era flaco y cansado, sino bien formado y lleno, puesto que ya se había recuperado del aumento de peso de su embarazo.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el hombre-lobo y lo saludó con un beso en los labios, como estaban ya acostumbrados a hacer. Ellos parecían una pareja de casados, a pesar de que su relación seguía siendo de amistad. Sin embargo, estas muestras de cariño hacían que se olvidaran de la soledad y del dolor de estar separados de sus compañeros de alma.

-"Alassea Ree, Naurëa." "---" _//Buenos días, Naurëa. ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí durante mi viaje?//_

Hoy el gemelo regresaba de patrullar la frontera del bosque, porque si bien ahora tenía una vida de familia, sus deberes como guerrero nunca estaban ausentes.

-"---" _//Todo muy bien, ambos hemos pasado la transformación sin problemas.//_

Elrohir sonrió aliviado al escuchar eso y miró los ojos dorados del niño que tenía sobre sus piernas. Mucho al dolor de Remus, su bebé había heredado la licantropía, la cual se había presentado recién cuando Lucas cumplió un año de edad. Pero, gracias a la ayuda de los elfos, el niño sobrellevaba perfectamente su maldición y las noches de luna llena se convertía en un pequeño lobo de pelo platinado que corría por todo el bosque, queriendo jugar con todo lo que encontraba por su camino.

-"---" _//Eso me tranquiliza, estuve muy inquieto al saber que no iba a poder estar con ustedes durante esta transformación.//_

-"---" _//No debiste y, después de todo, Harry y Mokona hicieron un excelente trabajo.//-_ ante la mirada que preguntaba, sonrió.- "---" _//Quiero que sepas que yo estuve en contra, pero ni tu padre ni yo pudimos disuadir a Ezellahen de que nos acompañara…//_

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- chilló con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"---" _//Tranquilo… sabes que el lobo jamás atacaría a alguien que considero parte de mi manada.//_- hizo un gesto de tristeza ante la duda, Elrohir le mandó una mirada de disculpa y él sonrió. Lo entendía, si él no fuera hombre-lobo también temería que su hijo estuviera cerca de uno, a pesar de todo.- "---" _//Está bien, Harry fue muy precavido y…//_- se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y…?

-"---" _//Pues… él me ha estado pidiendo que le enseñe como ser un animago y… comenzamos hace tres meses.//- _los ojos del elfo se abrieron como platos.- "---" _//De hecho está avanzando muy rápido y creo que ya sabe cual será su forma… pero no sé, porque duda en decírmelo…//_

El elfo suspiró.

-"---" _//Bien, así es nuestro niño.//_

Estuvieron largos minutos en un silencio cómodo, mirando como Lucas corría por el jardín persiguiendo a una mariposa que se había empeñado en atrapar.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, Elrohir.- murmuró de repente Remus.

Al escuchar el cambio de lengua, el elfo supo que el asunto era importante, así que lo miró con seriedad.

-Te escucho.

-Durante mi transformación puede sentir…- inspiró.- Puede sentir que mi base mágica está completamente reparada del agotamiento que significó el viaje de dimensiones hasta aquí…

-Oh… ¿Eso quiere decir…?- preguntó con un tinte de tristeza en la voz.

-No, eso no quiere decir que voy a irme.- apretó una mano del elfo.- No estoy seguro que Lucas pueda hacer el viaje, porque si bien él es un licántropo-mago no tiene la energía necesaria y no quiero arriesgarlo. Pero por sobre todo…- lo miró sonriente.- me siento muy bien aquí, con ustedes, y no quiero irme. El dolor que Lucius me causó aún sigue latente y no estoy preparado para hacerle frente todavía y también sé que Ezellahen no está listo, así que esperaré lo necesario hasta que él me diga que quiere volver.

-Estoy feliz de escuchar eso.- murmuró Elrohir abrazando a su amigo.

-Mis motivos son algo egoístas, pero…

-No, no lo son.- interrumpió, mirándolo con seriedad.- Tienes derecho a querer rehacer tu vida y con respecto al padre biológico de Ezellahen, si él es realmente tu amigo, entenderá tus motivos y los de mi niño para no volver enseguida, Naurëa.

-Eso espero.- musitó, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.- Eso espero…

-

**-.En algún lugar de los bosques de Rivendell.-**

**-**

Harry Potter, mejor conocido como Ezellahen estaba sentado al borde de un cristalino arroyo que se formaba gracias a la enorme cascada que estaba cerca de la casa principal, el cual marcaba la frontera con el bosque vecino. Si recordaba bien las historias que le contaba su abuelo, éste era el arroyo que había arrastrado a los espectros de Sauron cuando éstos perseguían al hobbit, Frodo Bolsón.

El moreno miró ausente la piedra negra que tenía en la mano y sonrió malicioso. _¿Qué pensarían Naurëa y mis padres si supieran cual es mi forma de animago…?_ A su lado, Mokona bostezó enormemente, hasta que algunas lágrimas pudieron salir de sus ojos como rajas. Se sacudió furiosamente, queriendo liberarse del estupor de su larga siesta.

-"---" _//¿Dormiste bien?//-_ preguntó su dueño con sarcasmo.

-Poo…- musitó la mascota, mirándolo con lo que parecía ser algo de vergüenza.

-Tsk… "---" _//Está bien, ve a hacer algo productivo y busca a ese idiota que tengo como amigo…//_

Harry sonrió al ver correr a su mascota como si la vida se le fuera en ello y después volvió su atención a la piedra, recordando el día en que la encontró.

-

**-.-Recuerdo-.-**

**-**

Ezellahen, Elboron y Eldarion decidieron que era buena idea salir de los territorios seguros de las paredes que rodeaban el reino de Gondor para poder explorar. Su curiosidad estaba particularmente en el lugar donde se había librado la última guerra del anillo. Así que, evadiendo a los vigilantes, fueron lo más cerca posible del lugar.

En un momento, el moreno de ojos verdes se separó de los otros y, con su Mokona, decidió ir hasta un prado donde la sangre negra de los orcos aún era visible. Caminando distraído, tropezó con algo y se fue de cara al piso. Agradeció a todos los Valar que sus amigos no estuvieran cerca o sino no iban a dejar de fastidiarlo al respecto durante mucho tiempo.

Gruñó y miró con enfado el motivo de su caída y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Una piedra completamente negra, como el carbón, pero brillante como un diamante. Sin hacer caso del gesto de aprensión de su mascota la tomó en sus manos y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Imágenes de una sangrienta batalla se proyectaron en su mente, hasta que pudo sentir un dolor en el pecho, seguido de un chillido que casi le revienta los tímpanos. Pudo ver perfectamente la imagen de un Nazgül antes de que despertara por la sacudida de un preocupado Elboron.

-¿Todo bien, Eze…?- preguntó el rubio.

-Si yo…- miró la piedra en su mano.- Miren lo que encontré.

Entre los tres pasaron varios meses buscando entre libros, manuscritos y preguntando a personas que podría llegar a ser la piedra, pero la búsqueda fue en vano, porque nada pudieron hallar. Cuando estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, Gandalf apareció Mirkwood, donde estaban los tres visitando al abuelo de Eldarion.

Al ver la piedra, el rostro del anciano Istar se había obscurecido y exigió saber donde lo encontraron y quien lo había tomado. Cuando Harry contestó que fue él, el anciano sonrió misterioso u sus ojos brillaron con anticipación.

-"---" _//¿Qué viste al tomar la piedra, Ezellahen?//_

-"---" _//Vi lo que pareció ser la guerra del anillo. Pero era como si estuviera mirando de los ojos de alguien que volaba, porque lo veía todo de arriba, hasta que sentí un dolor en mi cuello y luego escuché un chillido agónico…//_

-Oh…- acarició su barba.

-"---" _//¿Qué es esta piedra…? ¿No es una Palantir, verdad_?//- preguntó con temor.

-"---" _//Oh, no, mi muchacho. No, claro que no.//-_ aseguró y el chico suspiró aliviado.- "---" _//Eso que tiene en tus manos es el corazón de un Nazgül.//_

Harry palideció y soltó la piedra, que cayó con un ruido sordo al piso.

-

**-.-Fin del recuerdo-.-**

**-**

Luego de eso, Gandalf le aseguró que solo una persona con mucha magia podría ver y tomar esa piedra sin que lo afectara. De hecho, le aseguró que la piedra podría serle de utilidad. Fue por ese entonces que el insistió a Remus para que le enseñara como ser un animago. Después de la teoría, el licántropo le dijo que ahora deberían esperar a que su mente formara en qué se iba a convertir, que su forma animaga vendría en sus sueños. Pasó un mes entero sin que nada se presentara en sus sueños y el chico ya se estaba frustrando, él no era conocido por ser paciente.

Pero una noche, antes de irse a dormir, la piedra en su cajón pareció llamarlo, la tomó entre sus manos y se durmió admirándola. En ese mismo momento comenzó a soñar con que volaba por sobre un lago, cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ver su reflejo, una bestia negra y bastante poco atractiva lo saludó.

Supo enseguida que su forma animaga sería un Nazgül.

-¿En que piensas, compañero?

Harry giró la cabeza, para ver a su amigo medio-elfo Eldarion llegar con Mokona en brazos y con Ciaran (la Mokona negra) instalada en su cabeza.

-En que pensará la familia cuando sepan cual es mi forma de animago.- sonrió malicioso.

El príncipe de Gondor le devolvió la sonrisa de maldad.

-¡Oh, les dará un ataque!- exclamó entusiástico.- ¡Prométeme que cuando te trasformes por primera vez yo estaré allí! No puedo perderme sus caras…

-¡Lo prometo!

Y ambos comenzar a cacarear malvadamente, pensando en las caras de espanto de sus familiares al saber que Harry tomaría la forma de una de las bestias más temidas que fueron creadas por Sauron.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

En el Mundo Mágico el tiempo había pasado lo suficiente como para que Draco Malfoy fuera a Hogwarts como alumno de primer año. Su relación con su padre no había cambiado y el niño repartía el tiempo entre Lucius, Narcissa (muy poco) y la familia Weasley, donde estaban sus mejores amigos.

Hoy, Lucius, queriendo dar nota de buen padre, llegó a Hogwarts para ver la selección de su hijo. Le dolía de sobre manera tener que hacer lo imposible por volver a ganarse el amor de su hijo, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

Miró con desprecio como Potter (el profesor de DCAO de este año) aplaudía con efusividad cuando el mocoso de Longbottom era seleccionado para Gryffindor. Como si fuera que, siendo criado por ellos, el niño pudiera ir a parar a otra casa.

Finalmente, el turno de su Dragón llegó y él se enderezó en su silla junto a Severus, que tenía a uno de sus gemelos en su regazo. Por alguna extraña razón, Garrick disfrutaba de estar todo el momento en los brazos de su padre, mientras que Aidan prefería los brazos de su _madre_.

-Malfoy, Draco.- dijo Minerva McGonagall fuerte y claro.

Desde su lugar en su fila de espera, el rubio caminó con todo el porte, prestigio y orgullo que su apellido le daba. Sin embargo, Lucius frunció el ceño al ver como su hijo miraba la mesa de Gryffindor (más precisamente a los gemelos) con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos grises.

La profesora de Transfiguraciones posó el sombrero en su rubia cabeza y a Lucius le dio mucha mala espina notar que el sombrero se tardaba más de lo esperado en colocarlo en alguna casa. Él estaba seguro que no bien tocara su cabeza gritaría Slytherin. Pero…

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!

Lucius Malfoy tuvo que sostenerse de la silla para no caer y, ausente, notó como Severus se ahogaba con el té que estaba tomando y como Potter jadeaba shockeado. El Gran Salón estaba en completo silencio.

Draco, por su parte, se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó a la congelada Minerva y caminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta su mesa. Allí, los gemelos comenzaron a chillar: "¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dijimos!" y "¡Tenemos a un Malfoy en Gryffindor!". Pronto, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y los leones dieron unos pocos aplausos al chico, ya que aún no salían de su estupor.

Lucius pestañeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza, no creyendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró a la mesa de los leones, buscando a su hijo. Cuando hizo contacto con Draco pudo ver que la mirada del niño era desafiante y enseguida lo supo. Draco, de algún modo, había convencido al Sombrero Seleccionador para que lo colocara en Gryffindor, obviamente para castigarlo a él.

Suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a su frente para masajearla. _¿Hasta cuando, Draco? ¿Hasta cuando vas a castigarme por ese error? ¿No te parece suficiente mi propio auto-castigo…?_

_-_

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-"---" _//¿Dónde está, Ezellahen?//_

Regulus sonrió a su esposo y acomodó mejor a Orión que quería escaparse gateando a molestar a su hermana Celebriän que dormía tranquila junto a él.

-"---" _//Volando… haciendo uso de su forma animaga…//_

El elfo se estremeció, antes de sentarse junto a su marido en la manta que estaba en el jardín. Era un día de primavera hermoso y ellos habían decidido tener un día de campo en el lugar. Miró al cielo y pudo ver la figura espeluznante negra que rondaba los cielos. Decir que fue una sorpresa para todos sería una subestimación, ellos habían palidecido y casi desmayado cuando el niño les demostró su forma hace un mes, después de dos años de enseñanza por parte de Remus.

Vieron como el niño descendía a toda velocidad y casi cuando estaba por estrellarse con el piso aleteó para detenerse y convertirse en humano.

-"---" _//Juro, Ezellahen…//-_ gruñó Elrohir, quien estaba sentado junto a Remus en otra manta. Lucas estaba escuchando la lectura de su lelo postizo, quien le leía un libro para niños.- "---" _//Si sigues haciendo __**esas acrobacias**__, vas a darme un paro cardíaco.//_

-Awww… "---" _//No te pongas así, Pá. Sabes que lo tengo todo calculado.//_

El elfo frunció el ceño y eligió no comentar nada, Remus tapó su boca para que no viera su sonrisa e invitó al niño a sentarse con ellos.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, hasta que llegó la tarde. Los adultos notaron que Ezellahen estuvo muy silencioso todo el tiempo, con el ceño fruncido, pensando algo. Fue Lord Elrond quien al final le preguntó que lo tenía tan pensativo.

-Creo que ya estoy listo para conocer a mi familia… los de la otra dimensión.

El silencio atontado fue lo que le siguió a su revelación.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… no se espanten, pero desde que comenzamos el fic, queríamos darle una forma animaga sorprendente y fascinante a Harry… y se nos ocurrió el Nazgül XD

¡Draco es un Gryffindor! Alguien me había dicho que "eso sería lo único que le faltaba al pobre Lucius" Jujuju… pos sí. Draco quiere venganza y sabe donde más le duele al padre. Pero, por otro lado, en este fic cumplimos un sueño con Angeli, de escribir a Draco como un león XD

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	17. Preparativos

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 16: Preparativos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Te sucede algo…?

Elrohir frunció el ceño y siguió mirando obstinadamente por la ventana, no haciendo caso de su mejor amigo… con derecho a roce. Remus suspiró.

-Vine para que este momento se concretara, ¿no? Sabíamos que, eventualmente, _Harry_ decidiría viajar conmigo al Mundo Mágico. Ha llegado el momento en que él conozca sus orígenes.

Esta vez, el elfo si volteó, mirando con enfado al licántropo.

-Pensé que Ezellahen nunca iba a querer ir, _mí hijo_ está muy bien aquí.- masculló.

-Elrohir…- suspiró, acercándose al moreno para sentarse a su lado en el amplio sillón color crema que estaba junto a la ventana.- Ezellahen los ama… ya tiene casi 13 años y, aunque me duela admitirlo, creo que la relación con su padre biológico nunca será como la que tiene contigo y Elladan. Aunque le pese a James y a Sirius, ustedes se convirtieron en sus padres… nada cambiará eso.

El elfo hizo una mueca, sintiendo que las palabras sabias de su amigo eran verdaderas. Inclusive, no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por James Potter, cuando supiera que su propio hijo estuvo llamando papá a otro hombre por los azares del destino.

-Te entiendo.- admitió renuente, con una semi-sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

-Justamente vine a buscarte, tu abuela, la Dama Galadriel ha venido para hablar con nosotros acerca de eso.- frunció el ceño.- Me sorprende su poder, no puedo creer que ella sepa lo que está pasando aquí, tan solo ayer Ezellahen nos dio la noticia y ella ya viene con una solución…

-

**-.Sala de reuniones de la Casa de Rivendell.-**

**-**

Todos los adultos de la casa estaban reunidos en el lugar, mirando con atención a la hermosa elfa rubia de amable sonrisa, pero de la cual emanaba un aura poderosa, que se sentaba en el centro del lugar. Galadriel había llegado esa misma mañana anunciando que venía ayudar para que su bisnieto volviera a su mundo de origen. Por supuesto, Remus fue el único sorprendido por esto, porque el resto de los elfos ya estaban acostumbrados a los poderes de predicción de la elfa.

-"---" _//Como sabrán, la primera vez que un visitante de otra dimensión apareció en nuestro mundo fue a través de mi espejo… el que uso para ver más allá de mi tiempo y realidad. Sabía que Ezellahen tarde o temprano se decidiría a realizar el viaje, así que preparé todo para venir a Rivendell a ofrecer mi ayuda.//-_ ella dijo.

-"---" _//¿Quieres decir que se puede usar tu espejo como conexión al otro universo?//_- preguntó Elladan, con una ceja enarcada.

-"---" _//Así es…//- _miró a Remus.- "---" _//Sé que para volver se necesita de mucha magia._ _Naurëa, nosotros podríamos darte parte de ella para que realices el hechizo y puedas convocar el portal, pero… usando mi espejo como enlace a tu mundo, creo que no será mucha la magia necesaria y no deberás temer en que los tres puedan pasar….//_

El mago suspiró con una sonrisa revelada.

-"---" _//Me saca un peso de encima, Dama Galadriel. Tenía miedo de que mi bebé, siendo que aún no tiene su magia desarrollada, no pudiera pasar por el portal.//_

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"---" _//No podemos permitir que te separes de ese hermoso pequeño que es tu hijo, ¿cierto? Es por ello que vine a ayudar…//- Y por otros motivos a futuro,_ ella pensó, mirando la cara contrariada de Elrohir.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Un pequeño rubio de tres años se agazapaba entre los arbustos del jardín, siendo acompañado por otra pequeña niña de no más de cinco años, ambos miraban como el príncipe Ezellahen estaba recibiendo su clase de arquería diaria con su instructor, Glorfindel. Cuando el chico dejó de lado su arco y carcaj para ir por un poco de agua a la pequeña vasija que descansaba sobre una mesa, los niños se miraron y sonrieron con mucha malicia.

En cámara lenta vieron como Ezellahen se servía un poco de agua y llevaba el vaso a la boca, sus muecas se ampliaron cuando los ojos del adolescente se abrieron como platos y después empezó a toser con frenesí. No aguantando más, los niños rompieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡¡Cálë!! ¡¡Remi!!- gritó Harry, sabiendo que había sido víctima de otras de las bromas de Lucas y de la hija de la cocinera. En su posición cómoda en la rama de un árbol, el antiguo elfo rió sin contemplaciones por la suerte de su alumno.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Mundo Mágico.-**

**-**

James frunció el ceño, mientras miraba la noticia que el profeta diario resaltaba con grandes letras negras. Allí decía que hubo un intento de robo en el banco de Gringotts. En serio, ¿Quién era tan osado como para querer robar en _ese_ lugar? ¿Y _qué_ era tan importante como para querer hacerlo? Suspiró y revolvió distraídamente su taza de café. Como siempre, la oficina que ocupaba en el Ministerio en la división de Aurores estaba tranquila, ya que no había mucho trabajo, desde que las actividades de Mortífagos y del Lord Oscuro cesaron hace doce años. Eso le hizo deprimirse nuevamente, recordando el porque de la caída del Lord y lo que trajo consigo para su familia.

¿Algún día volverás Remus… y tu Harry? ¿Acaso siguen con vida? ¿Y si es así… por qué no regresan a mi lado? Quiero conocer a mi hijo y extraño a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Se puede, James?

La voz bonachona de Albus Dumbledore lo interrumpió de sus amargos pensamientos. El director estaba parado en la entrada con su sonrisa patentada en su cara, sus ojos azules brillantes y un espantoso traje rojo con estrellas púrpuras que destellaban a cada segundo.

-¡Por supuesto, Director! ¡No lo escuché llamar!

-Parecías profundamente perdido en tus pensamientos, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar.- sonrió.- Y por favor, llámame Albus, ya no eres un alumno de Hogwarts, por ello ya no soy tu director.

El auror se ruborizó ligeramente. ¡No era su director, pero aún lo reprendía como si estuvieran en el colegio!

-Lo siento, Albus. Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Supongo que ya has escuchado hablar sobre el intento de robo en Gringotts, ¿verdad?- dijo el anciano, poniéndose serio.

-Sí, lo acabo de leer en el Profeta Diario. ¿Usted sabe algo?- preguntó, adoptando su actitud de Auror.

-Si, sé mucho y eso es justamente lo que me trae aquí. ¿Es seguro hablar aquí?

-Por supuesto, con la puerta cerrada se activan hechizos silenciadores.

-Perfecto.- sonrió, sacando un caramelo de limón de sus trajes.- ¿Deseas uno?- como muy pocas personas en le Mundo Mágico, James si aceptó un caramelo, poniéndoselo en la boca con una sonrisa contenta. ¡Como le gustaban esos caramelos ácidos!- Entonces… vine a decirte el motivo de ese intento de robo y a pedir tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- frunció el ceño.

-Aja, ¿has oído hablar de la Piedra Filosofal?

-Muy poco.- admitió.- Recuerdo que Lily me habló de ella una vez.- sonrió encariñado, porque el dolor ya había quedado atrás, ahora su esposa muerta era un buen recuerdo que siempre le alegraría los pensamientos.- Es una piedra que te da la vida eterna o algo así, ¿verdad?

-Algo parecido.- asintió.- El hecho es que la piedra está ahora resguarda en Hogwarts.- los ojos de James se abrieron como platos.- Hagrid la sacó de allí un día antes de que ocurriera el robo, que fue justo en la cámara acorazada donde estaba la piedra. Sospeché que alguien querría obtenerla por eso lo mandé sacarla con anticipación y ahora está en el colegio.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso…?

-Mucho. Para empezar, no he podido conseguir un buen profesor para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y también necesito alguien que me ayude a vigilar la piedra sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.- lo miró seriamente.- Creo que eres el indicado.

-¡¿Yo?!- exclamó escandalizado.- ¡Pero estoy trabajando aquí, Albus! ¡Ni siquiera tengo asesoría para ser profesor!

-James…- suspiró, acomodando sus lentes de media luna.- Desde que ocurrió lo de Harry nunca te has tomado vacaciones, así que tranquilamente puedes tomar los diez meses que son necesarios para dar clases. Además…- lo miró a los ojos.- creo que necesitas una distracción de todo esto… si sigues obsesionándote con el trabajo para olvidar tu pérdida te enfermarás o te deprimirás.

James miró hacia otro lado, no pudiendo hacer frente a la mirada de reproche del director. Ya sus mejores amigos se lo habían dicho, con los años, su cara se había demacrado por las preocupaciones y el dolor. No comía mucho, por lo que estaba muy delgado, y prácticamente se la pasaba trabajando las veinticuatro horas del día, intentando olvidar sus problemas. Lo único bueno para su salud que había hecho fue tomar la decisión de hacerse una operación muggle para dejar de lado sus lentes, ya que el problema de sus ojos era operable con la nueva tecnología muggle.

-Déjeme pensarlo, Director. La daré una respuesta la semana entrante.- musitó.

-Me parece muy bien.- se levantó del asiento con una sonrisa.- No esperaba una respuesta inmediata, aunque si espero que resulte favorable. Piénsalo bien y envíame una lechuza con tu respuesta.

-De acuerdo, estaremos en contacto.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Lucius miró el líquido en su vaso y suspiró. Afuera, podía escuchar como su hijo jugaba con los _mocosos_ Weasley y el chico Longbottom, quienes habían venido a pasar unos días con su amigo Draco. Mucho a su sorpresa a los niños no le importó su apellido y vieron al niño que Remus Lupin había despertado en su hijo. El rubio pequeño parecía frío como él, pero en realidad estaba ansioso por hacer amigos, demostrar su inteligencia y ser un niño normal, no un hijo de una familia sangre pura que se rumoreaba estuvo del lado de Quien-tú-sabes. Esa era justamente que la personalidad que su amor había despertado en su hijo, otro motivo por el se sentía dolido por sus acciones de hace años.

Porque a pesar de que detestaba que su hijo le fuera tan rebelde, estaba feliz de que Draco tuviera compañías diferentes a la que él tuvo. Sus amigos de la infancia solo estaban con él por su apellido y posición en la sociedad (excepto Severus), pero estos chicos no tenían otro motivo distinto al de divertirse con su hijo.

-Hola, Lucius.

El rubio levantó la mirada para ver a Frank Longbottom en la puerta, con el tiempo, el animago logró ver los verdaderos sentimientos de rubio y lo había perdonado. Solían charlar seguido, no eran amigos, pero se había creado cierta camaradería entre ellos. Había dudado y pensado mucho, pero Frank le terminó contando parte de la verdad de la partida del hombre-lobo, cosa que resolvió muchas de las incógnitas del rubio, porque él lo había buscado hasta por debajo de la tierra en ese entonces, sin tener resultados.

-Buenas tardes, Frank. ¿Vienes por tu hijo?

-Así es…- sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior, mirando inseguro al otro.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja, muy al estilo Malfoy.

-Hoy me encontré con Danielle Lovegood en el callejón Diagon.- frunció el ceño.- Se acercó a saludarme con una gran sonrisa y me dijo que pronto tendría la visita que tanto hemos estado esperando…

-¿Y…?- preguntó con hastío. ¿Por qué le contaba a él los desvaríos de esa loca?

-Creo que hablaba de Remus.

Todo el cuerpo de Lucius se tensó y se enderezó en su sillón.

-¿Por qué piensas eso…?

-Bien, los Lovegood han tenido videntes en su familia y yo pensé que…

-¡Oh, por amor a Merlín, Longbottom!- siseó.- ¿Solo porque esa loca te dice unas palabras absurdas ya piensas que mi Remus va a aparecer? ¡No me vengas con tonterías!

-¡Bueno! ¡Es que tenía una esperanza!- se sentó pesadamente frente al escritorio del mayor.- Cada día veo a James más deprimido por la falta de su hijo… y en casa se siente pesadamente la ausencia de Remus…- susurró.

Malfoy miró fuera de la ventana, no queriendo aportar nada, porque sabía que el Gryffindor era conciente que la falta de Remus lo afectaba mucho también. Inclusive más que a sus amigos, porque ellos no sabían que el licántropo estaba embarazado de su hijo cuando se fue.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-"---" _//Así que te vas… ¿eh?//_

Harry, que estaba acostado en la hierba del jardín interno, levantó la mirada con desgano y la posó en un su mejor amigo.

-"---" _//Sip, Eldarion, me voy a la tierra donde nací. Creo que ha llegado la hora de enfrentar esa parte de mi pasado.//-_ lo miró seriamente.- "---" _//Tú mismo has sido testigo de todo lo que evité el tema, inclusive me has ayudado, porque, como mi mamá, crees que me iré para no volver….//_

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa!

-Si, si lo hiciste.- dijo tranquilamente, incorporándose del suelo.- Cada vez que intentaba hablar del tema contigo me lo cambiabas. Me he dado cuenta que no querías que pensara en eso…- frunció el ceño al ver la mirada indignada de su amigo.- No seas tonto, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te diga que éste es mi hogar y que solo quiero ir allá para conocer de donde provengo? Después de todo, mis padres biológicos son de ese mundo y… deseo conocerlo.

Eldarion se sentó junto a Harry, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada resuelta en su cara.

-No quiero que te vayas… si te vas sé que no volverás.- murmuró.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y miró al cielo, en un acto de desesperación.

-Deja de actuar como una novia asustada, ¿quieres? Voy a volver Eldarion, este es mi lugar… y no podría llamar a otro un hogar.

Los ojos grises del príncipe de Gondor brillaron con decisión.

-Entonces iré contigo, para asegurarme de que no te olvidarás que éste es tu hogar.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Mokona saltó al lado suyo y miró sorprendida a su dueño. Ezellahen por su parte, gimió al ver la decisión en los ojos de su amigo, ahora nadie le iba a sacar esa idea de la cabeza y lo peor de todo es que le iba a echar la culpa a él.

-

**.:.Horas después.:.**

-

Naurëa y Galadriel se encontraban mirando los pergaminos que el licántropo había traído, con esta la traducción que tanto trabajo le había costado realizar años atrás. Era irónico pensar que ahora esa lengua tan difícil ya era su segundo idioma, el que más usaba diariamente. El licántropo se removió incómodo en su asiento al ver a la mujer fruncir el ceño, mientras leía. Pero relajó sus músculos cuando la vio sonreír.

-Escucha bien, muchacho, porque creo que puedo arreglar este hechizo para hacerlo permanente.

-¿Disculpe…?

-Verás… sé que mis nietos y demás familiares querrán volver a verlos muy pronto, luego de su partida. De hecho creo que los están dejando partir con mucha renuencia.- sonrió.- Previendo eso, se me ha ocurrido una forma muy práctica de abrir el portal y dejarlo abierto.

-¿Cómo sería eso…?- preguntó emocionado. ¡Si lo que decía la elfa era verdad, podría ir y venir de un lado a otro cuando quisiera!

-No estoy muy segura de cómo es el mecanismo, pues es Mithandir quien nos dará la aceptación final. Pero lo que buscamos es que el Portal se abra a partir de mi espejo y, con los poderes del bosque más nuestra magia, quede abierto para quien pueda necesitarlo. Eso sí… con tu ayuda queremos inventar una especie de contraseña para que solo los que la conozcan puedan pasar.- sonrió.- No queremos que personas indeseables lleguen a nuestras Tierras.

-¡Eso sería asombroso!- exclamó sonriente.- ¡Si pudiéramos lograrlo, no solo los gemelos podrían cruzar para visitar a Harry, sino que mis amigos podrían venir a conocer el lugar donde él vivió todos estos años!

-Esa es básicamente la idea, y si nos ponemos a trabajar ahora, lo tendremos terminando dentro de un mes.

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

-

-¿Estás nervioso?

Ezellahen sonrió a Naurëa e hizo un gesto para que entrara, un dormido Lucas se encontraba en sus brazos, puesto que ya era la hora de la siesta del niño.

-Como no estarlo… voy a volver a encontrarme con personas que son desconocidas para mí, pero que también son familia. Y a uno de ellos solo lo recuerdo por gritar a mi madre biológica para que huyera conmigo…

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Remus, con un hilo de voz.

-No recuerdo a James Potter, Naurëa. Pero he tenido pesadillas donde escucho a una mujer gritar a asustada y a un hombre que le dice que huya conmigo, luego más gritos, una risa macabra y luego una luz verde.- se llevó una mano a la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.- Sé que es un recuerdo de i _ese_ /i momento.

-Oh, por Merlín, no tenía idea…- susurró, sentándose en la cama, acomodando mejor a su cachorro.

-No es algo que quisiera compartir con todo el mundo.- dijo con una mueca amarga.

Remus suspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse, antes de volver a hablar.

-Como te he dicho ya muchas veces, tu padre te ama y estoy seguro que en todo este tiempo no se ha olvidado de ti y espera ansioso tu regreso… al igual que tu padrino.- lo miró a los ojos.- Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad, no te cierres, Ezellahen. Sé que amas a Elladan y Elrohir y por ser fieles a ellos no le darás la posibilidad a tu padre de logar que lo ames. Pero James y Sirius son personas excepcionales, me adoptaron como parte de su familia a pesar de saber mi condición, inclusive se convirtieron en animagos por mi causa, para que yo no estuviese solo. No todo el mundo hace eso y ello habla de su buen corazón. Que no les des la oportunidad de sentirse parte de tu vida los devastará…

-Sé eso.- masculló el chico.- Pero es difícil, no considero a James mi padre y creo que nunca podré hacerlo… tampoco quiero ser hipócrita y parecer que todo está bien, porque yo no soy así. Y estoy seguro que lo notarán, mucho más si mamá Elrohir va con nosotros.

El ojidorado dejó caer sus hombros. Ese era otro tema, desde que anunciaron de que podían hacer lo del Portal abierto a disposición de cualquiera, Elrohir se había empeñado a acompañarlos a ellos tres en el primer viaje, diciendo que era para seguridad, aunque todos sabían que era para dejar en claro que él era el padre de Harry y nadie más. No encontrar a su pareja en todo este tiempo lo había vuelto muy posesivo y apegado a aquellas personas que consideraba parte de su familia.

-No quisiera ver sufrir a mis amigos…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Harry se levantó desde su posición en el marco de la ventana (al que tenía gusto de hacer, ver por la ventana el bosque que rodeaba la Casa de Rivendell) y se arrodilló frente a Remus para tomar sus manos.

-Yo tampoco quisiera hacer sufrir, si está dentro de mis posibilidades, voy a hacer que James Potter y Sirius Black se sientan cómodos con mi presencia y la de mi mamá. Voy allá porque quiero conocerlos y ver si podemos recuperar algo de lo que se perdió gracias al ataque de esos magos oscuros. Quisiera ser sus amigos y comprobar si son tan divertidos como las historias de los Merodeadores que me contaste…- sonrió, contagiando al mayor.

Admirado, Remus vio lo diferente que era Harry a como él se lo imaginaba que seria cuando lo tuvo por primer vez en brazos, en el momento que nació. A los 13, él se había imaginado que el niño sería un bromista como su padre, con muchos amigos, bondadoso e inteligente como su madre. El adolescente era así, sin embargo, el aura de realeza que exudaba, al ser criado entre estos Altos Elfos, era increíble. El chico era un pequeño príncipe, muy maduro para su edad, con un poder asombroso tanto en magia, como en combate y estrategia. Era un pequeño guerrero mitad elfo (por la crianza) y mitad mago (por sangre).

-Estaría feliz si me prometes hacer eso.

-Es una promesa.

Una semana después de esa conversación, todos los implicados se encontraban en Lothlorien, ya que ahí seria donde abrirían en Portal, porque era el lugar más mágico de la Tierra Media y donde la Dama Galadriel podría vigilar que nadie traspasara el Portal sin su debido permiso.

Para abrir el Portal ayudaban por supuesto, Remus, también Gandalf, Regulus, La Dama, Lord Elrond, Celeborn y Aragorn. Todos con poderes altos o bajos que darían algo de sí para que el Portal fuera abierto. Ya una vez que se abriera, Remus lanzaría un encanto con Runas Antiguas y en élfico para instalar el sistema de la contraseña. En el rostro de los presentes había distintas muecas. Los más emocionados por abrirlo eran Morë, Naurëa y Mithandir. Aragorn y Elrond mantenían una posición de cautela, ambos eran reservados con permitir el paso a alguien desconocido en el futuro, pero como las Dama les había dicho que era seguro, no protestaron.

Los gemelos miraban desde lejos como la luz blanca se iba formando en el plato y Elladan podía sentir como la tensión y la angustia crecía en su hermano. Por solidaridad, posó una de sus amplias manos en el hombro del otro y le sonrió. El también sentía lo mismo ante la posibilidad de poder perder a Ezellahen, pero no lo dejaba notar. Y, pese a todas sus inseguridades, no dudaba en que su hijo adoptado nunca los cambiara por James Potter, por muy bien que llegaran a llevarse.

Finalmente, la conocida para algunos y desconocida para otros, luz blanca cegadora se hizo presente en el campo, encandilando a muchos por algunos segundos. Cuando pudieron enfocar nuevamente, pudieron distinguir el gran arco que se posaba sobre el espejo de Galadriel.

El Portal estaba abierto…

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… ¡no se impacienten! La vuelta se viene en el chap siguiente XD

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	18. La vuelta del niño que vivió

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 17: La vuelta de niño-que-vivió.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Sirius Black tenía este día de descanso de su trabajo como Auror, así que, como se encontraba solo en casa, porque sus amigos y sobrino estaban en sus respectivos deberes, él decidió prepararse un rico chocolate a la manera muggle y tomarlo en el pórtico de la casa. Hoy no era un día tan frío, sino perfecto para disfrutarlo. Así que, con un libro tomado al azar, se sentó en unos de los grandes sillones de madera y comenzó a leer mientras bebía de su chocolate.

La actividad pronto lo aburrió y el sueño tomó parte en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, una luz que lo hubiese enceguecido, si hubiese estado con los ojos abiertos, inundó todo el prado que rodeaba la casa, junto con una fuerte magia que zumbó por toda su piel. Se despertó de golpe, limpiando el hilo de baba que había salido de su boca cuando dormía. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose que rayos pudo haber sido eso. Si recordaba bien, la única vez que había visto una luz de tal intensidad fue…

-Oh, por Merlín…- susurró, antes de levantarse de golpe y correr hasta el lugar que no visitaba desde hace años.

En cuestión de segundos, llegó al lugar donde las Runas fueron pintadas para el viaje de su mejor amigo. Lo primero que sus ojos azules vieron fue el alto y delgado cuerpo de su compañero Moony. Remus Lupin le sonreía, sus ojos dorados estaban brillosos, por las lágrimas que contenía. El animago pestañeó… casi no lo reconocía, su amigo estaba muy cambiado, las cicatrices que antes estaban frecuentemente en su cara habían desaparecido, su cuerpo parecía más macizo y su cabello corto brillaba como los de esos comerciales que pasaban en al aparato muggle llamado televisión.

-Hola, Siri.

Sin embargo, el animago no contestó, porque justo en el momento en que la voz de su amigo entraba por sus oídos sus ojos se posaron en la figura que estaba parada orgullosa junto al mayor. Remus Lupin no era una persona muy alta, pero tampoco tan baja, él rondaba el metro setenta y dos de altura. La figura que estaba junto al hombre-lobo le llegaba hasta el hombro, una gran altura para un adolescente de 13 años, su cabello negro azabache era semi corto y estaba atado en una media cola, pero fueron los ojos que más llamaron su atención, eran de un verde tan intenso que dio un escalofrío a todo su sistema, porque le recordaba al verde del _Avada_ _Kedavra_.

Aun cuando estaba anonadado por los últimos acontecimientos, Sirius no pudo dejar de notar el atuendo que Remus vestía, que a sus ojos parecía el de un caballero medieval. El castaño llevaba una media túnica de color dorado, la que llegaba unos diez centímetros sobre sus rodillas y bajo estas unas calzas apretadas a sus piernas, sus pies estabas enfundados en unas botas de cuero ceñidas hasta la pantorrilla. En la cintura llevaba un cinto desde la cual, en una funda, colgaba su varita. Además de un pequeño bolso de cuero. El peculiar atuendo lo completaba una larga capa, también dorada, con capucha.

Sirius dejo de observar a Moony para fijar su vista en Harry. Observo al chico perplejo, el chico también vestía a la usanza de Remus. Lo que cambiaba eran los colores, la túnica del ojiverde era azul con ribetes plateados y sus calzas de un tono verde oscuro. En el cinto el joven llevaba una espada. La capa era del mismo tono azul que la túnica y completaba todo con una tiara que parecía ser de oro blanco adornando su frente, con motivos en forma de hojas pequeñas intercaladas con piedras preciosas blancas. ¿Diamantes? No sabía, pero eran brillosos y bonitas, que le daban un aire de realiza al adolescente moreno.

Dejando el mutismo en el cual estaba inmerso, principalmente por el impacto de ver el parecido que tenía el joven con su amigo James, murmuró un nombre.

-¿Harry…?

El niño pareció erizarse al escuchar el nombre, sus ojos se angostaron, pero la mano que se posó en su hombro, perteneciente a Remus, hizo que se tranquilizara. Sin embargo, el muchacho no contestó, solo dio un asentimiento tieso. Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a acercarse al par, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba ellos solos. Detrás de Harry la figura del hombre más hermoso que hubiese visto nunca estaba de pie, sosteniendo a un niño rubio platino de no más de tres años en sus brazos.

Elrohir tragó saliva cuando los ojos azules conectaron con los suyos y pudo sentir como un extraño sentimiento se formaba en su interior, frunció el ceño, no entendiendo muy bien de qué se trataba. Pero una memoria llegó a su cabeza…

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-"---" _//¿Cómo sabes que es "él"?//-_ gruñó.

El elfo no podía creerlo. Su _hermano_, el más _rompecorazones_ de los dos, el más _travieso_ y quien decía que no planeaba casarse hasta otros pares de _milenios_ acababa de decirle que el mago de ojos violetas era su pareja.

-"---" _//No sé como explicarlo, solo __**sé**__ que es él.//-_ dijo con una mirada soñadora.

-"---" _//Intenta.//-_ masculló.

Elladan enarcó una ceja al ver el notorio malestar de su gemelo, pero se encogió de hombros y llevó una mano a su mentón.

-"---" _//Bien… para empezar, la primera vez que mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, hasta que un ligero comezón se apoderó de toda mi piel. Mi vista se nubló un poco y mi corazón comenzó a latir como si acabara de venir de una carrera desde las cascadas… y también… mi pequeño amigo despertó con todo su ímpetu. //- _sonrió libidinoso.

-"---" _//¿Solo eso…?//-_ preguntó con algo de repugnancia.

-Nope… "---" _//También tuve un flash de un acontecimiento donde me encontraba besándolo hasta que nos quedábamos sin respiraciones. Y había una voz constante en mi cabeza que me decía…//_

_-_

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-"Ve… bésalo y reclámalo como tuyo."

Elrohir sacudió su cabeza, queriendo que esa voz saliera de su mente. Miró hacia delante y se ruborizó un poco al ver que los otros lo miraban con confusión. Acomodó mejor a Lucas en sus brazos y adoptó la pose de intimidación que planeaba tener antes de venir… que se vio devastada cuando ese hombre lo miró. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¡Él vino aquí para asegurarse de que no le robaran a su niño…! ¡No para tener deseos que ese tal Sirius Black le hiciera lo que quisiera!

-"---" _//¿Estás bien, Elrohir?//-_ preguntó Remus, con una mirada preocupada.

-_Tancave_, _Naurëa_…"---" _//Sí, Naurëa… estoy muy bien.//-_ murmuró.

-¿Qué dijeron?- masculló Sirius, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es Quenya, el idioma de los elfos Padfoot, solo le preguntaba si estaba bien.- sonrió.- ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

-Lo sobrellevábamos… a pesar que faltaban.- dijo con algo de amargura y miró ansiosamente a su ahijado. Se moría por abrazarlo y estrecharlo en sus brazos hasta que se quejara del dolor, pero el chico tenía como un aura que le prohibía hacerlo. Le decía claramente que lo iba a lamentar si lo tocaba sin su permiso. No podía entender muy bien el porqué de ello, pero le apenaba ver que era bastante frío y que parecía no estar muy feliz de reencontrarse con su familia.

-Lo sentimos. Pero sabías que esto podía pasar…

-Está bien.- sacudió su cabeza.- Entonces… ¿éste es Harry?- sonrió al niño e intentó acercarse, pero el chico gruñó y se atiesó.

-Prefiere ser llamado Ezellahen.

La voz profunda, pero con todo melódica del compañero misterioso de su amigo atrajo su atención. Miró al hombre y éste pareció retorcerse ante su mirada, algo que lo extrañó.

-¿Y usted es….?

-Permíteme que te presente.- dijo el ojidorado.- Éste es Elrohir de la Casa de Rivendell, él es un Alto Elfo y uno de los que se hizo cargo de Ezellahen cuando llegó a su dimensión.- se giró al elfo.- Y éste es Sirius Black, Elrohir, unos de mis mejores amigos.- sonrió.

-Un placer conocerlo.- dijo extendiendo una mano, sabiendo que así se saludaban en esa dimensión. Estaba algo nervioso por el contacto. Y, como lo sospechó, luego de que el animago le diera una sonrisa que casi lo hizo derretirse, cuando sus manos se tocaron, una chispa brotó de ambos.

Sirius alejó la mano, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír al elfo. _Es en verdad hermoso… no sabía que esas historias de los elfos pudieran ser verdad, pero mis ojos no me engañan._

-Gracias por cuidar de Harry.

-No fue nada, de hecho, él es como _mi_ hijo.- dijo, acentuando la palabra. Algo que hizo a Sirius angostar sus ojos.

-Y prefiero ser llamado Ezellahen, si no le molesta.- dijo el moreno, hablando por primera vez. El animago fue sorprendido por su voz profunda y el tono de ultimátum que ésta llevaba al acentuar lo de su nombre.

Decir que Black estaba sorprendido era una subestimación. En sus sueños, él imaginaba que cuando volviera a ver a Harry, el niño iba a ser todos sonrisas y cariñoso, abrazándolos y pidiendo tener toda su atención y amor. Sin embargo, este muchacho de porte aristocrático, algo frío y orgulloso, era lejos lo que se esperaba. Casi parecía que desdeñara la idea de estar allí.

-¡Adar! "---" _//¡Papá! ¡Tengo hambe!//_

El chillido enfadado el niño rubio los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos y sirvió para aligerar un poco la tensión. Remus se removió incómodo en su lugar al ver que los ojos de su amigo al fin se posaban en el niño que se enfurruñaba en los brazos de Elrohir.

-¿Quién es este niño, Moony?

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

James despidió al último de sus alumnos de esa clase, antes de pararse para ir al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Volver a Hogwarts este año para dar clases probó ser un poco mejor que en hace dos años. Principalmente, porque Snivellus, al estar casado y tener un par de hijos Weasley, había dejado de lado su actitud gruñona y ya no buscaba marcarle sus errores o fastidiarlo. Aunque no podía negar que lo extrañaba un poco, porque, mal que mal, le divertía cuando entraban en sus luchas verbales.

Miró a la ventana al escuchar como una lechuza picoteaba ansiosamente para que la dejaran pasar. Caminó hasta allí y la abrió dejando que el ave sobrevolara el lugar hasta posarse en su escritorio. Desató el pergamino que traía y le dio unos trocitos de galletitas dulces que tenía en su bolsillo. Abrió la nota y lo que leyó allí hizo que su corazón se detuviera por algunos segundos.

-

_Prongs:_

_Han vuelto._

_Padfoot._

-

Así, simple y conciso. No hacía falta nada más para que él supiera a qué se refería su amigo… su hijo y mejor amigo habían regresado.

Corrió como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo, intentando salir lo más pronto que podría del Colegio, para poder llegar a un sitio de Aparición. Por el camino, atropelló a algunos alumnos, hasta que casi se da de lleno con Severus Snape.

-¡Cuidado, Potter!- gruñó, intentando estabilizar las pociones que tenía en la mano.

-No molestes, Snivellus. ¡Tengo que ir a ver a mi bebé!- gritó, sin parar su carrera.

-Loco…

-

**-.Mansión de los Merodeadores.-**

**-**

Decir que el ambiente era tenso era decir poco. Todos estaban sentados en la amplia sala de la casa y se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber que decir. Sirius no podía evitar mirar con el ceño fruncido al niño que en estos momentos se encontraba siendo alimentado con un postre de vainilla por Remus. Su amigo le había dicho que el origen del niño solo lo iba a decir una vez y por eso esperaban a que James estuviera allí para que hablara. Aunque, ese niño tenía muchos de los rasgos de su amigo y, a pesar que no entendía lo que decía, estaba seguro que en algunas de esas palabras se refería al licántropo como "papá", eso sin contar con que el pelo rubio, la palidez, y esa nariz aristocrática le recordaban escalofriantemente a una ex pareja de su amigo.

Y otra cosa era ese elfo. Cada vez que lo miraba se le hacía más hermoso y todavía su mano zumbaba en donde había tenido contacto con el otro. También había un extraño impulso dentro de él que lo llevaba a querer estirar una mano y tocar el largo cabello negro, la piel brillante y tal vez posar sus labios en los del otro. En conjunto, era muy extraño que se sintiera tan atraído a un recién conocido, sobre todo si el hombre pareciera no estar feliz estando en la misma habitación que él.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está mi Harry?!

James estalló prácticamente dentro de la sala y se detuvo en el umbral mirando frenéticamente para todos lados. Cuando finalmente sus ojos avellanas se posaron en su hijo, una gran sonrisa partió en dos su cara, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió para estrechar al chico en un abrazo apretado. Remus y Sirius no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa revelada y cariñosa se formara en sus labios, al ver la escena. Para Harry, por otro lado, esto lo incomodaba, que alguien que no conocía lo esté abrazando así y llorando en su hombro no era normal para él. De hecho, lo estaba fastidiando.

-Señor Potter, por favor, contrólese.

James se atiesó y se separó de a poco de Harry, pestañeando confundido. ¿Su hijo acababa de llamarlo "Señor Potter"?

-¿Señor…?- sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del niño.- Soy tu padre, Harry. Puedes llamarme papá o papi.

El animago abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver que su hijo daba un paso atrás, alejándose de su toque. Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor y se acercó a su amigo, para apoyarlo, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir… la actitud fría con la que él ya había sido tratado por el niño. Remus no pudo evitar mirar con pena a su amigo.

-Mi nombre es Ezellahen, príncipe de Rivendell.- dijo, adoptando el porte orgulloso que su lelo le había enseñado, para cuando tuvieran reuniones sociales.- Y sé que usted es mi padre biológico.- miró de reojo a Elrohir.- Pero yo no lo considero mi _papá_.

James jadeó, llevándose una mano a la boca y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Black se apresuró a posar una mano en su hombro.

-Prongs…

-¿Por qué dices eso, Harry?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.- Ese es tu nombre, Harry James Potter, tu madre y yo te lo dimos… no eres Ezellahen, eres Harry.- dijo, con algo de enfado apoderándose de su cuerpo.- Y soy tu padre, deberás llamarme así…

El moreno enarcó una ceja y lo miró con algo de incredulidad.

-Disculpe si usted y yo no tenemos los mismos conceptos, _Señor Potter_.- dijo con desdén.- Pero para mí, el título de padre uno se lo gana y no tiene nada que ver con la sangre. Usted me dejó ir… y yo aprendí a llamar a otras personas como mis padres. Así que no me queda más que decirle que no trate de imponerme nada, solo vine aquí para conocerlo. No tengo intenciones de quedarme ni…

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- chilló el animago, acercándose a Harry para tomarlo de un brazo.- ¿Por qué estás diciendo todas esas cosas…? ¡Eres mi hijo! ¡No sabes todo lo que te he extrañado y lo dolido que estuve por nuestra desaparición! ¡No puedes decirme que no me consideras tu padre!

-Tengo ya dos personas que considera mis padres… si "Señor Potter" no está bien con usted para que lo llame, me temo que nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Eso fue lo último que las emociones en conflicto de James Potter pudieron aguantar. Respirando agitadamente, separó su mano de Harry y se desmayó.

-¡James!

Sirius fue el primero en socorrerlo, evitando que se diera contra el piso duro. Miró con algo de enojo al muchacho, que simplemente no hizo caso de él. Aunque por dentro, Harry no pudo evitar que su angustia se apoderara de él. Pero no pudo evitar decirle todas esas cosas al hombre, James pretendía que lo llamara por su título de padre, sin siquiera haberse familiarizado con él primero. Algo que el chico no pretendía hacer, mucho menos estando su mamá Elrohir allí, sería como insultar todo lo que ellos hicieron por él… llamando padre a un desconocido.

-Eso fue áspero.- masculló Remus, mirando con algo de reproche al chico.

-Tú ya estabas al tanto de mis decisiones, Naurëa.- dijo Ezellahen, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando para otro lado.

-Deberían acostarlo en algún sillón.- dijo Elrohir, caminando hasta donde estaban los otros. Miró a su hijo.- ¿Podemos hablar afuera, Ezellahen?

-Tancave, Adar.- asintió.

Black los vio salir con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece un pequeño Slytherin.- siseó.

-No digas eso, Padfoot. ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si vivieras toda la vida que puedes recordar en otro lugar y llamando padres a los que te criaron, para que luego venga alguien a exigir que lo llames papá, solo porque te dio la vida?

-¡Pero Prongs es tu padre, tiene derecho!- discutió.

-El hecho de dar la vida no de da derechos, Sirius.- suspiró.- Debes entenderlo, mi amigo. Tu mismo considerabas padres a los Potter's, porque ellos te dieron cariño y un hogar cuando saliste del tuyo. Esto es casi lo mismo…

El mago gruñó, pero no dijo nada más, estando conciente que las palabras de su amigo eran verdaderas. Miró la figura inconciente de su amigo y suspiró. James lo iba a pasar mal hasta que se pudiera ganar el cariño y el respeto del pequeño Harry.

-

**-.Afuera, en los Jardines.-**

**-**

-"---" _//¿Estás bien?//_

-"---" _//El es tan parecido a mí…//-_ fue la respuesta de Harry, sin mirar al elfo.

-Tancave, "---" _//Si, el parecido es increíble. Me quedé helado cuando lo vi entrar a la Sala. Se podría decir que la única diferencia son los ojos y tal vez un poco en los labios… pero el resto es prácticamente igual. Nadie dudaría que eres su hijo…//-_ musitó, mirando para otro lado.

-"---" _//No te presiones, mamá.//-_ dijo el moreno, tomando unas de las manos de Elrohir.- "---" _//Pase lo que pase, tu siempre serás mi mami… mi cariño por ti no va a cambiar… solo voy a darle otro espacio a James Potter en mi corazón, no remover uno para que entre otro.//_

Elrohir sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo y atrayéndolo para besar esos rebeldes cabellos negros azabaches. Harry ronroneó y se apoyó contra el cuerpo de su mamá. Un sollozo estrangulado atrajo sus atenciones, y vieron que James los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, con traición, dolor y un poco de aceptación brillando en ellos. Ezellahen hizo una mueca y se separó lentamente del elfo.

-Quisiera hablar con… Ezellahen un momento si es posible.- murmuró.

Elrohir miró a su hijo y éste asintió.

-Seguro, los dejo para que puedan hablar.

James miró al elfo irse y, a pasos inseguros, se acercó al banco donde estaba sentado el moreno y se sentó junto a él.

-Lamento mi actitud de hace un momento, Señor Potter. No debí ser tan duro… pero usted debe comprender que…

-Lo entiendo.- cortó James, mirándolo a los ojos.- Durante mi caminata hasta aquí pude poner en claro mis pensamientos… sé que tienes razón en lo que me has dicho y soy yo el que debería disculparse por tratar de imponerte cosas.

-Lo perdono si usted me perdona a mí.- dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hecho.- sonrió, levantando una mano. Ezellahen dudó un poco, pero terminó estrechando la mano de su padre. Los ojos de James brillaron y dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, al sentir el tacto de su hijo.- ¿Podríamos hacer algo con el nombre…? Me sienta mal que me llames Señor.

-No puedo llamarlo padre.- dijo el chico, con el ceño fruncido.

-No es eso lo que te pido.- se apresuró a decir, pero con una nota de amargura en su voz.- Tengo otros nombres menos formales que puedes llamarme, tal vez mi nombre de animago… _Prongs_… o simplemente James.

-James suena bien para mí.- aceptó el muchacho, con una sonrisa sincera.

Ambos estuvieron hablando un par de horas más, hasta que Sirius salió mirando un poco irritado a decirles que entraran, porque quería saber el misterio del mocoso. James lució sorprendido y recién allí su cerebro pareció procesar la información de que había visto un paquete rubio en los brazos de su amigo cuando volvió a su casa. Aunque en ese momento todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en su hijo.

Entonces ahora estaban en ello. Todos sentados confortablemente en la Sala de la Mansión (para entonces ya Frank había llegado y fue presentado al par que llegó desde la otra dimensión), escuchando el relato de Remus. Por supuesto, el licántropo intentó por todos los medios "embellecer" un poco los acontecimientos de su embarazo y su partida, pero la cara de sus amigos le estaba diciendo que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-¡Ese rubio desgraciado!- Sirius rugió.- ¡Espera a que me lo encuentre! ¡Voy a cortarle su aparato reproductor para no vuelva a hacerlo lo mismo a nadie más!

Elrohir gruñó su asentimiento, estaba completamente de acuerdo con el animago. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada al saber que los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo. Sirius le sonrió y Elrohir _se_ _ruborizó_. Viendo esto, Ezellahen enarco una ceja, mirando a su mamá. _¿Qué tenemos aquí…?_

-Oh, por favor, Sirius. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que Malfoy ni lo debe tener en cuenta.- dijo Remus con algo de dolor, abrazando con fuerzas el cuerpecito pequeño de su hijo que dormía en su regazo. Después de todo, sus sentimientos en conflicto desde aquella vez que se separó de Lucius habían vuelto. Porque si bien pudo esconderlos y encerrarlos mientras estuvo en la Tierra Media, ahora que estaba de nuevo en el Mundo Mágico, no podía evitar sentirse tensionado y emocionado al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que la pareja que el lobo había escogido como la suya estaba muy cerca de allí.

-No creo que eso sea del todo cierto, Moony.- dijo Frank, luciendo incómodo.- Él te ha buscado todo este tiempo y creo que desearía retomar las cosas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- rugieron Elrohir y Sirius. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y se ruborizaron al notar la actitud similar.

-Mmmhhh…- Ezellahen los miró, llevándose una mano al mentón sus ojos verdes brillando con diversión y malicia.

-Malfoy no es importante ahora, me niego a seguir pensando en él.- dijo James, acercándose a Remus. Miró a Lucas con una sonrisa y lo acarició.- Es hermoso, Moony. Estoy feliz de que tengas tu propio cachorro…

-Gracias, James. Y yo soy feliz de que te hayas reencontrado con el tuyo.- sonrió.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, allí está, de ahora en más me voy a centrar un poco en la nueva pareja que tenemos pensado y la relación padre-hijo ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	19. Reunión familiar

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 18: Reunión familiar.**-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

A pesar de que Harry y James habían aclarado las cosas, la tensión aún se podía sentir en el aire, sobre todo, porque todavía ninguno sabía mucho del otro. Eso era algo que complicaba las cosas, por ejemplo a la hora de comer, debido a que los hábitos alimenticios de los elfos eran muy diferentes a los de los magos… sobre todo con las golosinas Por suerte, ellos tenían a Remus Lupin, quien hacía de un perfecto árbitro, intérprete y conciliador. Claro, la tensión había estado hasta que a James se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de presentarle a su hijo el famoso deporte que lo volvía loco… el Quidditch.

Y ahora ambos estaban montados en la más costosa escoba que había salido recientemente al mercado, la Saeta de Fuego. (**Nota:** Recuerden que Harry tiene 13, por lo tanto estamos en el tiempo correcto de cuando salió a la venta esa escoba) Y Potter le enseñaba algunos trucos que lo hicieron famoso en su época de jugador.

-¡Por los Valar!- Elrohir exclamó alarmado, mirando como su hijo hacía un pirueta extremadamente peligrosa. Casi le hacía recordar a las que hacía cuando se transformaba en su forma de animago.- ¿Es eso seguro?

-¡Por supuesto!- Sirius palmeó su espalda.- No debes preocuparte, Prongs es un experto encima de la escoba… y parece que Harry ha heredado eso. Es un natural…

Elrohir se ruborizó al sentir que el animago lo tocaba, balbuceó incoherencias y salió del pórtico trasero de la casa para ir más cerca de Ezellahen.

-Tu amigo es extraño.- comentó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño en dirección al elfo.

Remus, que se venía acercando con Lucas en sus brazos, solo sonrió. Harry ya le había hablado de sus suspicacias y veía con ansiedad y buenos ojos que sus palabras se terminaran cumpliendo.

-No le prestes atención.- murmuró.- Por cierto… hay algo que he querido decirte desde que llegamos, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es sobre tu hermano…

Black se giró para mirarlo confundido. Hace mucho que se había recuperado de la muerte de su pequeño hermano y no veía razón aparente como para que Remus le quisiera hablar de eso ahora.

-Te escucho.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, para decirte lo que deseo, primero tenemos que remontarnos al tiempo en que Lily comenzó a traducir los pergaminos que me terminaron llevando a la Tierra Media. ¿Recuerdas que nunca supimos de donde ella los sacó?- Sirius asintió.- Bien… ella los obtuvo nada más y nada menos de tu hermano menor, Padfoot, fue Regulus quien se los entregó.- la quijada de Sirius cayó.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Por lo que sé, tu hermano encontró esos pergaminos entre las cosas robadas que tenía Voldemort en sus compartimientos. Supo enseguida que eran cosas muy importantes y él no quería que ese loco los descifrara para usarlos a su favor. Porque en ese momento ya estaba arrepentido de haber dejado que le dieran la Marca Tenebrosa. Fue por eso que buscó a alguien en quien pudiera confiar… y esa resultó ser Lily Potter.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

-Porque el mismo Regulus me lo ha dicho.- mordió su labio inferior al ver como su amigo palidecía.

-¿_Qué_…?

-Él no fue asesinado como todo creíamos, Sirius. Para el momento en que Voldemort supo de su traición, Lily y tu hermano ya habían descifrado el hechizo que transportaba a la Tierra Media. Así que, el día en que fueron a buscarlo para matarlo, él usó el hechizo con todas las reservas de magia que tenia. Me lo encontré en el mismo lugar en donde vivía Harry…- sonrió, conmovido al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo.- El está vivo y saludable, Paddy. Es más… ahora tiene dos hermosos niños recién nacidos.

-¿Un bebé…? Espera… ¿dos? ¿Está casado…?- balbuceó.

-Tancave… sí, de hecho, está casado con el hermano gemelo de Elrohir, su nombre es Elladan. Así que mi amigo elfo vendría a ser tu cuñado.

Los ojos azules de Sirius volaron hasta donde Elrohir veía con aprensión el vuelo de su hijo. Al sentir que lo miraban, el elfo giró su cabeza y se ruborizó al ver que Sirius le mandaba una mirada intensa, volvió a dirigir sus ojos a Harry, sintiendo como su corazón batía a mil por hora.

-No puedo creerlo… y yo aquí pensando que él estaba muerto.

-Ha estado muy sentido desde entonces, acongojado por no poder comunicarse contigo. Él siente que te falló cuando se unió a los Mortífagos, pero yo le dije que tú lo habías perdonado, sabiendo que no habría podido hacer nada con la presión que ejercieron tus padres sobre él.

-Tienes razón, es más yo también tengo algo de culpa. Si no me hubiese escapado, mis padres no habían agregado todas mis responsabilidades a las que ya tenía él…

-Nadie tiene la culpa de que tus padres hayan sido magos oscuros que quisieron empujar a sus hijos a lo mismo, Siri.- dijo Remus suavemente, acariciando un brazo de su amigo.

-Puede ser…- se encogió de hombros, levantando una mano para secar las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.- ¿Y podré verlo?

-Supongo que sí, él quiere verte y el Portal ahora tiene un hechizo que le permite abrirse con solo un código, para que puedas pasar allá o para que alguien venga…

-Wow… ¿Cómo?

-Recibimos ayuda de un mago y elfos del otro lado.- sonrió.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Hoy Remus y Elrohir habían decidido salir de paseo a Hogsmeade, aprovechando que James decidió llevar a su hijo a un partido de Quidditch, Sirius y Frank irían con ellos. El elfo no se sentía con ganas de ir a ver un deporte tan peligroso, así que el licántropo lo invitó a ir a conocer la ciudad completamente mágica de Inglaterra, llevando con ellos al pequeño Cálë, quien cada vez se emocionaba más por todos los objetos mágicos que veía.

-Wow… te vez bien con túnica de mago.- chifló Sirius, haciendo que Elrohir frunciera el ceño, pero se podía ver un tinte rojo en sus mejillas. El animago tenía razón, las túnicas de magos no se diferenciaban mucho de las élficas, pero éstas eran más largas y masculinas (a criterio de Black) que las élficas. Elrohir vestía una hermosa túnica de color verde musgo, la cual había sido hecha a la medida, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo enseñando las masculinas líneas de su cuerpo atlético, gracias al constante ejercicio y obviamente a su natural belleza élfica.

-Hantale.

-¿Hantale?

-Quiere decir "gracias", Padfoot.- intervino Remus, trayendo consigo a su bebé rubio platino. Tanto Sirius como James habían aceptado con renuencia la existencia del niño, y ayudó a esto que ellos vieran que Remus no tenía intenciones de tener contacto con el padre del niño. En sus mentes malvadas se regocijaban al imaginarse que cara iba a poner el Slytherin cuando viera que su amigo Moony sentía nada más que rencor hacia él.- ¿Nos vamos, Elrohir?

-"Tancave… ---" _//Si, ¿Dónde está Ezellahen?//_

-"---" _//Acá estoy.//_

El elfo enarcó una ceja al ver el atuendo de su hijo, recordaba que le habían dicho que esas ropas eran las que usaban los muggles, y el adolescente no parecía muy feliz con ello. Llevaba un camisa de algodón verde esmeralda (que combinaba con sus ojos) unos pantalones de jeans negros y una chaqueta del mismo color.

-"---" _//Te ves… diferente.//_

-"---" _//Ya lo sé.//-_ bufó.- "---" _//Pero era esto o esas túnicas… y prefiero usar esta ropa. No está tan mal… pero la tela se me hace rara.//_ (**Nota:** él está acostumbrado a la seda XD)

-¿Saben…? Ahora que lo veo… ¿Por qué Ezellahen no usa lentes?- interrumpió Frank, viendo que sus amigos animagos se estaban enfadando al no entender la lengua que hablaban los recién llegados.- Pensé que iba a heredar la miopía de los Potter.

-Eso tiene que ver con el tipo de alimento y agua que nosotros los elfos consumimos. Los elfos nunca nos enfermamos justamente por eso y Ezellahen se vio beneficiado por eso.- explicó Elrohir.

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos?- dijo Sirius animado.- Vamos a ir a ver a los Chuddley Cannons, no son muy buenos, pero el otro equipo sí… y es un partido de Quidditch después de todo.

-¡Sip, vamos!- chilló James, antes de asir a Harry por el brazo y arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontraba el Traslador que habían preparado.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- les gritó Remus, antes de darse la vuelta para ver a su amigo. Sonrió al ver como sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba el trasero de Black.- ¿Buena vista?

-¿Eh…?- se ruborizó al notar el sarcasmo.- ¿D-De qué hablas…? Vamos ya…- musitó, tomando al niño en su brazos antes de caminar a pasos apresurados a la salida.

-Si, vamos.- rió.

-

**-.Hogsmeade.-**

**-**

Lucius Malfoy salió de las Tres Escobas, ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaba para los regalos a los gemelos Snape, quienes cumplían años dentro de una semana. Por supuesto, era algo sencillo, porque esos mocosos malcriados tenían muchos juguetes, debido a que lograban que su amigo se gastara casi todo su sueldo en comprarle lo que se les antojaban. Aunque a Severus no le importaba, porque sus gemelos pelirrojos y su esposo eran la luz de sus ojos. Tomó su bastón con cabeza de serpiente y caminó con todo el porte que lo caracterizaba hasta donde esperaba su chofer con su coche muggle, que era el único artefacto creado por los no-mágicos que aceptaba. Lucius era un hombre práctico y podía hacer una excepción de vez en cuando.

Dobló una esquina y pudo sentir como todos los músculos de su cuerpo congelaban. Frente a él estaba la visión más maravillosa y hermosa que podría haber visto en tres años. Remus Lupin estaba mirando ceñudo una vidriera donde vendían ropa para niños… y a Lucius se le asemejó a un ángel. Su cabello castaño estaba un poco más largo que recordaba y sin ningún rastro de canas, al igual que su piel, que estaba desprovista de cualquier cicatriz, como antaño. La túnica de mago que llevaba era azul, que hacía un contraste perfecto con sus ojos y el color rosado saludable de su piel.

-¿Remus…?

Pudo notar como el licántropo se tensaba y como giraba su cabeza asustado. Los ojos dorados se abrieron como platos e, instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás. _Oh, no… Lucius. ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarte ahora? ¡Todavía no estoy preparado!_

Y como si sus ruegos se vieran recompensados, Lucas salió de la tienda de dulces que estaba junta a la que Remus miraba y corrió para abrazar sus piernas, dándole así un motivo para ignorar al Slytherin.

-"---" _//¡Adar! ¡Mida lo que papi Eoir me compó!//- _exclamó contento, enseñando la bolsa llena de dulces que tenía en la mano.

Remus sonrió nervioso y miró el rostro lleno de shock de su ex amante, pero lo ignoró y se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño.

-"---" _//¿Tantos dulces, cielo?//-_ regañó dulcemente.- "---" //_Voy a tener que racionarte eso, ¿de acuerdo?//_

-Awww…- el niño puso mala cara.

Lucius, por otro lado, sentía como un mareo se le venía encima. Primero era ver a su amor después de tantos años, después de pensar que jamás volvería a verlo. Pero ahora podía ver a una réplica exacta de él a sus tres años. O sí, porque el niño que se enfurruñaba en el piso era exactamente como él se había visto en las fotos que tenía a esa edad. El mismo cabello rubio plateado, las mismas facciones y sonrisa… solo algo era diferente… y eso eran los ojos. Su estómago se retorció al reconocer los ojos dorados y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sentía como si él hubiera puesto el estigma en su hijo, porque con las pociones actuales uno podía evitar que la enfermedad pasara al niño si uno de los padres no era licántropo, pero estas eran muy caras y, donde fuera que haya estado su amor, era evidente que no pudo tener acceso a ellas. Y ahora su hijo era un pequeño licántropo.

Siguiendo con sus pensamientos, algo lo hizo fruncir el ceño y eso era que no pudo entender para nada la lengua con la que había hablado.

-¿Remus… qué…?

-"¡Cálë! ---" _//¿Cómo sales así…? ¡Pudiste haberte perdido!//_- regañó Elrohir, al salir de la tienda, cortando, sin saberlo, la pregunta de Lucius.

-"---" _//¡Vine a buscar a mi papi!//-_ masculló el rubito, abrazando el cuello de su papá, que lo alzó en brazos.

-"---" _//Este niño…//-_ el elfo suspiró.

Al no escuchar nada venir por parte de Lupin, levantó la cabeza y notó que su amigo estaba muy tenso, frunció el ceño y miró a espaldas de Remus. Enarcó una ceja al ver a un confundido rubio que estaba allí parado. Elrohir lo estudió, cabello rubio-platino, cara aristocrática y ojos grises. Se aguantó las ganas de reír, no había duda para él de quien se trataba ese hombre… era el hombre que había roto el corazón de su mejor amigo. Sonrió con malicia y dio unos pasos para acercarse y rodear la cintura de Remus, quien se tensó enseguida y miró con alarma a su amigo. El mensaje estaba claro en los ojos oscuros de Elrohir: "Sígueme el juego, vamos a darle una lección a ese rubio". El licántropo asintió inseguro y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios del otro contra los suyos.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, ciertamente Elrohir estaría muerto. A Lucius ya le pareció raro que ese desconocido hablara la misma lengua extraña que su hijo, su mala espina aumentó cuando el niño lo trató tan familiar, pero cuando éste se acercó a su ex amante y lo besó… vio todo rojo. Su mano tembló por sacar su varita y hechizar a ese atrevido, pero él no podía dar semejante espectáculo en público.

Gruñó. ¡Pero a la mierda con el decoro…! ¡Ese hombre estaba besando a **su** Remus! Llevó su otra mano a la serpiente que formaba el mango de su bastón, pero justo en ese momento ellos se separaron, entonces Lucius decidió que mejor sería charlar como gente civilizada.

-¡Suelta a Remus, estúpido!- siseó, notando apenas que no había salido muy bien lo que planeaba. En fin… lo importante era alejar a **su** Remus y a **su** hijo de _ese_.

Sin embargo, su voz pareció sacar al castaño del estupor en el que estaba, giró lentamente hasta hacer frente a Malfoy y, por su expresión, él no estaba muy feliz.

-Oh… ¿Y por qué él debería alejarse de mí? No sé si usted lo sabe, _Señor Malfoy_, pero yo soy un hombre soltero y _sin compromisos_.- remarcó las palabras.- Y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

-Pero tú eres…

-Estás equivocado, Remus.- dijo el elfo con su voz cantarina, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara con una ceja enarcada y Lucius con confusión.- No eres un hombre sin compromisos… porque me tienes a mí.- sonrió antes de picotear los labios del castaño.

La sangre de Lucius hirvió y, como el hombre justo en ese momento tomó al pequeño rubito en sus manos, se contuvo de hechizarlo. ¡Y el muy maldito le sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba por hacer y no pudo! ¡Que cobarde!

-Remus, tenemos que hablar.- sisó fríamente.

-Se equivoca.- Remus negó con la cabeza, entrecruzando los dedos de su mano derecha con los de Elrohir.- Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-¡No me trates de usted!- exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Y sí tenemos que hablar! ¡Y ese niño que _ese tipo_ tiene en sus brazos es lo principal!

-Ese niño es mi hijo y no hay nada que pueda interesarle a usted de él.- gruñó, sus ojos dorados brillando.- Así que discúlpeme, estaba teniendo un bien día hasta que lo encontré.- se giró para irse, pero la mano de Lucius sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar y no te voy a dejar ir hasta que lo hagamos.- siseó decidido, pero un gesto de dolor se grabó en su cara cuando una mano como garra separó su brazo del cuerpo del castaño.

-Naurëa dijo que no quiere hablar con usted, Señor. ¿Es que no entiende?- entrecerró los ojos con enfado.- Él ya no quiere saber nada de usted, tiene su vida hecha… tiene ya una familia que se ocupa de él y de su hijo.

Los labios del rubio se apretaron, formando una línea fina, fulminó con la mirada al elfo, entendiendo que esto no iba a ser fácil.

-Está bien, los dejo irse.- miró a Remus penetrantemente.- Pero esto no será lo último que sepas de mí, Remus. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero… y esta vez no será diferente.- prometió, antes de girar y caminar a grandes zancadas a donde esperaba su chofer.

-"Wow, ---" _//Parece muy decidido…//-_ comentó Elrohir.

-Si…- musitó Remus, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando aprensivo por donde se iba el coche de Lucius.- Y lo que él dijo es verdad, ¿sabes? Siempre obtiene lo que quiere…

-Hmph.- bufó desdeñosamente.- Ese idiota se quedará con las ganas, tu nunca volverás con él, ¿cierto?- preguntó algo dudoso.

Remus desvió la mirada incapaz de hacer frente a su amigo.

-Yo… mi lobo estaba inquieto y ansioso al estar cerca de él…

-No te pregunto acerca del _lobo_.- tomó su barbilla y giró la cabeza de Remus para verlo a los ojos.- Yo quiero saber que hará _Remus_ sobre esta situación.

Pero Lupin no contestó…

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

James levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo al escuchar la puerta, dio su permiso y la cabeza de su hijo apareció tras ella… con una bola de pelos blanca arriba de la misma. Había sido un shock para todos cuando el _conejo_ extraño había estallado fuera del baúl de indumentaria que el muchacho había traído. La _cosa_ estuvo enfadada y parecía recriminarle a su dueño el tenerla tanto tiempo dentro del lugar (casi un día entero), Harry tuvo que disculparse muchas veces para que lo perdonara, puesto que con toda la agitación del reencuentro se había olvidado. Después, la criatura había sido presentada como Mokona, la mascota que el muchacho tenía desde los cinco años, que era un regalo del mago más poderoso de la Tierra Media.

-¿Se puede?

-Claro, Eze, pasa, pasa.- incitó, con un ademán ansioso.

El moreno menor sonrió de lado, James no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre élfico y había adoptado la costumbre de llamarlo de esa forma. El chico no tenía problemas, después de todo, su mejor amigo Eldarion lo llamaba de esa manera.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del mayor.

-Estoy repasando algunos temas, te dije que era profesor y mi Jefe, el Director Dumbledore, solo me dio una semana libre debido a lo delicado de esta situación.- sonrió a su hijo.- Pero ahora debo regresar y retomar mis clases…- hizo una mueca.- Me gustaría renunciar para pasar más tiempo contigo… pero no puedo hacerle eso a Albus, no justo ahora que estamos casi a mitad del año escolar.

-Ese colegio es… Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

-Sip, Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería más famoso del Mundo Mágico.- dijo con orgullo.

-Lo recuerdo, Naurëa me hablaba de lo que hacían en sus años de colegio.- sonrió de lado.- Me gustaría conocerlo.

-¿De veras?- preguntó animado.- ¿Te gustaría que te inscriba como alumno?

-¿Alumno?

-¡Si!- chilló.- Bien, tienes trece años y, con todo lo que has aprendido de Remus y Regulus, no creo que sea problema que te inscribas a pesar de que estamos a mitad de año. Después de todo, tú, como Harry Potter, tienes una plaza asegurada allí desde el día que naciste. ¿Qué me dices?

-Mmmhhh… no sé. Si llego a inscribirme… solo estaré allí y... bien… mi papá Elrohir…

-Entiendo.- James pareció desinflarse.- Pero… tú has venido aquí para reencontrarte con tu familia, que soy yo, y mi trabajo está allá y toma casi todo mi tiempo. Si te decides, puedo hablar con Dumbledore para que haga una excepción y permita que tu… papá…- la palabra le costaba.- pueda venirse a vivir a Hogwarts.

-¿Podrías hacer eso?- sonrió.- ¡Eso sería genial! Me interesa Hogwarts y me gustaría ir… y si mi pá puede venir con nosotros no tendría problemas en inscribirme.

-¡Hablaré con Dumbledore entonces!

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-Esto es toda tu culpa, Draco.- Neville siseó al rubio.

-¿Mía?- preguntó indignado.- Fueron los gemelos los que dieron la idea de darle ese estúpido dragón a Charlie… les dije que no deberíamos hacerlo.

-Mi mamá va a matarme cuando se entere.- gimió Ron.- No puedo creer que McGonagall nos atrapara… mierda.

Los tres chicos caminaron lentamente hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, escuchando todo el tiempo las palabras delirantes de Filch quien les decía algo sobre cadenas y un látigo. Al final, llegaron hasta la cabaña del guardabosque donde el semi-gigante les anunció que entrarían al Bosque Prohibido para buscar al atacante que estaba matando unicornios. Al final, se dividieron en dos grupos, Draco y Neville irían con el perro Fang, mientras Ron fue con Hagrid.

-Este lugar parece sacado de una película de terror.- comentó Neville, mirando asustado la niebla que se cerraba tras ellos.

-Ni que lo digas.- musitó Draco.

Desde aquel día en La Madriguera, la amistad entre Neville, Ron y Draco se había afianzado, mucho más cuando el rubio entró a Gryffindor. Por supuesto, todo fue lento y Draco tuvo que hacer lo mejor de sí para evitar decir alguna palabra despectiva frente a sus nuevos amigos, porque le era muy difícil no hacer caso de lo que le enseñaron desde la cuna. Pero en memoria de su querido papá Remus y con tal de hacerle la contra a su papá, el rubio se fue acostumbrando. Y aprendió, gracias a su amistad con una bruja de origen muggle, Hermione Granger, que ese tipo de gente no era inferior a los sangre pura.

-Draco… mira eso.- susurró Neville indicando la dirección con un dedo.

Ambos adolescentes vieron, con horror, como un unicornio estaba tirado en el piso, rodeado de un charco plateado brillante de lo que parecía ser su sangre, pero eso no era lo peor, porque sobre el cadáver había una criatura encapuchada que parecía beber su sangre. Ambos retrocedieron por instinto, pero Draco pisó una ramita, logrando que esta se rompiera y que atrajera la atención del monstruo. Solo vieron ojos rojos, antes de gritar como niñitas y salir corriendo despavoridos.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Al fin el esperado re-encuentro Lucius/Remus!!! Jejeje… sé somos malosas, pero Lucy tiene que sufrir. Ahora que su lobo y cachorro ya están aquí, verán de lo que es capaz para recuperarlos ñ.ñ

En cuanto al canon de los libros, notarán que hemos corrido los acontecimientos del primer año de los libros originales al tercero. Porque queremos resumir un poco las cosas ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	20. Rumbo a Hogwarts

**-**

**¡¡¡WAAAA!!! ¡¡¡QUE HORROR!!! NOTÉ QUE ESTE ES CAPITULO 19, PERO EN REALIDAD TIENE QUE SER EL 20, PORQUE EL PROLOGO ESTÁ PRIMERO.**

**ENTONCES ME FIJÉ EN MI ARCHIVO… ¡¡¡ Y NOTÉ QUE ME FALTA EL 12!!**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES NUEVO, ESPERANZADORAMENTE, ENTENDERÁN MEJOR U.U**

**MIERDA… ODIO QUE ME PASE ESTO ¬¬**

**-**

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 19: Rumbo a Hogwarts.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Las cejas prominentes y canosas de Albus Dumbledore se levantaron hasta que casi desaparecieron bajo su sombrero púrpura con estrellas fugaces, cuando su más reciente profesor de DCAO le trajo la noticia de que su hijo, quien era conocido como El-niño-que-vivió-y-se-perdió, acaba de… Bien, volver de donde sea que estuviera.

-¿Estás seguro de que es él?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¡Oh, si es mi Pronsgelt, Dumbledore!- declaró James ansiosamente.- ¡Pude decirlo desde la primera vez que tocó mi puerta!

James, Sirius, Frank, y elfo habían hecho un trato, el asunto del portal iba a ser un secreto entre los que sabían del, puesto que ahora estaba abierto, no querrían tentar a nadie para que deseara cruzar. Si bien ellos querían y respetaban al viejo mago director de Hogwarts, sabían que Dumbledore era muy mañoso y tener la posibilidad de ir a la dimensión donde estaba Harry podría ser una oportunidad que lo tentara para algo que podría resultar malo. Era entonces que por ello decidieron decir que Harry había vuelto a ellos por voluntad propia y que, hasta ahora, se negaba a decirles donde estuvo, pero que se lo sacarían eventualmente.

-Es… una interesante noticia.- masajeó su barba y James podía casi escuchar como los engranajes se movían dentro de su cabeza.- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

-Bien, todo este tiempo que me diste lo usé para conectar con él… y creo que lo estamos haciendo bien.- una sonrisa algo triste cruzó su cara.- Y actualmente… yo… deseaba saber si su plaza para ser alumno en Hogwarts aún está vigente.

Los ojos de Albus brillaron.

-¡Por supuesto, mi muchacho!- aplaudió sus manos.- Harry Potter será bienvenido a esta escuela cuando así lo desee.

-Eh… A él no le gusta ser llamado así.- suspiró, desinflándose un poco.- El desea ser llamado Ezellahen…

-¿Ezellahen?- frunció el ceño.- Eso suena… como una lengua antigua, pero no logro recordar cual.

-Es élfico. La lengua de los Altos Elfos… Quenya.- dijo inseguro, no queriendo dar más datos con respecto al verdadero paradero del cual provenía su hijo.

-Oh…- las cejas de Albus se levantaron y James se concentró en reforzar sus barreras mentales. Otra vez, Dumbledore podía ser muy curioso argumentando que lo hacía por el bien de la sociedad, pero Potter no iba a permitir que el pequeño enlace que estaba creando con su hijo se rompiera solo por caer en las manipulaciones del director.- Bien…- dijo, sonando algo decepcionado.- Hablaré con Minerva para que complete los papeles y le envía su carta.- sacó un pergamino y comenzó a garabatear algunas cosas.- ¿Crees que es buen momento reincorporarlo ahora siendo que tenemos dos meses de inicio de clases? ¿O lo dejamos para el año que viene?

-¡Ahora!- exclamó.- El motivo principal de que venga a Hogwarts a estudiar es para que esté conmigo.

-Bien, bien, bien.- escribió algo.- ¿En que año?

-Eh…- suspiró.- Tengo entendido que en el lugar donde estaba le han dado enseñanza mágica, muy buena. Es más, creo que él podría estar años adelantado,- ignorando la mirada de sorpresa del Director, agregó - pero creo lo mejor será que este con chicos de su edad. Así que tercero estará bien.

-Así será entonces, mi muchacho.

Dumbledore terminó de escribir y convocó a un elfo doméstico para que tomara el pergamino y se lo entregara a la Vice-Directora, algo que por supuesto la pequeña criatura aceptó gustosa.

-Hay algo más, Director.- dijo dudoso.

-Te escucho.

-Como te dije antes, Harry no vino solo, sino que llegó acompañado de alguien a quien él considera un padre.- hizo una mueca.- Ellos están muy unidos y mi hijo me dijo que solo aceptaría venir a Hogwarts si le dabas una habitación a esta persona para que viviera aquí.

-Oh, bien.- frunció el ceño.- Creo que eso se podría aceptar… ¿Esta persona tiene alguna habilidad especial?

-Si, lo he visto usar arco y flechas muggle y tiene habilidades en lucha con espadas y…- frunció los labios.- Esto te sonará extraño y… probablemente no lo creas, pero… este hombre, su nombre es Elrohir, que por cierto, es un Alto Elfo.

-¿Disculpa?- enarcó una ceja.- Esas personas son…

-Mitos, lo sé.- asintió.- Pero existen y, si no lo veía con mis propios ojos, no lo hubiese creído. Pero tiene las orejas, el pelo como ceda, la piel de porcelana y movimientos gatunos. ¡Brilla y no puedo oír sus pasos al caminar!- exclamó.- Es en verdad maravilloso ver a una persona así… que solo existía en cuentos hasta entonces.

-Bien, entonces pienso que sería maravilloso poder recibirlo en mi Escuela.- sonrió.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Tierra Media.-**

**-**

**-.Rohan.-**

**-**

Eómer suspiró nuevamente, y dejo de lado la pluma con la que estaba firmando los documentos que sus consejeros le habían traído. Frente a él, su sobrino Elboron, sonrió de lado, divertido por la situación del mayor. Solo hace unos minutos, su madre y hermana del Rey de Gondor, Éowyn, le había lanzado otro de sus cansinos discursos enojados a su hermano de que ya debería casarse y dejar un heredero sólido para el reino. Tendría que dejar de lado esos pensamientos de soltería y sentar cabeza.

Y lo peor de todo era, que parecía que los discursos al fin habían surtido efecto, porque ellos ya habían entrado en su cabeza dura y ahora, cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre, sus pensamientos moraban en quien podría ser la elegida. Sin embargo, ahora se le presentaba un problema y ese era que, en estos años que se divirtió pasando de amante en amante, había tomado gusto más de los hombres que de las mujeres… y obviamente ellos no podrían darle el heredero que necesitaba.

-Hace cinco minutos que frunces el ceño, y estoy preocupado porque te puedan salir arrugas tempraneras.- dijo Elboron con voz cansina.- ¿Qué te pasa, tiíto?

-Tenme más respeto, mocoso.- masculló.- Y si quieres saber… pensaba en lo que me dice tu madre cada vez que viene a Rohan.

-¡¿Al fin está logrando su cometido?!- preguntó con falsa sorpresa.

-Si.- entrecerró los ojos al notar la mofa.

-Pero no es solo eso lo que te molesta.- frunció el ceño.- Hay algo más… puedo detectarlo ¿Qué es?

El adulto se ruborizó ligeramente.

-N-No, no hay nada.- musitó tímido. ¡No podía hablar de sexo con su sobrino! ¡Su hermana lo mataría! Para ella, Elboron aún era un niño.

-Ah…- sus ojos brillaron con conocimiento.- ¿Es acaso tu famosa preferencia de un cuerpo masculino sobre un femenino?

-¡F-Famosa!- exclamó en shock.- ¡¿Cómo puede ser famosa?! ¡¿Dónde escuchaste eso?!

-Bien, en las caballerías. Si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere, lo peor que puedes hacer es acostarte con uno que trabaje allí, son más chusmas que las mujeres.- dijo el adolescente con un encogimiento

Eómer gimió y se hundió en su asiento. ¡Condenado paje! Supuestamente sus encuentros que duraron un mes deberían haber sido secretos. Tal vez debería hacerlo castigar, aunque su cuerpo no merece ningún maltrato… porque… como lo había disfrutado. _¡Malo Eómer! ¡Debes pensar con la cabeza de arriba!_

-¿Tío?

-Eh… ¿si?

-¿Estabas tendiendo pensamientos pervertidos, verdad?- enarcó una ceja.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó, ruborizándose ligeramente.- Y siguiendo con la conversación anterior, bien… si… prefiero un hombre en mi cama. Pero si deseo un heredero…- suspiró.- Supongo que deberé conformarme con alguna mujer bonita que no me haga muchos problemas por mi pasado sexual.

-Mmmhhh…- el menor masculló pensativo.- Pero puede que haya alguna salida, tío.- sonrió.

-¿Qué salida?- frunció el ceño.- A no ser que encuentres un hombre que pueda gestar niños o un elfo que me considere su compañero, no le veo salida.- suspiró derrotado, sus hombros anchos cayendo en derrota.

-Creo que tomaré la primera opción.

-¿Disculpa?- exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Oh, por los Reyes! ¡¿Es que acaso no recuerdas al hombre que conocimos en la boda del príncipe Elladan?!- exclamó enfadado.- Remus Lupin estaba _embarazado_ cuando llegó de la dimensión de Ezellahen, Morë tuvo gemelos meses después de su boda. Los magos de la dimensión de mi amigo pueden gestar niños, tío.- los ojos de Eómer se abrieron como platos.- ¿Y debo recordarte también que el mismo Lord Elrond nos envió un mensaje diciéndonos que habían logrado abrir un Portal que te transportaba a ese tal "Mundo Mágico", hace dos semanas?

-Tú… yo… cielos…- balbuceó incoherente.

-¡Exacto!- guiñó.- La respuesta a tus deseos de _marido_ y heredero podría estar en esa tierra. Allá podrías enamorarte de un mago que cumpla con todos tu requisitos, casarte con él y tener muchos rohirin.

-Oh…- una gran sonrisa se formó en su boca.- ¡Eres un genio, sobrino!- chilló, cuando la realización de las palabras del menor chascaron en su mente y se levantó para palmear la espalda de Elboron.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy!

-

**-.Rivendell.-**

-"---" _//Me estás mareando, amor.//-_ dijo Regulus con voz tranquila, mientras terminaba de hacerle un trenza a su hija. Su cabello negro como la noche ya le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-"---" _//¡Me importa una mierda si lo hago!//_- masculló el elfo, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro en la sala.

Regulus le mandó una mirada enfadada mientras tapaba los oídos de la niña.

-"---"_//¡No maldigas frente a nuestra hija y ya cálmate!//- _regañó.

Elladan le mandó una mirada de culpabilidad a la niña de tres años, paró su andar frenético, pero no se sentó y prefirió retorcer sus manos.

-"---" _//¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Ya hace casi tres semanas desde que se fueron!//-_ estiró sus cabellos.- "---" _//¡No hemos sabido nada desde entonces! ¿Qué si les pasó algo malo…? ¿Qué si fueron a parar a otro lado…? ¿Qué si hay guerra y ahora están todos muertos…?//_- una mirada de horror cruzó su cara.- "---" _//¡Oh, no! ¡Mi pobre hijo y hermano!//_

El mago puso los ojos en blanco.

-"---" _//¿Quieres dejar de ser tan fatalista?//-_ masculló, sintiendo como la aprensión se apoderaba de su corazón. Por supuesto, él no pensaba en cosas tan malas como su esposo, pero ya le estaba preocupando el hecho de no saber nada de su amigo y ex pupilo después de tanto tiempo.- "---" _//Estoy seguro que están bien. Solo… deben estar ocupados. Remus nos dijo que ellos intentarían incorporarse al Mundo Mágico antes de mandar cualquier mensaje, porque sabía que enseguida alguno de nosotros iba a querer visitar ese mundo.//_

-"---" _//¡Pero ha pasado __**demasiado**__ tiempo! ¿Acaso no piensan que podríamos preocuparnos si pasaba más de una semana sin saber de ellos?//_

-"---" _//Bien… en eso tienes razón.//-_ suspiró.- "---" _//Pero no ha nada que podamos hacer al respecto.//_

-"---" _//Oh, sí, sí que lo hay.//-_ masculló con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Elladan?- llamó inseguro al ver la resolución en los ojos oscuros de su esposo.

-Morë…- miró a su esposo a los ojos.- "---" _//Si no recibimos noticias de ellos en tres días… nosotros iremos a buscarlas, ¿te parece?//_

-¿Ir al Mundo Mágico?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, no notando el cambio de idioma.

-"---" _//Si, mi amor.//-_ se arrodilló para quedar frente a su esposo, que se sentaba en uno de los lujosos sillones verde claro que tenían en la sala de estar de la parte que le correspondía al gemelo en el gran castillo de Rivendell.- "---" _//¿No me habías dicho que tenías grandes ilusiones en volver a ver a tu hermano?//_

Sonrió encariñado al ver como el pequeño y hermoso rostro comenzaba a mojarse por las lágrimas que los ojos violetas derramaron. Besó delicadamente sus labios y retiró algunas lágrimas de la mejilla derecha.

-Sirius…

-¿Quieres verlo, verdad?

-Sí.- musitó.- Lo extraño mucho…

-Y yo te llevaré a verlo, mi amor. Te prometo que en tres días estaremos allí.

Regulus sonrió a su amante y abrazó su cuello para luego poder besarlo con ansiedad.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Mundo Mágico.-**

**-**

-¿Debo ponerme eso?- Harry levantó una ceja escéptico al ver el uniforme de Hogwarts.

-Bien, sí.- Sirius miró incómodo a su mejor amigo y padre de su ahijado.- Es lo que todos los alumnos del Colegio usan… ¿Por qué lo miras así?

-Parecen los trajes que mi abuelo usan…- hizo una mueca.- He usado túnicas, pero esas parecen… de viejo.- dijo con desdén.

-Je…- el animago del perro sonrió.- No debes preocuparte demasiado, esto es más para el primer día, donde tienes que estar todo formal para la ceremonia de recibimiento. Pero generalmente solo debes usar el uniforme, que consiste en los pantalones, la camisa, la corbata y el suéter de lana si hace frío. La túnica la puedes usar desprendida o directamente no usarla…

-Eso…pero debes tenerla a mano por si un profesor te dice que te la pongas.- aportó James, sonriendo encariñado en memorias del pasado.

-Recuerdo que la pobre Minerva se cansaba de decirles todos los días que se colocaran bien sus túnicas.- dijo Remus, sonriendo divertido.- Es más, creo que fue gracias a ustedes que la mayoría de los alumnos las usaban desprendidas o colgadas en el hombro.

-Awww, Moony.- Sirius hizo un puchero antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros del hombre-lobo. Los ojos de Elrohir se angostaron, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, sintiendo como sus interiores se revolvían al ver la escena.- Siempre encuentras el momento para regañarnos… no todos teníamos gusto de usar las túnicas pulcramente arreglas como tú y las Serpientes.

-Si, bien.- suspiró y luego miró al menor de todos.- Se espera que la uses correctamente, Ezellahen, pero, como estos dos rompe-reglas te dijeron, después puedes despacharla, pero siempre teniéndola a mano.

-Oh, bien, en ese caso no creo que haya problemas.- tomó la túnica en sus manos y le dio un ojo crítico.- ¿En qué Casa creen que esté?

-Gryffindor.- fue la respuesta unánime.

-¿Por qué?- Elrohir enarcó una ceja.- Por lo que he oído de Naurëa, Ravenclaw y Slytherin parecen muy buenas para la personalidad de mi ithen.

-¿Slytherin?- Sirius y James jadearon en shock.- ¡Harry no irá a esa Casa de magos oscuros!

-Pensé que lo de magos oscuros era solo lo que el resto de la gente pensaba, personalmente creo que solo tienen mala reputación. Si los magos de sangre pura, astutos y ambiciosos van a esa Casa, no debe ser tan mala.

-Los peores magos han salido de esa Casa.- masculló Sirius.- Toda mi familia, excepto mi querida prima Andrómeda, han ido allí y créeme, son de lo peor. Tal vez la única excepción fue mi querido hermanito, pero ustedes mismos han escuchado de su boca que la oscuridad lo terminó arrastrando, pero por suerte pudo salirse a tiempo.- dijo con una absoluta seriedad no característica de él.- Sé que no son los mismos tiempos, pero nada nos asegura que no pueda pasar lo mismo con Eze.- el elfo pareció comprender sus palabras, pero como todavía detectó un rasgo de duda, el animago usó su carta de triunfo.- _Lucius Malfoy_ salió de esa Casa.

Enseguida los ojos de Elrohir se entrecerraron y Remus tosió nervioso, mandándole una mirada de reproche a su amigo, que solo sonrió inocente.

-Bien…- siseó finalmente el elfo.- ¿Qué sobre Ravenclaw?

-Podría ser.- dijo James, con un encogimiento.- Aunque nuestro pequeño aquí es demasiado temerario y adepto a las aventuras como para terminar en esa Casa, los Raven tienen fama de aburridos y estudiosos. No creo que quepa con el perfil de Eze, ¿cierto?

-¡Cierto!- el moreno asintió, sonriendo a su padre biológico.- Prefiero mil veces estar con gente que tenga gusto de acompañarme en la diversión.

-¡Así se habla!- corearon infantilmente Prongs y Padfoot.

Remus sonrió encariñado y negó con la cabeza. Elrohir tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar, sabiendo perfectamente que esa actitud despreocupada, el gusto por las aventuras y las bromas de su hijo lo había aprendido justamente de él y su hermano, así que ahora no podía prohibirle ni decirle que no iba a ser bueno hacer bromas o meterse en problemas en el Colegio.

-Mi hijo va allí.- Frank habló por primera vez desde que la conversación comenzó, él se mantuvo callado escuchando y divirtiéndose por lo que decían.- Él tiene un grupo muy bueno de amigos y todos van a Gryffindor, no creo que tengan problemas de hacerse amigos tuyos y… acompañarte en lo que sea que desees hacer.- sonrió.

-¿Oh? ¿Hay buenos chicos este año?- quiso saber Remus.

-Si, el último varón de Molly y Arthur Weasley está en su mismo año, también están los gemelos y la niña, Ginny. Es amigo de una muchacha hija de muggles que es tan inteligente como Lily y… el hijo de Lucius también está en Gryffindor.

-¿Draco?- preguntó con una voz pequeña, sus ojos dorados brillando por la emoción al escuchar hablar de ese niño tan especial.

-Si, un Malfoy en Gryffindor.- gruñó James.

Remus sonrió y agradeció a Merlín porque en ese momento el grito de su hijo para que viniera a su habitación lo hizo salir de la Sala. Sin embargo, todos notaron su cara afligida y como una lágrima regó su mejilla antes de que saliera, a la que le acompañaron muchas más.

_Draco…_

Ese era otro tema doloroso que intentó bloquear en su estancia en Rivendell. Nunca pudo, porque, a diferencia de su padre, Draco nunca le hizo daño, todo lo contrario, le predigo amor desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Logró bloquear lo mejor que pudo las memorias de Lucius, pero con las de Draco no fue lo mismo. Cada vez que la nostalgia por su hogar llegaba, el rostro de un niño rubio de ojos grises llegaba a su mente y sonreía al recordar como él siempre estaba ansioso por complacerlo, como hacía lo imposible para alargar su estancia en su casa y como veía el temor en que el pudiera abandonarlo tal y como hizo su madre.

Y él lo había hecho, por culpa del padre terminó castigando al hijo. Una culpabilidad siempre se levantaba cuando pensaba en ello. Pero se consolaba sabiendo que su corazón no iba a resistir permanecer en el mismo Mundo que Lucius si quería sanar. Tal vez ahora podría buscar a su querido hijito adoptivo y explicarle los motivos de su partida y, si él lo deseaba, hasta podrían retomar su cariñosa relación del pasado.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-¿Qué haces aquí, padre?- preguntó, mirando con sospecha al mayor.

Lucius suspiró, al menos su hijo no lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Algo importante ha pasado, hijo. Y he venido a decírtelo antes de que te enteres por otro lado.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué puede ser tan importante como para que tomes tu preciado tiempo para venir a decírmelo?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Tú eres mi hijo, Draco.- entrecerró los ojos con enfado, pero mantuvo su voz tranquila.- Eres lo más preciado para mí, mucho más que el tiempo que puedo gastar en un negocio. Te lo he dicho siempre y no voy a cansarme de decírtelo… yo no soy como _ella_.- recalcó.

El chico se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado. Lucius frunció lo labios al ver el gesto. Estaba seguro que su hijo no hacía ese gesto tan desagradable antes de que entrara en Gryffindor hace tres años.

-¿Qué deseas decirme, padre?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-Hace tres días, mientras estaba de compras en el Callejón Diagon, me encontré con una persona que tú yo pensamos que jamás volveríamos a ver.- dijo, mirándolo significativamente.

El ceño de Draco se frunció por unos segundos, hasta que la compresión llegó a su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Malfoy sonrió, al menos su hijo no había perdido la astucia e inteligencia al entrar a esa Casa.

-¿Remus…?

-Sí, él.- sonrió. Y no era una sonrisa fría, como la que la gente estaba acostumbrada ver, sino una cariñosa… enamorada, que pocas personas conocían.- Y no estaba solo, hijo.- sus ojos brillaron.- Tienes un pequeño hermano que es idéntico a nosotros… todo un Malfoy.- Draco pudo detectar la mirada de su padre como orgullo, porque muchas veces él la había visto. No pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad es que, a pesar que nunca lo admitió, le dolía ver la amargura en su padre luego de la partida de Remus.

-¿Y que hiciste? ¿Le hablaste? ¿Cómo se llama mi hermanito?- preguntó ansiosamente.

-No pude decirle mucho.- frunció el ceño y sus labios formaron una línea fina. Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento al sentir el enojo que venía de su padre.- Él está enojado conmigo todavía, con razón, claro. Y… estaba acompañado por un hombre que tampoco me dejo hablar.

-¿Un hombre?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-No sé quien es, pero seguramente Remus lo conoció donde sea que estuvo. Ellos tenían una actitud… amistosa.- siseó.

El rubio menor tragó saliva, sabiendo bien que la palabra para la relación era más que "amistad", pero no presionó. Principalmente, porque ya se imaginaba que era. Si prácticamente podía sentir los celos irradiando por todo los poros de la piel de su padre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?

-Recuperarlos, por supuesto.- dijo como su no hubiera otra opción.- Ellos son míos y no dejaré que nadie me los robe o que estén separados de mí más del tiempo necesario. Sé que cometí una estupidez en el pasado.- Draco gruñó su asentimiento y Lucius no se incomodó en enfadarse, porque ya sabía lo que su hijo pensaba al respecto.- Así que ahora voy a usar todos los métodos que sé para tenerlo nuevamente conmigo. Quiero que sea mi esposo y deseo darle mi apellido a mi hijo.

-Bien, suerte con eso. Espero que no lo arruines nuevamente.- amenazó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo haré y tú vas a ayudarme.

-¡¿Ayudarte?!- exclamó sorprendido.- ¿En qué…?

-Lo conozco y sé que vendrá a buscarte para hablar contigo y disculparse por irse sin despedirse, hasta tal vez quiera volver a ser tu amigo.- sonrió.- Y tú vas a ir convenciéndolo sutilmente de que tiene que volver conmigo.

Draco frunció el ceño. La idea no le gustaba nada, no quería manipular a Remus, sabiendo todo el daño que su padre le había hecho y sobre todo por el gran cariño que tenia por él. Pero también sabía que existía el perdón y que si no ayudaba a su padre, tener visitas esporádicas de Remus y su hermano no iba a ser lo mismo que tenerlos a ambos viviendo en casa, con la posibilidad de tener más hermanitos, con todos viviendo en el ambiente familiar y acogedor que se le fue negado desde pequeño. Y sabía que su padre lo amaba y que estaba profundamente arrepentido de su actitud en el pasado.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

Padre e hijo trabajarían juntos desde ese momento por conseguir un bien mayor. Lograr que Remus y el pequeño Malfoy se integraran de forma definitiva a la familia, esta vez para siempre y sin lugar a errores.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Nos estamos acercando a la cantidad de capítulos que tengo escritos… cuando eso pase, las actualizaciones serán más esporádicas XD

Pero por ahora, veremos que planes tendrán Lucius y su hijo para tener a la figura "femenina" en casa X3

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	21. Visitas desde el otro mundo

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 20: Visitas desde el otro mundo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El Rey de Gondor masajeó sus sienes y no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido, acto seguido miró airadamente la puerta. La pequeña bola negra que asomaba su cabeza pareció avergonzada y volvió a esconderse tras la puerta, pero la persona que sostenía a la bola sobre su cabeza… miraba muy enfadada en su dirección. El adolescente de once años era todo un príncipe, su cabello negro con destellos en plateado llegaba hasta sus hombros tras el se podían llegar a ver también las orejas puntiagudas que había heredado de su "madre" así como también la belleza innata y el brillo excesivo de la piel. Sin embargo, el ceño enfadado estropeaba toda belleza que el muchacho pudiera tener.

-"---" _//¿Qué deseas, Eldarion?//-_ Aragorn tuvo que usar todo de sí para no gruñirle a su primogénito.

El muchacho carraspeó, tomó a su mascota en sus brazos y entró al despacho privado de su padre, para luego cerrar la puerta. Caminó con el porte digno del heredero al trono que él era y se sentó frente al escritorio de su padre.

-"---" _//¡¡¡Sabes lo que quiero!!!//-_ chilló arruinando todo su despliegue anterior.- "---" _//¡¡__**Deseo**__ ir a ver a Ezellahen!!//_

Aragorn suspiró.

-"---" _//¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga?//- _habló con paciencia.- "---"_ //Aún no hemos recibido noticias del otro mundo… ¿Cómo quieres que te permita que vayas, si ni siquiera sabemos si han llegado con bien?//_

-"---" _//¡¡Pero han pasado __**dos semanas**__ desde entonces!!//_

-"---" _//Escucha, hijo…//-_ lo miró seriamente.- "---"_//… Sé que extrañas a tu amigo, pero eso no significa que yo voy a enviarte a una peligrosa travesía solo porque quieres verlo. Cuando tengamos noticias_…//

-"---"_// Sé que el abuelo Elrond te mandó una mensaje diciéndote que mis tíos van a viajar por el Portal para averiguar que está pasando.//- _Eldarion interrumpió a su padre, con la misma mirada intensa. "---" _//Por favor, papi. Déjame ir.//-_ gimoteó, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con una luz extraña. Parecía un cachorro perdido.

El mayor volvió a suspirar y enterró su cara en sus amplias manos. Luego miró a su hijo con los ojos angostados.

-"---" _//¿No vas a ceder en esto, verdad?//-_ su voz sonaba casi dolorida.

-Nope.- sonrisa.

-"---" _//¡¡Oh, por todos los Valar!! ¡¡Está bien!!//-_ llevó sus manos al cielo, preguntándole a los Dioses porqué le dieron un hijo tan insistente. Si bien esa actitud podría ayudarlo y serle muy favorable cuando él le cediera la corona, pero ahora no hacía más que exasperarlo.- "---" _//Prepara tus cosas, te irás a Rivendell con una escolta. Allí esperarás noticias y, si tu abuelo te lo permite, viajarás a la otra dimensión.//_

-¡¡YAI!!- chilló y abrazó a su mascota negra.- "---" _//¡Voy a preparar mis cosas!//-_ dicho eso, salió corriendo del despacho, casi llevándose por delante a su padre gestante.

Legolas enarcó una ceja, mirando como su hijo corría, como si un orco estuviera tras su cuello y después se giró para enfrentar a su marido. Aragorn tenía una mirada de angustia, pero también parecía aliviado.

-"---" _//¿Al fin sus gimoteos han cumplido efecto?//-_ preguntó en tono burlón, mientras se acercaba a su esposo. Aragorn le tiró una mirada oscura.

-"---" _//Te agradecerías que no bromearas con eso.//-_ masculló, mientras atraía con brusquedad la cintura de su esposo, para sentarlo en su regazo.- "---" _//Probablemente habrías hecho igual, eventualmente, si es que tuvieras que aguantar su gimoteo. No sé de donde ha sacado esa actitud tan… __**no-real**_

Legolas sonrió, pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su esposo y lo atrajo para un tierno beso.

-"---" //_Creo que tus hermanos adoptivos tienen mucho que ver.//-_ susurró, mordisqueando su oreja.- "---" _//Si mal no recuerdo, Lord Elrond siempre se ha quejado de esta actitud de sus hijos.//_

Aragorn gimió al sentir la lengua de su esposo en su oreja y pronto se olvidó de todo. Su esposo sabía muy bien como hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Mundo Mágico.-**

**-**

Ezellahen entró a la amplia Sala de estar que tenía la mansión donde llevaba viviendo más de tres semanas, con Mokona plácidamente descansando en su cabeza. Estaban ambos aburridos y venía para buscar algo en lo que divertirse. Pareció venirle como anillo al dedo el ver, a quien le habían dicho era su padrino, haciendo muecas al espejo de la pared, mientras acomodaba su ropa, y que su papá Elrohir estuviera con el ceño fruncido, los labios formando un línea fina y que de vez en cuando mandara miradas de reojo a Sirius Black. El adolescente sonrió malicioso.

-¿Sirius…?- llamó, mirándolo confundido.- ¿Vas a salir?

-Sip, tengo una cita con un compañero del Ministerio.- guiñó un ojo y luego miró al reloj.- Y creo que debo marcharme ya, debo llegar temprano como todo un caballero.- se acercó para revolver el cabello de su ahijado.- ¿Podrías decirle a los demás que llegaré muy tarde?- Harry asintió y Sirius sonrió.- Je… bye, ahijado.

No bien el animago cruzó la puerta de salida, el moreno se asustó al escuchar, lo que pareció ser, un gruñido del lugar donde se sentaba su papá. Elrohir miraba la puerta como si quisiera derretirla, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus ojos brillaban con enfado. Su hijo tragó saliva. _Creo que mi papá debe darse cuenta de lo que le pasa antes de que ocurra algo malo. ¿Pero por qué es tan tonto? A papá Elladan solo le tomó una semana darse cuenta que Morë era su pareja._ Sacudió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Tal vez era solo cosa de adultos.

-

**.:.Por la noche.:.**

**-**

-"---" _//¿No vienes a acostarte, Elrohir?//-_ preguntó Remus, al ver que su amigo seguía sentado en la silla que ocupaba desde hace tres horas, una que se encontraba cerca de la ventana desde la cual se podía ver la entrada de la casa.

-"---" _//No tengo sueño… me quedaré aquí.//-_ respondió sin mirarlo.

El licántropo frunció el ceño e intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero algo chocando contra su tobillo lo detuvo.

-¡Poo!- Mokona estaba a sus pies y tiraba de su pantalón para señalarle algo escondido en el marco de la puerta. Allí, Ezellahen le hacía señas para que se acercara y él así lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces allí escondido?- susurró.

-Vine a evitar que hagas algo tonto.- murmuró.- Creo que hemos llegado al momento decisivo…- miró a su padre.- Mamá Elrohir está allí desde que Padfoot salió a una cita…

-Oh…- sus cejas se levantaron.- ¿Tú crees que…?

-Creo que está rabiando de celos.- sonrió. Por supuesto, ellos ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que Sirius era la esperada pareja de Elrohir, pero parecía que el elfo no quería aceptarlo e intentaba no hacerle caso a las señales.- Y también que está esperándolo para hacer o decirle algo. No sé que puede llegar a ser… pero es mejor dejarlo solo.

Remus mordió su labio inferior y asintió.

-Está bien, que sea lo que Merlín quiera.- suspiró, antes de dar una mirada a su amigo y luego seguir a Harry rumbo a las habitaciones.

Ya era más allá de la medianoche y el elfo se estaba impacientando. ¿Es que ese idiota no pensaba volver? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? Las posibilidades a esa pregunta llenaron de piedras su estómago y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que empezara a sentirse realmente mal. No quería que Sirius pasara la noche con otra persona, no quería que estuviera con otra persona, ni que lo besara, ni que le llenara de cumplidos o si quiera que le diera una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Solo quería que le hiciera todas esas cosas a él…

Elrohir congeló en su asiento y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento? Fregó sus brazos para que su piel erizada volviera a normal y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Qué todas las atenciones de ese hombre fueran para él? Pensó por un momento en su actitud desde que había llegado. No podía negar que, al ver por primera vez a Sirius Black, todas aquellas sensaciones que su hermano le relatara cuando vio a su ahora esposo, vinieron a su mente. No necesitó compararlas por mucho tiempo para saber que eran igual, _algo se lo decía_. Sin embargo, él no hizo caso de eso a favor de que su mente aún rechazara todo lo que tuviera que ver con el pasado de su hijo. Para él, todas esas personas eran sus enemigos, porque podría arrebatarle el amor de su hijo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Pero ahora…_

Ahora todo su ser clamaba porque Sirius Black estuviera a su lado y solo con él y nadie más. Lo hacía sentirse enfermo y casi sin poder respirar el solo hecho de pensar que sus enormes manos tocaran otro cuerpo que no fuera el suyo, su piel picaba por contacto con el animago y sus labios zumbaban por ser besados. Y, con renuencia, se admitió que el animago era mucho más importante para él de lo que quería admitir.

El ruido de la cerradura abriéndose lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se enderezó en su sillón al ver entrar una figura algo tambaleante.

Sirius prendió las luces, sonriente, pensando en que tal vez había tomado demasiado whiskey de fuego. Pero ¡hey!, era una cita y ambos se habían divertido, bailado y besado por largas horas. Solo que, no supo porque, pero ese joven Auro no le gusto demasiado, no lo suficiente como para llevarlo a la cama. Y ¡oh!, el chico habría estado dispuesto, pero solo se despidieron con un beso y no hizo caso de la mirada de decepción en el chico. No podía tener remordimientos, sobre todo cuando no sabía por qué lo había rechazado. Se sacó su capa abrigada, muy necesaria ahora que estaban cerca del invierno, suspiró y estaba por volver a apagar las luces cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura.

Su respiración se detuvo al ver la figura del elfo. Su cabello lacio estaba suelto, sin trenzas o atado en una coleta baja, no, el cabello negro caía por ambos lados de la cara, haciendo un contraste increíble con la palidez del rostro. Su cuerpo pequeño y delicado, pero fuerte y atlético estaba pulcramente descansando en el sillón de una persona de la Sala, la túnica color blanco que comprara en el Callejón Diagon hace algunos días, lo hacían parecer un ángel, aunque la expresión de enfado en su rostro arruinaba un poco el efecto. Sin embargo, todo en todo, ver de esa forma al elfo hizo que toda la sangre de Sirius se acumulara en su entrepierna. Desconcertado por ese hecho, el Auror intentó sonreír al otro.

-Hola ahí.- agitó una mano.- ¿No duermes? Es bastante tarde.

-Los elfos no necesitamos mucho sueño.- contestó con aspereza. Sirius enarcó una ceja ante el tono.

-Bien, suerte la de ustedes.- bostezó.- Pero yo me muero de sueño, así que me voy yendo a la cama.

El animago dio un arco juguetón al otro y se encaminó a las escaleras, pero la voz venenosa de Elrohir lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

Se giró para mirarlo sorprendido. ¿A que venía tanta animosidad?

-Bien.- sonrió con superioridad.- Como todas las que he tenido.

-Es asqueroso lo que haces, ¿sabes?- gruñó con desdén.- Saliendo con todas esas personas, dándole ilusiones de que son importantes para ti. Pero solo las usas para pasar un buen rato.

El ceño del animago se frunció.

-Bueno esa es tu opinión, pero lo que haga de mi vida no debe interesarte a ti ni a nadie.- masculló.

Las manos del elfo se cerraron formando un puño y su cuerpo tensó.

-Me inmiscuye aunque no lo quiera así.- escupió con desdén.- Vivimos todos en una misma casa y sé que te jactas de tus _acciones_ con tus amigos. Ezellahen ha estado presente en algunas de ellas… y no estoy feliz por ello. Lo menos que quiero es que _mí hijo_ salga como tú, porque desea copiar tus acciones.

-Él no es tu hijo.- fue la respuesta inmediata del otro.

-Sí, si lo es.- gruñó, incorporándose del sillón.- Yo lo crié, yo le di mi amor, y eso lo hace mi hijo… pese a quien le pese. Y él nos considera su familia a nosotros, nos ama por sobre toda las cosas y nunca necesitará a nadie más.

Los ojos azules se angostaron y caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con el elfo. Elrohir estuvo tentado a dar un paso atrás al sentir como su piel reaccionaba ante el acercamiento, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Oh, si?- siseó con sarcasmo.- Y si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué él te ha pedido venir a visitar a su verdadera familia? No creo que el amor que dices darle haya sido suficiente si es que ha venido buscando a su _verdadero_ padre.

La boca de Elrohir se abrió ante ultraje y sintió como el agua acometía con rapidez a sus ojos. No podía negar que este hombre tenía algo de razón. Devastado por esas revelaciones, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió… abofeteó a Sirius e intentó irse a su habitación.

-¡Idiota!

-¡No espera!- gruñó Sirius y alcanzó al elfo. ¡Mierda! ¡No había querido ser tan crudo! ¡Pero el elfo lo había provocado! Sin embargo, la mirada de choque y tristeza en esa cara de porcelana hicieron que se sintiera como un verdadero bastardo.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó Elrohir, intentado deshacerse del agarre del animago.

-¡No! ¡Detente!- masculló, zarandeando un poco al elfo para dejara de luchar. Lo estrelló contra una pared del pasillo donde habían llegado, luego de su persecución, y sostuvo con fuerzas ambas manos del pelilargo a ambos lados de su cabeza, para que no se le escapara.- ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien?

-¡¿Lo sientes?!- siseó, sus ojos oscuros brillando con enojo.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves de dudar del amor que le doy a mi hijo?!

-No quise decir todo eso, ¿está bien?- suspiró.- Pero llego a mi casa contento, después de una buena noche, te encuentro en la Sala y comienzas a atacarme. No medí mis palabras… lo siento.

-¡No acepto tus disculpas!- chilló. Las palabras de Sirius sobre lo buena de su noche solo habían dando más combustible a su enojo.- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sabes nada de…!

Unos labios carnosos detuvieron sus quejas. Los ojos del elfo se abrieron como platos, pero una sensación muy caliente se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y pronto se encontró respondiendo al beso con la misma ferocidad con la que había comenzado. Ambos mordieron, lamieron y gimieron durante varios segundos, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos, hasta que Elrohir reunió valor para preguntar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Necesitaba que te callaras…

Sirius supo enseguida que esa fue la cosa incorrecta a decir, al ver la mirada de dolor en el elfo, que pronto se transformó en una de furia. Elrohir usó toda su fuerza natural y se deshizo del apretón de muerte que tenía Sirius sobre él y corrió hasta su habitación, teniendo en mente encerrarse y no volver a salir. Pero, otra vez, unos fuertes brazos esta vez en su cintura, lo detuvieron. Peleó de nuevo, pero nada pudo hacer contra los músculos del animago.

-¡Suéltame!

-No.- la voz susurrante y el calor en su oído derecho hicieron que el elfo congelara.- Antes vas a decirme que fue todo eso… ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?- lo giró para enfrentarlo, pero aún sosteniéndolo con fuerza para que no escapara.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti?- repitió, el enfado y la necesidad nublando su mente.- ¡Quiero que me cojas! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en lo que el elfo acababa de decir, porque pronto el elfo en sus brazos inició un nuevo beso. Mucho más salvaje que el primero. Y con eso todo sus pensamientos volaron de su mente… lo único importante ahora era satisfacer esa demanda del ángel en sus brazos.

Cargó a Elrohir en sus brazos, haciendo que el elfo rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Allí, rompieron y desgarraron sus ropas, sin importarle que fueran costosas o nuevas, lo único importante ahora era sentir la piel del otro. Besarla, morderla, lamerla y marcarla como suya. Luego de quedarse sin ropas, cayeron sobre la amplia cama de Sirius y el animago enseguida bajó su cabeza para tomar la notoria erección del elfo en su boca. Los ojos de Elrohir volaron abiertos y tapó su boca para suprimir el grito de placer que esa acción le causo. Era sensacional, nunca se imaginó que tener la boca de su pareja rodeando su pene podría llegar a ser tan excitante. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo su cuerpo cuando las manos de Sirius agarraron sus testículos y comenzaron a masajearlas.

Elrohir lloriqueó y levantó las caderas por instinto, necesitando _más_, pero no sabiendo qué. Sirius sonrió alrededor del miembro de su amante y sostuvo las caderas contra el colchón, para que el movimiento no lo hicieran estrangular. Chupó con mayor ímpetu y sintió como su garganta se llenaba de un líquido caliente; amamantó lo más que pudo, para poder obtener todo el líquido proveniente del pelilargo.

-Oh… cielos…- manejó susurrar Elrohir, cuando Sirius dejó su carne.

Pronto sintió como unos labios se posaban por los suyos y pudo saborear el amargo sabor de su semilla, pero eso no le importó, lo único que quería era ser amado por su amante. Rodeó el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos y abrió mejor las piernas para que el otro se ubicara mejor entre el. Pudo sentir en su estómago como la carne erecta de Black se clavaba en su piel y bajó una de sus manos para tomar la erección en sus manos y comenzó a masajearla. El animago jadeó entrecortado y empujó contra esa mano, para obtener mayor placer.

-N-No… espera.- murmuró, separando con renuencia la mano de Elrohir.- Quiero venirme dentro de ti.- dijo, antes de besar castamente los labios del elfo. Intentó levantarse, pero una mano sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy por lubricante al baño, no tengo nada a mano.- hizo una mueca, reprochando esa afirmación. Lo que pasaba es que él nunca traía amantes a la casa, era una regla que tenían todos los Merodeadores. Las relaciones sexuales se mantenían afuera, porque ese lugar era su hogar y no querían traer a nadie que no estuviera íntimamente relacionado con todos.

-Oh…

-¿Sabes para qué voy a utilizarlo, verdad?- se vio forzado a preguntar, al ver la mirada confundida del otro.

-Sí… si… sé…- se ruborizó al escuchar lo tonto que sonaba.

-¿No lo has hecho antes?

El rubor del elfo aumentó.

-L-Los elfos estamos destinado a una sola persona, una persona que los Valar eligen para nosotros.- se sintió tímido y cubrió su desnudez con la sábana.- Nuestro deseo sexual solo se despierta con esa persona… es por eso que yo nunca… hasta ahora…- no terminó la frase, porque era obvia. Era virgen hasta entonces.

-Vaya…- musitó Sirius, sintiendo como se su erección cedía un poco. Y es que ahora muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza. Si es que se cojía al elfo… ¿Eso significaba que estaría juntos para siempre? ¿No volvería a tener sexo con nadie más? ¿Ya no habría noches de fiesta o filtreo con alguien que conociera? ¿Tendría que casarse?

-¿Lo he arruinado todo, cierto?- murmuró Elrohir, agachando la mirada, ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos negros.

Cuando Sirius vio que los hombros del elfo se estremecieron y como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla que no estaba tapada por el hermoso cabello de su amante, el animago se dijo que las respuestas a esas preguntas no le importaban. Quería sentirse dentro del elfo… lo demás luego lo resolverían.

Caminó a pasos apresurados al baño, agarró el frasco del lubricante y volvió a la cama. Con delicadeza obligó al elfo a que se acostara boca arriba en la cama y que lo mirara. Los ojos de Elrohir estaban empañados y mordía su labio inferior para no soltar un sollozo. Sirius sonrió con ternura y besó sus labios.

-Voy hacerte mío ahora.- confesó, mirándolo a los ojos.- Lo que sea que salga de esto… ya lo hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?- Elrohir lo miró ceñudo por largos segundos agonizantes y Sirius esperó aguantando la respiración. El elfo terminó asintiendo y rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos y lo besó. Black sintió despertar su erección con violencia y molió sus caderas contra el pene del otro, haciendo al elfo gritar de placer, su propia erección comenzando a despertar nuevamente.- Ahora voy a prepararte… puede ser que duela un poco, pero haré lo posible para facilitarte esto, ¿ok?

-Está bien.- besó sus labios.- Confío en ti.

El Auror gruñó y volvió a tomar los labios del otro con los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión. Untó sus dedos y de a poco comenzó a inscribirse en la entrada del elfo. Como esperaba, el cuerpo bajo él tensó e intentó rechazarlo, pero él siguió metiendo, no dando posibilidad a rechazo. Lo dejó allí hasta que sintió el lugar acostumbrarse y pronto puso otro. Ya teniendo dos dentro del ano de su amante, comenzó a moverlos para agrandarlos, como tijeras que se abrían y se cerraban. Mientras, él se deleitaba al ver las muchas caras que pasaban por el rostro de Elrohir, al sentir las sensaciones que esta acción daba a su cuerpo.

-Necesito más.- pidió Elrohir.

-Todavía no.

Elrohir lloriqueó y atrajo al animago para besarlo. El beso fue salvaje y las uñas del elfo se hundieron en la carne de su espalda, pero Sirius no se quejó. Su propia erección ardía por estar dentro del su amante y empujar, pero sabía que no era tiempo, si querían disfrutar ambos, debía al menos meter otro dedo más. Y eso fue lo que hizo, agradeciendo a todas las deidades por sentir que el ano cedía con más facilidad que al principio. Cuando lo supo preparado, sacó los tres dedos, obteniendo un gemido de decepción.

-¿Qué haces…?- Elrohir puso mala cara.

-Voy a hacer lo que ambos deseamos.- Sirius guiñó un ojo y besó los labios del pelilargo.

Puso una almohada por debajo del trasero del elfo, para facilitar su próxima entrada y abrió todo lo que pudo las piernas de su amante. De a poco y estando al tanto de los ojos expectantes de su pareja, comenzó a hundir su erección dentro del Elrohir. El Inmortal gimió y se aferró a las sábanas, cerrando sus ojos por el dolor.

-Respira y relájate.- dijo Sirius, cerrando tambien los ojos al sentir la calidez rodeando su pene.- Anda, debes relajarte para que deje de doler. Si te tensas vas a estrangularme también y no podremos disfrutar.

Elrohir asintió y comenzó a respirar con calma. Soltó las sábanas y atrajo a Sirius para besarlo. El animago accedió y besó a su amante para que olvidara un poco de la intrusión. Pronto, Elrohir levantó sus caderas, y Sirius gimió en el beso, sintiendo la aceptación. No perdió tiempo y enseguida sacó todo su miembro y entró dentro de su amante con rapidez. El otro gritó y abrió sus ojos cuando su pene hizo contacto con su próstata, Elrohir se aferró con fuerzas al cuerpo del otro, con brazos y piernas rodeando completamente el marco musculoso de Black.

Las embestidas pronto aumentaron de velocidad, al mismo tiempo que lo gritos y jadeos llenaban la habitación, que por suerte estaba insonorizada. Elrohir fue el primero en venirse, sin necesitar ayuda extra, solo sintiendo el plano vientre de su amante rozando su pene, más las embestidas a su ano lo ayudaron a correrse, seguido de cerca por su amante. Sirius se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, sintiendo como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Nunca antes en su vida, con sus numerosos amantes, había disfrutado tanto de una sesión de sexo, pero esta había sido maravillosa, indescriptible y su último pensamiento antes de caerse dormido fue:

_Esto debe repetirse…_

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-**

**-.Rivendell.-**

**-**

-"---" _//Por amor a Merlín, Eldarion. Si no te quedas quieto voy a hechizarte.//- _gruñó Regulus al heredero del trono de Gondor.

-"---" _//¡¿Cómo quieres que me esté quieto?!//-_ exclamó indignado.- "---" _//Me dijeron que viajaríamos cuando todo estuviera listo… ¡Y hace tres días que lo estamos y aún no nos vamos!//_

-"---" _//¡No me grites! ¡Sabes que no es mi culpa!//_

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada y Elladan rió quedamente, antes de salvar la situación.

-"---" _//No contábamos con que Eómer nos mandara ese mensaje diciendo que quería venirse con nosotros. Debemos esperarlo, porque si desea venir, debe ser ahora.//-_ dijo con paciencia.

El chico fulminó a su tío adoptivo con la mirada, tomó a su mascota negra y salió a enfurruñarse a su habitación.

-No puedo creer que haya estado tan insoportable.- se quejó Regulus, caminado hasta su esposo para ser abrazado y besado.- Nunca me imaginé que Eldarion pudiera llegar a tener esa actitud, ahora entiendo por qué Aragorn lo dejó venir.

-Nos pasó el problema.- rió el gemelo. Se agachó para besar a su esposo y luego suspiró.- Aunque creo saber que le pasa…- sonrió.- Esa no es actitud común para alguien que solo extraña a su amigo… creo que allí hay algo más.

-¿Algo más…? ¿Cómo qué?

-Oh, vamos… ¿no lo has notado?- enarcó un ceja.

-¿Notar qué…?- frunció el ceño y pronto la realización lo golpeó.- ¿Dices que Eldarion…? ¿Podría estar…?

-Su actitud me lo dice.- se encogió de hombros y volvió a besar a su esposo.

Eómer junto con Elboron y una escolta de diez hombres del ejército de Rohan llegaron cinco días después. El rey miró sorprendido a Lord Elrond, Regulus y Elladan cuando el pequeño príncipe le dio un discurso enojado acerca de su tardanza. Pero pronto todo estuvo listo, y fueron hasta Lothlorien para poder cruzar el portal.

-

**-.Mundo Mágico: Mansión de los Merodeadores.-**

**-**

La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Harry estaba emocionado por muchas cosas. Uno de ellas era, porque le habían explicado de qué trataba la Navidad y lo emocionaba poder armar un árbol y recibir regalos, y otro era porque, después de las fiestas, él iba a incorporarse a Hogwarts como alumno de tercer año. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el sótano de la mansión de los Merodeadores, buscando todos los adornos necesarios para la ocasión.

-Debemos llevar estos globos.- James los examinó con ojo crítico.- Los compramos el año pasado, cambian de luz por sí solos… aunque no me acuerdo cual era el hechizo para activarlos.- se encogió de hombros.- Seguro Spongy lo sabe.

-¿Y cuando iremos por el árbol?

-Le pedí al guardabosque de Hogwarts, Hagrid, que me seleccione uno de los que él planta todos los años para las Navidades. Vendré con él el lunes después de clases.

-Bien… eso sería…- frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?

-Siento algo…- murmuró, dejando los globos que tenía en la mano y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Asustado, el animago siguió a su hijo, por el camino se encontraron con Frank y él enarcó una ceja, James solo se encogió de hombros y así los tres salieron de la casa, hasta llegar a donde estaban dibujadas las runas que habían abierto el Portal al otro universo la primera vez. Recién allí, los otros dos pudieron sentir como su magia zumbaba en sus cuerpos, con una clara señal que un fuerte poder estaba rodeando el área. Y, como la primera vez, fueron testigos de cómo una luz blanca se formaba en el centro del las runas, tanto que los encegueció.

Cuando la luz atenuó, pudieron notar a siete figuras. Tres de ellos eran adultos, dos parecían estar en su adolescencia y las otras dos últimas estaban, una en brazos de un pelilargo muy parecido al elfo que residía en su casa y el otro en la persona muy parecido al moreno heredero de la familia Black.

-¡Papá Dan!

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Jejeje… perdón si parece acometido, pero nosotras queríamos que el Sirius/Elrohir sea así, muy pasional y que saltaran las chispas cada vez que se vieran XD

En el chap que viene ya van a ver como es el esperado reencuentro.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	22. Reunión familiar II

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 21: Reunión familiar.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Elladan abrió los brazos y recibió, con una gran sonrisa, a su pequeño. Ya podía ver los cambios sutiles en el niño en esas semanas que estuvieron alejados. Empezando por la ropa y terminando por el brillo en sus ojos. Una punzada de celos se instaló en su pecho, pero decidió no hacerle caso a favor de saborear este reencuentro con su niño.

-"---" _//Ha pasado mucho tiempo y me dije… si ellos no vienen a nosotros, pues… tendremos que hacerles una visita.//-_ sonrió, guiñando un ojo, pero había una nota de reproche en sus palabras.

La sonrisa de Harry ensanchó y abrazó una vez más a su padre, sabiendo que había hecho mal, pero estaba más preocupado por hacerle saber que lo quería más que otra cosa. Un carraspeo los interrumpió. El moreno se separó y vio que Regulus lo miraba con una sonrisa, tiendo a cada uno de sus niños tomado de la mano. A su lado, Eldarion lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, su mascota negra descansando en su cabeza, hacían un cuadro extraño, porque las orejas de Ciara colgaban a sus lados, haciéndolo parecer patillas. En el lado derecho de su padre estaba su amigo Elboron y… _¿El Rey de Rohan? ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

-¡Morë! ¡Eldarion y Elboron!- inclinó la cabeza, adoptando la educación que recibiera de su lelito.- Su majestad, es un gusto tenerlo en este mundo.

-El gusto es todo mío.- sonrió, mirando disimuladamente los dos hombres que los miraban con sospecha desde el umbral de la puerta trasera de la mansión.- Tenía curiosidad por conocer este mundo.

Elboron puso los ojos en blanco, ante la hipocresía de su tío, lo ignoró y se apresuró a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

-¡Es bueno verte, Eze! Nuestras tierras no son lo mismo sin ti…- se acercó a susurrar.- Sobre todo porque Eldarion ha estado enfurruñándose y actuando extraño desde que te fuiste.

Harry enarcó una ceja y miró al menor de sus amigos, los ojos se Eldarion se angostaron más, si es que eso era posible, bufó indignadamente y giró la cabeza, despectivamente. Las cejas oscuras del mago volaron hasta la tapa de su cabeza y volvió a mirar a su amigo rohirin, Elboron se encogió de hombros y le mandó una mirada de: "Te lo dije."

-Te extrañamos mucho, Ezellahen. ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu profesor?

-¡Seguro!

Harry volvió a recuperar su sonrisa, pensando en que después se encargaría de descifrar a que se debía la actitud de su amigo y abrazó al menor de los Black. Sin embargo, otro carraspeo interrumpió el reencuentro.

-Si no es mucha molestia… ¿podría saber quienes son nuestras visitas?- habló Frank, con toda la cortesía que podía reunir ante la extraña situación.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- Harry prácticamente brillaba de felicidad.- ¡Este es mi otro papá, Elladan!- señaló al elfo y luego al mago.- Este es su esposo, Morë, pero ustedes lo conocen como Regulus Black.- los ojos de los animagos se abrieron como platos y Regulus sonrió tímido.- Estos son mis mejores amigos, Eldarion y Elboron. Eldarion es el príncipe de Gondor… y por último, su Alteza real de Rohan, Eómer.

Los animagos miraron deslumbrados a sus visitas, algo sorprendidos de tener a miembros de la realeza del mundo donde se crió Harry en su patio. Sabían que Elrohir y el mismo Harry eran miembros de la realeza entre los elfos, pero nunca se hicieron a la idea, no hasta ver los modales del chico en este momento. Y, sobre todo, había algo en Elladan y Eómer que los hacían verse más imponentes.

-Es un gusto conocerlos.- el rubio Rey de Rohan se adelantó para tomar una mano de James y besarla con toda su galantería real.- Nos placería permanecer en este mundo para conocer más sobre su cultura… y la familia del joven Ezellahen.

James frunció el ceño ante el hombre hermoso, Harry y Elladan enarcaron una ceja y se miraron, extrañados ante ese comportamiento. Elboron sonrió como el gato que se había tragado al canario, su mente astuta ya comenzando a trazar planes.

-Eh… bien… bienvenidos.- retiró su mano de entre de la del Rey y luego miró a los demás.- ¿Regulus? ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Si, James.- se acercó para abrazar al profesor, dejando a sus niños con Harry, quienes abrazaron sus piernas, reclamándole a su hermano mayor, en su lengua paterna, el haberlos dejado solos tanto tiempo.- Estoy devuelta y vivo…- miró a Frank y le sonrió.- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano…?

-¿Y el mío…?

-Eh…

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Callejón Diagon.-**

**-**

-Sirius… estamos en un lugar público.- jadeó Elrohir, empujando sin convicción a su pareja, quien estaba intentando dejar una marca de amor en su elfo.

-Awww… no seas malito, entre estos estantes nadie va a descubrir que deseo besarte hasta que pierdas el aliento.

Elrohir se ruborizó, pero enredó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante y lo atrajo para compartir un entusiasta beso. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso pasional y ambos sintieron como su piel cosquilleaba, sabiendo, uno por instinto y el otro porque se lo habían dicho, que se trataba del enlace que habían hecho cuando compartieron su primera experiencia sexual como pareja, esa sensación los marcaba como compañeros.

-Ejem…

Ambos se separaron con renuencia, y giraron su cabeza para ver a Remus, mirándolos con sus ojos chispeantes de diversión.

-Estamos en un lugar público, ¿lo sabían?

-Yo se lo dije.- masculló el elfo, mirando con reproche a su compañero.

Sirius solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, atrayendo a su pelinegro para robarle un beso ardiente, Elrohir chilló, pero permitió que el otro lo besara. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba para los regalos.- frunció el ceño, un poco de pánico levantándose en su pecho.- ¿Dónde está Lucas?

-¿Lucas?- Sirius frunció el ceño.- Él estaba justo… aquí.- giró para mirar su espalda, en los estantes donde había muñecos de peluche… pero el niño no estaba.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-Papá… has estado enviándoles regalos a Remus desde que te enteraste que estaba de nuevo aquí y todos te han sido devueltos sin abrir.- dijo Draco con voz cansina.- ¿Piensas seguir con esa táctica?

-No todos se me han sido devueltos.- siseó el mayor, mirando con detalle una figura de un lobo de cristal.- La mayoría de los regalos que compré para tu hermanito nunca volvieron y… ahora pienso enviarles los regalos en un mismo paquete y no como antes que lo hacía por separado. Ahora, si los abre al mismo tiempo y ve lo que hay para él… estoy seguro que se tentará y los conservará.

Draco bufó, pero no discutió la lógica de su padre. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando por el negocio de costosos artículos que su padre y él solían frecuentar. Una cabellera rubio platina llamó su atención entre los juguetes móviles y decidió ir a investigar. La respiración se detuvo en su garganta al ver a un pequeño rubio platino, algo pálido y sonriente que intentaba tomar un unicornio de peluche que pestañeaba y movía su cola y crin de vez en cuando.

Sintiendo sus ojos quemarse por las lágrimas que se negaba a verter, se agachó al lado del niño y tomó el unicornio en sus manos para alcanzárselo. Al ver los ojos dorados brillar con felicidad, al Malfoy menor no le quedaron dudas de quien era ese niño.

-H-Hola.- dijo, con voz estrangulada, mirando y absorbiendo todas las características de quien estaba seguro era su medio hermano.

Lucas arrugó el ceño en el chico, frunciendo sus labios. Su papi siempre le decía que nunca debía hablar con extraños, pero este chico no parecía malo y le había dado el juguete que tanto le gustó de entre todos esos otros muñecos.

-Hoda.

-Mi nombre es Draco.- sonrió acariciando la cabeza más pequeña.- ¿Dónde está tu papi?- pidió ansioso, mirando para todos lados, viendo si hallaba a Remus. Hace mucho que tenía ganas de verlo, pero sabía que no era prudente hacer contacto con él, hasta que el mismo hombre-lobo decidiera hacerlo.

-¿Papi?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Como usaba muy poco su lengua materna, no entendía muy bien lo que decía el chico.- Nu te…- se encogió de hombros, empezando a sentir algo de aprensión. Hace bastante que se había cansado de ver a su papi Elrohir besándose con ese señor que se convertía en perrito como él y su papá cuando la luna estaba grande y redondota… y no se había fijado donde los dejó cuando comenzó a caminar para ver más juguetes.

-¿No sabes?- Lucas sacudió su cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos rubios. Draco sonrió.- ¿Quisieras que te acompañe a buscarlo? No debes andar por ahí todo solito…

Lucas no entendió nada de lo que el otro rubio le dijo, pero aceptó la mano que le ofrecía, sabiendo que el cachorro que vivía dentro de él confiaba en este chico.

-¿Draco?- llegó una voz.- Creo que encontré lo que estaba bus…- sus palabras quedaron olvidadas al ver al pequeño niño que su hijo sostenía por una mano. Una sonrisa adornó su cara y se apresuró a alcanzar a ambos muchachos y se agachó para quedar a la altura de Lucas.- Hola, Cálë.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron como platos al escuchar su nombre de la boca de este señor. Su nariz crispó al sentir su olor, sintiendo como sus instintos le decían que este hombre era un familiar, miembro de su manada, pero con más autoridad.

-Hoda.

Lucius sonrió y tomó la cintura del niño para alzarlo en brazos. Lucas no opuso resistencia y cruzó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello del mayor para buscar estabilidad. Malfoy sonrió radiante al percibir el gesto de confianza, pero pronto un ceño estropeó su cara.

-¿Lo encontraste aquí solo?- preguntó a su hijo. No había necesidad de hablar acerca de quien era el niño, sabía que su hijo mayor era muy inteligente y, con las miradas de Lucas, era imposible no conjeturar enseguida.

-Si.- masculló Draco, frunciendo tambien el ceño.- No veo a Remus por ningún lado.

-No es de Remus dejar a su cachorro perderse…- angostó los ojos en pensamientos.- Vayamos a buscarlos.

Solo cinco minutos de búsqueda bastaron antes de que escucharan un grito casi histérico de "¡Calé!" y "¡Lucas!". Doblaron una esquina de estantes y vieron a Remus mirar para todos lados, cuando al fin el licántropo posó sus ojos en ellos, su cara mostró revelación y se acercó para arrebatar al niño de los brazos de Lucius y abrazarlo con todas sus fueras.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Calé!- susurró.- ¡Nunca vuelvas a andar por ahí tu solo! ¡Debes permanecer con tío Sirius si así te lo ordeno!

-¡Ya, ya…! Tranquilízate, Moony. Lo hemos encontrado sano y salvo y eso es lo importante.- dijo Sirius, llegando a su lado, trayendo a un Elrohir igual de asustado que Remus, de una mano.

-Eres un ingenuo por dejar a nuestro hijo a cargo de este pulgoso, Remus.- la voz siseante y despectiva de Lucius Malfoy, atrajo la atención de los Gryffindors y el elfo.

Las miradas se posaron en él y Sirius le mandó las peores de sus miradas al rubio. La mirada de Remus, sin embargo, solo estuvo un segundo en el mayor, porque enseguida notó al niño que había adoptado como suyo desde el momento en que lo conoció.

-Hola, Remus.- dijo Draco, sus postura tiesa, pero con los ojos grises brillando con sentimiento.

-Draco…- susurró Remus, sus propios ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas. Luego de un momento de contemplar al chico, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y extendió el brazo libre, invitando al rubio a un abrazo. Draco no vaciló y caminó a pasos apresurados para estrechar al licántropo y al niño en un abrazo lleno de alegría.

Sirius hizo una mueca, pero no pudo evitar pensar que la escena era tierna. Los mismos pensamientos bailaban en la mente del elfo y apretó la mano de su amante, atrayendo su atención. Black lo miró y su amante inclinó la cabeza, estirando su mano. Con algo de renuencia, Sirius se dejó llevar por Elrohir, para darle un poco de privacidad a su amigo y los Malfoy.

-Remus…- la voz de Lucius logró atraer la atención del licano y separó su rostro de los cabellos rubios de Draco para ver los ojos grises que tanto amaba.- ¿Podemos ir a comer algo y hablar? ¿Por favor…?

Lupin vaciló, pero viendo la mirada de ruego de Draco, no puedo negarse.

-Está bien, solo deja que le avise a Sirius y Elrohir.

Cuando Remus fue a buscar a su amigo, Draco y Lucius se miraron e hicieron idénticas muecas maliciosas. Dependiendo de cómo saliera esta reunión, su plan para recuperar a Remus estaría excelentemente encaminado.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Navidad.-**

**-**

**-.Mansión de los Merodeadores.-**

**-**

-¿Y bien?

Eómer dejó su escrutinio del cuerpo de James Potter para mirar con el ceño fruncido a su sobrino. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso de whikey de fuego (_¡Gran bebida!_), antes de responderle.

-¿Y bien qué?

Elboron bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que hemos venido a este mundo, _tiíto_. Y no soy idiota, he visto como has estado mirando al padre de mi mejor amigo desde que llegamos… tú viejo pervertido.- sonrió malicioso.

Eómer se irguió en su asiento y fulminó a su sobrino con la mirada.

-¡Solo soy cinco años mayor que él!- susurró enfadado.

-Bien, entonces… ¿has puesto el ojo en él?

-Podría ser.- sonrió de lado, lujuria brillando en sus ojos.- Aunque podría mirar un poco más… no es necesario que me queda con la primera opción.

-¿Por qué?- Elboron puso mala cara.- Creo que el señor Potter es perfecto para ti.

-Pero te olvidas de lo que nos ha dicho tu amigo…- murmuró, acomodándose mejor en su asiento y mirando con una sonrisa como las mascotas extrañas de Harry y Eldarion bailaban alrededor del árbol de Navidad, majestuosamente adornado, y como las pequeñas hadas que eran parte de los adornos estiraban sus largas orejas.- James Potter sufrió mucho con la muerte de su esposa… y sé que se ha dado cuenta de mi coqueteo… pero prefiere no hacerme caso. Va a ser difícil hacerlo aceptar un halago mío. No te niego que me gusta… pero si necesita tiempo… puedo entretenerme en otros lugares.- sonrió.

-Libertino.- masculló Elboron, a pesar de todo, viendo la verdad en las palabras del mayor.- Puedo pedirle ayuda a Ezellahen. Él me dijo que ayudó mucho a que su padrino de este mundo se enganchara con su madre.

-Mmmhhh… puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero igual voy a buscar más opciones.

El adolescente frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Su tío iba a casarse con el padre de Ezellahen como que se llamaba Elboron.

-¿Y a qué Casa perteneces?- quiso saber Harry.

Neville le sonrió de lado. Había sido una sorpresa llegar a casa y comprobar que no solo sus tíos estaban en ella, sino personas que él tenía entendido había desaparecido hace años. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus celos iniciales, porque Harry Potter acaparaba la atención de todos los miembros de la casa, se dio cuenta que el chico era una excelente persona y alguien con la que él podía hacerse amigo fácilmente, de hecho, tenía una personalidad que encajaba perfecto con la suya de Merodeador. ¿Podría ser que él llegara para ser el cuarto Merodeador? Porque con Ron y Draco solo hacían tres, Hermione no contaba, porque ella no aprobaba las bromas que ellos hacían. Si lo comparaba, ella era más parecida a la personalidad que tenia Lily Evans que otra cosa.

-Pertenezco a Gryffindor y creo que tú irás a mi misma casa.- guiñó un ojo.- Será emocionante y solo espera a que conozcas a mis amigos… nos divertiremos mucho.

-Él ya se divierte conmigo.- gruñó Eldarion, mandándole miradas enfadas a Neville.

El castaño levantó ambas cejas y miró a Harry, el moreno se ruborizó un poco y negó con la cabeza. Él no iba a admitir que sabía que la actitud de su amigo se debía a los celos… ya sus padres lo molestaban con eso y no iba a tener a otro (que aparte era de su misma edad) burlándose de que tenía un admirador celoso y protector.

-Awww… Moony… ¿Por qué nos abandonas?

-No les abandono, Prongs.- suspiró, acomodando el gorro de lana en la cabeza rubia de su hijo.- Pero le prometí a Draco que iría a su casa a tomar el té de la tarde el día de Navidad.- lo miró a los ojos.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, él y Lucas conectaron muy bien y… bueno… no deseo que los pecados de su padre los termine pagando él.

-Pero _el idiota_ tambien estará allí.- gruñó Sirius.

-Si… bien…

-Déjenlo que se vaya.- intervino Elrohir, sonriendo a su amigo.- Creo que Remus debe hacer esto, por él y por su hijo.

El mensaje escondido en esas palabras no pasó desapercibido para nadie. El castaño miró agradecido al elfo y le sonrió, pero se podía ver algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Entonces me voy.- inspiró y tomó a su pequeño en brazos.- Nos vemos en la noche.

-Bien… con todo el tiempo que llevo aquí… nadie me ha explicado el por qué de esa familiaridad.- dijo Elladan fulminando a Sirius con la mirada, quien tenía a Elrohir abrazado por la cintura.

-¿No es evidente?- su esposo puso los ojos en blanco.- Al parecer todo quedará entre familia, mi amor.- cruzó uno de sus brazos con el de su marido.- Los Blacks parecemos tener gusto de los elfos de Rivendell.

Sirius sonrió en su hermano. Había sido un shock agradable volver de las compras y encontrarse que no solo su hermano pequeño estaba en su casa, sino tambien sus sobrinos gemelos y su cuñado. El reencuentro había sido lloroso y tierno, los hermanos se encerraron a hablar toda esa noche, ignorando a sus respectivas parejas y familia, tenían tanto que decirse que perdieron completo noción de los que lo rodeaban. Se hicieron una promesa de jamás volver a separarse sin que haya un aviso de por medio.

-Tienes que regresar a casa y decírselo a papá.- gruñó Elladan, sus instintos protectores saltando por cada poro de su cuerpo.- Sabes que él no aprueba las relaciones sin un casamiento… recuerda que casi le da algo cuando se enteró lo de Esthel.

Elrohir se ruborizó y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-¿Casamiento?- preguntó Sirius en un jadeo. Su amante lo miró alarmado, no sabiendo que esperar ante esa revelación. Habían pospuesto la charla de lo que acarreaba ser la pareja de un elfo y ahora Elrohir no estaba seguro que podría pasar con estas noticias que había dejado caer su hermano. Viendo el terror en los ojos bonitos y oscuros de su amante, Sirius hizo muecas y lo acercó para besarlo.- Cuando Prongs y Eze vayan a Hogwarts puedo pedir permiso en el trabajo para hacer un corto viaje.

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron como platos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- susurró con temor.

-¿Bromearía con algo así?- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Y con tu hermano gruñón y sobreprotector dándome esa mirada?- se burló.

-Hmph…- bufó Frank, llegando para escuchar la última parte de la conversación.- Tú eres igual, Padfoot.

-¡Hey!

Los animagos se pusieron a discutir, pero eso no le importó a Elrohir, él abrazó con fuerzas el cuello de su pareja y enterró su rostro allí, absorbiendo su aroma. Luego giró su cabeza y vio a su gemelo a los ojos. Elladan le dio una sonrisa animada y él se la devolvió, el entendimiento estaba entre ellos aún sin palabras.

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

**-**

-Eso es demasiado, Lucius.- dijo Remus, con el ceño fruncido, al ver los numerosos regalos que el mayor de los rubios entregó a su pequeño hijo.- Vas a estropear a mi bebé.

-A él le gustan… y no me cuesta nada dárselos.- se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió a su hijo. Lucas abría grandes sus ojitos dorados cuando desenvolvía cada regalo y balbuceaba algo que él no entendía, en esa lengua extraña, pero estaba seguro que eran palabras de agrado por sus regalos.

-Pero él no necesita todos esos regalos, ha sido criado para aceptar cosas sencillas… el dinero no puede comprar el cariño, Lucius.- dijo, mirándolo con desaprobación.

Lucius se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado junto al rubito y miró a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No estoy tratando de comprar su cariño.

-No lo parece.

-Pues debes ver mejor lo…

-¡Oh, por Merlín!- exclamó Draco, atrayendo la atención de los adultos.- Han estado en ese plan hostil desde que viniste, Remus.- su vos sonaba enfadada, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de dolor.- No es como tenía planeado que esta visita fuera.- suspiró y miró a su hermanito.- Hey, Calé… ¿deseas conocer a mi perrito nuevo?

El niño inclinó la cabeza, no entendiendo muy bien de qué hablaba.

-¿Peito?

-Sí, un perrito, un cachorro de labrador.- sonrió.- Ven… te lo presentaré, está en mi habitación.- Lucas aceptó su mano y dejó que el adolescente lo guiara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala. Lucios miró al licántropo y éste le desvió la mirada. Suspirando, el rubio fue a sentarse junto al hombre.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No hay nada que necesite decirte…

-Pero yo si tengo muchas cosas, lo primero es que te amo y…

-Te dije que nunca iba a perdonarte, Lucius.- dijo Remus, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Oh…- sonrió con superioridad.- Pero yo sé que ya me has perdonado. Tu presencia en esta casa lo confirma.

-Vine por Draco.- dijo nervioso.

-No me mientas, Remus.- su sonrisa todavía adornaba su cara y se acercó de a poco al cuerpo del otro. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos e intentó alejarse lo más que pudo del mayor, pero el borde del sillón se lo impidió.- Te conozco muy bien y sé que no eres de las personas que pueden guardar rencor mucho tiempo. Y puedo verlo en tus ojos… aún sigues amándome.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- replicó rápidamente.

-¿No…?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja.- Entonces supongo que no vas a sentir nada si hago esto…- susurró sensual, antes de acercarse al cuerpo más pequeño, para robarle un beso ardiente.

Remus ni siquiera intentó luchar, sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida antes de iniciar, sus instintos y nerviosismo le decía que, si aceptaba venir a esta casa nuevamente, después de todos los años transcurridos, era porque esperaba que pasara algo como esto. Así que, rendido, gimió y rodeó el cuello de Lucius con sus brazos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para que estén lo más pegados posible. Le rubio aprovechó su oportunidad y sacó su varita de entre sus trajes, para trabar la puerta y silenciar el cuarto. No quería traumar a su hijo si decidía volver y no iba a dejar a Remus irse sin que lo hiciera suyo.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

James y Sirius hicieron un puchero, mientras miraban como Remus terminaba de llevar sus ropas al baúl, Frank, Regulus y Elrohir tenían una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro.

-No pongan esa cara…- suspiró.- Me van a hacer sentir mal.

-¡Nos dijiste que jamás ibas a perdonar a la serpiente fangosa!- gritó Sirius.

-Si… bien… cambie de parecer.- masculló.

-Yo creo que estás haciendo bien.- dijo Frank, ignorando la mirada de ultraje de sus amigos.- Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…- dijo con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro.

-

**.:.Fin de las vacaciones.:.**

-

-¿Me olvido de algo?

-¿Comprobaste tus pergaminos?- preguntó Elrohir, doblando las ropas que su hijo no iba a llevar a Hogwarts, adoptando su perfecto papel de madre.

-Mmmhhh… tengo lo justo, pero James me dijo que me iba a dar lo que necesitara.

Elrohir sonrió a su hijo, aunque estaba un poco aprensivo al saber que iban a estar separados por un tiempo. Pero él necesitaba llevar a Sirius para que su padre lo conozca y aprobara su relación y, si los Valar querían, probablemente volvieran ya prometidos. Se acercó y dio un gran abrazo al niño y Harry supo que este era su momento privado de despedida, por lo que devolvió el gesto con todo el sentimiento que tenía para el elfo.

Cuando volvieron a la Sala, donde esperaban el resto, Ezellahen pudo ver que Eldarion estaba tenso, con los ojos rojos y aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Suspirando, fue a hacer algo que era necesario, para no sentirse culpable en el futuro y, porque no… para sacarse esa espina que tenía en el pecho desde que lo había vuelto a ver.

Llegó al chico y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-Nos volveremos a ver, sabes eso, ¿verdad?- los labios de Eldarion se fruncieron, una mirada obstinada se formó en su rostro.- Tú debes volver para no preocupar a tus padres y obtener un permiso para quedarte el tiempo que desees en este mundo, Eldarion.- su voz bajó a ser un susurro.- Tú eres una persona muy querida para mí y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso… sea quien sea que conozca allá en Hogwarts… nadie cambiará lo que siento por ti.- rozó los labios del menor con los suyos e ignoró los jadeos de sorpresa que vinieron de la gente que los rodeaban, el mismo Eldarion tenía los ojos como platos.- ¿Entiendes?

Obnubilado por haber tenido su primer beso, el chico solo pudo asentir. Ezellahen le dio otra sonrisa, volvió a darle otro beso fugaz y se giró para irse. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver las miradas de los otros, James estaba sorprendido pero al igual que Sirius sonreía encantado por la vena de conquistador que Harry mostraba, Frank solo meneo la cabeza muy divertido por la situación, sus padres Elfos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento para ellos la situación que acaba de darse era predecible, Elboron le envió un guiño pícaro, el adolescente solo pudo fruncir el ceño al convertirse en el centro de atención. _Debí buscar un momento más privado…,_ pensó.

-¿Nos vamos…?- su voz sonaba algo irritada.

-¡Sip! ¡Vamos a Hogwarts!

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Awww… todos los Malfoy están reunidos, espero que les hayas gustado la reunión y que tampoco les parezca acometido la "reconciliación", porque creo que tampoco le quería dar muchas vueltas a eso.

¡Y Elrohir y Sirius quieren formalizar! …si no quieren que Elladan se enoje **XD**

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	23. Otro Potter en Hogwarts

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 22: Otro Potter en Hogwarts.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Por supuesto, para ese entonces, ya corrían muchos rumores en Hogwarts, acerca del pronto arribo de un nuevo estudiante, que era nada más y nada menos que "el niño que vivió y desapareció". Se podían oír los murmullos excitados desde la Estación de King's Cross, durante todo el trayecto del tren y estos aumentaron mucho más cuando todos se reunieron en el Gran Comedor. Y, todo en todo, hacían que Severus Snape estuviera de _muy mal_ humor. Si no hubiese sido por la intensa sesión de sexo que su esposo se encargó de proveerle esa mañana, su humor hubiese sido peor… si es que eso era posible. _¡No bastando con uno ahora iba a tener que soportar a otro Potter en la escuela! _La peor pesadilla de Severus se había cumplido.

-¿Y qué tal es?- preguntó curiosamente Ron.

-Bien él…- Neville frunció el ceño.- Es un buen chico, pero su actitud es extraña.- hizo un mohín.- Tengo entendido que se crió entre la "realeza" de donde sea que allá estado y sus hábitos de comer, de manejarse y hasta de vestirse son muy diferentes al de un adolescente normal como nosotros.- una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro, mirando al Malfoy.- Casi podría decir que sus manierismos son peores que los de Draco.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se enderezó en su asiento.

-Bien, perdónenme si mis hábitos culinarios o diarios difieren mucho de simios como ustedes, aunque debo de decir que Ronald es un _cerdo_.- dijo con desdén.

-¡¿Disculpa?!- el pelirrojo fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada y el chico le tiró una mirada de desprecio.

-Ssshhh… Dumbledore está a punto de hablar.- susurró Hermione.

Todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio al ver al director levantarse de su asiento, sonriente.

-Mis queridos alumnos, espero que hayan pasado unas muy buenas vacaciones, disfrutando de estas fiestas tan alegres. Ahora debo darles una noticia igual de alegre, que es algo inusual para nuestro colegio.- sonrió cuando comenzaron los susurros, todos los ojos estaban en profesor de DCAO y el muchacho que estaba junto a la mesa.- Supongo que para este momento todos ya deben saber que el Señor Harry Potter ha vuelto junto a su familia, después tantos años desaparecido…- los murmullos se volvieron más excitados.- Y me es muy grato informarles que él está muy bien y que este año se unirá a nosotros para poder aprender en Hogwarts, el cursara el tercer año.- giró para mirar a su subdirectora.- Minerva, si serías tan amable…- la mujer asintió y trajo el taburete, junto con el Sombrero Seleccionador.- Deseo que le den un gran aplauso de recibimiento, ven por favor, Harry.

El chico se acercó, sintiéndose tímido por dentro, pero por fuera no lo dejaba exteriorizar. No por nada había recibido su educación de mano de Lord Elrond, este le había enseñado a soportar las masas con cara impasible. Minerva le indicó que se sentara en el taburete y le dio una sonrisa tensa, antes de colocarle el sombrero en la cabeza.

-"Oh… han pasado algunos años, pero al fin puedo conocerlo, Señor Potter…"

-"Es un placer, pero prefiero ser llamado Ezellahen…."

-"Por supuesto, por supuesto."- rió.- "Bien… mmmhhh…. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Veo mucha educación noble, excelentes modales y actitudes para la lucha, no es sorprendente, siendo que has sido enseñado por nada menos que un noble de los Altos Elfos."

-"Mi abuelo se encargó de enseñarme él mismo y ponerme profesores para el resto…"

-"Veo, veo… pero debajo de todo eso… veo un bromista, que disfruta de jugarle bromas a esos que le han enseñado a ser un noble."- sonrió y el moreno se removió incómodo en su asiento.- "Creo que esa parte tuya ha hecho que tome mi decisión… con esa personalidad bromista solo hay una Casa en la que no te aburrirás y en la encontraras buenos _cómplices_… y esa es…" ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!

La mesa de los leones rugió en chiflidos y aplausos al escuchar el veredicto. Se podía escuchar a los gemelos Weasley canturrear: "¡Tenemos a Potter!". James Potter casi brillaba de felicidad, al saber que su hijo estaba en la misma casa donde Lily y él asistieron. Severus Snape rodó los ojos. _Como si fuera que el mocoso podría ir a parar a otro lugar…_

El chico se sacó el sombrero y todos pudieron ver que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Puedes ir a su mesa, Señor Potter.- dijo McGonagall, sonando satisfecha.

El moreno borró su sonrisa y asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el director, enarcando una ceja.

-Quisiera que haga la aclaración acerca de mi nombre.- su voz fue un murmullo, pero todo el Gran Comedor había quedado en silencio, así que todos lo oyeron. James pareció triste por un momento, pero él fue quien se levantó y carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos los alumnos.

-Alumnos, como todos sabrán, mi hijo fue criado por otras personas y ellos lo bautizaron con otro nombre… uno con el cual él prefiere ser llamado. Así que les pido, de ahora en adelante, que lo llamen Ezellahen.

Más murmullos explotaron en el lugar y Harry asintió agradecido a su padre, antes de caminar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Luego de que pasara la sorpresa inicial por ese comentario, todos los leones lo recibieron con grandes sonrisas. Harry fue a sentarse directamente al lado de Neville.

-Hola, Eze… mira, estos son los chicos de los cuales te hablé. Este es Draco Malfoy.- el rubio asintió en dirección del nuevo muchacho.- Y él es Ronald Weasley.

-Hn.- el pelirrojo gruñó, su boca llena de tostada.

-¿Lo vez…? Eres un cerdo.- espetó con desdén Draco, su nariz arrugada en repugnancia.- Te están presentando a una persona desconocida y además famosa y tú solo gruñes y masticas como una vaca.

-¡Ya deja de fastidiar!- masculló, mientras unas migas de pan escapaban de su boca.

-¡Ron!- chilló Hermione.

-¡ARG! ¡Asqueroso!

Neville llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró, por suerte Ezellahen veía todo esto con diversión.

-¡Hola! ¡Los gemelos Weasley ya están aquí!- dijo uno de ellos, mientras se acercaban a la mesa.

George se sentó junto a Draco y pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro del rubio. El chico se ruborizó ligeramente cuando el gemelo le guiñó un ojo y besó su mejilla. Fred suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba junto a Ezellahen.

-Hola, mi nombre es Fred y ese pedófilo es mi gemelo, George.

-¡Hey, más respeto!- exclamó George indignado.- Draco aquí ya tiene 13 años y he esperado mucho tiempo para que esté grandecito… y ¡por fin! poder meterme en sus pantalones.- guiñó un ojo.

-C-Cállate, idiota.- susurró Malfoy, rojo hasta las orejas. El rubio odiaba las insinuaciones de George, sobre todo porque no sabia si solo estaba jugando o de verdad quería algo con él.

-Je…- rió Harry.- Un gusto conocerlos, pueden llamarme Ezellahen o "Eze".

-Suena bonito.- dijo una voz a su costado, se trataba de un rubio arenoso que lo miraba como si él fuera una estrella de cine.- ¿Qué significa?

-Significa: Ojos verdes en Quenya.

-Oh…- el niño se ruborizó al ver que tenía la atención del mayor.- Soy Colin Creevey.

-Es agradable conocerte.- saludó con un cabeceo. Unos suspiros se pudieron escuchar en el Gran Comedor, las muchachas estaban admiradas por sus buenos modales y especialmente por su mirada.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.En algún lugar del Bosque de la Muerte.-**

**-**

-¿El mocoso…? ¿Vivo…?

El hombre encapuchado tembló el escuchar la voz sibilante y enfadada venir de la "cosa" que estaba en el piso. Por supuesto, cuando sucedió lo del Halloween de 1981, ningún Mortífago creyó verdaderamente que su señor había desaparecido para siempre, alguien tan poderoso como él nunca podría haber sido derrotado así. Y ahora aquí estaba, buscando la manera de volver a renacer con todo el poder que lo caracterizaba, aunque la figura vil y asquerosa que se arrastraba por el piso del Bosque estaba lejos de ser el Gran Lord Voldemort.

-Así es, mi Señor.- se arqueó respetuosamente.- Nadie sabe de donde ha venido, pero el muchacho parece fuerte, educado y hermoso… El donde estuvo se guarda celosamente. Solo un buen _Legirimens_ como usted podría sacar la verdad de Dumbledore, James Potter o el muchacho.

-No me interesa donde estuvo.- siseó.- Lo importante es que ahora está aquí y puede arruinar mis planes. _Necesito_ esa piedra.- sus ojos rojos se posaron en la figura encapuchada.- Debes ayudarme a infiltrarme en Hogwarts para conseguirla.

-P-Pero Señor… soy su humilde servidor, pero yo no tengo medios de poder entrar al castillo, no soy profesor ni nada que se…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Soy tu Señor y te ordeno que encuentres la forma de dejarme entrar! ¡Necesito la Piedra Filosofal!- rugió, mandando frialdades al hombre frente a él.

-V-Veré que puedo hacer, mi Señor.

-Bien…más te vale.- siseó venenosamente.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Severus Snape se sentó en el sofá de su despacho en Hogwarts y masajeó el brazo donde llevaba su infame tatuaje. Sus sentidos de peligro, creados en su época de Mortífago, estaban alterados, algo le decía que estaba por suceder algo que no era para nada bueno. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el whiskey de fuego quemara su garganta, intentado relajarse. Esperaba que no fuera lo que se imaginaba, por supuesto, esperaba su retorno… pero no ahora, no justo ahora.

-¿Algo te preocupa?

El pocionista levantó sus ojos negros y vio a su joven esposo mirarlo desde el umbral de la puerta, con el menor de sus gemelos en brazos, Aidan. A sus casi treinta años, Bill estaba hermoso y la paternidad lo había hecho un hombre responsable y su trabajo en Gringotts como rompedor de Maldiciones le había dado una gran reputación. Él, junto con su marido que ejercía el titulo de Master en Pociones, eran un matrimonio muy conocido y respetado en el Mundo Mágico. A pesar que uno es miembro de una de los puras sangres más pobres y el otro un reconocido ex Mortífago.

-No es nada serio…- sonrió de lado.- ¿Qué hace este pequeño despierto a esta hora?

-Baño… mi quedia pipi.- masculló el pequeño pelirrojo, removiéndose en los brazos de su padre para que lo bajara. Cuando Bill lo dejó en el piso, Aidan corrió hasta su padre y lo incitó a que lo cargara y, obviamente, Severus le cumplió su deseo.

-¿Y por qué nos vas a la cama ahora?- murmuró, acomodando al niño en sus brazos.

-No quede…- hizo un puchero y después enterró su cara en el pecho de su padre y dejó su cuerpecito relajarse.

-Parece que te toca servirle de oso de peluche hasta que se duerma.- dijo Bill, sonriendo de lado.

-Hn.- gruñó.

A pesar de su semblante, Severus amaba esa idea. Nunca nadie lo hubiera dicho, pero Severus Snape se había convertido en un excelente padre, cariñoso, consentidor y buen esposo. Si bien tenía mano dura en su casa, ambos gemelos sabían muy bien que caras hacerle o que palabras usar para que él se ablande más rápido que manteca al sol del desierto. Por supuesto, solo Bill era testigo de esta muestra de "debilidad", para todo el mundo (de acuerdo, Dumbledore era la excepción) él era un hombre duro y el terror de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te preocupa?- susurró Bill, sentándose en a su lado en el amplio sillón y acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-No es una preocupación, mas bien una molestia.- siseó.- Si no notaste, mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad. No solo bastaba con que mi ahijado se haya unido a esa banda de Gryffindors sin cerebro para hacerme la vida imposible, ahora hay _otro_ Potter que estoy seguro me dará dolores de cabeza.

-Oh, Severus…- Weasley puso los ojos en blanco.- Eres tan infantil…

-¿Infantil?- pidió, ultrajado, pero sin levantar la voz, porque su bebé ya estaba dormido en sus brazos.

-Sí, infantil. No todos los Gryffindors se unen para hacerte la vida imposible, amor. Y si lo hacen, es solo porque tú empiezas, bajándoles puntos sin razón.

-No es sin razón.- siseó.- Son todos unos incompetentes.

-Ni Draco, ni Ron o Neville son incompetentes. A Neville le enseña su padre que era muy bueno en el tema, a Ron le enseñé yo mismo con los libros de tú Biblioteca y Draco… él fue _tu alumno_ desde pequeño. Tú lo tienes entre ceja y ceja, solo porque fue a Gryffindor, que te recuerdo, era _mi_ Casa.

-Siempre hay una excepción a la regla.- masculló defensivo y con algo de orgullo en la voz.- Los demás son unos idiotas.

-Si, si… lo que digas.- puso los ojos en blanco, antes de tomar la barbilla de su esposo y obligarlo a girar el rostro para compartir un beso.- ¿Llevemos a nuestro bebé a la cama y vamos a acostarnos?

-Está bien… vamos.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día?

-Bien.- se encogió de hombros.- Los muchachos son muy buenos y creo que podré llamarlos pronto mis amigos. Aunque hay muchos que me miran y me tratan como si fuera un celebridad y eso me molesta.

-Entiendo.- suspiró James.- Pero deberás acostumbrarte… es inevitable que reaccionen así, tus acciones antes de tu partida marcaron un antes y un después en el Mundo Mágico.- dijo, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo.

-Lo manejaré.- frunció el ceño.- Me han enseñado como hacerlo. El abuelo se cercioró de enseñarme como manejar a los miembros del consejo de Elfos si se daba el caso de que debiera suplantarlos en alguna reunión.

James hizo una mueca y se contuvo de no decir que ese no era su abuelo, porque sabía que Ezellahen se lo tomaría a mal con razón, ya que su hijo amaba al tal Lord Elrond. Después de todo, ni sus padres o los de Lily estaban vivos como para sentirse dolidos u ofendidos por ello.

-Um…

-¿Hay otra cosa más que deseas decirme?- pidió tentativo, viendo la vacilación del adolescente.

-Si, bien.- suspiró.- Me dijeron que lo tenía que hablar con mi Jefa de Casa, pero quiero saber su opinión al respecto.

-¿Oh?- pestañeó, el asunto parecía serio.- Dime…

-Quisiera inscribirme en el equipo de Quidditch…- dijo, vacilante.

-¡¿De verdad?!- chilló casi, sus ojos chocolate brillando con emoción.- ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Yo también estuve en el equipo de Gryffindor y me encantaría que mi único hijo siga mis pasos!- hizo muecas.

-Oh…- aún no se sentía cómodo al escuchar que el hombre lo llamara hijo, pero se veía tan emocionado que no quiso comentar nada al respecto.- ¿En qué posición estaba?

-Yo era Cazador.- dijo en pose orgullosa.- El mejor anotador de goles de mi tiempo.

-Veo… aunque yo estoy más interesado en la posición de Buscador.

-No importa, no importa.- agitó una mano.- Mientras que estés en el equipo, yo seré feliz.

-

**-.Mansión de los Merodeadores.-**

**-**

-¿Tenemos todo listo?

La pregunta cordial fue respondida por un gruñido, venido del adolescente que se enfurruñaba en una silla y apretujaba a su mascota negra, casi hasta el sofoco. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, vamos su Alteza… mientras más rápido nos vayamos más rápido vamos a volver para que veas a tu amorcito.- sonrió.

Eldarion se ruborizó ligeramente y fulminó al mayor con la mirada.

-Tengo todo listo.- masculló, antes de levantar su nariz en el aire y salir del salón.

-Ese niño…- suspiró Elrohir. Sonrió al sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y como unos labios besaban su cuello.

-¿Por qué presiento que tú estás más nervioso que yo con todo esto?

El elfo giró en el abrazo y miró ceñudo a su pareja.

-Tú no conoces a mi Adar, Sirius.- mordió su labios inferior.- Lord Elrond es muy protector de sus hijos y herederos y bien… ya entregó a uno de sus hijos a alguien de este mundo, tu mundo… no sé si será muy feliz de entregar a otro.

-¿No que en la elección de pareja no se podía interferir?

-Si, pero…- puso mala cara.- No sé…

-Je…- rió.- No seas tonto…- murmuró con cariño, abrazando al elfo con más fuerza.- Entiendo tu nerviosismo y yo también lo siento, solo… no lo dejo demostrar, ese es mi temple Gryffindor.

-Idiota.- murmuró, al ver la pose egocéntrica del ojiazul, pero logró aligerar la pesadez en su corazón por volver a ver a su padre y en estas situaciones.

Sí, Sirius tenía razón, sin embargo, no se sentía cómodo ante el hecho de darle esta noticia a su padre, tan de repente. Cuando vino a este mundo, fue con todas las intenciones de no permitir que le robaran a su hijo. Pero ahora, durante estas últimas semanas, lo único realmente importante para él pasó a ser el hecho de besar, acariciar y mirar a Sirius Black. Se sentía algo culpable, pero no podía hacer nada contra sus instintos, además, sabía que Ezellahen le sería fiel, pase lo que pase.

-Creo que está todo listo.- dijo Frank, entrando al Salón.- Moony y yo vamos a usar de nuestra magia para abrirlo y hacerlos pasar.- sonrió.

En un rincón del Salón, sentado en un sillón de cuero rojo, Elboron angostó sus ojos, una sonrisa pícara que aparecía en su rostro.

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa de pervertido?- vino un comentario cansino desde su derecha.

-No es de pervertido.- gruñó indignado, fulminando a Eldarion con la mirada.

-Si, aja, ¿entonces?

Elboron se comió un comentario despectivo hacia su mejor amigo. No era buen momento en decirle que él no tenía la culpa de que Ezellahen lo haya dejado como novia en un altar. El enfado del pequeño de once años era algo que nadie quisiera enfrentar.

-Se me ocurrió una idea ahora que vi al Señor Longbottom.- murmuró.- Está prácticamente en la misma situación que el padre de nuestro amigo… viudo, con un hijo adolescente y apuesto. Creo que puedo hacer algo para remediar esa soledad.- frotó sus manos con anticipación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres una especie de hacedor de parejas? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- masculló.

-Deja de quemar tus frustraciones conmigo.- advirtió.- Y no seré solo yo, tú vas a ayudarme en esto.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Sip, su Alteza. Una vez que dejes de gimotearle a tu padre para que te deje regresar con tu amor, y él te lo conceda, solo para que dejes de fastidiarlo, deberás decirle que quieres que mi tío Boromir se venga contigo.

Los ojos grises del muchacho estaban angostados ante el insulto de la oración, pero logró calmarse antes de hablar.

-Tu tío, ¿eh?- masculló.

-Sip, tu sabes que no me gusta ver a la gente sola. Y si mi tío sigue absorbido en su trabajo y no busca esposa o esposo… se le pasarán los años. Por eso, yo que soy su sobrino adorado y tan atento, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

El niño bufó, pero terminó asintiendo. Sería divertido ver a alguien tan estoico como el tío de su mejor amigo, babeando por el Señor Longbottom.

-

**-.Tierra Media.-**

**-**

-Wow… esto es impresionante.- chifló Sirius, al ver el bosque impresionante que rodeaba el completo donde estaba ubicad la Casa de Lothlorien.

-Si, si… vamos.

Sirius sonrió, mientras era arrastrado por su amante, detrás de él, Eldarion también parecía divertido.

-Asustarás a tu pareja, tío. Creo que para esta altura él ya piensa que el abuelo es un ogro.- comentó el pequeño.

Elrohir no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando, su pecho se encogía cada vez más al ver como se acercaban hasta las puertas. Estando casi allí, la figura imponente de su abuela los esperaba ya, una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

_-Al fin tú también los has encontrado…_

_-Tancave, abuela. Lo encontré en el mundo de mi hijo, estoy feliz por eso, pero…_

_-No debes temer, nieto mío. Tu padre aceptará la situación, probablemente al principio nos sea muy feliz… pero lo aceptara._

-_Sí… porque no le quedará de otra_.- sus pensamientos sonaban amargos.

-_No mi pequeño, él lo aceptará porque se dará cuenta que este hombre es todo lo que necesitabas para ser feliz. Y un padre solo desea felicidad para sus hijos…_

Elrohir y los otros llegaron a las puertas de entrada al complejo de Lothlorien y sonrió a la mujer rubia, notando el deslumbramiento de Sirius al ver a la elfa.

-Wow… es hermosa.- musitó y Elrohir frunció el ceño. Sabía el efecto que su abuela causaba en la gente, pero igual no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

-Bienvenido a mi hogar, viajero de otro Mundo.

Sirius sonrió nervioso y luego se enderezó.

-Le agradezco la bienvenida.- dijo en tono respetuoso.- Mi nombre es Sirius Black y espero formar parte de la familia en algunos meses.

-¿Si…?- enarcó una ceja, sonriendo divertida. Su nieto estaba rojo de vergüenza.- ¿Le gustaría explicarme de qué forma?

-Ah, pues…- sonrió.- Es que planeo casarme con su nieto, es lo único que nos falta para ser oficiales, después de todo.- guiñó un ojo al elfo ruborizado que atrapó en un abrazo por la cintura. Dando a entender que ya se habían adelantado a la noche de bodas.

Galadriel rió bajito y Elrohir se contuvo las ganas de chillarle a su amante.

_Creo que Lord Elrond se llevará una gran impresión de su nuevo yerno._

_-_

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-Bien, Sirius, por favor, compórtate. Mi padre no es como mi abuela, que dejará pasar tus comentarios pervertidos.- aconsejó.- Ten respeto, por favor.

Pasaron solo dos días, antes que ellos llegaran a Rivendell, su llegada rápida era debido a que habían traído escobas del Mundo Mágico, para agilizar los viajes. Eldarion, por otro lado, ya se estaba dirigiendo para Gondor. Si su padre le daba permiso de regresar a Inglaterra, debería estar aquí dentro de una semana… conociendo al niño, no dudaban que así sea.

-Awww… ya te dije que no te pongas nervioso. Puedo manejar a todos los elfos estirados que me pongas en frente.- dijo divertido, atrayendo el cuerpo de su amante, para darle un beso.

Elrohir se relajó y rodeó el cuello del animago con sus brazos. Abrió la boca, invitando la lengua del otro para que jugara con la suya. Gimió el sentir como una mano tocaba su sensible cabello y su cuerpo comenzó a despertar. Una simple caricia, viniendo de su pareja, podría hacer que él enloqueciera y se olvidara de todo. Tenían suerte de que ambos eran tan enérgicos, porque con el hambre sexual que ambos experimentaban, si uno fuese algo perezoso, no podrían tener las repetidas sesiones de sexo diario que la pareja se enorgullecía de hablar.

-"---" _//¿Elrohir…? ¿Qué significa esto?//_

La voz sorprendida y algo enfadada de su padre hizo que todo su cuerpo congelara. Se separó de Sirius como si un rayo lo hubiese atravesado y miró asustado la figura imponente de su padre, que estaba en la puerta de entrada, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Adar!

-"---" _//Lo repito… ¿qué significa esto_…_?//-_ sus ojos se angostaron mientras miraba al heredero Black, notando el gran parecido con su yerno Morë.

-Él es… bien…- tartamudeó.

-Permítame presentarme…- Sirius tomó una de las manos de Elrohir en las suyas. El elfo lo miró con horror. _¡Oh no! ¡Sirius podría meter la pata!_ Pero, lastimosamente, su lengua estaba trabada y no podía pronunciar palabra.- Mi nombre es Sirius Black y he venido a este mundo a pedir la mano de su hijo en matrimonio.

Lord Elrond lució sorprendido y miró a su hijo en busca de respuestas. Sin embargo, Elrohir no lo miraba, él tenía toda la atención en la cara estoica de su pareja. ¿De dónde había sacado su amante tanto formalismo repentino? Sin embargo, lo que el elfo no sabía, era que Sirius aún recordaba las clases de etiqueta que tanto su madre había insistido en enseñarle tanto a él como a su hermanito y todavía esas clases estaban presentes en su mente.

-¿Elrohir?

-¡Si!- saltó casi.- Bien, padre. Es exactamente como él lo dice. Nos conocimos en el mundo de Ezellahen, él es quien los Potter eligieron como padrino para mi niño, y bien… um… yo lo sentí.- inspiró hondo.- _Sé_ que él es mi pareja.

El elfo mayor caminó para sentarse en un sillón que había en el lugar, su cara más blanca de lo normal, sus ojos brillando con incredulidad. Tal era la sorpresa, que el elfo hizo algo que estaba completamente fuera de su carácter.

-Bien… maldita sea.

Él maldijo.

-¡Papá!- chilló su hijo, escandalizado. Sirius solo hizo muecas.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Esperamos que hayan tenido gusto como incluimos a Harry en Hogwarts XD Hace mucho que no hacíamos nada de Sev/Bill, que es una pareja que adoramos, por eso decidimos ponerlo en este chap ñ.ñ

¡Sirius ya está en la Tierra Media! Poshito Lord Elrond, sus hijos le sacarán canas verdes XD

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	24. El amor está en el aire

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 24: El amor está en el aire.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Estás bien, Adar?- preguntó Elrohir, mirando con preocupación el semblante más pálido de lo normal de su padre.

-Si, estoy bien.- siseó, cerrando los ojos_. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Qué tienen esos magos que atraen tanto a mis hijos?!_- ¿Quisieras… elaborar… lo que acabas de decirme?

-Um… bien… creo que no hay nada más de decir.- mordió su labio inferior en nerviosismo, mirando de reojo a Sirius, que se acercó a él para apoyar una de sus manos en su hombro, dándole reaseguro.- He sentido la fuerza del enlace y… es Sirius, papá. No tengo la menor duda…

-¿No tienes…?- angostó sus ojos.

El elfo se ruborizó profundamente y Sirius tosió nervioso, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Este… eh… nosotros… ya…

-No quiero saberlo.- levantó una mano callando la posible confesión bochornosa. Suspiró.- No seré hipócrita, hijo. Así que no te diré que estoy satisfecho, en verdad esperaba que tu pareja pudiera ser uno de nuestra raza.- Elrohir agachó la cabeza y Sirius le mandó una mirada enfadada al mayor.- Pero… te veo feliz y eso me basta para poder tapar toda mi decepción.- se levantó y se acercó para apoyar una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hijo.- Estoy alegre de que hayas encontrado tu camino a la felicidad, mi hijo. Y te doy mi bendición para que hagas lo que creas correcto con el Señor Black.

Una sonrisa hermosa se formó en los labios del elfo y se tiró sobre el cuerpo de su padre, quien apenas atinó a atraparlo.

-¡Hantale, Adar!- chilló.

Sirius sonrió y luego conectó miradas con Lord Elrond. Estaba claro el mensaje en los ojos del padre: "Cuida de mi hijo… que sino…" El animago hizo muecas y terminó asintiendo. Por supuesto, él ahora cuidaría del gemelo y haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz.

-

**-.Gondor.-**

**-**

-Pero papá… _tengo_ que volver.

-Has estado allá por mucho tiempo, Eldarion. ¿Qué necesidad tienes en volver?- preguntó por enésima Aragorn, rogando porque todo esto terminara pronto. ¡Tenía mucho trabajo y su hijo no paraba de gimotearle desde que volvió!

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y miró para la ventana, viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Es Ezellahen, padre. Deseo estar a su lado…

-Si mal no recuerdo, él ahora está en esa escuela donde solo se permiten a niños con sus poderes. No podrás verlo seguido… ¿Por qué no esperar hasta que tenga vacaciones?

-¡No! ¡Tengo que estar con él, padre! ¡Debo evitar…!- un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza.

_¡Aja! ¡Ya está a punto de decirme sus verdaderos motivos! Solo debo empujarlo más…_

-Necesito una buena y poderosa razón para dejar que el siguiente heredero al trono de Gondor, mi hijo, se vaya a una tierra tan lejana, descuidando sus deberes como príncipe e interrumpiendo su educación, eso sin contar con que estarás alejado de tu familia que te ama tanto.

Eldarion hizo un puchero y miró con reproche a su padre. _¡Me está haciendo sentir culpable! _Finalmente, suspiró, sabiendo que no había otra salida. Debería decir la verdad.

-Bien… yo… hace unos años tuve una conversación con _madre_. Yo… le pedí saber como sabría cuando conociera a mi… pareja destinada.- se removió incómodo. Aragorn enarcó una ceja.- Me dijo que, probablemente, siendo medio elfo iba a tener los mismos síntomas que un elfo cuando conoce a su pareja destinada. Me los describió y bien… desde que cumplí los 10 años… los siento cada vez que estoy con Ezellahen.

-Oh…

El Rey no sabía que mas decir. ¿Su hijo había encontrado a su pareja en una edad tan joven? Eso era nuevo para él, que, viviendo con elfos la mayor parte de su vida, sabía que ellos tardaban varios años, sino décadas en encontrar a sus parejas. Pero aquí estaba su pequeño, diciéndole que Ezellahen era su pareja. No podría decir que estaba decepcionado, el nieto de Lord Elrond era un perfecto candidato para alguien como su hijo.

-Entonces… ¿puedo ir?

-Oh, hijo.- suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz.- ¿Y qué de tus clases?

En ese momento, Eldarion recordó el encargo de Elboron.

-Puedes decirle al Señor Boromir que se venga conmigo. Puede ser mi guardián y profesor al mismo tiempo, papá. Sé que puedes prescindir de él hasta que Ezellahen termine su colegio y se vuelva a la Tierra Media hasta su nuevo ciclo escolar.

Aragorn lo miró por varios segundos, pensando en la posibilidad. No era tonto y notaba el nerviosismo de su hijo, el cual le decía que esa opción de Boromir tenía un motivo más ulterior. Boromir era gruñón y poco divertido, por lo que él y su hijo no se llevaban muy bien. Le parecía muy sospechoso que ahora pidiera por él. Por otro lado, su hijo tenía razón, si iba a enviar a Eldarion a ese mundo el mejor acompañante y profesor sería Boromir y podía prescindir de sus servicios durante ese tiempo. Además, el hombre ya estaba necesitando unas vacaciones.

-Bien… hablaré con él y veremos.

-¡YEEIII! ¡Voy a hacer mi maleta!- chilló, saliendo a prisa del despacho de su padre.

-¡Aún no te he dicho que sí!- gritó el Rey de Gondor, pero ya su hijo no lo escuchaba.

-"---" _//¿Te ha convencido de nuevo, verdad?//-_ una voz melodiosa dijo en el umbral.

Aragorn levantó sus ojos grises para posarlos en la figura de su esposo y asintió con cansancio.

-"---" _//¿Acaso lo dudabas? Ese mocoso es un gran manipulador…//-_ gruñó.

Legolas solo rió y se acercó para ofrecerle compañía y algunos masajes relajantes.

-

**.:.Al otro día.:.**

-

-¿Disculpa…?

-Como lo escuchaste y no… no es una broma.- aseguró, viendo la cara de su amigo.

-¡No soy un niñero!

-Serás su guardián y profesor.

-Oh, si… si… claro.- bufó, sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor, Boromir.- dijo Legolas, usando sus métodos de convencimientos que tan bien le servían con el Rey.- Es mi hijo y no confío en nadie más para cuidar de él y educarlo mientras está allá.

Boromir se removió incómodo en su asiento, afectado por "la mirada" de Legolas. Aragorn sonrió y casi rió cuando su esposo le guiñó un ojo. Lo tenían.

-Maldita sea.- masculló.- ¿Y cuando saldríamos?

-Si aceptas, mañana mismo. Deben estar en Rivendell para dentro de cuatro días.

-¡Es muy poco tiempo!

-¡Entonces nos vamos ahora!- chilló Eldarion, revelando su puesto escondido, tras la puerta de entrada, donde estaba escuchando.

Boromir angostó los ojos en el niño. Si iba a ser su profesor, él se iba a encargar de darle unas buenas lecciones de modales al mocoso. Empezando por respetar las conversaciones ajenas a su incumbencia.

-Partiremos mañana.- dijo en tono definitivo.- Si me disculpan, ahora me retiro. Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de irme.

Eldarion hizo muecas de oreja a oreja y guiñó un ojo a su mascota. No solo había convencido a sus padres de que lo dejaran viajar, sino que se llevaba a Boromir con él, justo y como se lo había pedido su mejor amigo. _Creo que seré un buen Rey… jojojo._

_-_

**-.Rivendell.-**

**-**

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

-No… S-Sirius… aquí no.- dijo Elrohir débilmente, al sentir a su futuro esposo tomarlo por detrás de la cintura y como comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Te deseo.- dijo el animago, con voz ronca. El elfo se estremeció.

-Estamos en medio de un pasillo, Sirius. Por favor, no le demos más motivos para estresarse a mi padre.

-Awww…- hizo un puchero y giró a su pareja para poder darle un casto beso en la boca.- ¿Y entonces ahora que haremos?

-Bien, ya hemos terminado los arreglos y las conversaciones con Adar.- frunció el ceño, mientras rodeaba el cuello del otro con sus brazos.- Ahora solo debemos volver para dar a conocer la decisión a tu familia y mi hermano. En cuanto los tiempos de todos concuerden, avisaremos a mi Adar para que haga los preparativos.

-¿Tenemos que casarnos aquí?

-**Si**, Sirius.- recalcó la palabra, se notaba que no era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación.- Como elfo y, sobre todo, miembro de la realeza de Rivendell, debo casarme aquí. Pero ya te dije que después podremos hacer las fiestas que quieras en tu mundo.- se ruborizó ligeramente y miró para otro lado.- Pero la unión y la primera noche de bodas debe ser aquí.

-Mmmhhh… esa última parte me gustó.- ronroneó el Auror.

-Pervertido…

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- una voz chilló y ambos giraron para ver de quien se trataba. Era nada más y nada menos que Eldarion, con su mascota en brazos, seguido de un Boromir que no miraba muy feliz.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Ahora que estás aquí, pequeño. Podemos partir mañana mismo.

-¡Perfecto!

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**.:.Mientras Tanto.:.**

**-**

**-.Mundo Mágico.-**

**-**

James frunció el ceño, mientras leía los exámenes que se había traído del trabajo, cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse. La persona que entraba era el supuesto Rey que había venido del Universo donde se había criado su hijo. El Profesor de DCAO debería admitir que la figura era imponente, aún con las ropas de mago, ese hombre se veía como todo un aristocrático. Lucía una túnica de color azul rey, de corte moderno, la cual se ajustaba a las fuertes formas de su espalda, pecho y caderas, se veía simplemente majestuoso. Su cabello rubio cenizo seguía largo, pero ahora estaba domesticado y puesto en un pulcra cola a la altura del cuello. Lo mismo había sucedido con su barba, aún la conservaba, pero estaba bien emparejada y cortada al estilo moderno. Despampanante era la palabra que se le venía a la mente al tratar de describir al Rey. Por eso mismo, James se ruborizó al darse cuenta del pensamiento que se le pasó por la mente. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Él no era una muchacha que podría dejarse deslumbrar con un hombre soltero! Su vida ya estaba hecha y no necesitaba esos tipos de pensamientos en este momento.

Sin querer, con tanto caos mental, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-¿James…?

-Dime, Lils.- el animago levantó la cabeza y dejó de hacerle muecas a su bebé recién nacido. Sus cejas se fruncieron al ver la cara seria de su esposa.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No…- ella sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza, agitando sus preciosos cabellos pelirrojos.- Solo estaba pensando…

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué estaba pensando esa hermosa cabecita tuya?

-En el futuro…- sus ojos verdes cambiaron de puesto y miró por la ventana.- Tu sabes… con la guerra y todo eso… nadie nos asegura que este hechizo pueda mantenernos seguros por siempre.

-El _Fidelio_ es irrompible, Dumbledore nos lo dijo.

-Uno nunca sabe, James… uno nunca sabe.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada en particular… solo pienso que… si alguno de nosotros no logra sobrevivir…- lo miró intensamente a los ojos.- No desearía que nos quedaramos estancado en el pasado. Sería feliz si el otro siguiera adelante con su vida…

-¡Merlín! ¡No digas esas cosas, Lily!

-Es necesario.- frunció los labios.- Y deseo que me prometas algo…

-Si tiene que ver algo que implique la muerte del otro, no lo haré.

-Por favor, James.- rogó casi.- Me haría aligerar mi corazón y descansar en paz si me prometes que reharás tu vida si es que el destino decide que no debo pertenecer más a este mundo.

-¡No, Lily!- gritó, asustando a Harry que comenzó a lloriquear.

-Por favor… por mi paz… prométeme que volverás a enamorarte y formar una nueva familia para Harry.

-Ninguno de los dos va a morir, Lily Evans. Esta conversación no tiene sentido.

-Lo tiene para mí. Por favor, James… por favor.

Él vio tanta desesperación en los ojos verdes que amaba, que no pudo evitar convenir. Después de todo, estaba seguro que ganarían la guerra y podrían ser felices cuando todo acabara.

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

_Cuan equivocado estaba_, pensó, dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿Cansado?

James saltó al escuchar la voz tan cerca de él y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos divertidos de su huésped real. _"Recuerda que me lo has prometido, James. Reharás tu vida si yo me llegó a ir…"_ Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de ella. _¿Por qué pienso en eso ahora?_

-¿Señor Potter?

James volvió a sacudir su cabeza y tomó varias respiraciones, antes de sonreír nervioso en el otro hombre. Había algo en él que lo ponía extraño.

-Si, lo siento. Creo que estoy un poco cansado…

-Debería irse a dormir, es bastante tarde.

-Solo me faltan revisar un par de exámenes más y me voy a acostar.- murmuró volviendo su atención al trabajo.

-Bien… yo creo que me voy a acostar… yo sí estoy cansado. Usted sabe… los magos y brujas de su mundo son _tan_ amistosas.

Inconcientemente, James apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria su pluma y sus ojos se angostaron. Eómer si lo notó y sonrió. _Finalmente una muestra,_ pensó aliviado. _Ya me estoy cansando de buscar algo que tengo justo bajo mi mismo techo._ En todo este tiempo, a pesar de su buena voluntad de encontrar un buen esposo dentro de poblado masculino de magia, Eómer nunca pudo sacarse de la cabeza los ojos avellanas, la sonrisa pícara ni el cuerpo pequeño pero musculoso de James Potter. En conclusión, su corazón ya había elegido a este mago para que sea su compañero, solo que sabía que el animago no estaba listo y el llegó a desesperarse al pensar que nunca lo estaría, por eso comenzó a "divertirse" con aquellos que llamaran su atención. Sin embargo, con este pequeño gesto que acababa de presenciar, sus esperanzas volvían a relucir.

-No, no sabía que eran amistosas.- las voz enfada del mago lo trajo de sus pensamientos.- Al contrario de usted, yo trabajo y no pierdo mi tiempo estando de juerga.- masculló.

-No estoy de juerga.- angostó sus ojos.- Estoy en una misión importante para mí y para mis tierras.

-¿Misión…?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Oh…?- enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de lado.- Pensé que lo sabías.- se acercó hasta quedar frente a la cara de James. El moreno sintió como su respiración congelaba en su garganta al sentir el aliento que olía ligeramente a whiskey de fuego, en sus labios.- Vine a buscar un esposo… un mago que pueda darme herederos.- murmuró, antes de darle un ligero pico en los labios al de anteojos.

Eómer se incorporó, sonrió y guiñó un ojo al estupefacto hombre que se sentaba en la Sala. Y James lo miró irse, con una mano tocando sus labios, que aún zumbaban por eso toque.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-No, Eze. Está prohibido ir al tercer piso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, levantando las cejas a su amigo pelirrojo.

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Tú no estuviste aquí, pero al principio de año nos dijeron que este piso se nos estaba prohibido a todos los alumnos.

-Oh… veo. Entonces vayamos al Gran Comedor.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Harry quedó picada y, después de la visita que había tenido a su padre (quien estaba muy extraño desde que volvió de la casa después de pasar allá el fin de semana), sacó la valiosa capa de invisibilidad que recibió como herencia y caminó tranquilamente al tercer piso. Vagó sin rumbo fijo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que probó una puerta que resultó estar abierta. Allí dentro había muebles viejos y rotos, pero en el centro de la misma, un espejo muy grande llamó su atención. Se acercó a él y se vio reflejado en el unos segundos, hasta que más imágenes empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor.

Primero estaba él, luciendo como un hombre de unos treinta años de edad y vistiendo una túnica formal que solo su abuelo solía usar y en su cabeza estaba una tiara de mithril adornada con esmeraldas. Pero eso no era todo, en sus brazos una niña de no más de dos años le sonreía de oreja a oreja, a su lado izquierdo estaba un niño idéntico a él cuando tenía diez años y a su lado derecho… estaba Eldarion, con las vestimentas formales que usaría el Rey de Gondor, llevando él también un niño, pero que se notaba era un bebé recién nacido.

-¿Qué es esto…?- murmuró en voz alta, ruborizado. ¿Por qué veía tales cosas? Levantó su mirada y pudo ver unas inscripciones en el marco del extraño espejo.- ¿Es un espejo que te deja ver tus deseos?- conjeturó, al leer al revés lo que decía. Negó con la cabeza y, después de darle un último vistazo a las imágenes que aparecían en el espejo, abandonó la habitación.

De vuelta al camino a su Torre, tuvo que detenerse y dejar de respirar al ver como Snape salía de una habitación de la cual él había intentado entrar antes, pero no pudo. El mago cojeaba y en su prisa, olvidó cerrar la puerta del todo. Picado nuevamente por la curiosidad, Ezellahen fue hasta la puerta y entró.

Su respiración congeló en su boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al perro gigante de tres cabezas que miraba muy enfadado. Agradeció a todos los Valar el hecho que aún tenía su capa de invisibilidad y salió pitando para su Sala Común. Sin embargo, en su prisa no dejó de notar que el perro estaba justo encima de una trampilla que parecía dar a un sótano subterráneo.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

**-**

**-.Mansión de los Merodeadores.-**

**-**

-Estás siendo infantil.- comentó Eómer. James levantó la vista de sus papeles, le dio una mirada de desdén y después volvió a lo que hacía.- ¿Lo ves…? Si solo vienes para darme la ley del hielo, simplemente no deberías venir. Es más, sé que no es necesario que regreses todas las noches y antes no lo hacías… solo lo comenzaste a hacer desde que te besé.

James apretó la mandíbula, tan fuerte que sus dientes rechinaban y dejó la pluma en el escritorio, antes de que la rompiera.

-Estoy confundido.- masculló.

-¿Y yo tengo algo que ver en eso?

El animago tensó su cuerpo, mordió su labio inferior y asintió.

-E-Eso creo…

El Rey de Rohan se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta poder arrodillarse junto al moreno de ojos avellanas. Tranquilamente, posó una de sus manos en la rodilla del hombre más joven.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te confunde?- preguntó, con voz suave.

James le mandó una mirada de ruego, diciéndole que no quería hablar de ello, pero Eómer solo apretó con más fuerza la rodilla, dándole a entender que no iba a dejar la conversación hasta que él le dijera algo. Potter suspiró.

-Esto… tú… yo…

-¿Podrías ser más específico?

James volvió a suspirar, relajó su cuerpo y giró la cabeza para poder mirar a los profundos ojos del rohirin.

-Tu beso despertó muchas cosas que creía olvidadas dentro de mí… cosas que ni sabía que tenía ya… Cosas que no deseaba permitirme sentir… no desde la muerte de mi esposa.- murmuró.

-¿Entonces qué…? ¿Todo se resume a lo que _tú_ te permites o no permites sentir?

El moreno miró para otro lado.

-Esto no es correcto… amo a Lily.

-Pero ella no esta aquí…- tomó con delicadeza la barbilla del otro hombre y lo obligó a mirarlo.- No considero justo para ti ni para mi que te prohíbas dar rienda suelta a esas "cosas" que dices sentir, solo por un recuerdo. ¿No piensas que ella hubiese querido que rehagas tu vida?

"_Recuerda que me lo has prometido, James. Reharás tu vida si yo me llegó a ir…"_

_¿Otra vez tus palabras Lily?,_ pensó, su garganta se sentía estrangulada por los sentimientos en conflicto que estaba experimentando. _¿Ese recuerdo es alguna señal que estás tratando de darme…?_ Miró a Eómer con detenimiento. _¿Cuándo me hiciste hacer esa promesa te referías a él…?_ Lentamente, casi con miedo, James rodeó el cuello del Rey con sus brazos y acercó sus labios a los del otro. El rohirin se dejó, sabiendo que era un paso muy grande para el mago que la iniciativa viniera de él. Una vez que sus labios hicieron contacto, ambos gimieron y se abrazaron con más fuerzas, para transformar el beso en uno más pasional, dejando salir con ese beso todas las ganas que se tenían desde que se vieron por primera vez.

-Oh… eh… ejem… ¿lamento interrumpir?

Al escuchar la voz desconcertada que venía del umbral de la puerta, ambos hombres se separaron, para ver a un muy sorprendido Frank Longbottom allí parado, luciendo casi en shock.

-¡Frank!- exclamó James.- ¡Merlín…! ¡Nosotros…!

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó tranquilamente Eómer, cortando los balbuceos del otro hombre, levantándose del piso y acomodando su túnica.

-Eh… solo viene a…- carraspeó.- decirles que ese Portal por donde ustedes llegaron está brillando de nuevo. Creo que alguien quiere entrar.

Eómer frunció el ceño y caminó con rapidez hasta salir del despacho de James, para ir al lugar. Si no se equivocaba, los que estarían viniendo eran los mismos que se fueron hace una semana. James y Frank los siguieron, el primero estando muy ruborizado y evitando la mirada de pregunta de su amigo. Por el camino, se encontraron con Elladan, Elboron y Regulus, quienes lo siguieron.

Una vez donde el Portal, blindaron sus ojos con sus manos y esperaron hasta que la luz menguara, para poder ver quienes volvían. Efectivamente, eran todos los que se fueron, Sirius, Elrohir y Eldarion, pero con el agregado de Boromir.

-¡Ya estamos de vuelta!- anunció Sirius, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A su lado, Elrohir sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Boromir!- exclamó Elladan.- No te esperaba por aquí.

El hombre no contestó al saludo, porque en esos momentos se encontraba mirando atentamente al castaño que estaba tras James Potter. Frank se removió incómodo en su lugar, desconcertado por tener la atención completa de ese desconocido en su persona. Inseguro de que hacer, le sonrió tímidamente. Un brillo rapaz y posesivo pasaron por los ojos oscuros de gondoriano al ver el gesto del mago pequeño.

Para a lo lejos de todo el grupo, Elboron sonrió. Eldarion también notó todo esto y le hizo la señal de la "V" de victoria a su mejor amigo. Parecía que el plan de conseguirle "esposa" al áspero guerrero de Gondor iba a surtir efecto.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Lamentamos mucho la demora, lo que pasa es que Angeli tuvo problemas con su PC (la pobre murió) y eso nos retrasó mucho poder tener este capítulo. Y yo no me había dado cuenta que el capitulo pasado era el último que tenía escrito O.O

Es por eso que a partir de ahora, las actualizaciones serán cada quince días. Y una cosita más… ya estamos en la recta final de este fic X3

¡¡¡Nos leemos dentro de 15 días!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	25. Cuatro Merodeadores enamorados

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 25: Cuatro Merodeadores enamorados.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Habiendo tanta gente en la mansión, ahora que la mayoría de los nobles de la Tierra Media parecían querer conocer este Universo, en la mansión de los Merodeadores se tuvieron que hacer algunos ajustes para que cupieran todos. Eldarion, por supuesto, ocuparía la habitación en donde primero habían puesto a Harry y Neville. Las dos de huéspedes ya la ocupaban Elladan, Regulus y sus niños y la que ocupó Remus en un principio ahora pertenecía al Rey de Rohan. Sin embargo, se presentaba un problema al querer ubicar a Boromir… porque no había más lugar.

-Que duerma en la mía.- dijo Frank, no notando el conflicto de emociones que causó en el gondoriano.- Podemos agregar una cama más… no me molestaría compartir el lugar.

Él no sabía, por supuesto, que ese hecho cambiaría su vida.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-Te digo que hay algo raro allí… deberíamos investigar.

Ron y Neville le mandaron una mirada de duda al príncipe de Rivendell. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No sé…- dijo el castaño.- Si el tercer piso está prohibido es por algo.

-Pero… sé que hay algo ahí. Lo siento… es algo malo… y creo que tiene que ver con ese artículo del periódico que me comentaron cuando vine la primera vez.

-¿Crees que se relacione a Nicolás Flamel?- preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió.- Pero no sabemos que puede ser… nuestras búsqueda en los libros ha sido infructuosa.

-Podría pedirle a Remus que me de detalles.- habló Draco.- Él no me negará información al respecto y, si por esas casualidades se llega a negar, puedo convocar a algún elfo doméstico de mi casa y pedirle que busque en nuestra Biblioteca. No hay nada en el mundo mágico que se escape a los millones de libros que tenemos allí.

-¿Por qué debemos hacer esto?- bufó Ron.- ¡Es más importante la Copa de Quidditch!- miró al moreno con un brillo especial en sus ojos.- Wood te ha escogido como nuestro nuevo buscador… vuelas excelente y creo que tenemos oportunidad de ganar la Copa este año contigo.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Ronald! ¡El Quidditch no es tan importante!

Eso causo que los dos Gryffindors comenzaran otra ronda de sus familiares peleas. Por eso, los otros tres los ignoraron.

-¿Y por qué estás tan interesado en esto, Potter?

Ezellahen fulminó con la mirada al rubio, por el uso de su apellido.

-Creo que hay algo raro allí.- murmuró, tocando su frente.- Por alguna razón, cada vez que estoy cerca de ese pasillo me duele la cicatriz y he tenido sueños muy raros desde que llegué a Hogwarts.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu papá?- quiso saber Neville.

-Nopes, a ninguno de los tres. Cada uno está en sus cosas ahora y no deseo disturbarlos. Especialmente James… lo noto raro últimamente.

-

**-.Despacho del profesor de DCAO.-**

**-**

-Mmmhhh… Eómer…

James Potter se encontraba actualmente sentado en su escritorio con el rubio Rey de Rohan entre sus piernas. Ambos se besaban con fervor, dejando que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo del otro con tranquilidad, no queriendo dejar nada al tacto en descuido. Cuando al fin sus labios se separaron, Eómer no perdió tiempo en atacar el cuello del menor, obteniendo ronroneos satisfactorios de la boca hinchada del mago. Una de las manos del rubio frotaba la espalda de James y la otra se estaba encargando de desabotonar la camisa blanca de algodón que tenía el profesor, su túnica de mago ya era un montón de tela en el piso y ahora solo estaba en pantalones y camisa, aunque pronto le siguió la camisa.

-Oh, James… sabes tan bien.- gruñó Eómer, mientras pasaba su lengua por la quijada dura de James, hasta llegar al esternón.

James volvió a gemir en alta voz y levantó sus caderas, para que su miembro pudiera frotarse contra el del hombre por encima de la ropa. Esta vez fue Eómer el que gimió y se tiró encima del cuerpo del otro, haciendo que la espalda del mago chocara contra los exámenes que estaban en el escritorio.

-¡Oh, Merlín…! ¡Espera!

-¿…eh?- jadeó, desconcertado.

James se apresuró al sacarse el cuerpo más grande del suyo, para poder incorporarse. Se ruborizó ligeramente al ver el montículo en la entrepierna del otro, que le daba una buena pista de cuan grande era lo que había allí. No es que no lo haya visto antes, la misma noche anterior habían tenido un redondo de sexo que casi hizo que hoy faltara a sus clases, pero ambos estaban tan desesperados por sentirse (puesto que fue la primera vez de ambos) que apenas tuvo tiempo de darle una ojeada al pene de Eómer, antes que éste lo tomara. El motivo de su rubor también era el hecho que podía sentir los lugares donde Eómer lo había mordido y marcado como suyo.

-No debemos hacer esto aquí.- masculló, acomodando los papeles ahora arrugados.- Estos son documentos importantes de la escuela…

El rubio sonrió y abrazó a James por la cintura. El mago se ruborizó aún más, si es que eso era posible, al sentir la erección del otro sobre su trasero.

-¿Vamos a tu cuarto entonces?

-Hn… no sé…- miró el reloj mágico que tenía en la pared.- Tengo mi última clase del día dentro de media hora.

-Mierda…- gruñó el mayor.- Te necesito ahora, James.- susurró sensual, haciendo temblar al menor.- Creo que puedo hacer algo en ese tiempo.

-¿Seguro…?- James se giró y enarcó una ceja al mayor, pareciendo burlón.- Yo creo que tal vez cinco minutos basten…

Los ojos del Rey se angostaron, él no estaba muy al tanto de ese sistema horario de este Universo, pero sabía, por el tono que había usado su amante, que se estaba burlando de él. Por lo que el rohirin gruñó y estrelló al mago contra el escritorio.

-¿Dudas de mi hombría, Potter…?- siseó.

-Oh, no… claro que no.- sonrió de lado.- Anoche me demostraste que puedes entretener a un hombre…- _Mi trasero aún tiene muestras de ello…_ agregó para sí.

-¿Entonces…?- su voz sonaba ansiosa.

-Entonces intentaremos hacer algo rápido.- guiñó un ojo.

Sinceramente, él no se conocía en estos momentos. Había pasado una semana desde aquella "discusión" con Eómer y, desde ese momento, no se pudo sacar sus palabras de su cabeza… sumadas a la de Lily. Renuente, se había dado cuenta que el rubio era todo lo que él deseaba para sí, todo lo que pensó que podría llegar a encontrar una vez que la muerte de Lily fue superada por él. Pero, cuando no lo encontró en las pocas citas que tuvo, se había rendido. Tuvo que venir alguien de otra dimensión para que él pudiera volver a creer en que podría rehacer su vida y depaso decirle unas cuantas verdades para que aceptara el hecho.

Después de estar en paz consigo mismo y visitar la tumba de Lily para darle las nuevas noticias, James había mandado una lechuza con un mensaje para el Rey, citándolo en el castillo para cenar. Por supuesto, Eómer no lo había fallado, a pesar de sus miedos de que no se presentara, el Rey si lo hizo y lo hermoso que lo había hecho dejó sin aliento a James. En verdad el rohirin era un hombre hermoso y Potter no podía estar más feliz por su decisión.

La cena fue espectacular, con James ruborizándose por cada palabra galante que Eómer tenía para su persona. Era una forma antigua de conquista para estas épocas, pero James encontró con que ese tipo de cosas le fascinaba y sus mejillas rojas como una tonta colegiala fueron pruebas de ello. Y, si bien Potter quería ir de a poco, solo bastó un beso feroz del Eómer para que él se terminara entregándose. Algo de lo que no se arrepentía, porque fue el sexo más fantástico que había tenido en su vida. Y que Lily lo perdonara, pero Eómer sabía como complacer a un amante.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-Yo soy papá Lucius, anda di… pa-pá Lu-ci-us

Lucas ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, mirando confundido al rubio frente a él. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

-Nuestro hijo no es idiota, Lucius.- masculló.- Solo no entiende muy bien esta lengua.

-Pues espero que la aprenda rápido. No me gusta oírlo hablar esa lengua… _extranjera_.- siseó.- Y me siendo excluido cada vez que ustedes hablan, sin que yo entienda lo que dicen.

-Awww… mi amor.- arrulló Remus, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se acercó hasta el rubio y se sentó en su regazo.- Eres tan lindo cuando te enfurruñas como un pequeño niño. De hecho, tu expresión me recuerda a Lucas cuando se enfurruña.

Los dos miraron al niño, que no les hacía caso, porque estaba jugando con el trencito verde y plata, mágico que Lucius le había comprado. Ese era su preferido entre los cientos de juguetes que su padre y conocidos de la familia le habían regalado desde que viniera a vivir a la Mansión Malfoy.

-Yo no me enfurruño, Remus.- gruñó, antes de atraer al menor para besarlo.- ¿Y ya has hablado con las personas que te dije?

-Sip…- mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.- La Señora Judge me dijo que traería algunas muestras para enseñarme los materiales que tienen… y le dije al otro hombre que consultaría contigo lo de la fecha…- murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Pues tendremos que posponerla… ya que el pulgoso tiene apuro con casarse con tu amigo.- masculló. Como Remus no dijo nada al escuchar el insulto a su amigo, Lucius enarcó una ceja y separó al hombre-lobo, para mirarlo a la cara.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Yo… no sé…- suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros en derrota.- ¿Enserio deseas _casarte_ conmigo, Lucius?

-Por supuesto.- dijo sin un estibo de duda.- Te amo, tenemos un hijo, quiero formar una familia para Draco y para mí… lo más normal es que quiera casarme contigo, mi pareja.

-Pero… yo sigo siendo el Gryffindor pobretón y licántropo…- agachó la cabeza.- ¿Qué crees que piensen…?

-Lo que piensen los demás no me interesa.- interrumpió con brusquedad. Levantó la cabeza de Remus con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos.- Te amo y deseo hacerte mi esposo. Darles una familia legal a nuestros hijos y, eventualmente, agrandarla.- agregó con una sonrisa libidinosa.

Remus se ruborizó.

-¿Agrandarla?- musitó.- ¿Tener más niños? No sé, Lucius. No deseo que ellos sufran lo de nuestro Lucas… me duele tanto al corazón al verlo transformarse conmigo en cada Luna Llena… me siento tan desgraciado al verlo en dolor…

-Ah, Remus…- suspiró.- Primero que nada, recuerda que las pociones que hace Severus están cada vez más avanzadas, ya esta casi terminada la versión Matalobos para niños de su edad y, una vez que la tengamos, él dejará de sufrir dolor. En cuanto a un nuevo niño…- miró para otro lado, sintiendo la culpabilidad llenar su corazón.- El único motivo porque nuestro hijo heredó tu enfermedad es porque te fuiste y no consumiste las pociones que se usan para anular que la licantropía pase al feto… si vuelves a quedarte embarazado, esta vez sí la usaremos y nuestro nuevo bebé no tendrá tu maldición.

-Pero esas pociones son muy costosas…- murmuró Remus.

Lucius le mandó una mirada incrédula.

-Soy millonario, Remus.- dijo Lucius como si hablara con un idiota.

-Uh… bien…- el castaño se ruborizo ligeramente.- ¿Deseas tener más niños?

-Por supuesto. Si bien con Draco y Lucas ya me aseguro que el apellido Malfoy perdure por otra generación, me placería tener otros hijos. Como todo hijo único, siempre anhelé tener muchos hermanos y creo que nuestros hijos se placerán de tener hermanos menores a quienes fastidiar.

-Tsk… tonto.- susurró con una sonrisa cariñosa, antes de inclinarse para besar a su futuro esposo.

-

**-.Mansión de los Merodeadores.-**

**-**

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Frank al otro lado de la puerta.- Hace más de una hora que estás allí.

La puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un muy frustrado Boromir.

-Yo… no sé como usar esto…- murmuró algo apenado, mirando con odio a la ducha.

Frank intentó ocultar su sonrisa. Sabía que este hombre que miraba rudo y gruñón no apreciaría que se riera de él.

-Hace ya algunos días que estás aquí y sé que te bañas diariamente. ¿Qué hiciste en todas esas veces?- preguntó, mientras entraba al baño y giraba la canilla de agua caliente.

-Se lo pedía Eldarion… pero él ahora no está.- murmuró distraído. En ese momento, tenía una muy buena vista del trasero del mago, quien se inclinaba en la bañera, para poder probar la temperatura del agua. Era bastante redondeado y _gordito_… e invitaba al… _tacto_.

-Bien… ya está lista.- anunció sonriente, girando para hacer frente al otro hombre. Tuvo que carraspear en alta voz para llamar su atención, ya que Boromir parecía perdido.

Los ojos chocolate del gondoriano se levantaron y Frank congeló en su lugar al ver la lujuria en ellos. Boromir se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia el mago, hasta pararse frente a él.

-Gracias.- murmuró en voz baja, sensual.

-Uh…- el animago retorció sus manos con nerviosismo.- D-De nada… que disfrutes tu ducha.- agregó apresuradamente, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo del baño.

-La disfrutaría más si la tomaras conmigo.- gruñó después de escuchar el portazo. Renuente, se quitó sus ropas y entró a la bañera.

Lo que Boromir no sabía, era que, después de cerrar la puerta con violencia, Frank se había apoyado por la puerta, para coger su respiración y había escuchado perfectamente las palabras del guerrero. Un rubor intenso adornó la cara redondeada del castaño y después sonrió. ¿Este hombre tosco lo deseaba? Bien, si era así… Frank tenía que poner en claro sus pensamientos y hablar con su hijo, por si quería hacer cosas malas en el futuro. Y, si Boromir dormía en su misma habitación, Frank no dudaba en que llegaría a ser muy pronto.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Gryffindor: Habitación de varones de tercer año.-**

**-**

-¿Qué es eso…?- preguntó Ron, curiosamente.

Harry dejó de pulir su espada y sonrió al pelirrojo.

-Es una espada hecha de un material que en la Tierra Media conocemos como _mithril_.- dijo enseñando el magnífico ejemplar a su amigo. Se trataba de una espada no tan larga, con una hoja fina y una empuñadura hecha de oro con esmeraldas incrustadas en la parte de arriba.- Me la regalaron mis bisabuelos, la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn, por mi cumpleaños número once.

-Oh…- los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron con admiración y algo de envidia al ver como el sol reflejaba sobre la hoja, dándole una vista hermosa.- ¿Y qué dice en el centro?- preguntó, al ver unas letras escritas en el medio de la hoja.

-Es una frase escrito en Sindarin, la lengua más antigua de los elfos.- frunció el ceño.- Creo que en este idioma se traduciría como: "El resplandor que traerá paz a las almas sumidas en la oscuridad"

-Wow…- dijo Neville, que se había acercado interesado a escuchar la charla.- ¿Y eso tiene un significado en especial?

-La verdad que no sé…- masculló, frunciendo el ceño.- Cuando me la regalaron, mi abuela me dijo que con ella iba a cumplir un destino muy importante… pero es hasta hoy que no sé a que se refería.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-"---" _//Debes de cuidarla mucho, Ezellahen.//- _dijo Galadriel, con una sonrisa tranquila.- "---" _// Mi Señor Celeborn y yo teníamos esta espada desde hace mucho entre nuestros tesoros y decidimos regalártela a ti, porque sabemos que te ayudará en el destino que debes cumplir…//_

-"---" _//¿Destino?//-_ ladeó la cabeza, algo confundido.- "---" _//¿A qué destino te refieres…? ¿Es algo que viste en tu espejo, abuela?//_

-"---" _//Si… los Valar me han mostrado la importancia que tendrá esa espada en tus manos…//_

-"---" _//Oh… y… ¿no puedes de…?//_

-"---" _//No, mi pequeño Ezellahen.//- _la elfa apoyó un dedo sobre los labios finos del niño.- "---" _//Sabes bien que no debes preguntar los designios de los Valar_.//- sonrió al ver que el muchacho hacía un puchero.- "---" _//Pero te aseguro que sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando una vez que te enfrentes a la situación que vi en mi espejo…//_

-"---" _//Mmmhhh… bueno. ¡Gracias por el regalo, abuela!//_

**-**

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-¿Ezellahen…?

El moreno pestañeó al sentir que lo sacudían de un hombro y abandonó sus recuerdos para mirar la cara divertida de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Si…? ¿Qué deseas?

-Tienes una visita.- se encogió de hombros.- Está en la Sala Común.

Frunciendo el ceño y agarrando a su Mokona en brazos, Harry bajó a la Sala Común. En un principio, todos los habitantes de Hogwarts (más sus compañeros de cuarto) se habían sorprendido al ver la mascota del último de los Potters. Todas las muchachas la consideraban adorable y los muchachos muy extraña. Incluso el guardabosque de Hogwarts, el semi-gigante Hagrid, se vio fascinado por la criatura y casi todos los días se podía ver como Mokona saltaba hasta la choza del hombre, porque Rubeus la mimaba como ningún otro.

-¡¡¡Ezellahen!!!

El adolescente se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco al ver a Eldarion sonriente, abrazando a Ciaran, sentado en unos de los sillones, junto a la chimenea.

-"---" _//Así que te saliste con la tuya, ¿no?//_

Eldarion puso mala cara.

-Awww… "---" _//No seas cruel conmigo, que si le pedí permiso a mis padres para volver es solo por ti. //-_ guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Harry se ruborizara.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-¿Ya tenemos prácticamente todo, verdad?

Elrohir dejó los papeles que estaba revisando y sonrió a su prometido.

-Sip, así es…- suspiró.- No pensé que organizar un boda mágica llevara tanto trabajo.

-No lleva tanto trabajo.- dijo Sirius, haciendo muecas hasta agacharse a picotear los labios de su amante.- Lo que pasa es que nosotros lo queremos hecho todo en un mes. Y, a pesar de que contamos con la magia, hay cosas que llevan su tiempo. Igual, tienes suerte que yo no haya sido un muggle.

-Si, bien…- el elfo encrespó su labio inferior.- No puedo creer que en diez días estaremos casados.

-Pues créalo, futuro Señor Black.- Sirius levantó a Elrohir de su silla para abrazarlo.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos usted será mi esposo legal.

El pelilargo se ruborizó, pero una sonrisa de pura felicidad adornaba sus labios.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

-Quieres detenerte…? Dentro de cuarenta minutos debo bajar para esperar con Sirius junto al altar… y si sigues acosándome como perro en celo, no podré terminar de vestirme.- se quejó James, empujando con un codo a Eómer, que lo abrazaba por detrás, mientras él se miraba en el espejo.

-Cuarenta minutos es mucho tiempo, dame veinte minutos…- ronroneó el rohirin, mordisqueando la oreja de su amante.

-No no es… y ahora deja que…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque sus labios fueron tomados con algo de ansiedad por el rubio más alto. James gimió cuando sintió que las manos grandes y fuertes del otro apretaron su trasero y como era empujado hacia el miembro semi erecto del otro. Estaban tan ocupados, que no escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-¡James! ¡Necesito…!- Ezellahen se detuvo y enarcó una ceja al ver como su padre empujaba violentamente al Rey de Rohan de su cuerpo y se ruborizaba furiosamente.

-Um… ¿Deseas algo, hijo?

-No sé…- dijo murmuró, parpadeando.- Creo que ya se me olvidó.- de repente una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Eh… no… no hay nada que…

-¡Si, si hay!- interrumpió Eómer acercándose a James, para abrazarlo por la cintura.- No hay porque ocultarle nada a tu hijo, _Jamie_.- ronroneó, haciendo que el moreno lo fulminara con la mirada, su cara roja como un tomate.- Después de todo, creo que lo que acaba de presenciar lo dice todo, ¿verdad?- Ezellahen asintió, todavía sonriente.- Bueno, entonces, debes saber, príncipe Ezellahen que si todo sale como lo planeo, pronto no solo serás solo príncipe de Rivendell, sino también de Rohan y mi hijo adoptivo.

-Oh… veo.- asintió dramáticamente, sus ojos brillaban con malicia.- Pero imagino que ustedes tendrán sus propios herederos… porque yo ya tengo mis propias ocupaciones…

-¡Claro! ¡Claro! Planeo tener mis propios herederos, por supuesto. De hecho, ya estamos trabajando en ello.- guiñó un ojo.

-¡Eómer, tu idiota!- chilló James, escandalizado.

Harry y Eómer solo rieron a carcajadas al ver la vergüenza del animago.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-Debes saber que te estoy entregando un tesoro, Black. El cual debes cuidar… si aprecias en algo tu vida.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Sirius ya estaría enterrado siete metros bajo tierra. Sin embargo, como no se podía, Sirius solo bufó en su cuñado y se giró para tratar de arreglar su pelo. ¡Que pesado! ¡Como si fuera que él se atrevería a hacer daño su hermoso elfo! No podía creer que el tal Elladan fuera tan posesivo de su hermano.

Él se olvidaba, por supuesto, que cuando Elladan y Regulus vinieron por primera vez al Mundo Mágico, él le había dicho casi las mismas palabras al elfo.

-Ya… ya… mi amor.- Morë intentó aplacar a su esposo.- Ya sabes que Elrohir y Sirius se aman, si bien pueden llegar a tener sus diferencias (como nosotros o cualquier matrimonio), estoy seguro que el amor prevalecerá.

-Oh, eso fue tan cursi.- masculló Boromir, sentado en una esquina, fumando de su pipa.

-Tú dices eso porque tienes una piedra en vez de corazón.- gruñó Regulus.

-Yo no diría eso.- comentó Elboron, riendo malicioso.- He visto a mi tiíto muy pegado al Señor Frank… babeando por su trasero e implorando casi su atención. Si fuera un perrito, movería la cola cada vez que le habla.

-¡Cállate, mocoso!- gruño Boromir, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Esto causó un redondo de risas a costa del gondoriano, quien gruñó y prefirió salir de la habitación. Tan enojado y desconcertado estaba que no se fijó por donde iba y chocó contra un muchacho. Una de sus grandes manos impidió que el chico cayera y, cuando pudo verle la cara, se sorprendió al ver que era muy parecido al hombre del cual estaba interesado. _¿Su hijo…?_

-Um… disculpe.- masculló Neville.- Soy Neville Longbottom, ¿y usted es?

-Soy Boromir, hijo de Denethor, provengo de las tierras de Gondor.

-¡Oh! ¡Usted es el que vino con Eldarion!

-¿Nev…?- dijo una voz, por detrás de ellos. Se trataba de Frank, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Los ojos de Boromir adquirieron un brillo extraño al ver lo hermoso que estaba el animago.- Aquí estás, hijo.- sus ojos castaños se posaron en los del gondoriano.- Veo que ya conociste a Boromir.

-Si.- sonrió nervioso.- Me acabo de chocar con él.

-Fue mi culpa, de hecho.- comentó el mayor, no queriendo quedar mal ante el muchacho. Estaba interesado en su padre después de todo.

-Bien, pues me alegro que se conocieran, a pesar de las circunstancias.- sonrió.- Y los estaba buscando, para que vayamos a ubicarnos. Remus dice que Elrohir ya está listo y bajará dentro de muy poco.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- dijo Neville, comenzando a caminar hasta el patio de la casa.

-¿Vamos…?- Frank estiró un mano, para que Boromir se la tomara.

Neville giró y vio como el mayor tomaba la mano de su padre, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pestañeó, pero decidió no decir nada, seguro su padre le diría más adelante a que se debía esa familiaridad con el tutor de Eldarion.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

La boda se llevó a cabo en el patio de la mansión de los Merodeadores en un fin de semana, porque los muchachos y James solo tenían permiso de ausentarse dos días del colegio, y era mejor que fuera en días sin clases. Todos los amigos más íntimos y allegados estaban presentes y había dos o tres reporteros de los diarios más famosos del Mundo Mágico. No era cosa de todos los días que la Cabeza de la Familia Black contrajera matrimonio, y mucho más con uno de los extraños Altos Elfos que había llegado junto con Harry Potter, de quien sabía donde.

Albus Dumbledore era quien los casaría y James Potter y Elladan serían los padrinos, por parte de ambos hombres. Habían decidido que nadie de la Tierra Media vendría, porque sería mucho caos, ya cuando se casaran allá, todos los elfos amigos y familia se reunirían con la pareja.

-Sirius Orion Black, ¿aceptas por esposo a Elrohir de la Casa de Rivendell, poniendo como ofrenda tu fidelidad y amor, tu magia y sangre?

-Si, aceptó.

-Elrohir de la Casa de Rivendell ¿aceptas por esposo a Sirius Orion Black, poniendo como ofrenda a tu fidelidad y amor, tu magia y sangre?

-Si, aceptó.

-Entonces, con uso de mi magia, convoco el hechizo que los unirá para el resto de su vidas.- anunció Dumbledore, levantando su varita, para luego murmurar un hechizo que bañó a los dos hombres con una luz plateada. Cuando la luz murió, tanto Sirius como Elrohir tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.- Ahora, los declaro marido y esposo.- los ojos azules de Albus brillaron.- Pueden besarse.

Y los nuevos esposos, sin necesidad de repetírselos, hicieron exactamente eso… Besarse.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Hubo boda y espero que hayan tenido gusto de ella, tambien de la conclusión de las parejas de adultos que formamos ñ.ñ

Parece que la gente de la TM tiene gusto de los magos, ¿ne? XD Quién no… ¬¬

Y ship, el asunto de la espada será importante para el futuro. Es un breve introducción para dejarlas picadas XD

Para aquellas que se preguntan cuanto falta, no sabemos con exactitud, pero no creo que sena más de cinco (5) chaps :S

¡¡Necesitamos vacaciones de los fics!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos dentro de 15 días!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	26. Magos en la Tierra Media

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 26: Magos en la Tierra Media.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Casi tiró el vaso de agua que traía en la mano, al sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Se tranquilizó al sentir el familiar calor y aroma que desprendería el cuerpo más pequeño.

-Ssshhh… ven.- susurró la conocida voz en su oído.

Boromir frunció el ceño en Frank, pero dejó que lo tomara de la mano y lo arrastrara hasta un rincón oculto de la casa donde residía. No bien estuvieron fuera de la vista de todos los amigos del menor, Frank se lanzó a su cuello y fue directamente a capturar sus labios. Si, ellos se besaban, como si no importara nada más en el mundo que sentirse uno contra el otro. Esta situación se venía dando desde la misma noche de la fiesta de matrimonio de Sirius y Elrohir. Esa noche, tomando valor por el alcohol que había bebido (¡El whiskey de fuego era muy bueno!) Boromir había asaltado al animago, dándole una confesión algo torpe, pero que resulto efectiva. Aunque, siendo sinceros, Frank no la necesitaba, porque hace mucho que se había dado cuenta del interés del gondoriano por su persona.

Esa noche, ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones (que eran muchas) y comenzaron a formar una relación, de la cual, por ahora, solo los habitantes de la casa estaban al tanto. Con su hijo Neville, Frank tendría una charla más adelante, cuando la relación tuviese un tinte más formal.

Los hombres se siguieron besando y acariciando, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario para ambos. Cuando se separaron, Longbottom sonrió ampliamente a su pareja y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho ancho del guerrero, le gustaba sentir la firmeza de sus músculos y los latidos del corazón de Boromir, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello largo que el guerrero tenía atado en una coleta.

-¿Has preparado tus cosas ya?- preguntó Boromir en un susurro, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amante.

-Sí… tengo todo listo.- suspiró.- ¿Estás seguro que ese viaje de dimensiones no es doloroso?

Frank coloco cara de preocupación y a Boromir le pareció demasiada tierna esa expresión en su rostro.

-Claro…- sonrió.- No seas tonto, todos te hemos asegurado que es perfectamente seguro.

-No sé… he vivido rodeado de magia toda mi vida, pero esa forma de viaje me parece muy… extraña.

Boromir rió un poco y separó al animago de su cuerpo para poder observar su rostro. Frank tenía un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

-¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que en verdad te pasa? Tengo la sensación de que estás poniendo excusas para no ir…

Frank desvió la mirada y sus manos se cerraron sobre la tela de la túnica del hombre de la otra dimensión. Realmente el no temía al viaje, era otra su aflicción.

-¿Crees que tu familia… me aceptará?- mordió su labio inferior y miró de reojo a Boromir.

-¡Claro que sí!- lo abrazó con fuerzas.- Te lo he repetido muchas veces ya. Mi familia, mucho más mi cuñada, estarán encantados al saber que tanto el Rey Eómer como yo hemos encontrado pareja. Serás muy bien recibido en mi hogar, tú solo espera y verás…

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Rivendell.-**

**-**

Lord Elrond frunció el ceño en los magos mayores y magos en entrenamiento que invadían su casa. Tal y como lo habían planeado, la boda frente a los elfos, de Elrohir y el Señor Black se llevaría a cabo en su territorio, para oficializar el enlace entre las dos razas.

Ya sus suegros, los elfos de Mirkwood y también los hombres de Rohan y Gondor habían llegado para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Su nieto y algunos compañeros de escuela habían venido, gracias a que habían obtenido un permiso especial del colegio. El mismo director de la institución educacional, Hogwarts, estaba allí y, desde que llegara, se instaló en una larga conversación con Mithandir. Si no lo supiera mejor, como cualquiera que los viera, diría que se conocían desde hace años.

-Hey, abu… ¿Por qué esa cara?

Elrond frunció el ceño en Ezellahen. ¿Solo unos meses en ese mundo habían hecho que toda su enseñanza de buenos modales desapareciera?

-Primero que todo, llámame abuelo o Lord Elrond, Ezellahen. No olvides el respeto por tus mayores - regañó.- Y, si deseas saber, me desconcierta ver la cantidad de personas desconocidas en mi reino.

-Son todos amigos, abuelo.- masculló, ruborizado por el regaño.- Amigos de Sirius y el resto son buenos compañeros de la escuela a la que asisto.

-Me alegra saber que has podido encontrar amigos entre los que tienen tus habilidades y tu edad, ithen.

-Hantale, abuelo. Es bueno poder sociabilizar con chicos de mi edad, la verdad es que con lo poco que veía a Eldarion y Elboron mientras estaba aquí, me sentía extraño al estar entre tantos adultos.

-¿El muchacho rubio tiene algo que ver con Naurëa? Parecen muy unidos…

-Yup, su nombre es Draco Malfoy. ¿Recuerdas que él nos habló de un niño del cual se había encariñado mucho?

-Si, lo recuerdo.- angostó sus ojos.- Entonces el rubio mayor debe ser Lucius, el padre biológico de Calé. ¿Naurëa perdonó a ese hombre entonces?

-Aja… piensan casarse y todo.

-Hay amores que nunca se borran del corazón.- dijo Lord Elrond. - Y ¿Qué hay entre tú y Eldarion?

Ezellahen se ruborizó y angostó sus ojos en su abuelo.

-Está usted muy chismoso, Lord Elrond.

-¿Oh…?- enarcó una ceja.- ¿Por qué te has puesto a la defensiva? Te he hecho una pregunta inocente. La hice porque he notado un cambio en su relación…

-Hmph.- el muchacho le sacó la lengua a su abuelo y se cruzó de brazos.- Bueno, si tanto quieres saber… bien…- un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.- Él me confesó que… que yo soy su pareja.

-Veo…- asintió. Su lengua picaba por hacerle una broma a su nieto, pero decidió que Ezellahen no lo tomaría muy bien. Sobre todo porque estaba en esa edad en que los Hombres, solían ponerse susceptibles por todo. Lo llamaban _adolescencia_, si no se equivocaba.- Me lo esperaba. Es muy raro ver una unión tan fuerte como la que ustedes tienen desde que se conocieron, así que me imaginaba que podría ser esa la situación. Aunque sigue siendo particular que él lo haya notado con tanta anticipación.

-Creo que se adelantó, porque se vio amenazado cuando me fui de acá para conocer a James Potter y mucho más cuando ingresé a Hogwarts. Siempre a sido muy celoso de mí y la distancia solo aumento sus celos…- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Normal, supongo.- frunció el ceño.- Creo que yo también, en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre supe que Eldarion sería para mí y que de alguna forma nuestros destinos estaban unidos.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-¡Por Merlín, Eómer! ¡Si no apartas tus manos de mi trasero… te las cortaré!

Frunciendo el ceño, y por que no, haciendo un pequeño puchero, el Rey de Rohan apartó las manos de su amante.

-¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? Desde hace una semana que estás gruñón…

-No estoy gruñón.- siseó.- Lo que pasa es que tú estás _demasiado caliente_. ¡Y estamos en la casa del suegro de Sirius, por amor al cielo! ¿A lo reyes en este mundo no les enseñan modeles? – James gruño - Dentro de unas horas se llevará a cabo una boda y tú me tienes aquí, tratando de meter tus manos en mis pantalones. ¿No ves acaso que intento prepararme para la ceremonia?

-No te molestó antes.

-¡Pero ahora SI me molesta, ¿de acuerdo?!- habló casi chillando.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- murmuró, bajando la mirada hasta dejarla fija en el suelo. En un giro total de humor.

Una expresión de incredulidad pasó por el rostro del mayor.

-¿J-James…? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No sé…!- volvió a gritar con rabia - ¡Desde hace un mes que estoy volviéndome loco! ¡No puedo retener comida en mi estómago, mis humores cambian de plenamente feliz ha completamente devastado en cuestión de segundos y tampoco deseo que me toquen y mucho menos deseo tener sexo!- tomó varias respiraciones, antes de exclamar:- ¡Moony dice que puedo estar embarazado…!

Eómer jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Y es todo por tu culpa… Rey Calenturiento!- chilló, antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar a pasos largos y furiosos.

Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que el Rey pudiese procesar toda la información, una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro y salió a perseguir a su pareja.

-¡Espera…!- gritó, tomándolo de un brazo. Unos elfos que estaban por allí cerca los miraron con curiosidad.- ¡Oh, mi cielo…!- tomó el rostro de James entre sus manos y lo besó.- ¿Es por eso que estás tan raro…? ¿Puede ser posible…?

-¡No sé…! ¡No hace ni un mes y medio que estamos saliendo! ¡Apenas nos conocemos y ahora pasa esto! ¡Un hijo es un regalo, pero también una responsabilidad y yo ni siquiera sé que es lo que realmente deseas de mí!

-¡Ya te lo dije!- gritó y abrazó a Potter, viendo que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.- Mi razón principal para ir a tu Universo era para buscar un esposo que me diera herederos.

-¿Entonces soy solo eso? ¿Alguien que te asegurará un heredero al trono?- preguntó rencoroso, mirando con furia a Eómer e intentando que lo soltase del abrazo del cual era preso.

-¡No!- miró al cielo, pidiendo paciencia.- Si hubiese deseado eso, me hubiese casado con cualquiera de las muchas mujeres que me presentaron desde que me hice Rey. No, lo que yo quería era casarme por amor…

-¿Amor…?- preguntó con incredulidad.- ¡Pero tú y yo apenas nos conocemos!

-¡Y yo te amé desde la primera vez que te vi!

James pestañeó y miró con recelo a su novio.

-No creo en el amor a primera vista, el amor se da con el tiempo.- masculló, tozudo.- Y, si verdaderamente te hubieses enamorado desde que me viste, no habrías salido a acostarte con quien se te cruzara por en enfrente desde que llegaste a Inglaterra.- agregó con renovado rencor.

-Sabía que necesitabas tiempo para acostumbrarte a mí y a la idea de que alguien te cortejara, James. Tu corazón estaba cerrado con llave y bien… soy hombre… y… tengo necesidades…

-¡Hmph! ¡Esa excusa es idiota! Yo también soy hombre y no andaba por allí acost…

-¡EOMER!

Ambos hombres saltaron y giraron para ver a una hermosa rubia doblar por la esquina de uno de los pasillos donde ellos estaban. Se trataba de Éowyn, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a la pareja abrazada.

-Oh… hermano.- dijo Éowyn acercándose para estrechar al rubio en un abrazo de oso.- ¡Así que es verdad!- Desconcertado, James también se vio envuelto en los brazos de la rubia.- ¡Soy Éowyn! ¡Hermana menor de Eómer! ¡Me alegra tanto conocerlo! ¡No pude creerlo cuando mi hijo me lo contó! ¡Pero aquí ustedes están los dos…! ¡Es maravillo, estoy tan contenta! - su sonrisa prácticamente encandilaba.- ¡¿Para cuándo es la boda?! ¡¿Ya ordenaste que se iniciaran los preparativos?!- preguntó mirándolos a ambos y luego fijando la mirada en su hermano.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que James manejó tartamudear:

-¿Bo-Boda?

-Si… boda. ¿Por qué planean casarse, verdad? Es lo correcto.- afirmó, todavía había una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su voz sonaba más a una amenaza que una pregunta.

Los dos hombres dieron un paso instintivo hacia atrás.

-¡Éowyn! ¡Allí estas!- un hombre de unos cuarenta años llegó apresuradamente adonde ellos estaban y abrazó a la rubia.- Rey Eómer.- arqueó.

-Bueno verte, cuñado. Quiero presentarte a mi pareja, James Potter.

Luego de murmurar algunos saludos, el recién llegado, Faramir, volvió a hablar.

-Espero que mi esposa no los haya desconcertado… su humor está algo extraño, pero esto es debido a su embarazado.

-¿Extraño…?- siseó, fulminando a su marido con la mirada.- Espero que no haya significado lo que creo que significa, Faramir hijo de Denethor.

-Claro que no, mi amor. No es nada de lo que piensas.- sonrió, acariciando a su esposa, antes de besarla.

En ese momento, Eómer recordó cuanto admiraba a su cuñado, porque solo él tenía el poder de aplacar a Éowyn cuando estaba en uno de sus negros humores.

-¿Estás embarazada, hermana?- ella asintió.- ¿De cuanto?

-Cumpliré veinte semanas dentro de poco.

-Oh…- masculló, antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro y abrazara con fuerzas a James, que aún estaba desconcertado por conocer a la hermana de su novio.- Entonces te felicito, los felicito a ambos y ustedes también deben felicitarnos… porque también tendremos a mi heredero dentro de poco.

James miro molesto a Eómer por dar la noticia sin consultarle. Él no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria la hermana del rey al oír la nueva.

-¡Eso es muy bue…!

-¿… qué?- el siseó frío de Éowyn paró las felicitaciones de Faramir. Viendo la mirada de la rubia, hasta el senescal dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Um… hermana… ¿No era eso lo que deseabas? ¿Qué encontrara pareja y tuviese un hijo?

-…si… pero… ¡¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CONCEBIR UN NIÑO ANTES DE CONSEGUIR CASARTE PRIMERO?!!!

-

**-.Cerca de allí.-**

**-**

-Merlín…- murmuró George Weasley.- ¿Esa era tu madre…?

- Ese grito, helo mi sangre.- señaló Fred, colocando cara de asustado.

Elboron sonrió de lado, sus ojos brillaron con cierta malicia.

-Yup… creo que ya ha encontrado a mi querido tío. Jujuju…

Eventualmente, la fiesta fue tal y como lo planeado, todos los elfos y amigos más cercanos al Sirius estuvieron allí. El animago fue muy bien recibido y, a pesar de que su suegro todavía estaba algo gruñón, los abuelos de Elrohir le dieron algunos regalos para sellar las formalidades de la bienvenida del nuevo miembro a la familia. Sobre todo Galadriel llegó a tener mucho gusto de él, ella pareció encantada con la personalidad del mayor de los Black, ahora que tuvo más tiempo para conocerlo, ya que la visita pasada fue muy corta.

Por otro lado, no sabiendo como, la noticia de que James podría estar embarazado se expandió más rápido que la arena en el desierto. Fue por eso que el auror se vio abrumado por todas las felicitaciones. Le extrañó (y alivio) que su hijo solo haya sonreído y felicitado por la probabilidad de tener otro hermano, puesto que él consideraba hermanos a los hijos de Elladan y Regulus y a los que seguramente tendrían en el futuro Elrohir y Sirius.

Y, luego de pasadas las festividades en la Tierra Media, los alumnos volvieron a Hogwarts, junto con la familia Malfoy, Frank y Boromir. El resto se quedaría por unas semanas más. Sirius y Elrohir para su merecida Luna de Miel, James y Eómer para que el primero fuera presentado formalmente ante el pueblo de Rohan, como el prometido del Rey, aunque esa había sido una decisión unilateral de Éowyn, ya que el Rey Eómer aun no hacia la pregunta. Además Elladan y Regulus porque ya era hora de que se quedaran en su casa, después de estar tanto tiempo fuera de ella. Después de todo, su hogar estaba en Rivendell y Ezellahen estaría volviendo dentro de poco, cuando comenzaran sus vacaciones de verano.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

**-.Sala Común de Gryffindor.-**

**-**

-Tsk… ahora que tu padre se quedó allá, en la tierra de los elfos, tendremos que soportar a nuestro querido cuñado Snape como profesor, hasta que vuelva.- se quejó Fred Weasley.

-No sé por qué te quejas, mi padrino es un excelente profesor. Estricto tal vez, pero un gran maestro. - refutó Draco.

-Awww… espero que en el futuro me defiendas con tanta pasión, cuando alguien hable mal de mí.- arrulló George.

Draco no hizo caso de él, tosió intentado alejar la incomodidad que le provocaban los ojos azules del pelirrojo sobre su persona y desvió la vista hacia otro lado, pero no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas pálidas delatando que no era indiferente a los coqueteos del Weasley.

George sonrió al ver a su rubio sonrojado. Estaba seguro que pronto logaría su objetivo, el cual era, obviamente, que Draco se rindiera aceptando que gustaba de él y que se convirtiera en su novio. Seguramente ese día a sus padres y al padre de Draco les daría un soponcio… el pelirrojo sonrió ante tales pensamientos.

-Yo no sé de que tanto se preocupan, si ustedes ahora tienen sus TIMOS y casi ya no tendrán clases con el profesor Snape.- agregó Hermione.

-Si bien…- dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono, antes de encoger los hombros y salir de la Sala Común.

-De que te reías solo, sin tu querido hermano, ¿he?- preguntó Fred a su hermano una vez en tu habitación.

-De la cara de nuestros queridos papis y en la cara de Lucius Malfoy, cuando sepan de lo mió con Draco.

-¿Lo tuyo? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Acaso dudas de tu gemelo?

Ambos sonrieron. Claro, Fred no dudaba de su hermano y esperaría ese gran día con ansias.

Los muchachos en la Sala Común estaban inmersos en sus estudios, puesto que estaban casi al final de sus exámenes y, con la boda de Sirius en el camino, habían tenido muy poco tiempo para estudiar, para mucho horror de Hermione. Mientras se concentraban, una lechuza negra, con toques en castaño en sus plumas, entró agraciada a la Sala Común y se detuvo justo en el respaldo de la silla de Draco. El rubio la reconoció como la lechuza que su padre le había regalado a Remus, para su uso personal. Por supuesto, la lechuza tenía todo el porte que los animales de los Malfoy deben tener, era una ave elegante y hermosa.

Draco tomo la carta con gran curiosidad de saber porque su padrastro le escribía a mitad del día jueves (generalmente se escribían los domingos), el rubio desató el pergamino y comenzó a leer con rapidez. El chillido entusiástico atrajo la atención de todos.

-Miren…- estampó el pergamino en medio de la mesa de estudio. Su sonrisa era satisfecha.- Remus encontró información de Flamel y me la ha enviado.

La curiosidad era un rasgo característico entre los Gryffindors, así que, prácticamente, los chicos se zambulleron en el pergamino.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

-Bueno… ese era nuestro último examen.- bufó Neville, cayendo en unos de los tantos sillones de la Sala Común.

Todos estaban cansados y solo querían dormir o simplemente no hacer nada, bien casi todos…

-¿Saben lo que esto significa…?- murmuró Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando con malicia.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó la castaña, angostando sus ojos.

-Que podemos ir al tercer piso y comprobar si la Piedra está allí o no.

-¡No podemos hacer eso!- chilló. Al ver que traía atención de los otros alumnos bajó la voz.- Se nos tiene prohibido ir a ese lugar. ¡Y tú mismo dijiste que viste un _Cerbero_ allí! ¿Cómo pretendes poder pasar a un perro de tres cabezas? ¿Te arriesgarías solo para poder "comprobar si la Piedra está allí"? Eso sin contar que esa no debe ser la única barrera que te imposibilite llegar hasta ella. Si la piedra esta verdaderamente allí, debe estar muy bien protegida.

-Bien…- Ezellahen frunció el ceño, disgustado. Odiaba esa actitud de su amiga.- Resulta que a Hagrid se le escapó ayer, mientras lo visitaba, la forma de poder dormir a _Fluffy_ y… del resto ya nos encargaremos nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó, escandalizada.- ¿A quién pretendes arrastrar en esta locura?

-Um…

Casi con miedo y algo de vergüenza, Draco, Ron y Neville levantaron sus manos, sonriendo nerviosos a la castaña.

-¡Están todos locos! No piensen que voy a respaldarlos en esto, son un montón de irresponsables.

-Pero Hermione…

-¡No, Ronald!

-Al menos promete que no interferirás.- masculló Harry, mirándola con enfado.- Haremos esto quieras o no, si no estás con nosotros, al menos no estés en nuestra contra. Sabemos que te gusta seguir las reglas… pero por favor, Hermi… solo vamos a echar un miradita, ¿ok?- gimoteó.- Nada malo nos va a pasar…

Ella parecía dividida entre seguir las reglas o ser una buena amiga. Eventualmente, al ver la cara de perritos perdidos de sus amigos, ella suspiró y termino asintiendo sin poder evitar que una sensación extraña la invadiera.

-De acuerdo… guardaré silencio.

Por supuesto, ella no sabía que en el lugar adonde planeaban ir sus amigos se iba a librar la batalla más importante entre la Luz y la Oscuridad.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! XD

Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien. Y, como sé que fueron niñas/os buenas/os este año, seguro que recibieron muchos regalos ñ.ñ

Bien… se terminaron las formalidades y los buenos ratos… ahora viene el drama y… Voldy XD

Sé que yo les dije a algunas lectoras que íbamos a adaptar el libro cuatro, pero se nos ocurrió una idea mejor. Y, como ya dijimos, queremos terminar este fic en cuatro o cinco chaps más. Agregar la adaptación de otro libro nos levaría i mucho /i tiempo. U.U

¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos dentro de 15 días!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	27. El poder de la Espada

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 27: El poder de la Espada.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Puntualmente, cerca de la media noche, cuatro Gryffindors se reunieron en la Sala Común de su casa. Pese a pertenecer la casta de los conocidos como _valientes_, ninguno de ellos podía dejar de sentirse nervioso por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Bien… creo que será mejor partir…- dijo Ezellahen enfundando su espada en el cinto que fijo a su cintura.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos al verla.

-¿E-Es necesario que la lleves?

-Tuve el impulso de traerla, es solo precaución.- comentó. Lo que él no les dijo, era que justa esa mañana volvió a recordar la charla que tuvo con su abuela cuando ella le regaló la espada. Dentro de él, un extraño presentimiento le dijo que esa espada sería muy importante para cuando bajaran a comprobar la Piedra.

-Está bien… vámonos antes que me arrepienta.- suspiró Ron.

-Tendremos que ir despacio, porque no entraremos todos debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad.- dijo Harry.

-No creo que eso sea del todo necesario.- dijo Neville, sacando un pergamino viejo de su traje.- "Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas", podemos usar el mapa para ver qué camino está más despejado y la Capa solo si alguien se acerca demasiado.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Ezellahen.- Vamos.

Todos los muchachos asintieron y salieron de la Sala Común, no importándoles el chillido de indignación de la Señora Gorda, por ser disturbada de su sueño. Cuando llegaron al tercer pasillo, la primera pista de que algo iba a resultar mal la tuvo Harry, porque estando cada vez más cerca de la puerta, su cicatriz comenzó a doler con intensidad. Se la restregó furiosamente y compartió una mirada angustiada con los otros.

-Que mi cicatriz duela… es señal de cosas malas… comprenderé si no quieren seguir.- susurró, parado justo en frente de la puerta.

-De ninguna manera, Potter.- siseó Draco.- Ya estamos aquí y no retrocederemos.- dijo con la nariz en alto. Por supuesto, hablaba más su orgullo que su valentía.

Neville y Ron asintieron a las palabras de rubio y decidieron entrar. No fue necesario forzar la puerta, puesto que ella ya estaba entreabierta. Ni siquiera necesitaron hacer algo con _Fluffy_, puesto que el gran animal se encontraba dormido bajos los efectos del la música proveniente de un arpa.

-¡Mierda!- susurró Ezellahen.- Se nos han adelantado. Pero eso es bueno, porque también descubriremos quién es el que está tras todo esto.

Neville fue el encargado de echar un encanto al Arpa para que siguiera tocando, mientras Ron se apresuraba a abrir la trampilla. Una vez abierta, mirando con temor al Cerbero dormido, los cuatro Gryffindor bajaron por la trampilla.

-Ewww… ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Draco. No veía nada, pero sentía que estaba sentado sobre algo mullido, pero que se movía.

-No sé… pero tengo una mala sensación de esto.- murmuró Ron.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él, solo para verlo ser enredado por la planta donde habían caído.

-¡Maldición!- gruñó Draco, notando que él también estaba siendo enredado.- ¡Es un maldito Lazo del Diablo!

-No te muevas, idiota.- susurró Neville.- Si dejas de moverte, dejará de enredarse por ti.

-No tenemos tiempo para esperar a que la planta se calme.- masculló Ezellahen.- ¿Alguien conoce alguna manera de cómo matarla?

Neville jadeó en horror.

-¡No podemos!

-Si que podemos.- dijo Draco.- Y, si recuerdo bien, la profesora dijo que el fuego era su peor enemigo.- tras decir eso, levantó la varita y convocó un pequeño fuego que asustó a la planta y los dejó caer al segundo tramo del sótano donde estaban.

-Bien… sirves para algo, Malfoy.- gruñó Ron, acomodándose sus ropas e ignorando la mirada de odio del rubio.

-Pobrecilla.- susurró Neville, mirando para arriba con lástima.- Espero que la profesora Sprout pueda curarla.

-¿Pobrecilla? ¡Me estaba asfixiando!- chilló Ron.

-Ssshhh…- acalló Harry.- Guarden silencio y sigamos.

Volvieron a caminar y no se sorprendieron al encontrar otro obstáculo. Resultó ser una habitación de cientos de llaves voladoras y una de ellas le daría la entrada a la próxima habitación.

-Parece que por fin podré usar mi mejor habilidad.- se jactó Draco.

-No eres el única bueno en una escoba, rubito.- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿Te parece competir por quien la encuentra primero?

Los ojos de Draco brillaron y asintió al reto.

-Les recuerdo que estamos cortos de tiempo.- dijo Neville, con los brazos cruzados.- Si quieren competir… háganlo en la cancha de Quidditch.

-Oh, vamos Nev.- arrulló el ojiverde.- Quien sabe qué nos encontraremos en la puerta siguiente. Esto servirá para quitarnos un poco de tensión de encima.

-¿Asustado, Potter?

-Eso quisieras, Malfoy.

Tras mandarse una mirada desafiante, ambos muchacho montaron sus escobas y fueron tras la llave escurridiza. Por suerte, Neville supo cual era la exacta que necesitaban, al comparar una de las llaves con la cerradura. La competencia no duró mucho y fue Ezellahen quien atrapó la llave, mucho para el enojo y consternación de Draco.

Cuando pasaron a la siguiente habitación, los ojos de Ron brillaron.

-Parece que aquí yo podré usar mi mejor habilidad.- dijo orgulloso, mirando con fascinación el tablero de ajedrez gigante que había frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, un sentido de aprensión se apoderó de todos al comprobar que debían montar las piezas para poder jugar y luego cruzar, pero Ron era bueno en el juego y los hizo pasar sin problemas, solo que él tuvo que sacrificarse para que los demás pudieran ganar.

-Está vivo, pero inconciente.- dijo Neville, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Yo me quedaré con él, ustedes sigan.- dijo Draco, sosteniendo la cabeza de Ron en sus rodillas.

-Pero…

-George nunca me perdonaría si le pasa algo, yo cuidare de él.- masculló, no mirándolos a los ojos y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-De acuerdo, Draco.- dijo Ezellahen, muy serio.- Volveremos en cuanto podamos.

Ambos muchachos le mandaron una mirada de aprensión al pelirrojo y una de apoyo al rubio y pasaron a la siguiente habitación.

-¡Mierda!- exclamaron los dos al ver las pociones frente a ellos. Ninguno de los dos era bueno en ese tema.

-Espera…- dijo Neville, tomando la nota que había en la mesa.- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ingredientes o preparaciones… es un acertijo…

-Dame acá.- arrebató el papel de la mano del castaño.- Soy bueno en acertijos… - el moreno leyó la nota - Si no me equivoco, debemos tomar de este frasco para poder pasar el fuego…- murmuró, tomando un pequeño frasco de entre todos los que estaban adelante.- Tomando un sorbo de esto… podremos llegar a la piedra…

Neville tragó saliva.

-Pero… ¿y si es Quien-tu-sabes el que está allí?

-No te preocupes, Neville. He sido entrenado por los mejores elfos de Rivendell y ya me he enfrentado a él una vez, ¿recuerdas?- dijo, señalando su cicatriz.

Ambos se apresuraron a tomar un sorbo del líquido en el frasco y saltaron por el fuego. Al pasar la última puerta, se encontraron con un hombre alto, que cargaba un paquete envuelto en mantas entre sus brazos.

-Bien, bien, bien…- dijo una voz siseante.- Pero que buena suerte, el destino me ha traído a los dos mocosos de la profecía, para que termine la tarea que no pude cumplir hace doce años.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- gruñó Ezellahen. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y tomar varias respiraciones, porque el dolor en su cicatriz lo estaba matando.

-Aquí mismo estoy.- siseó la voz. El paquete en los brazos del hombre se movió y parte de la tela cayó, revelando a la cosa más horrorosa que Neville y Harry hayan visto nunca y eso que Ezellahen conoció algunos de los más feos Orcos.- Rockwood, mata al que sobra.

-¡No!- gritó Ezellahen, usando sus reflejos para empujar a Neville a un lado e impedir que el _Avada Kedavra_ lo tocara, sin embargo, el empujón fue tan fuerte que Neville cayó llevando la cabeza al piso, quedando inconciente en cuestión de segundos.- ¡Maldito!- gruñó el chico, con furia.- ¡No te dejaré tener la Piedra!- agregó, desfundando su espada.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Rohan.-**

**-**

James despertó de improvisto en la cama y trató de incorporarse, pero los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban se lo impidieron. Su respiración estaba agitaba y el sudor bañaba su frente. Estando alerta, como todo guerrero, Eómer no tardó en despertar.

-¿Sucede algo…?- preguntó, frotando sus ojos.- ¿Malestar de las mañanas?

-No… no… nada de eso…- murmuró frunciendo el ceño y logrando sentarse, ya que Eomer había aflojado el agarre a su cintura.

-¿Qué te pasa entonces?- preguntó con algo de preocupación en su voz, notando que James temblaba un poco. El hombre se apresuró a abrazarlo, para darle confort y calor.

-Tengo un presentimiento…uno malo - susurró sin mirarlo.- Estaba soñando con mi hijo, pero de repente sentí un retorcijón en mi panza y me desperté asustado…

-¿Con Ezellahen?- James asintió.- ¿Y el retorcijón no era nuestro hijo?

-**No**, Eómer.- masculló.- Sé muy bien diferenciar los síntomas del embarazo de mis propias sensaciones.- frotó su panza.- Es casi la misma sensación que tuve el día que Voldemort atacó el Valle de Godric.- mordió su labio inferior y miró a su pareja con angustia.- Creo que Harry está en peligro…

-

**-.Lothlorien.-**

**-**

La Dama Galadriel suspiró con pesar, mientras miraba en su espejo.

-Ha llegado el momento, Ezellahen… que los Valar te acompañen.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

-¿La piedra?- preguntó con desdén.- ¿Para qué necesito ese pedazo de roca, si puedo usarte a ti para mi renacimiento?- Harry palideció al escuchar sus palabras.- Atrápalo, Rockwood.

De la nada, unas sogas aparecieron del piso y el cayó cuando ellas se enredaron a través de su cuerpo. Enseguida, pudo ver que había un caldero en la habitación, justo escondido tras el espejo donde vio aquellos deseos que Dumbledore le explicó eran producto del más profundo anhelo de su corazón. Aterrado, vio como el hombre se acercaba a él con un cuchillo, quien sin previa preparación, rebanó parte de su carne y tomó su sangre. Su sangre, un hueso y el mismo Voldemort entraron en una caldera, para realizar un ritual que él estaba seguro traería muchos problemas.

Pero Ezellahen mismo había dicho que fue entrenado por los mejores elfos de su reino, así que, sin que los demás lo notaran, extrajo una pequeña cuchilla de las mangas de su túnica y rompió las sogas, justo en el momento en que Voldemort se levantaba de la caldera, luciendo un cuerpo adulto, pero con su cara en forma de serpiente. Estando solo por unos segundos en shock, Ezellahen tomó su espada y se levantó.

-¡Maldito, monstruo! ¡No dejaré que revivas!- gritó.

Los ojos de Rockwood se abrieron como platos y no vio venir al chico, que usó una velocidad impresionante, fue demasiado tarde para defenderse y su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo, con un certero y limpio golpe de la espada.

Lord Voldemort nunca lo admitiría, pero al ver al muchacho acercarse a él, con sus ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de furia y con la maldita espada brillando por una luz desconocida, sintió aterrarse. ¡Estaba demasiado débil! ¡Si el muchacho lo atacaba no podría hacer nada! ¡Y su varita estaba entre la túnica de Rockwood!

-¡No te atrevas, Potter!- chilló desesperado.

-¡No te dejaré volver! ¡Nunca más harás sentir dolor a inocentes!

Sin importarle nada, Ezellahen empuño la afilada hoja de su espada hacia al mago, que había obtenido recientemente su cuerpo, clavándole la espada justo en el abdomen. La espada del chico brilló tan intensamente que cegó a ambos ocupantes por completo. Un chillido escalofriante se escuchó en el lugar y la cicatriz de Harry ardió una vez más, haciendo que el dolor fuera tan grande que el ojiverde no pudo estar más tiempo conciente. Mientras la inconciencia se apoderaba de Ezellahen, soltó la espada y cayó al piso.

Él nunca supo que en diferentes lugares del Reino Unido, una taza, un relicario, un diario, una serpiente, un anillo y un par de objetos más se desintegraban sin dejar rastros de haber existido.

Tampoco vio las luces de diferentes colores que rodearon el cuerpo lastimado de Lord Voldemort, antes que ellas comenzaran a entrar en él.

Y, mucho menos, pudo oír el llanto de bebé que llenó la habitación, una vez que la luz se extinguió.

Pero en algún lugar de Lothlorien, Galadriel sí vio todo y no pudo más que sonreír con satisfacción.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-¡¿Dónde está, Harry?!- chilló James, entrando a la enfermería de la escuela.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Le agradecería que no grite en la enfermería!- regañó McGonagall.

James no hizo caso de ella y entró a grandes zancadas al lugar y enseguida ubicó a su hijo en unas de las camas. Un sollozo se escapó de su boca al verlo anormalmente pálido y con algunos rasguños en el rostro y los brazos. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y él se apoyó sobre el cuerpo caliente de su amante, dejando que su compañía calmara un poco sus nervios.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó en un susurró, mirando a Dumbledore, que estaba sentado junto a la cama de Neville.

Aterrado, el hombre embarazado pudo ver que también Ronald Weasley estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería y Draco Malfoy ocupaba otra. Aunque él estaba despierto y, aparentemente, ileso.

-¡James, mi muchacho! Te hacía en la otra dimensión…- sonrió Dumbledore, sus ojos azules brillando tras sus gafas de media luna.

-Um…- se ruborizó ligeramente.- Tuve un sueño y un presentimiento… así que le pedí a Eómer que me trajera de regreso…

-Pues bien… hay algunas cosas que explicar… sin embargo, estoy perdido en el hecho desde donde comenzar…

James miró con confusión al director y estaba por exigirle que le dijera quien lastimó a su muchacho, cuando la puerta de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey se abrió, revelando a la mujer, que traía un infante en sus brazos. Ella estaba pálida y caminó rápidamente para entregar al niño en los brazos de Dumbledore.

-El niño está muy bien, Albus.- susurró, mirando al niño con lo que parecía ser temor.- Si bien su peso es bastante bajo para su edad, eso es algo que se podrá contradecir con pociones nutritivas y una buena alimentación. Creo que su llanto era tan solo por el shock que recibió por el incidente.

-Agradezco que hayas sido tan amable en revisarlo, Poppy.

-¿Quién es este niño?- preguntó James, mirando al niño, que en esos momentos estaba dormido. Su cabello era negro como la noche, su piel era pálida y, por su tamaño, no debería tener más de diez meses de edad.

-Este niño, mi muchacho… se llama Tom Riddle.

Una jadeo tras de si llamó la atención de la pareja. Tanto Eómer como James giraron sus cabezas para ver que Minerva tenía los ojos como platos y parecía a punto de desmayarse. De repente, las memorias enterradas dentro de la mente del Auror volvieron y la realización brilló en su cabeza. Abrumado, trastabillo y su pareja tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera.

-No entiendo.- masculló Eómer.- ¿Quién es el pequeño y por qué está aquí?

-Creo… que eso puedo responderlo yo…- dijo una voz en el umbral.

Todos se giraron hasta la puerta y vieron a La Dama Galadriel, que venía acompañada de un par de elfos que parecían su guardia y también de Filch que la miraba con adoración.

Teniendo a la elfa para explicar las cosas, Pomfrey decretó que sus pacientes necesitaban descanso. Por eso, Dumbledore invitó a los recién llegados a su despacho, para que las explicaciones fueran reveladas. Minerva se desvió para comunicarle, a través de una lechuza, a Frank, Molly y Lucius que sus hijos estaban en la enfermería.

-Cuando le dimos esa espada a Ezellahen…- la elfa comenzó a explicar. Mucho a la sorpresa de todos, ella se había ofrecido a cargar al niño durmiente, mientras tenían su charla. Era por eso que ahora Tom dormía tranquilo en sus brazos.- Supimos que marcaría un antes y un después en la profecía que guiaba su vida. Como todos nuestros tesoros, la espada es mágica, pero su magia depende mucho de quien la posee. Puede matar, así como puede curar. No curar en el término en sí, sino que puede depurar un alma trastornada… otra vez… dependiendo del poseedor. Según me ha dicho…- miró a Dumbledore.- el seguidor del Señor Oscuro estaba decapitado y creo que eso fue obra de Ezellahen.

-Merlín…- gimió James en horror.

-Estoy seguro que su hijo utilizó la espada, por ser una situación de vida o muerte, Señor Potter. No tiene por qué horrorizarse.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa calmante.- Siguiendo con mi relato, en cuanto a por qué tenemos a este niño que hasta hace unas horas era un criatura del mal, solo puedo pensar que muy en el fondo, era su deseo que todas las penurias que este hombre causó deberían ser pagadas… pero…- sonrió.- Sé que Ezellahen no es capaz de odiar o torturar a una víctima por más males que ésta haya hecho.- suspiró.- Creo que en el fondo nuestro niño lo perdonó e intentó darle otra oportunidad. Y esa es la labor de la espada… reconocer los sentimientos más profundos de su poseedor y complacerlos.

-¿Quiere decir que la espada y la magia de Harry lograron convertir a Tom en un bebé?- preguntó Dumbledore, con sorpresa.

-Él limpió su alma.- fue la respuesta de la elfa.- La limpió de todo mal y le dio otra oportunidad en la vida…

-Pero suponíamos que Voldemort no tenía cuerpo sólido…- dijo James, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo tenía…- dijo ella, con una sonrisa misteriosa.- Lo obtuvo minutos antes de que Ezellahen depurara su alma.

-¿Cómo…?

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-Lucius…

La voz de regaño de Remus se vio opacada cuando curvó su cuello para que su amante tuviera más espacio para besar su cuello. Gimió cuando las manos pálidas bajaron por su espalda hasta pararse en su trasero y apretarlo. Buscó la boca del hombre y lo besó con fervor, sintiendo como su lobo interno se retorcía dentro de él. Mucho a su vergüenza, estaba entrando en la temporada de celo y su lobo ardía de deseos por llevar a otro cachorro dentro de él.

-Mmmhhh… _Remus_.- ronroneó, haciendo al hombre lobo estremecerse.- Ahora que ha pasado tiempo desde la boda del chucho… ¿No crees que deberíamos comenzar a repartir nuestras invitaciones?

-Um… bien…- sonrió.- Creo que podríamos hacerlo, pero cuando Sirius regrese de su Luna de Miel.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

-Me rehúso a que mi vida siga girando en torno de lo que hace ese pulgoso.- siseó.- Mandaremos nuestras invitaciones a partir de mañana.

-Como usted diga, Señor Malfoy.- masculló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su sesión de besos fue interrumpida cuando un búho que reconocieron como parte de la cuadrilla de Hogwarts picoteó en su ventana. El rubio frunció el ceño y caminó renuente a abrir la ventana. Cuando desprendió la carta de la pata del ave esta emprendió el vuelo de inmediato, Lucius abrió el pergamino procedió a leer.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Lucius…?- preguntó con cautela, su prometido nunca maldecía... a no ser que esté se encontrara muy desconcertado o enfadado.

-Es de McGonagall, dice que Draco está en la enfermería junto con Potter, Longbottom y Weasley.

-¡Oh, Merlín!- jadeó.- ¿Están todos bien? ¿Les pasó algo malo?

-Dice que me tranquilice, que no es nada malo. Sin embargo, no dice por qué fueron a parar allí… solo que tuvieron una pequeña _aventura_.- miró con enfado a Remus.- Esto es por culpa de tu influencia, ¿sabes?

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

-No busques culpables ahora, no es el momento Lucius. Es mejor que nos apresurémonos en ir a Hogwarts.

**Continuará…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Siento el retraso! Me olvide de actualizar antes… otra vez ¬¬

En fin… para todas/os los que se preguntaban por qué introducimos la famosa espada, aquí se resuelve es misterio. Esperamos que les haya gustado cual fue el final de Voldy XD

¡Es fue el anteúltimo capítulo de este fic!

¡¡¡Nos leemos dentro de 15 días!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	28. El nuevo destino

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 28: El nuevo destino.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Hubo tanta preocupación entre los padres de los implicados en la "aventura" que los muchachos se salvaron de recibir un castigo. Claro, todos excepto Ron, que se ganó unos cuantos tirones de orejas y gritos de su sobre protectora madre.

-"---" _//No me mires así, Eldarion.//-_ masculló Ezellahen, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras se vestía, ya que hoy le habían dado de alta en la Enfermería del Colegio.

El príncipe miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, con una expresión enfadada en su cara.

-"---" _//¿Qué no te mire así?//-_ preguntó con incredulidad y enojo.- "---"_ //¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arriesgarte de esa manera?!//- _chilló. Tomo varias respiraciones y después le mandó una mirada rencorosa y dolida al adolescente.- "---" _//No sé que hubiese hecho si te perdía…//_

La cara de Harry se ablandó y le dio una sonrisa de lado al ojiazul. Terminando de abotonar su camisa, se acercó al niño más bajo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-"---" _//Agradezco tu preocupación, pero… ¿No te parece que es mejor festejar que salí vivo de eso, en vez de estarme echando bronca?//-_ susurró sensual.

Eldarion bufó y puso mala cara, sonrojándose quedamente.

-"---" _//Eres un idiota…//_

-"---" _//Pero aún así me quieres…//-_ sonrió, antes de descender sus labios, para compartir un dulce beso con el joven príncipe.

Ezellahen tenía trece años y Eldarion casi doce, pero después de descubrir que estaban destinados a estar el uno con el otro por el resto de sus vidas, ellos no se negaban el tener estos gestos de cariño. No pasaban de simples roces de labios, puesto que siendo tan jóvenes sus hormonas no les pedían más. Y ellos lo disfrutaban, les gustaba tocarse de esta forma, porque los hacía sentirse pertenecientes el uno del otro.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mis ojos virginales!

Ambos muchachos se separaron, rojos hasta las orejas, solo para ver a Elboron en la puerta, simulando estar enfermo, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¡Hmph!- gruñó Ezellahen, fulminándolo con la mirada.- Como si fuera que nunca has visto a alguien besarse antes.

-¡Pero no a mis pequeños amigos! ¡A quienes considero mis hermanos!- exclamó, con falso dramatismo.

Eldarion puso los ojos en blanco y giró para ayudar a su ¿novio? ¿prometido? a terminar de poner todas sus cosas en la mochila que tenía en la cama.

-Tu discurso inocente no se vería mal, si yo no te hubiese visto _asechando_ a esa _pequeña_ Ravenclaw hace unos días…- bufó Ezellahen.

Elboron sonrió vergonzosamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer…?- se encogió de hombros.- La pequeña Luna tiene un discurso que me resulta altamente atrayente.

-Algunos la llaman lunática.

-Y esos idiotas probarán el filo de mi espada si los escucho diciendo tales palabras.- masculló, con los ojos angostados.

-¡Oh, mi héroe!- chilló Eldarion.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí y después se largaron a reír.

-Ya… ya…- dijo el moreno, después de un rato.- ¿A qué viniste, Elboron?

-Me hieres, querido amigo.- dijo Elboron, simulando dolor.- ¿Qué otro motivo podría tener yo que solo querer ver si estabas mejor?

-Vamos…- suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bien…- sonrió.- Ya que lo preguntas, tu querido papá Elladan me mandó a buscarte para que vayamos al Gran Comedor.- se coloco serio.- Parece que se están por decidir el destino del bebé…

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Gran Comedor.-**

**-**

Faltaba muy poco para que las clases terminaran, por lo que todavía había alumnos en el colegio. Sin embargo, para la importante reunión de hoy, todos los estudiantes fueron mantenidos en sus Salas Comunes, con sus Jefes de Casa vigilándolos. Para la reunión, estaban algunos miembros de la Orden, los profesores que no estaban ocupados, todos los Merodeadores y sus parejas, más los adolescentes involucrados en el asunto.

La Dama Galadriel también estaba allí y ella le sonreía al pequeño Tom, mientras lo alimentaba con un biberón de leche.

-Supongo que todos sabemos para qué los he reunido.- dijo el Director.- Y, para los que no lo saben o no lo sospechan, déjenme decirles que estamos aquí para decidir el destino del pequeño Tom.

-Volver a enviarlo a un Orfanato sería una locura.- gruñó Ojo-Loco Moody que a pesar de que Tom Riddle fuera un bebé, todavía le mandaba miradas de sospecha al niño.

-Los Orfanatos no son los mismos que antes, Alastor.- suspiró Albus.- Y esta vez tendríamos el recaudo de enviarlo a uno bueno…

-¿Y por qué no darlo en adopción a alguien desde un principio?- dijo Elladan.- Según tengo entendido, ustedes envían a los niños a los Orfanatos para que sean adoptados, ¿cierto? Si es que el niño tiene posibilidades de ser acogido por una familia, ¿Por qué no dárselo a alguien desde un principio?

-Mi hermano tiene razón.- dijo Elrohir.- De ese modo, hasta se ahorrarían la angustia de saber que cualquier otro desconocido puede adoptarlo.

Un silencio largo se extendió en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Pero quién quería hacerse cargo de él…?- preguntó Molly, mirando con algo de temor al niño.

Esa era la pregunta del millón.

-No creo que el pequeño deba ser criado por una familia mágica.- suspiró Remus.- Conociendo Hogwarts, la noticia de que este bebé es Tom Riddle, antes conocido como Lord Voldemort ya debe haber corrido como agua por todo el Colegio y supongo que ya muchos les dieron las noticias a sus padres.- hizo una mueca.- A pesar de ser un niño, muchos lo mirarían con rabia y odio por los hechos del pasado… no creo que el Mundo Mágico sea un buen ambiente para él…

-¿Dices que debemos darlo en adopción a un muggle?- preguntó Arthur.

-No exactamente.- respondió Lucius.- Puede ser alguna familia de magos que viva en el mundo muggle.

-O… podemos llevarlo a un mundo donde nadie sepa quien es o lo que ha sido.- agregó la voz melodiosa de Galadriel.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres a llevarlo a Lothlorien, mi señora?- preguntó Regulus.

-"Tancave, ithen."- sonrió.- Allí podremos criarlo como se debe, sin mirar su pasado. Creo que no tendrá la necesidad de volver a este mundo, aquí no tiene a nadie y en mis tierras podremos conseguir a alguien que le enseñe a manejar su magia, una vez que esta se presente.

-Mmmhhh…- masculló Dumbledore, masajeando su barba, pensativo.- Creo que es la mejor propuesta que he escuchado en todo el día, Dama Galadriel.

Ella sonrió.

-En todo caso…- murmuró James.- Creo que Harry es quien debe decidir el futuro del bebé. Después de todo, fue él quien le dio esta segunda oportunidad.

-¿Yo…?- exclamó asustado el chico.

-Él tiene toda la razón.- asintió Elladan.- Usaste tu magia para salvarlo de la oscuridad. Le diste este regalo, pero me temo que tu trabajo no ha terminado del todo…

-… ahora debes decidir qué camino deberá tomar su vida.- terminó Elrohir.- Tienes la suficiente inteligencia y preparación para decidir cuál será lo mejor para el pequeño.

El chico lució asustado por algunos segundos, pero luego su rostro se endureció, mostrando el que su abuelo le había enseñado para cuando estuviera en las reuniones importantes con elfos de otras tierras. Estuvo callado por varios segundos, haciendo que la tensión aumentara en el lugar.

-Creo que…- miró fijamente al niño ya dormido en los brazos de la rubia.- Creo que mi abuela será una perfecta madre para Tom.

-Sabia decisión, Ezellahen… ¿Deseas nombrarlo?

-Uh…- frunció el ceño.- Creo que _Millyra _está bien.- masculló.

(**Nota:** Según una página traductora, esa la traducción de "Tom" para el élfico **XD**)

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

-

-No me veo bien.- masculló James, frente al espejo.

-Oh, vamos…- dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.- Solo tienes unos cuantos kilos de más…

James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te quejes, Prongs.- dijo Remus, dándole una mirada de advertencia al animago de perro.- Cuando te pedí que fueras mi padrino de bodas, me dijiste enseguida que sí, ahora no puedes fallarme.

-¡Pero eso fue hace dos meses! ¡Antes de que me viera como una gran vaca!- refunfuñó. Sus seis meses de embarazo eran más que notorios para el gusto del animago.

-¿Y qué vas a decir cuando llegue el día de tú boda?- preguntó Frank.- Si mal no recuerdo, el Rey Eómer te quiere hacer su esposo antes que el niño nazca.

El de ojos color avellana lo miró con horror.

-Me temo que tendrá que aguantarse, Señor Potter.- dijo Elrohir.- Siendo que usted está esperando al heredero de Rohan, deberá casarse con el Rey antes de que el bebé nazca.

-Maldición…- suspiró, con los hombros caídos.

Remus solo sonrió y terminó de acomodar su túnica, al fin hoy se casaría con Lucius y serían una familia en toda ley. Su hijo Calé ya se llevaba mejor con su padre y estaba aprendiendo rápidamente el inglés, no obstante aún tropezaba con algunas palabras. Aunque, mucho para el disgusto del rubio, el pequeño Lucas todavía llamaba papá a Elrohir y a él Luc, pero esperaban cambiar eso a medida que el niño entendiera quién era su verdadero padre.

Por otro lado, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, en su vientre crecía otro u otra Malfoy. Habiéndolo deseado con tantas fuerzas hace algunos meses, Remus se puso en campaña para concebir lo antes posible. Y siendo que era un hombre-lobo muy fértil, los resultados no se hicieron esperar. También dio la casualidad que su mejor amigo elfo estaba en cinta, con solo un mes de diferencia. Remus esperaba, secretamente, que cuando su bebé y el de Sirius y Elrohir sean grandes, pudieran llevarse más que bien. Era un sueño para él unir por lazos de sangre a las familias.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la Mansión Malfoy que estaba muy bien equipada para atender a todos los invitados que ambos novios tenían para la ceremonia.

-Esta muy bella la fiesta.- murmuró Boromir al oído de Frank.- ¿Crees que todos estos… artilugios…- murmuró, mirando los adornos mágicos, como flores que cambiaban de color, las luces que parpadeaban, etc.- puedan ser llevados a la Tierra Media para una boda…?

-Supongo que sí.- se encogió de hombros y después miró seriamente al mayor.- ¿Me está proponiendo algo, Señor Boromir?

-No sé.- sonrió misterioso.- Interprétalo como quieras.

Cerca de allí, James todavía estaba enfurruñado.

-Creo que no deseo casarme antes que el bebé nazca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó alarmado Eómer.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me ves?- señaló su cuerpo.- ¡Estoy enorme! ¡No quiero imaginarme de que tamaño seré para cuando tenemos planeada la boda!

-Pero… debemos casarnos antes…

-Si, si… los protocolos de Rey.- gruñó. – Pero si yo no quiero no se hará.

-Oh, James.- suspiró el rubio, enterrando su cara en el cuello del menor.- ¿Qué importa como te veas? Lo importante de ese día será que estaremos enlazados para el resto de nuestras vidas… y a mí no me importaría como te veas… solo que serás mi esposo. Además, yo te veo hermoso.

El labio inferior de Potter tembló y se largó a llorar.

-No me digas esas cosas…- sollozó.

Eómer lo miró con incredulidad por unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír.

-¿Crees que puedan llegar a ser gemelos?- preguntó Sirius, mirando con algo que podría ser miedo el estómago plano de su esposo.

-Es lo más probable, no sabría decirte…- se encogió de hombros, tomando un trago del ponche.

Sirius frunció el ceño y miró adonde estaba su hermano que traía de la túnica a unos de sus gemelos, quien chillaba a Lucas por quien sabe qué. La pequeña estaba en los brazos de Elladan y lloraba en alta voz.

-Espero que sea solo uno.- masculló.

En una esquina bien alejada, Legolas y Aragorn, que llegaron a última hora, miraban las decoraciones, admirados por el trabajo perfecto que podía hacer la magia. Sin embargo, pronto la atención del elfo fue atraída por otra cosa. Suspiró soñador.

-"---" _//¿Y ese suspiro a qué se debe?//-_ preguntó el Rey de Gondor con cariño.

-"---" _//Miraba al prometido de Eómer…//_

-"---" _//¿Por qué…?//-_ enarcó una ceja, no dejando que los celos se apoderaran de él.

-"---" _//Lo veo y… no sé… siento ganas de tener otro niño.//_

Aragorn pestañeó.

-"---" _//Pensé que después de nuestra última hija, habías jurado no volver a tener otro hijo.//_

-"---" _//Si… pero eso fue hace cuatro años.//-_ mordió su labio inferior. "---" _//Ahora parece que estoy cambiando de opinión.//_

-"---" _//¿Parece…?//-_ preguntó con incredulidad.

Legolas se giró para mirar a su esposo, sus ojos estaban brillosos y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

-"---" _//Si… tengo ganas de tener otro bebé… No me lo vas a negar, ¿__**verdad**__?//-_ la pregunta estaba acentuada apropósito.- "---" _//Tal vez podamos tener otro varón… ¿No te ilusiona la idea?//_

Aragorn llevó una mano a su frente, sintiendo como comenzaba a formarse un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, terminó sonriendo y asintiendo a su esposo.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Un año después.-**

**-**

-¡Eze!

El adolescente sonrió al niño que trataba de correr con sus piernas pequeñas y torpes. Sin embargo, poniendo todo de sí, el niño corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho y se estrelló contra sus piernas. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban con felicidad y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ezellahen se arrodilló en el piso, para quedar cara a cara con el pequeño.

-"---" _//Buenos días, pequeño Tom. ¿Me extrañaste?//_

Millyra ladeó la cabeza, no entendiendo muy bien qué había dicho el muchacho, pero terminó sonriendo y prendiéndose de su cuello.

-¡Ballo!

-"---" _//¿Quieres que juguemos a los caballos?//-_ pidió con una sonrisa juguetona.

El niño asintió furiosamente y Ezellahen lo cargó en su espalda y comenzó a caminar, asintiendo a los dos elfas que eran sus niñeras y diciéndoles que él se haría cargo del niño por unas horas. Las pequeñas piernas de Tom se movieron incitándolo a que se apresurara y el chico lo complació. Tom chilló y rió nerviosamente al sentir el aumento de velocidad.

Ezellahen había terminado hace una semana su cuarto año en Hogwarts y ese día decidió venir de visita a las tierras de su bis abuela, montando su escoba, quedando con Eldarion que se encontrarían aquí. El moreno ya había saludado a su bis abuela y bis abuelo y luego procedió a buscar al pequeño Tom.

Por la tarde, los tres chicos, porque ya el príncipe de Gondor se les había unido, se sentaron bajo unos de los tantos árboles altos que había en Lothlorien, para merendar.

Eldarion miró de reojo como Ezellahen tenía a Tom sentado entre sus piernas cruzadas y como lo ayudaba a beber su leche de una taza.

-"---" _//Eres muy bueno con los niños…//-_ comentó.

Ezellahen lo miró y sonrió.

-"---" _//Eso parece…//-_ respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-"---" _//Espero que seas igual de bueno con nuestros niños.//_

-"---" _//¿__**Nuestros**__ niños?//-_ preguntó con una ceja enarcada.- "---" _//Usted tiene pensamientos muy precoces para su edad, su Alteza.//_

Eldarion se ruborizó ligeramente y fulminó al mayor con la mirada.

-Tonto…

-Awww… no te me enojes.- arrulló y estiró una mano para atraer a Eldarion y darle un casto beso.

Tom miró el intercambio con curiosidad y después sonrió.

**Fin…**

… **nos leemos en el Epílogo.**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Final al fin! (Valga la redundancia)

Para todas las que se preguntaban qué íbamos a hacer con chibi-Tom, pos ahí está la respuesta, ambas decidimos que era lo mejor para él. Poshito…

Aragorn y Legolas no aparecían desde hace mucho, pero lo pusimos en este último chap para completar una idea que tuvimos desde hace mucho… darle media docena de hijos. Jejeje…

Agradezco sinceramente que nos hayan seguido hasta este final. Gracias, muchas gracias. ¡Hasta el Epilogo!

¡¡¡Nos leemos dentro de 15 días!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


	29. Epílogo

-/-/-/-

-

**Ezellahen**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia conocidos del Universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros y los personajes de la Tierra Media de Tolkien. Para el futuro se incorporarán dos personajes muy divertidos de CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Cuando Lily Potter convocó la magia de protección para su hijo, antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, no solo logró salvarle la vida, sino que también lo transportó a otra dimensión.  
Esta dimensión no es otra que la Tierra Media. En este lugar, dos elfos, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir (tras encontrarlo en medio de un Bosque) serán los encargados de convertir al chibi-Harry en un perfecto elfo-humano.

**Parejas:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn y para el futuro Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Elladan/Regulus (Morë) por ahora… el resto ya verán.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: este fic es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no queremos quejas después. Habrá embarazo masculino, elfos y magos OOC y demás.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto con mi beta para la mayoría de mis fics. Si me leyeron los anteriores que he escrito ya habrá oído hablar de ella. Su nick es **Angeli** **Murasaki** y juntas decidimos iniciar este proyecto. Ella también esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos juntas y se llama _Gigoló_, si están interesadas el ID es: 3672284. También es slash y la pareja principales Lucius/Remus. XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Palabras dentro de "---": lengua élfica. Palabras entre // _palabra _// será la traducción.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

**-**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

-

_**Epílogo.**_

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.Años más tarde.-**

-

Glorfindel paró en su lugar y permitió que la flecha pasara rozando su mejilla, cortando algunos de sus rubios cabellos en el proceso. Un grito horrorizado provino del lugar desde donde provenía la flecha. Al lado del elfo, la Dama Galadriel rió suavemente.

-"---" _//Espero que no le divierta el hecho de que casi perdí un ojo, mi Señora.//_

-"---" _//Por supuesto que no.//-_ aseguró con una sonrisa.- "---" _//Me río por el hecho de que esta es la tercera vez que sucede esta semana… tal parece que __sus flechas__ solo te buscan __a ti__…//_

El elfo angostó los ojos al escuchar el juego de palabras de la Dama, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar por un largo tiempo, porque unos pasos apresurados le dijeron que ya no estaban solos. De entre las plantas del jardín de Lothlorien, surgió un hermoso muchacho de no más de doce años de edad, de largo cabello negro y sedoso e increíbles ojos verdes.

-¡Discúlpame, Glorfindel! ¡Todavía no soy bueno en tiro al arco!- chilló aterrado.

-Puedo notarlo, Millyra.- murmuró, sacando la flecha que estaba clavada en el árbol junto a él.- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez…- agregó, antes de entregarle la flecha al pre adolescente.

Tom Riddle le sonrió tímidamente.

-"---" _//Lo intentaré, Glorfindel.//_

-No, no, no, ithen.- regañó Galadriel.- Recuerda que cuando estás con personas que hablan el idioma de los hombres, debes hablarlo para practicar.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí… lo siento!- hizo un puchero.- Es que todavía no me acostumbro.

-Debes hacerlo.- sonrió, acariciando su cabeza.- Recuerda que Ezellahen ha pasado mucho tiempo enseñándote y tú le prometiste hablar el idioma fluido la próxima vez que él y Eldarion vengan desde Gondor.

-Sí… sí… lo sé, madre.- suspiró y luego miró a su espalda.- Creo que volveré a mis clases.- miró la flecha en su mano y se ruborizó.- Lo siento de veras, Glorfindel… no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.- asintió.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en los del elfo por largos segundos, antes que el rubor de Tom se intensificara aún más. Tartamudeando una despedida salió pitando hasta donde estaba su instructor de arco y flecha. Galadriel sonrió, mientras lo veía retirarse.

-"---" _//Parece que el pequeño Tom tiene sentimientos fuertes por ti.//_

El rubio pestañeó, mirándola con incredulidad.

-"---" _//Es un niño…//-_ balbuceó tontamente.

-"---" _//Era un niño... ahora está muy crecido y en dos años será todo un hombre, tal cual lo fue Ezellahen a su edad.//_

-"---" _//Pero… no podría… lo conozco desde que era un bebé y…//_

-"---" _//Parece que le esa idea ha estado rondando un tus pensamientos, aquella posibilidad_.//- sonrió con conocimiento.

Glorfindel se ruborizó y miró para otro lado.

-Hn.- gruñó.

-"---" _//Tom ha crecido como un niño muy bueno, sin comparación al que fue antes de la segunda chance que le dio el destino. Mi esposo y yo seríamos felices de que encuentre un amor entre los nuestros… y sería mucho mejor que sea con una persona de confianza, quien no lo lastimará y ni hará que desee experimentar con la Oscuridad.//_

-"---" _//Parece que ustedes también han estado pensando en la posibilidad.//_

-"---" _//Por supuesto.//-_ sonrió.- "---" _//Lo hemos hablado desde el momento en que notamos como sus facciones cambian cuando estás cerca, como sus ojos verdes brillan cuando le hablas o le haces una alabanza o como se ruboriza cuando le haces una caricia cariñosa.//_

-"---" _//Sí… también lo he notado.//-_ suspiró.

-"---" _//¿Entonces….?//_

-"---" _//No sé… el tiempo lo dirá.//_

_-_

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Gondor.-**

-

-¿Quieres apurarte…? Tus padres y los míos no nos van a esperar por siempre, ¿sabes?

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!- chilló Eldarion.- ¡¡¡Tú me hiciste esto y no puedo caminar más rápido!!!

Ezellahen hizo una mueca de dolor y se alejó del rango de ataque de su embarazado esposo. Este era el primer niño que esperaban, pero Eldarion estaba enorme, como si estuviera gestando gemelos, pero por suerte no era el caso, el príncipe apenas podía moverse y mucho menos bajar por las escaleras con rapidez. A eso se sumaba el humor asqueroso que venía a él, producto de las hormonas.

Apiadándose de su esposo, Ezellahen tomó una de sus manos y lo ayudó a bajar. Hoy tenían una reunión con el Rey de Gondor, Elladan y Elrohir, quienes lo esperaban en el despacho del primero. No sabían muy bien de qué se trataba y por eso estaban algo nerviosos. Así que caminaron lentamente hasta el despacho del Rey y golpearon quedamente. Una vez que recibieron la invitación, ambos jóvenes esposos entraron de la mano y miraron con aprensión las caras serias de Aragorn y los elfos gemelos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Eldarion, bruscamente. Él no estaba acostumbrado a soportar mucha tensión.

Notando el estado alterado de su hijo embarazado, Aragorn sonrió.

-No es nada por lo que tensionarse, hijo.- dijo tranquilamente.- No haría nada que te altere, mucho menos en tu estado. Por favor… tomen asiento.- indicó unos asientos que estaban frente a su escritorio.

-¿Y entonces por qué estamos todos aquí?- preguntó Ezellahen, luego de ayudar a su esposo a sentarse y tomar él mismo asiento junto a Eldarion.

-Pues… lo que pasa es que nuestro querido hermano adoptivo está ya algo viejo y achacoso.- dijo Elladan, haciendo muecas.

-Y desea tomarse pronto unas vacaciones sin retorno.- dijo Elrohir.

Ezellahen enarcó una ceja en su suegro.

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con ello?- preguntó Eldarion, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que tu padre desea dejar la corona a su primogénito.- respondió su esposo.

-Oh…- el príncipe pestañeó unos segundos, hasta que la realización llegó a su cabeza.- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

-¡Cálmate!- dijo Elrohir, acariciando un brazo del muchacho, viendo que comenzaba a hiperventilar.- Para eso todavía falta unos años…

-Elrohir tiene razón.- asintió Aragorn.- Pero los gemelos y yo creemos que ha llegado el momento de empezar a entrenarlos para sean unos excelentes mandatarios, una vez que yo decida dejarte la corona, hijo.

-Y por supuesto, Ezellahen tiene que acompañarte en todo.- agregó Elladan.

-Oh…

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Mundo Mágico.-**

-

Lucius levantó su nariz en desdén al ver pasar otro pequeño pelirrojo junto a él. Abrazó más cerca de él a su pequeña Camila de cinco años, no dejando que ella se junte con _esos_.

-Oh, Lucius… ¿Cómo pretendes hacer sentir bien a tu hijo si tienes esa actitud?

El rubio fulminó a su esposo con la mirada.

-No puedo creer que Draco me haga esto… casarse con un Weasley… por Merlín.- negó con la cabeza, dramáticamente.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Draco y George llevan muchos años de novios, Lucius. Si no se casaron antes fue por ti, pero ahora que están esperando un niño… no pueden atrasarlo más.

-Estoy seguro que mi hijo se embarazó apropósito… para presionarme a que le diera mi consentimiento.- siseó.

-Sí… sí…- masculló.- Ahora pon una sonrisa en tu cara, aunque sea una mueca, que Draco está listo para bajar y enseguida se iniciará la ceremonia.

Lucius contuvo las ganas de gruñir y pasó a Camila a los brazos de su _madre_. Mientras buscaba un asiento en el patio de la Madriguera, el rubio miró a quienes asistían a la fiesta. Su hijo Lucas de catorce años estaba con los gemelos del demonio de Severus, que eran dos años mayor que él y con los gemelos de Regulus Black. Su pequeño Derrick de casi once, estaba con (no pudo evitar estremecerse) Tom Riddle y Eileen Snape, una hermosa pelinegra de ojos azules, la única hija de Severus y Bill, que no era pelirroja como todos los Weasley. Cerca de ellos estaban los gemelos de Sirius Black y Théoden, el hijo de James Potter. Y por las sonrisas maliciosas que tenían esos últimos tres, no estaban por hacer nada bueno.

El Potter perdido enseñaba orgulloso a su primer hijo a los sus ex compañeros de Gryffindor, mientras Ronald Weasley trataba de evitar que su propio hijo de tres años tirara su cabello. Lucius todavía no podía entender como era que él había conquistado a una muchacha tan inteligente como Granger. _Debe ser un encanto especial de los pelirrojos… mi propio hijo cayó bajo uno de ellos…_

Suspirando con hastío, Lucius se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas al arco de flores que sería el centro de la ceremonia y esperó a que su hijo bajara, para poder llevarlo al altar.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-.Muchos años después.-**

**-**

Ezellahen terminó de acomodar la túnica de su hija menor y luego la miró correr hasta donde estaban los demás niños. Hoy estaban en Rivendell, donde los adultos celebrarían otro año más de su liberación de Sauron y toda la antigua "Comunidad del anillo" estaba presente. Por supuesto, todos estaban mucho más viejos (a excepción de Legolas) y cargados de hijos, pero lo importante es que estaban vivos y felices por celebrar un nuevo aniversario del triunfo.

Suspirando contento, el hombre se apoyó sobre el barandal de cemento que había en el pasillo que daba al jardín. Allí, no muy lejos de él, sus dos niños pequeños, su propio hermano de diez años, los hijos de su _madre_, de Naurëa y hasta los nietos de éste jugaban un juego élfico, que los hijos de su papá Elladan les enseñaban. Había niños de todos los tamaños, hasta adolescentes que aprovechaban estas fechas para mirar a futuras parejas. Aunque era difícil, puesto que la mayoría estaba relacionados por lazos de sangre.

-Acomode su corona, Majestad.

Los ojos verdes conectaron con los grises de su esposo y Harry hizo muecas, atrayendo a Eldarion por la cintura, para poder besarlo.

-Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto.- masculló, acomodando su corona, luego de soltar a su esposo, que tomó asiento junto a él.- Era bastante molesto tener aquella tiara que mi abuelo me obligaba a usar… pero esto…- miró la corona en su cabeza con hastío.

-Ya hace tres años que _somos_ reyes de Gondor, mi amor.- dijo el otro hombre hermoso.- Y la corona te marca como uno.

-Podemos gobernar sin tener que usar esto.- gimoteó, haciendo un puchero.

-Tonto…- sonrió, antes de volver a besar a su esposo.

Estuvieron un largo momento compartiendo besos y caricias, hasta que un gemido se escuchó no muy lejos de allí. Frunciendo el ceño, el matrimonio se levantó de su lugar y rodearon una esquina donde no daba el sol de la mañana, por lo que estaba bastante oscura y era apta para actividades ilícitas.

Y tal y como esperaban, pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, vieron a Millyra (de veintinueve años de edad) pegarse al cuerpo de Glorfindel como si fuera una tabla salvavidas y con sus bocas _devorándose_… no había palabra mejor para describir lo que hacían.

Eldarion y Ezellahen se miraron y el último enarcó una ceja, antes de carraspear.

-"---" _//Mi amor… ¿no recuerdas que el tío Glorfy decía que Tommy era muy __pequeño__ para él?//-_ preguntó en tono burlón.

La pareja se separó con un jadeo asustado, pero el rubio no soltó la cintura del menor.

-¡Eze!- chilló Tom, rojo de vergüenza.- "---" _//¡No sabía que estabas aquí!//_

-"---"_ //Llegamos ayer a la noche… te busqué por todos lados para saludarte…//_

-"---" _//No buscaste en todos lados, mi amor.//-_ dijo Eldarion, con una mueca maliciosa.- "---" _//Te olvidaste de buscar en la habitación de Glorfindel.//_

-Oh… tancave.- sonrió.- "---" _//Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, querido.//_

Glorfindel puso los ojos en blanco, mientras sentía a Tom atiesarse y ruborizarse hasta límites insospechables.

-Dejen de fastidiar.- habló en lengua de hombres.- Ustedes mismos me alentaron a que aceptara los avances de Millyra.- masculló el elfo.

-Si… si…- Ezellahen agitó una mano con pereza.

-¿Disculpa?- Tom frunció el ceño.- ¿A qué te refieres con "avances"? Lo haces sonar como si te hubiera estado acechando.

Los tres adultos le mandaron una mirada incrédula al menor. El motivo era que Tom, desde que entró en la adolescencia no paró de perseguir a Glorfindel, diciéndole que lo amaba, dándole regalos y espantando a toda posible candidata/o a ser su amante. Esto mermó cuando el chico cumplió veinte años y comenzó a buscar "experiencia" para cuando Glorfindel se _diera cuenta que_ _él era su destino_. Debido a eso, los papeles se invirtieron y fue el elfo quien comenzó a espantar a los posibles candidatos. Finalmente, eran los celos los que terminaron uniéndolos en secreto hace un año… hasta ahora.

-Oh, Millyra.- suspiró Ezellahen, luego miró a Glorfindel.- ¿Mi abuela lo sabe?

-Lo sabrá…- contestó evasivo.

-Awww… quieren mantener su amor en secreto.- arrulló Eldarion, antes de soltar un carcajada que su esposo acompañó.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

-Ezellahen…

El hombre giró su cabeza para mirar a su esposo y recibió al niño de siete años que el Rey traía dormido en sus brazos.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Dolor de panza.- suspiró.- Estuvo comiendo golosinas con tus hermanos desde que terminaron la cena.

El mago sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hijo, mirándolo con ternura.

-No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo…- miró por la ventana.- Tendría que escribir un libro con mi vida.

-Serías famoso.- sonrió de lado.- Tu vida ha sido agitada. Has vivido cosas que algunos solo sueñan con enfrentar durante el transcurso de su vida.

-Entonces creo que lo escribiré… hasta podría agregar las aventuras de mis seis padres. Creo que soy la única persona en el mundo que tiene seis padres varones.

Eldarion rió y se sentó junto a su esposo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro amplio del otro.

-¿Cómo llamarías a tu libro?

-No sé.- se encogió un poco de hombros, para no disturbar a su marido.- Probablemente solo le pondría… _Ezellahen_.

-

**¡¡¡Fin!!!**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Y llegó el final de los finales!

Je… a pesar de mis mini-vacaciones, tuvimos tiempo de escribir este epílogo, espero que lo haya disfrutado tanto como todo el fic entero. Es extraño ya dejar de escribir este fic… me pasa igual con Veelas… pero como decimos siempre… todo llega a un final XD Y hasta aquí llega el primer fic conjunto que escribí en mi vida y que me permitió conocer una persona tan maravillosa como lo es mi beta, Angi-san T.T Ya me puse sensible XP

¡Gracias por seguirnos hasta el final!

**Atte:** Uko-chan y Angeli.

-/-/-


End file.
